


Twenty Years Later

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, BDSM, Drama, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Mystery, Orgy, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-11-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 139,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written Pre-HBP. It’s been almost twenty years since Harry Potter graduated Hogwarts as the ‘Hero of the Wizarding World‘. It was near the end of his seventh year when he finally defeated Voldemort. The details of that battle can be found in any number of history books or in one of the hundreds of biographies about Harry’s Life; well at least the first twenty-five years of his life, nobody knows what happened to Harry the morning after his twenty-fifth birthday. But we are about to find out.Beta'd by Tamargrl





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Turning 25  
  
July 31, 2005  
  
_Man, why did I ever agree to go out with the guys? I hate this... they'll all want to talk about the damn final battle, or fucking Quidditch, or the damn rumors. Fuck! I hate this. Well - here goes...  
_  
"There's the Birthday Boy," Ron shouted, from the back table at _The Three Broomsticks_ as Harry entered. "Happy Birthday, Harry!"  
  
Every eye in the bar turned to see an embarrassed grin on Harry's face.  
  
_I'm gonna kill him; everyone knows I can do the killing curse wandlessly. It can never be traced. Damn, why did I agree to this?'  
_  
"Thanks, Ron... Seamus, Dean, Neville, how are you all?" Harry shook the hands of each of his former housemates. "Damn, Neville, you look good; how long has it been since I've seen you... five years? And Happy belated Birthday, to you too. How's Luna?"  
  
"Luna's good, pregnant again, with our third but good. She asked me to give you a message, umm... she had me write it down so I wouldn't forget." Everyone snickered as Neville searched every pocket for the slip of parchment. "Here it is. 'Harry, the path you are about to choose is the path which you shall take, but it will not lead you to the road you need to be on to find yourself where you should be.' Whatever the hell that means. I love her to death, and even after seven years of being with her, five years of marriage; I still don't understand a word she says half the time. But _now_ since I have that out of the way I can do some serious partying; we only turn twenty-five once."  
  
"Umm... well... umm... tell Luna thank you and I'll keep that in mind."  
  
After several shots of Firewhisky, many, many, pints and lots of interruptions for Harry's autograph, Harry's picture, six marriage proposals to Harry from perfect strangers, and three offers to have Harry sire children; an amused Dean finally asked the question that no one had gotten an answer to for the past year. "Harry, tell me, why did you quit? You led the Cannons to seven years of being undefeated and just walked away, why? There've been so many rumors, everything from using wandless magic to accio the snitch to sex scandals. What really happened, mate?"  
  
"Dean, don't listen to rumors. I was just too high profile and I needed a private life. OK... so... I was caught in a sexually compromising position with someone I _probably_ should not have been with. Had it been any other player no one would have batted an eye. But being the fucking Hero of the World I couldn't let that get out. There are so many kids who look up to me... and I didn't want to let them down. My team's general manager and I decided it was time to leave. I had seven great seasons; that's more than most have anyway. It was just time to get out."  
  
"Yeah, I heard your general manager caught you with his wife," Seamus said with a grin.  
  
_Sort of the other way around._ "Hell no, Seamus, she's an old hag. I have much better taste than that, " Harry replied with the classic _Malfoy Smirk_.  
  
"Harry, please don't do _The Malfoy_ ," Ron pled. "I see that and I just want to hex the hell out of you. I can't help it. I know the man chose the Light in the end but the damn smirk takes me back to the days when I wanted to hex it off of his face. And damn, you do it way too well."  
  
"Sorry, mate, I'll try to control myself. Whatever happened to ol' Malfoy anyway? I haven't heard that name since the trials."  
  
"Who the hell cares? He testified at several Death Eaters’ trials and then disappeared. Rumor has it he moved to France, or Australia, or America to avoid the families of the Death Eaters he'd help put in Azkaban," a rumor-savvy Dean replied.  
  
"I guess it wasn't too easy for him," Harry pondered aloud, "and he did turn on almost all of his housemates' parents. Hell, the information he gave Snape would have convicted his father... along with the capture of the fathers of Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Millie; not to mention all the others. We may not have been able to win the war without his help. The final battle all but destroyed the home he'd grown up in. And most of his family's money was taken by the Ministry to compensate for his father's crimes. He was only given a fraction of it and _that_ was only because Dumbledore intervened. I really can't blame him for leaving."  
  
"I know, but he was still a git," Ron all but shouted. "And why are we talking about him anyway? This is your and Neville's celebration. Tell us, Harry, what are you going to do now that you're done with Quidditch? 'Mione tells me there is an opening at Hogwarts for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I know Dumbledore would love for you to take it."  
  
"Let's see, we started there what fourteen years ago? And still not a single professor has lasted more than one year. Over half have died, for one reason or another. Now granted, I can survive countless Death Eaters and five killing curses from ol' Voldie... but I don't know if I could survive a bunch of first years learning Defense Against the Dark Arts. I've gotten a request every year since I left Hogwarts, from Albus, to fill that damn position. I've always had an excuse with the Cannons before, but now... I don't know... I just can't see me teaching."  
  
"Harry, what about Dumbledore's Army in fifth year? I learned more with you than I did in all my years at Hogwarts; you are a natural. You make the impossible seem easy," Neville commented.  
  
"Nev, you are one of the most powerful Wizards alive. Your problem back then was your lack of confidence and the fact that you didn't have your own wand. After the Ministry fiasco in fifth year, you really showed your stuff. You graduated fourth in the class, after Hermione, Malfoy and me. And, you did better than me and Malfoy on your N.E.W.T.S. Your fear of Snape was the only thing holding you back in our last two years."  
  
"Harry, you know there is more to it than that..." argued a drunken Neville.  
  
After more Firewhisky, pints, and four more marriage proposals Harry had had enough. "Guys, this has been fun, but I really need to get out of here before I get too drunk and end up married to a Banshee," after seeing Seamus' expression, "sorry Seam, I forgot." Referring to Seamus' fear of Banshees he'd shown all in his experience with the boggart, in third year. "All of you have a good night and let's not make it so long to get together again. _AND_ I want a promise from each of you that you will floo home. I don't want to hear about any of you splinching yourselves, you hear me?"  
  
After the good-byes were had, Harry made his way to the fireplace to floo home. Much to his surprise he only got two more marriage proposals on the way there. _Merlin, I hate this. I love these guys, but this is just not worth it._ After reaching the fireplace and grabbing a pinch of floo powder, Harry stepped into the fireplace and said, "Harry's Hide-a-way."  
  
_The morning after..._  
  
The sun hit Harry's eyes before he opened them. _'Damn, how much did I drink last night, anyway? Urgh, I have to piss like a Hippogriff.'_ Harry stumbled out of bed and made it to the loo without even opening his eyes. Standing in front of the toilet he looked down at his uncooperating self, _'Damn, I need to get laid,'_ he thought. After a few strokes, a totally unfulfilling orgasm and two hangover potions he was able to finish his morning routine.  
  
Harry sat at his kitchen table eating breakfast and thinking of last night. It had been really great to spend time with the old gang but they all had lives. Neville was with Luna and working for the Ministry. Dean and Seamus were each married and Aurors. Ron ran one of the twins' shops (there were about twenty of them now throughout the Magical world), and it was only a matter of time before he finally got up the nerve to ask Hermione to marry him. Then they would have a boatload of little Weasleys running around. _'But what do I have? Not a fucking thing. Ok, so I have enough money that my great grandchildren will want for nothing, like that will ever happen. I have fame, which I never asked for and really hate. It doesn't put a warm body in my bed to love. It doesn't let me lead the life I chose because if I do it will be in The Prophet. I know that the wiz world doesn't look down on homosexuality but I'd still be expected to have heirs. I'm Harry Fucking Potter, for Merlin sakes; the last of the Potter line. Hell, I can't even have drinks with my friends without being interrupted. Damn, I wish Sirius were here to talk to.'_  
  
A peck on the window interrupted Harry's thoughts. He walked over and opened it to find two owls. "Hey, Hedwig, how're you doing, girl? Who's your friend? What do you have for me?" Harry retrieved the letters from each of the owls and offered them the remainder of his toast as he read.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
I hope that you had a good time last night at your Birthday Party. I can't believe we are twenty-five years old. I think of you and I still think of the boy I saw in oversized clothes on September first, our first year. Where has all the time gone?  
  
I know you don't keep up with the Prophet but there was an article about you. (I know, when isn't there an article about you?) I thought you'd get a kick out of it. I'm actually a little jealous. Ha! Ha!  
  
We really need to get together sometime. I miss you and could use a friend to talk to. Please let me know when would be a good time; I'm pretty much free until the first of September. You pick the time and place and I'll be there.  
  
My Love, Always  
Hermione  
  
_ The 'article' that Hermione had clipped was really just a picture of him and Neville at _The Three Broomsticks_ last night. Harry had his hand on Neville's shoulder and they were talking. The angle made them look much closer than they really were. The caption was _"Neville Longbottom, Ministry Official, leaves pregnant wife and family for 'The Boy Who Lived-With-Him-For-Seven-Years.' Longbottom was heard saying, 'I learned more with you than I did in all my years at Hogwarts. You are a natural. You make the impossible seem easy.'"  
  
'Oh, that's just fucking great... that's all Neville needs. Who the hell wrote that anyway? Skeeter, I should have guessed. Hermione should have left her in that damn jar.  
  
'Well, let's see what the other post says.'  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
As I'm sure you have heard, Professor Carpenter shall not be returning to his post as Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor this coming year. The Healers at St. Mungo's assure us that he will survive. And possibly even live a normal life... once they figure out which hex the poor third year accidentally placed on him. I assure you it was totally unintentional; the students actually liked Professor Carpenter.  
  
Be that as it may, it leaves me with a request. I know you are no longer the Seeker for the Cannons, (Perhaps you and Mr. Logan should have had your meetings in a more private setting, where his wife would not have had access to. But that, I dare say, is no longer relevant.) Since you are no longer employed and are seemingly free to pursue other courses of employment; I am once again asking you to join me and my staff as part of our team.  
  
You and I both know there is no other Wizard, on the planet, who is as qualified as you are for this post. It would be a shame, Harry, to deny the next generation the right to learn from the best.  
  
I have enclosed a contract which includes salary, benefits and other such things. Please review it and let me know when we can expect you back 'home'.  
  
Sincerely  
Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore  
Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
  
_'Damn it, Albus, how do you know everything?'_ Harry asked himself, _'I can't do this. I need to get out of this life; I can't be the boy hero anymore. I need a new life. Albus, I am so, so sorry but I can't do this.'  
_  
Harry stood up looked around his flat and decided it was time. He spent the morning and afternoon, shrinking all of his possessions, save a few articles of muggle clothing, packing them into a trunk, which he also shrunk. He quilled a letter to Albus and gave Hedwig instructions to deliver it, along with the shrunk trunk, first thing in the morning. Harry grabbed his Gringott's keys and left.  
  
_The next morning..._  
  
"Hedwig, what a pleasure to see you. I see that Harry has sent his trunk along with his reply. Here, nibble on this lemon pound cake while I read his reply and find out when he's coming home."  
  
_Dearest Albus,_  
  
You have been so much a part of my life; I find it hard to refuse you anything. I am who I am today, solely because of you. I owe you my very life, many times over. But you must know that I'm not happy. I've never wanted the fame; I've never wanted anything but a normal life. And I cannot find it here.  
  
I will always be 'The Boy Who Lived', 'The Chosen One', 'The Savior of the Wizarding World'. I spent the last seven years of my life being the best damn seeker in the history of Quidditch. But when all is said and done, I won't be known for that accomplishment. I will be known for two things: one - surviving when my parents were killed, and two - being a murderer. Yes, I know that is not how it will be written, but that is what it truly is. My parents were killed to save my life so I could grow up and be a trained killer, barely before I could legally apparate.  
  
Albus, I can't live like this anymore. I'm leaving the wizarding world... actually by the time you get this I will have already left. In my trunk you will find all of my possessions, do with them what you want; save them, burn them or sell them for charity. I'm too tired to care. I only ask two things of you - do not look for me and take care of Hedwig.  
  
Also know that I love you, not only as a parent but also one of my dearest friends. But, it is time that I stop being Harry Potter, and become... just Harry.  
  
I will love you, always

Harry  
  
Albus laid letter on his desk and looked to Hedwig, with tears in his eyes, he said, "well, my girl, I guess you have a new home. I think that we have finally lost him."  
  
Then he looked out the window of his office and said, "Good Luck... Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter One

May 1, 2018  
  
  
"Harry, wakeup. Harry... wakeup... damn it, Harry, **WAKEUP**."  
  
"Paul, I haven't slept in three days. Unless the damn world is about end let me sleep."  
  
"Harry James Evans, there is a fucking owl pecking at the damn window. I've tried to shoo it away, but it just won't go. C'mon, do something my brave detective. It's giving me the creeps."  
  
"There's a what? Oh fuck!" Harry turned his head towards the window, jumped out of bed, and tripping over his feet trying to get to the window once he saw the owl. "HEDWIG! I can't believe you're still alive. Come in, girl, I've missed you." Harry opened the window; Hedwig immediately flew to his shoulder and started to nip affectionately at his ear, cooing her love for him.  
  
"I take it you know this owl? I never knew owls could be domesticated." Paul walked closer to see Hedwig. "We've been together for eight years and I don't remember you ever mentioning that you had a pet owl; not that you ever say much about your past, anyway."  
  
"Paul, please, let's not do this again. I've told you that I want to forget my past; none of it matters to me. I'm here, now, with you and we have had eight wonderful years together; that's all the past I need. Hopefully we will have a long future together too."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just freaked out by the bird. She's beautiful. Can I touch her?"  
  
"Sure, she's a very gentle owl. Hedwig, this is my husband Paul Rogers; would you like to say hello to him?"  
  
Hedwig cooed in response, hopped to Paul's shoulder then nibbled on his ear. "Oh man, Harry, she is wonderful; where have you been hiding her?"  
  
"I left her with a friend when I moved to the States. I don't know how she ever found me. No one knows where I am... I don't think."  
  
"Harry, you're sounding like a crazy man. It wouldn't matter if anyone knew where you are; it's an owl, its not like someone could tell her and she'd understand. What is that on her leg, it looks like a small scroll, or something?"  
  
"I was so excited about seeing her again, I didn't even look. She has a letter? Here, girl, let me see what you've got for me." Hedwig dutifully raised her leg for Harry to retrieve the letter.  
  
"Harry, what do you mean a letter? Is she like one of those homing pigeons they used to use to send letters? This is just strange. Who's it from? Is that parchment?"  
  
"Slow down, one question at a time. Yes, I mean a letter and yes, she's something like a homing pigeon," this received an indignant sound from Hedwig. "Sorry, girl, no offence, but he doesn't understand. If you give me a minute I'll find out who it's from. And yes, it's most likely on parchment, that's just the way the people who use this type of post are."  
  
"People? You mean there are more than a couple of freaks that do this."  
  
"Hedwig, I think Paul just insulted us. That's ok, girl, you're used to me being called a freak... aren't you?"  
  
"Harry, you are a freak and talking to an owl, like she understands you, isn't making your case any more convincing. So... who is the letter from?"  
  
"It looks like an invitation to my twenty-year reunion from the boarding school I went too. It's July thirty-first. Great, that's almost three months away, not like I'm going to go back. Hey, wow, Hermione is Deputy Head Mistress. I wonder what happened to McGonagall?"  
  
"What kind of name is Hermione? I've never heard it before and why is your school using a frigg'n owl instead of sending it by mail? You never told me you went to a boarding school; bet there were lot's of hot guys there. And I bet you never spent a night alone; did you, Mr. Evans?" This elicited a questioning coo from Hedwig, which caused a raised eyebrow from Paul before he continued. "I don't think she liked that question."  
  
With _the smirk_ to Hedwig Harry said, "I don't think it was the question she had a problem with; I think it was you calling me Mr. Evans; she's not used to it."  
  
"What do you mean not used to it? I'm telling you, Harry, I'm starting to question your sanity here; talking to this owl the way you do. But crazy or not you are still cute as hell when you smirk like that. I could just... "  
  
"Hell, I'm up now, but I'm not up for that. Let's go to the kitchen; Hedwig must be starved and maybe you and I need to have a little talk. And, to answer your previous questions, Hermione is a name from Shakespeare's play _A Winter's Tale_ , she was one of my best friends in school along with Ron Weasley. She's still using her maiden name, that's strange, I was sure they'd be married by now. And yes, there were lot's of very cute guys I went to school with, but no, I was a little too busy with other things to have a boyfriend. I don't think anyone, besides our headmaster, knew I was gay. I spent my last evening in Scotland, with the four men I had lived with from the time I was eleven until I was a couple of months shy of eighteen. It was my and Neville's, one of my dorm mate's, twenty-fifth birthday party; and I know that not a single one of them knew I was gay. I actually got twelve marriage proposals that night," Harry remembered, with a laugh.  
  
"Baby, you know that you are sexy as hell but there is no way you'd get twelve proposals in one night."  
  
"Yeah, seems wrong doesn't it? But, I'm telling the god's honest truth. I was kind of a legend when we went to school. My parents were very special people and that kind of got passed on to me." Turning to Hedwig. "Here you go, girl, there's some toast. Sorry I don't have any owl treats for you but this should hold you over until you go hunting. I'll get you a bowl of water too, girl. It's so good to see you," he said, rubbing her feathers affectionately. "I've missed you, probably more than anyone else. You never failed me once; did you, girl?"  
  
"Harry, I'm starting to get jealous of a damn owl. What's the second page of your invitation say? It looks like it's different from the first."  
  
"Hmm, I didn't see it."  
  
Paul snatched it from Harry's hand.  
  
"Paul, please give it back, there may be things in there you don't want to know."  
  
"I'm a big boy, Harry, I think I can handle it or are you scared it's from an old boyfriend?"  
  
"I told you, Paul, I never had time for a boyfriend in school."  
  
Paul started to read the letter aloud.  
  
_Dearest Harry,_  
  
I hope this invitation finds you and that you are well. There is so much you need to know; so much has happened in the last thirteen years. I'm not going to go into detail in case Hedwig is unable to find you or this letter gets intercepted. But please, Harry, let me know if you are still alive.  
  
Everyone was heartbroken when you left our world. You will never know the impact your life made, nor the hole your absence has created. We miss you, Harry James Potter. I miss you, Harry!  
  
We would all love for you to come to the reunion, but even if you decide not to; I would understand. I know you were never comfortable with the fame and I don't want to force you to do anything. Please send a return owl letting me know you are safe.  
  
I love you, always.  
  
Hermione  
  
"Harry, what is this? Are you Harry James Potter? And I want to see your invitation! I put up with your little 'secret past' for eight years now; I think you owe me this much."  
  
Harry looked into his lover's light blue eyes with no emotion, ran his hand through his messy hair. He nodded, more to himself than to Paul, then handed him the invitation. "I'll answer any questions you have... after you've read this."

  


**Harry J. Potter**  
Order of the Phoenix  
Order of Merlin First Class (Thrice)  
Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards - inactive  
Warlock of the Wizengamot - inactive  
Saviour of The wizarding World  
Defeater of Voldemort  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Has cordially invited you and a guest to the  
Twentieth Class Reunion of the Graduating Class of 1998  
  
The Hogwarts Express will leave  
From Platform 9 3/4, at exactly 11 am.  
On 31, July 2018.  
A feast will be held in the Great Hall, upon your arrival at Hogwarts, followed by a dance with music from our era.  
  
After the dance you may choose to spend the night at the castle, in your old house dorm, or may choose to stay in Hogsmeade (arrangements to stay in Hogsmeade must be made by you in advance).  
  
Breakfast will be served from 7 to 9 am in the Great Hall the following morning.

At that time you may leave on your own

or have the Hogwarts Express return you to London;  
departing Hogsmeade at 10 am 1, Aug.  
  
Wizard or Muggle 'dress-casual’ will be the attire of the evening, as many in our class have spouses from the Muggle world.  
  
Please note that if you do have a Muggle guest who is not your legal spouse they will be Obliviated at the end of the event.  
  
We look forward to seeing you!  
  


**Hermione J. Granger**  
Order of Merlin First Class (Twice)  
Order of the Phoenix  
Deputy Head Mistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

"Okay, first, who the hell uses words like 'thrice'?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile, "Paul, I knew there was a reason I loved you." Harry leaned across the table and kissed his husband on cheek. "Let me make some coffee; I think this is going to be a long morning."  
  
"Harry, where do I even start? Witchcraft? Are we talking Satanism, Paganism, Christian Mysticism, or nightclub magician? Potter? I assume that's you? Just pick a line, from either the letter or the invitation and explain. Please, Harry, just tell me everything. You know I will love you no matter what," Paul pleaded.  
  
After both had a mug of coffee, with a carafe full close at hand, Harry began. "First, I was born Harry James Potter; I changed my name after coming to the States. Now, I guess you need to know a little about my world. There are Witches and Wizards throughout the world. There is even, I'm told, a large community here in the city; I've never tried to find them.  
  
"And yes, to all the questions in 'Muggle' terms, Muggle is what we call people who are non-Magical. As I was saying in Muggle terms, we are all you mentioned Satanic, Pagan, Christian and Magicians. There are beings and creatures which are magical that have been sited by Muggles and depending on the Magical being or creature and on the Muggle's beliefs, those things have been classified as Demonic, or Angelic, or as Pagan gods and goddesses. Almost every creature Disney ever used in his movies does exist. Dragons, fairies, unicorns, mermaids, nymphs, gnomes, and many more that you could never believe. Hell, even the boogieman exists... it's actually called a boggart. We spent years studying magical creatures and there are many that I have never, nor will ever, know about." Harry paused to gauge Paul's reaction. It was obviously one of disbelieve but he decided to continue anyway.  
  
"When I was fifteen months old my parents, Lily Evans Potter and James Potter, were killed by a very dark, very evil, Wizard who was born Tom Riddle, later he changed his name to Lord Voldemort. He was born in 1928 to a Witch and a Muggle. The Witch had never told her husband that she was Magical. She died shortly after childbirth. After finding that she was Magical, and that their son would also be, Riddle was abandoned to a Muggle orphanage. Now, remember this was pre World War II, times were bad in Muggle Europe. Hitler was coming to power; there was the depression, which was much worse than what it was here in the States. An orphanage was a very abusive place during those years. Think ‘Little Orphan Annie,’ then multiply by one thousand.  
  
"Riddle grew up and at the age of eleven went to Hogwarts, the same school I went to some fifty years later. He was one of the two most powerful Wizards alive back then and he was an excellent student, a house prefect... Head Boy. He could have done anything he chose but he couldn't let the hatred he had for his Muggle father go; that hatred consumed him. He started hating all things Muggle because his father and those at the orphanage had mistreated him. He wanted to get rid of all Muggle-born Witches and Wizards."  
  
"Hang on... how does one become a Witch or Wizard? Do you have to take an oath or join a cult, or what?"  
  
"No, you just are. There is magic in the earth and some people possess that same magic, within themselves. There are many, but in reality it is a very small portion of the human population. Most who possess magic are born to those who also possess magic; but on rare occasions two Muggles can produce a magical child. That's the case with my mother and my friend Hermione, they are both Muggle-born. Now the opposite is also true but even more rare... two magical people can produce a non-magical child or a child who possesses so little magic that it cannot be used and those people are called 'Squibs'."  
  
"But, how would two Muggles know that they have a Witch or Wizard child?" Paul asked.  
  
"That is a very good question that I still have problems totally understanding. There is a book that records every child that is born with enough magic to be trained; how it knows, damned if I know!"  
  
"Maybe it's magic, Harry!"  
  
"Smart-ass." Harry said looking to his husband, with loving eyes and a smirk. "Do you want me to go on?"  
  
"Hell, yes!"  
  
"OK, where was I, um... ok, Voldemort wanted to destroy all things Muggle. After leaving Hogwarts he became so involved in the Dark Arts that he lost his soul to it. He no longer had the ability to love or care for anything; if he ever did possess the ability to begin with. And in his studies he became obsessed with becoming immortal. In choosing this path and after performing many rituals in an attempt to become immortal, he lost his very humanity.  
  
"But there were, and still are I assume, those in the wizarding world who agreed with his belief that Muggles were 'polluting' the wizarding gene pool and there are many who are very prejudice against those who are not 'Purebloods.' They call Muggle-borns 'Mudbloods', which mean dirty blood; it's a very racist name like nigger, or fag, or gook. Since my mother was a Muggle-born many feel that I have dirty blood, I am what they call 'Half-blood', but some also refer to me as a first generational pureblood. But for the purists you have to be at least a fifth or sixth generation to be considered... worthy. My father's magical blood line can be traced back for more than a millennium but throw my mum into the gene pool and none of that is relevant."  
  
"OK, Harry, in Hermione's letter she mentioned your fame, if you are 'just' a Half-blood, why are you famous?"  
  
Harry bit his bottom lip, ran his hand through his hair, took a deep breath, opened his mouth, looked into his lover's eyes and said... nothing.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"On the first of March, 1998, at my best friend Ron's eighteenth birthday party, I, a seventeen-year-old boy, was kidnapped by, and then later I killed, Lord Voldemort. The most evil Wizard in more than a century and the second most powerful wizard alive."  
  
"Damn, Harry, I hope the most powerful wizard alive isn't evil, do you know who he is?"  
  
"Yeah, I know him and he's not evil."  
  
"Did you go to school with him or was he one of your teachers? Tell me about him."  
  
"Paul, it's me."  
  
"OK, now I know you're full of shit. Very funny; you almost had me going there. Ha, ha, Harry. You are evil."  
  
"Paul, I love you; I have felt guilty about keeping these things from you since I first realized that I was in love with you. Everything, and I mean everything, which I have told you is true. And I can tell you and show you much more, but you have to promise me that no one else can know. The wizarding world has gone to extreme lengths to hide themselves from the Muggles, for good reason. By telling you what I have, I have violated many wizarding laws. Here you are my legal spouse, and in the wizarding world a Muggle spouse is permitted to know of the wiz world, but hell, Paul, it's only been in the last few years that same sex marriages have been recognized here. The wizarding world is usually a century or two behind the Muggle world when it comes to things like that.  
  
"This is the first contact I've had with anything from my past in almost thirteen years. The day after I turned twenty-five I emptied one of my bank accounts, converted it to Pounds, and bought a ticket on the first flight to an American city, whose name I recognized. The last time I used magic was to create documents of my birth and education which would pass in the Muggle world. I became a US citizen, got a college degree, joined the police academy, fell in love with you and worked hard to become the man I am today. I don't want to turn back. I'm not ready to throw what I've made for myself away. I love you and I love our life together. This is what I want. I'm just going to reseal these letters and send Hedwig back; no one will ever know that I was found."  
  
Paul gave his husband a scowled look, "Harry, what harm would it do if you just told Hermione that you are alive? Obviously she cares about you very much; you said that she was one of your best friends. Don't you, at least, owe her that much? Give her some peace of mind, Harry. Let her know you are ok and just ask her not to tell anyone and not to look for you again. But more importantly, if you are the most powerful wizard alive can you pull a rabbit out of a hat for me? Please, just once and I'll never ask again?"  
  
Harry buried his face in his hands, shook his head, and started to laugh. "Yes, Paul, I can pull a rabbit out of a hat for you."  
  
"Cool, I'll go get a hat."  
  
"Paul, don't bother." Harry proceeded to put the salt shaker into his, now empty, coffee mug, waved his hand over the cup and it turned into a black velvet top hat. He reached his hand into the hat, laughed at his silliness, and said, "abracadabra," pulling out a white-cotton-tailed rabbit with pink eyes.  
  
"Wow, you are a great wizard," Paul exclaimed with glee, as he extracted the rabbit from Harry's hands and started to pet it.  
  
"Any first year student could make the hat and any second year student could turn the salt shaker to a rabbit. This is child's play." Harry said, smirking to his spouse.  
  
"OK if you say so, but don't you need a magic wand or something? All the witches and wizards in every movie I've seen had a wand."  
  
"True, most wizards do use a wand. When I learned to be wandless, I was one of only five in all of Europe who was. I killed one of them and another was killed in the war. There was myself, Albus Dumbledore, the man who taught me, and a Witch in Switzerland who had chosen to not take sides in the war; I never met her."  
  
For the next several hours Harry explained to Paul all that he could about the wizarding world, until he was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open. He opened the kitchen window so Hedwig could hunt. Then he and Paul crawled into bed; both exhausted from the very emotional day.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"So, are we going to have a pet owl or are you going to let your friend know that you are alive?"  
  
"I'll write her in the morning. I'm too tired now and Hedwig needs her rest too. I love you, Paul."  
  
"And I love you too... Harry Potter. Goodnight, baby."  
  
"Goodnight, Paul, and baby, if you call me Potter again, I hex you, ok?"  
  
"OK.”


	3. Chapter Two

_May 3, 2018_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I wanted to let you know that Hedwig found me. I am alive, well and happy. I am also sorry if my leaving the way I did caused you any pain. But I had to get out. Ron must have told you how bad the birthday party was. Merlin, Hermione, I couldn't even have drinks with the guys without it making the damn Prophet._

_Please, forgive me for leaving as I did. But also please respect that I did what I felt and still feel I had to do. Also, make sure Albus gets Hedwig back._

_I love you._

_Harry_

__"Well, Hedwig, at least I know he's alive. Now, can you give me your tracking scroll?"

Hedwig lifted her wing, Hermione carefully removed the tiny scroll, resized it with a swish of her wand and stared at Hedwig in disbelieve. "Dallas, Texas? Oh, for the love of Merlin."

_Two weeks later_

_May 16, 2018_

__A very exhausted Harry left the bathroom freshly showered, after a four-day stake out, trying to bring down a local drug ring, with gang connections. He was clad only in boxers and a very old University of Texas tee shirt and the sun was just starting to rise. He looked at his sandy blonde haired, very tanned, very muscular, and very asleep lover. 'Merlin, he's beautiful. I've not seen him in days, but I'm so damn tired... Oh fuck it, there will be time to sleep when he goes to work,' Harry thought.

Harry quietly crossed to the bed, gingerly straddled his partner, slowly bringing his weight down on him aligning their bodies perfectly, then lovingly kissed his lips. "Good morning, baby, you wanna play?" Harry ground his growing manhood into his husband's morning erection.

"Mmmmm, morning, Harry, I wasn't expecting you home until tomorrow." Paul wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and guided him back in for a long hungry kiss. Slowly moving his hips to create a rhythm of friction against Harry's now hard cock.

"Oh god yeah, Paul, that feels good." kiss, kiss "We caught the bad guys, mmm, quicker than we thought we would... Oh yes, Paul... baby, I've missed you so bad, make love to me before I die of wanting you."

"My hero always gets the bad guy in the end," Paul mumbled into Harry's lips, "and I want you too. Get naked, baby."

Paul helped relieve Harry of his cloth burdens, expertly prepared him to enter and then made slow passionate love to him. After both were sated Paul raised from their bed to prepare for his day at the University.

When ready to leave, he kissed his beloved on the cheek. "I love you, Harry. Sleep and give me call. I might even let y'all take me out to dinner tonight, if you're a good boy."

"Hmm, I love you, Paul. I'll call..." Harry was vaguely aware of his lover leaving.

It was maybe two minutes or maybe two hours, either way it was too short a period, before there was a knock on the door. Harry ignored it. It got louder. Harry grumbled, grabbed his boxers and pulled them on as he went to the door.

"This had better be really good," he mumbled at the offending noise. Harry opened the door; blurry eyes barely focused enough to recognize that it was a female standing at the door. He unfocused said eyes, leaned against the doorframe and said with a sigh, "look lady, I don't know what you're selling, but I'm not interested. I've not slept in days, please leave. Have a good day and good luck selling whatever it is you're selling." He started to close the door.

"Nice boxers, Harry Potter."

Harry closed his eyes in disbelief, opened one, and focused, "Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry. May I come in? Please, don't be mad at me," she begged.

Harry closed his eyes again and sighed, "Mercy, woman, you always drove me crazy and you can come in only after I get a proper hug from your beautiful self." Harry was smirking at this point.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione flung herself into Harry's arms, "I've missed you so much."

Harry buried his face into her bushy hair and drank in the long ago familiar jasmine and honey scent, that he just realized he'd missed. "Merlin, 'Mione, I've missed you so much. Come in. Welcome, to my home." Harry guided Hermione to the sofa, still in his arms and they sat. "What are you doing here? It's good to see you, but I had hoped my letter was enough. I just can't be that Harry Potter person everyone remembers. I have a life - I'm married and happier than I could ever have been there. I had hoped that the letter I sent to Albus, before I left, was enough to keep anyone from looking for me."

"Harry, I am truly happy that you have a life but there is so much you need to know; many things have happened." This was responded to by a soft snore. Hermione looked at Harry whose arms were still wrapped around her tightly. With a smile she quietly said, "you sleep, Harry, I'll be here when you wake up."

Hours later Harry was aware of a warm body in his arms. He turned his head to kiss his lover and was met with a mouth full of long hair. He opened his eyes to lovingly look upon his childhood friend, napping in his arms with her head resting on his shoulder. He reached up and moved the hair out of her face, put it behind her ear, stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and whispered, "Hey, beautiful, wake up. You know, sweetheart, I've been a faithful husband and lover for eight years... please don't tell anyone we've slept together today," Harry said causing Hermione to laugh. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. I'm a police detective, with the Central Dallas Drug Task Force, I do a lot of undercover work. I've been on a stakeout for four days, you're actually lucky you found me home, we weren't expecting to wrap-up this case for another day or two."

"Yes, Harry, that was very lucky," said Hermione with a knowing smirk that Harry did not see. "Hmm, this feels so good and oh so familiar. Do you remember all the times we'd curl up just like this in front of the fire in the common room. We’d talk for hours and would wake up in the morning in each other's arms? It's no wonder The Daily Prophet thought we were a couple."

"Oh c'mon, Hermione, everyone knew you were Ron's girl, even when he wasn't sure of it yet. How is he anyway?"

"I honestly don't know, Harry, we never got together."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't know... I guess there's a lot I don't know, uh?"

"Yes there is. Do you have plans for the day, I'm starved, can you take me to lunch?" Hermione looked at her watch. "Well, no wonder I'm starved it's almost dinnertime. We slept through lunch."

"Actually I don't have to go back to work until tomorrow afternoon to do some paper work and meet my new partner. I'm going to shower and get dressed; I assume you have some Muggle clothes you can change into or transfigure... just something casually nice. It's warm now but when the sun goes down it will get pretty cool, so you may want a sweater...er jumper... or something to take with you. There's a bathroom down the hall and to the right; there's a separate water line to the master bath so what ever you do won't affect my shower. The kitchen's over there if you want to make some coffee or something, there's also cokes in the fridge. Just make yourself at home. I should only be about a half-hour."

"Go on, Harry, I'll be fine and I do need to freshen up."

Later dressed in khakis and a light green button-down, Harry entered the kitchen to find Hermione looking at a can of Pepsi with a longing gleam in her eyes. "You know, Harry, this is probably the one thing I miss most about the Muggle world. I haven't had a Pepsi since the summer before seventh year. After my parents were killed I just didn't venture into to Muggle Britain, much."

"I always wondered why, with all the Muggle-borns, things like that didn't get adopted into the wizarding culture. So... what you hungry for?"

"Oh anything, Harry. I've been at Hogwarts for twenty-seven years; the houselves are wonderful at preparing meals, but it will be nice to have something different."

"Well, you are in Texas; it would be a shame to not eat the local cuisine. Do you like Tex-Mex?"

"Harry, other than a fast food taco, twenty years ago, I don't think I've ever had real Tex-Mex. That would be wonderful. Am I dressed OK for where you have in mind?"

"You look wonderful; that dress really shows off your figure. You have obviously taken care of yourself over the years," Harry sighed.

"Merlin, Potter, you make me sound like an old lady; we are the same age and you've barely aged a day. You’re still very handsome. And you don't wear glasses anymore; your eyes are really your best feature."

"I'm a Muggle now, Hermione, I have contacts, but when I do wear my glasses they no longer have those god-awful round frames," Harry said with a laugh.

"Harry James Potter, you are not a Muggle, you may live as a one, but you are the most powerful wizard alive, you can't just pretend that you're not."

"Hermione, please, first off, I'm Harry James Evans now. And I am a muggle and except for the day Hedwig showed up, I've not done Magic since the day I left London, that's almost thirteen years." Harry started to giggle, "you should have seen it, I had to prove that the letters weren't a joke. I transfigured a coffee mug into a top hat and pulled a saltshaker-cum-rabbit out of it. I even said, 'abracadabra'. McGonagall would be proud that I could still pass second year transfigurations."

"Oh, I hate that word... it sounds so much like the words to the killing curse, when said fast. I wonder if that's where Muggles got it?"

"I wouldn't know. You almost finished?" Hermione took a final drink and nodded. "Just leave the empty can; I'll put it in the recycle bin later, let's go." Harry raised is eyebrows, got an evil grin, and said, "I wanna take you for a ride, baby," followed by an evil muhaha laugh.

"Harry, you sound so damned American."

Harry laughed again, "Y'know, the guys I work with tell me I sound so 'English'; I've tried to explain that we are all speaking English... they just don't get it. But I have to admit I do let a few British colloquialisms slip now and then like shag and flat. And the time I said I needed to change into a jumper, I thought the guys were going to die. They almost half expected me to come out of the locker room in a dress."

Harry grabbed his keys, made sure the front door was locked and opened the door leading from the kitchen to the garage for Hermione. They walked to his candy apple red SUV, he opened the door once again, to allow Hermione to slip in. "You are such a gentleman, Harry Pot... uh Evans."

"Now you're starting to understand." Harry said then closed the door and got in on the driver's side.

Hermione looked at Harry with some apprehension. "You know, this is strange, Harry. First off, it's been a long time since I've been in a Muggle vehicle and this is backwards to what I'm used too. Not to mention the fact it's you at the wheel; it just scares the hell out of me. Ok, now that I've said that, I'm better."

"Oh, you hurt me there.... I'm a cop. I'm professionally trained in defensive and offensive driving. I've got a clean driving record, I've never been in an accident when driving a vehicle... um... outside of the line of duty."

"Well, Harry, you were also a professional Quidditch player, but that doesn't mean I'm going to get on the back of a broom with you either... again. You scared the hell out of me that day."

Harry pulled out of the garage and onto the street, heading for the restaurant. "That was fun, you screamed like a six-year-old."

"Well you did that that Wonky-Faint thing."

"Wronski Feint," said Harry, through gritted teeth.

"Yes that; it scared me, Harry."

"Yeah, but that was nothing to the way you screamed when we were flying those thestrals, in fifth year," Harry snickered.

"I couldn't help it, I couldn't see it and it just suddenly started to take a nosedive towards the ground, I thought I was falling."

"Well, I'm sure you can see them now," Harry said with a sigh.

"Yes, I can."

After a long uncomfortable silence, Harry looked to Hermione and spoke, "look, 'Mione, I am sorry. I should have never been there, your parents didn't deserve what they got."

"Harry, stop it, damn you, it wasn't your fault. After Petunia and Dudley were captured, you were no longer safe on Privet Drive. My parent knew the risk when they took you in. It was the best plan; where else could you have gone? The Weasley's were not able to do it after Bill was killed and Grimmauld Place had been compromised."

"I could have stayed at Hogwarts, Hermione."

"Yes, and we found out just how safe Hogwarts really was in the end, didn't we? Harry, please, can we just drop it? I haven't seen you in thirteen years and I don't want to argue with you," Hermione said with a huff.

"Sure, I'm sorry. There is some one I'd like you to meet. Do you mind if we don't eat alone?"

"Harry, I would love to find out the type of person you finally married. Are you sure it won't be a problem, you know... I don't want to look like the competition, or anything."

Harry could do nothing but laugh. "Oh, Hermione, I love you, but there is no way you could ever compete with the love of my life. I don't plan on ever letting this one go, I am totally and completely, head over heals in love, and it gets stronger every single day we are together. Here, hand me the cell phone over there and I'll make a quick call."

Hermione handed Harry the phone; he pressed one button and waited.

"Hey, baby, how's your day going?" Harry hummed in a low seductive voice.

"Hey, Harry, it's good to hear your voice; did you sleep well?" Paul purred.

"Mmmmm, you did a good job at relaxing me before you left for work." Harry glance over to see a pink-cheeked Hermione, trying to act like she wasn't listening. "Are we still on for dinner? I'd like to bring some one for you to meet."

"Yes, I'm just finishing up with the last of the papers I need to grade and can leave anytime. Who's coming? You didn't go into work today, did you? I'm not about to meet your new partner, am I?"

"No, I didn't go into work today. I tried to sleep but I sorta got interrupted. Do you remember that letter I go a couple of weeks ago from my old boarding school?"

"Yes, Harry, I don't think I could ever forget that letter. Don't tell me they tracked you down somehow! Is it that Shakespearean woman?"

"Yeah, it's that 'Shakespearean woman', her name is Hermione," Harry looked over to Hermione, who was chuckling silently; he rolled his eyes at the phone. "And, baby, there is something else I need to tell you, we slept together today." Harry received a playful backhand to the arm, "and now she's abusing me, baby. I think she wants it rough."

"HARRY JAMES WHAT EVER, SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed at him as she batted him again.

Paul was laughing at the bantering on the other end of the phone, "Harry, do not tell me you did... you did not!"

"I'm sorry, baby, but it was so much like old times; I couldn't help myself. I hope you forgive me, but if you don't can I have the Porsche in the divorce?" Harry playfully pleaded.

"Harry Evans, are you telling me that poor woman came all the way from Scotland, just to see you, and you fell asleep on her? I bet you were sitting on the couch when you did, weren't you? And, hell no, the Porsche is mine, if y'all remember, it was a fifth anniversary gift from you to ME!"

"Baby, you know me so well. I don't think she was in the house for five minutes before I was out cold and she just let me sleep. We used to do that a lot when we were in school." He glanced over again to his childhood friend, with a mischievous grin he said, "she's worried about meeting you, she thinks you might be jealous of her."

"Oh, Harry, you haven't told her you're gay, have you?"

"No, she's a bright witch, I think she'll figure it out all on her own."

"You know, if you'd called any other woman a witch, they'd feel insulted, but I guess she's ok with that, uh?"

"Hell yeah, she's ok with being called a witch. And she's even let me call her a bitch, when she deserved it... ouch! The b...witch hit me again!"

"You deserve it and I can tell you are smirking. You know I think it's so sexy when you do that. I could just strip you naked and ride you until you moan through that smirk."

Harry adjusted himself discretely and purred at his lover, "Mmmmm, you need to stop that, baby. You're making me all bothered... and I'd hate to have to make Hermione steer while I took care of the problem." Hermione giggled and Paul laughed.

"Ok, baby, I'll leave you alone. Where am I meeting you?"

"Hermione's never had real Tex-Mex, so I thought we'd eat at Los Arcos, near the campus. Is that ok with you? We're about twenty minutes way, if traffic cooperates."

"Ok, I should be there shortly after you. I can't wait to meet your friend and find out all about what an adorable child you were. I love you," Paul said.

"Yeah, she'll tell you how adorable I wasn't and I love you too, baby. See ya' soon." Harry hung up the phone and sighed.

"Harry, it is so good to see you this happy, I don't think in the entire fourteen years we were in constant contact, did I ever see you this happy."

"I am happier than I was then. You know I loved you guys but I just needed a real life. And if I had let anyone know where I was going there would always be the risk of being found. The day I stepped off that airplane at DFW I was finally free. I went to college, got my bachelors degree in Criminal Justice in three years, became a US citizen. I joined the police academy, was a beat cop and worked my way up to detective, now I work in a very elite drug task force and I'll probably make sergeant in a couple of month."

"Still trying to save the world, huh, Harry?" Hermione smirked.

"Damn, 'Mione, you do The Malfoy almost as well as I do," laughed Harry.

"You know, Harry, he's the only one from our class, who hasn't responded to the invitation; I wonder where he is?" Hermione asked.

"You really can't blame him for wanting to leave... and here we are," Harry said, as he backed the SUV into a parking space in front of an Adobe style restaurant.

Harry exited his SUV, opened the door for Hermione then offered her his arm. "Wow, Harry, this place is beautiful. You can really see the Spanish influence in the architecture."

"Always my ever logical, Hermione. I've missed you so much; I used to think about you a lot when I was in college; you don't know how many times I was tempted to owl you for your advice on an essay." They both laughed as Harry led the way into the restaurant.

"Señor Evans, it's good to see you," said the maitre d', as he raised his eyebrows towards Hermione, "will the two of you be dining alone this evening?"

Harry laughed, "no, Juan, I'm still the ever faithful husband to my beloved, who will be joining us soon. Can we get a table for three please, near the back. We have a lot to talk about."

"Well, you do know if you ever want to be unfaithful, I am still available," Juan cooed.

"Mmmmm, baby, you know I don't go for the Hunky-Latin-Lover type," Harry said in a flirty way, "but, if I change my mind you will be the first one I call... can we be seated now, please?"

"You can't blame me for trying, Bebé, this way Señor Evans, Señorita." Juan escorted Hermione and Harry to a table near the back of the restaurant, held the chair for Hermione, handed them each a menu and left.

"Gosh, Harry, I think you could have a boyfriend if you wanted one. He is such a flirt and you weren't much better," Hermione commented with a laugh.

"Oh, Juan knows I'm a safe flirt; he's a real nice guy. I helped him out a couple of years back when the college drug crowd tried to make this a place to hang out and a place to sell. We come in here quite a bit."

A baritone voice sounded from beside them, "always the hero, aren't you, Harry? And were you flirting with Juan... again?"

Harry's face lit up with a genuine smile, the likes of which Hermione had never seen. He stood to greet the man. "Paul, you know I'm a flirt, that's how I found you." Harry turned to Hermione, holding Paul's hand, "Paul, I'd like you to meet a very dear friend of mine, Professor Hermione Granger," Paul extended his hand in greeting, which Hermione took, "'Mione, I'd like you to meet Dr. Paul Rogers... my husband."

Hermione's jaw dropped in shock, her eyes became as large as saucers, she closed her mouth, opened it again to speak... and nothing came out.

Harry gave a deep throated chuckle, "Paul, I've known Hermione for almost twenty-seven years, and I can say, without a doubt, that this is probably the only time, in her life, that she was speechless. Hermione, you can say something... anything... um... are you ok? Take a deep breath, it's ok."

Hermione closed her mouth again, blinked her eyes a couple of times and spoke, "I um... wow... um... I'm sorry... Merlin.... It's nice to meet you, Dr. Rogers, pardon my manners; I'm just surprised... Harry, you should have said something to prepare me so I didn't make such a big arse of myself."

"That's alright, Professor Granger, I'm sure you know how much Harry likes to cause trouble. And please, call me Paul." He sat down next to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh yes, I remember very well all the trouble Harry got me into around castle. And please you can call me Hermione. So, Harry, how long have you known you were gay?"

"Fifth year."

"What? No way!"

"Hermione, think about it, how many girls did I date? Seven years at Hogwarts? How many?"

"Well, in fourth year you took Parvati to the Yule Ball," Hermione wisely commented.

"Yes, I took her to the Ball, I had to take someone and you and Ginny already had dates. Besides, we danced one dance then I spent the rest of the evening with Ron out in the gardens. NEXT."

"Cho! You asked her first to the Ball in fourth year and you dated her in fifth year... you even kissed."

"One kiss and one date... both sucked. Actually, I probably knew before then but when I was with Cho I finally accepted that I could never want to be with a woman... like that."

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Ginny isn't like any woman I've ever known."  
  
"Oh, Harry, why didn't you say anything. You know that homosexuality is no big deal in the wizarding world. We were your friends; we would have loved you anyway."  
  
"Hermione, you know that I had no private life; I was already on the cover of every other issue of Witch Weekly. I would have just died if I was on A Wizard's Man, too. And, I can just see the headline in The Prophet, 'Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived - To Shag Other Boys'. It would have affected every guy in our house and I had already caused them enough trouble. And we both know, gay or not, I was still expected to find a nice witch to marry and have children... then take lovers. Hermione, we were both raised Muggles, that's just not the way it's supposed to be. Marriage should be sacred, not just a tool used to breed more Wizards. Even if I did agree with that any child of Harry Potter would never have had a normal life; I couldn't do it. Besides, I'm happy now and that's all that matters."  
  
"Yes, Harry, I like seeing you happy; it was such a rare sight when we were in school. So, Paul, how did you meet Harry?" Hermione asked Paul with a smile.  
  
"I was a teaching assistant, working on my PhD in Sociology when Harry was in college; we became friends. I got the PhD and he went into the Police Academy then we became lovers. And six years ago Texas became the last state in the U.S. to legalize same sex marriages; we were almost the first in line." Paul reached for Harry's hand, pulled it too his lips and kissed his wedding band.  
  
Harry leaned into Paul and tenderly kissed him on the lips, "I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I love you," he said quietly, but Hermione heard the tender words.  
  
"You two look so good together and I can see that you are so much in love. I'm happy for you, both." Hermione's eyes were threatening to spill tears.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione, that means a lot to me. So, tell me about you.... You said that you and Ron never got together; can I ask what happened?"  
  
"Your twenty-fifth birthday party."  
  
"Whoa, no, no, no, do not blame it on me, please. I'd be guilty for the rest of my life," Harry pleaded.  
  
"Oh Merlin, no, I don't blame you; I blame Ron. After you left the party, Neville, Dean and Seamus also left, but Ron stayed. When I got up the next morning, I sent you an owl and then decided that Ron would probably need a hangover potion. So, I flooed over to his place and found a very naked Ron and a very naked Susan Bones in bed together; not needing a hangover potion but in need of a birth control potion. I left and never looked back. They got married two months later and Bilius was born six months later. He's finishing his first year at Hogwarts; his sister Molly will be a first year next term. They have three more at home. All redheads, of course. Ginny and I are still friends, though. And I'm still in touch with Molly and Arthur. They all love Susan but I think they were disappointed that Ron and I never got together. Fred even offered to marry me when they found out I was pregnant with Chad. But, I couldn't ask him to raise another man's child."  
  
"WHAT? You were pregnant when Ron was cheating on you? And you have a son? Wow, Hermione."  
  
"No, he's not Ron's. I got pregnant about three months after we broke up. I went off The Potion, because I wasn't in a relationship. I turned to a friend and one night we got together; Chadwick Harry Granger was born shortly there after. The Daily Prophet still claims that he's yours, Harry. I, of course, have denied that. But, since I won't tell them who the father is they won't change the story. The only way I could sue them is if I prove otherwise... and I won't."  
  
"So we have a son, how nice. I can not believe you named that poor child after me. I'm flattered... but, Harry is such a common name; not very wizardish."  
  
"Oh Pul-ease, you would not believe the number of Harrys and James's running around right now. I think St. Mungo's had thousands of birth certificates already printed with 'Harry Potter -insert last name here'. Harry, every parent wants their son to grow up to be you. We even have four Harrys in Slytherin."  
  
Harry buried his head in his hands and shook his head; Paul put a hand on his back giving a supportive rub. "And you asked why I left. I can't believe it." He gave a heavy sigh, "so, can I ask who the father of our child is?"  
  
"Of course you can ask." Hermione gave the smirk. Paul noticed, but gave no comment.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Ok, now don't go spar; please, promise me that whomever I tell you it is, it's ok. Just don't go spar on me."  
  
"I promise. Merlin, this can't be good."  
  
"No, actually it's very good... Remus."  
  
Harry's head that was still being supported by his hands made a very loud thud as it hit the table. "Ouch... I thought Remus wasn't able to have children and isn't he... you know... like... gay??"  
  
"Harry there is a difference between not being able and not being allowed to have children. It's all a part of the Pureblood feeling of superiority. They fear those with lycanthropy, they don't allow them to have children; and because of that, they have no proof that their offspring will also develop the condition. Chad shows no signs... he is a little more hyper during the full moon, but we don't know if that's because of Remus' blood or Remus' aggressiveness. Poppy is the only one who knows who Chad's father is and she has monitored him since birth. Once he is of age, and if he and Remus give consent, Poppy will publish her findings and maybe we can put to rest yet another form discrimination."  
  
Paul raised his hand as if asking a question in class. "Um... excuse me, Professor, but what is lycanthropy?"  
  
"Oh, Paul, I am so sorry; Harry and I are just talking away and totally ignoring you."  
  
"Hermione, it's fine. I know you and Harry have a lot of catching up to do. And besides, Harry's picking up your accent. He is sounding more English than he normally does; it's cute." Harry looked to Hermione, then rolled his eyes in that 'I told you so' way, which she understood. "But, I'm not familiar with the word 'Lycanthropy'. I know that 'Anthropy' or 'Anthropology' would be the study of man, but I'm not familiar with 'lyc'."  
  
At this point the waiter came to the table to take their orders. Harry recommended that Hermione choose the enchilada and chili reno platter with refried beans and a margarita. 

Once the orders were placed and the waiter had left Hermione turned to Paul. "To answer your question; the prefix lyc, is derived from the Greek term lykio, which means simply... wolf."  
  
"So... you're telling me that a werewolf knocked you up?"  
  
"Damn, Harry, he's quick, and yes, Remus is a werewolf; but he wasn't in wolf form when I got pregnant, I can assure you. And, Harry, back to your second point of Remus being gay; actually he is bisexual, other than Sirius having been the true love of his life. He does actually prefer women, remember that little fling with Tonks? But he has chosen the company of men, simply because he did not want to chance getting a woman pregnant and ending up in Azkaban. But, one lonely Halloween night I was depressed over loosing my two best friends and he was remembering the loss of four of his best friends; one thing led to another and that, as they say, is that. You know, Harry, Chad and you share a birthday."  
  
Harry gave a sad laugh and said, "yeah, I did the math once and kind of figured I was conceived two years, to the day, before my parents were killed. So, are you and Remus together? What's he doing with himself?"  
  
"Harry, we can't be together; the law won't allow it. And as for what he's doing with himself... he's pretty much been asked to fill in for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry, when Sirius died Remus was named your legal guardian, his will left everything to you as his sole heir; which I know that you knew. But he also made Remus your godfather, which means he was your legal guardian. The only reason you went to the Dursley's is because you needed their blood protection. Yes, in the eyes of the Muggle laws they were your guardians but according to wizard law Remus was."  
  
"I guess I knew that, we just never discussed it. But why is he filling in for me? I don't understand... with what?"  
  
"As your legal parent in the wizarding world, he is your ONLY relative. And, since you are not there to fulfill your roles in the Wizengamot and as Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, he has all the political power you would have, if you were in our world. And, he is an absolute thorn in the side of many of those Purebloods, who loathe him because of his lycanthropy. Unless you are declared dead, no one else can be placed in that position. And, do you want to know what's almost as funny as a werewolf on the International Confederation?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When Lucius Malfoy died his position automatically went to Draco. Unlike you, who earned the spot, Draco inherited his; but he too is missing and has never been declared dead. So, now think about this, who would be his closest - living relative?"  
  
"Hermione, I don't know. You're going to make me figure this out, aren't you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok, so Lucius was an only child, Draco was an only child; that means it has to be someone on his mother's side. She's dead, her sister Bella is dead, thank you very much, her sister Andromeda is dead... NO WAY. Oh, that is too funny! Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, I am, not only does the Conference have a werewolf as a voting member, but they also have a Half-blood morph."  
  
"Guys y'all lost me, who is it and why is it so funny?" A very confused Paul asked.  
  
Harry looked to his husband and began to explain, "Nymphadora Tonks, is maybe six or seven years older than we are and she is what is called a Metamorphmagi. Which means she has the ability to change her body parts at will. She can either select one or more body part to change; she usually picks her hair and nose, or she can take on the appearance of a totally different person... either male or female. The ability is very useful. She was an Auror, which is the wiz world's answer to the FBI; she was great with undercover work. But most Purebloods, though recognizing her ability as a rare gift, look down on it as being no more useful than a toy. That, on top of the fact that she's a half-blood, it's probably driving those old men crazy. It would almost be worth it to go back just to see that."  
  
The waiter arrived with their meals, they began to eat and discuss the various foods of the region.  
  
Paul finally spoke of the previous conversation, "so, tell me more about this morphing ability. I can see some real potential with that ability," he said with a dreamy smile.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
Not even looking up from his plate he said, "No, Hermione."  
  
"Harry! He is your husband; he has a right to know!"  
  
Through gritted teeth Harry spoke again, "yes, Hermione, I am aware that he is my husband. He is also a husband that, until two weeks ago, was blissfully ignorant of my past. I told you... I am a Muggle now. Drop it."  
  
Paul grabbed his husband's hand, looked him in the eyes and said, "no, Harry, she's not going to 'drop it', what do I have the right to know. Do you have the ability to morph?"  
  
"Yes, Paul, I am a Metamorphmagus. When I told you I was the most powerful wizard alive, I didn't mean that I had more titles scripted under my name than anyone else did. I meant that I have more magical ability than any other human being alive today, or any other human being that has been born since Merlin, himself. And, there are those who argue that I have abilities that he did not have. But there is no way to prove or disprove that. Paul, I am a freak amongst wizards; an oddity.  
  
"I was born with great power, yes. At birth I was number three or four in power. But when Voldemort tried to kill me, when I was a baby, he gave me some of his powers, which increased my powers to exceed his. And, every time he attempted to kill me, with the killing curse, my powers increased still more. Nobody can explain it, nobody understands it completely, it just happened. When I finally killed his sorry ass, I had another significant increase. Like I said, no one can really explain. It probably had to do with the fact that he and I were so bonded by our magic and blood, that when he died his magical abilities migrated to me because we were so much alike, magically speaking."  
  
"Baby, I am totally lost. I understand that there is a ranking, based solely on magical ability but who creates this rank and how are people tested?"  
  
"There is a book that just knows. I told you about the book that list those babies who have enough magic to be trained, it's like that; it just knows." Harry looked to Hermione with a pleading look in his eyes, "Professor Granger, can you explain it? Please?"  
  
In her best McGonagall impersonation, "Certainly, Mr. Evans." This elicited a thankful nod from Harry, for both the use of his chosen name and her willingness to help.  
  
"The Book of Power is simply a book that measures the flow of magic within the entire wizarding world. Just as The Book of Educatablity does. When a wizard is born it records that birth and ranks that person based on his or her draw from the magic. Only the top one hundred names are visible. It would seem that whomever created this book felt that those in the top one-hundred were the only ones whose ranking were noteworthy. When Harry was born the most powerful wizard was Albus Dumbledore, who was the headmaster of our school, number two was Voldemort, numbers three and four were Harry and Neville Longbottom, they were totally equal in everyway. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry he transferred some of his powers to Harry, which pushed Harry up on the list because he now had both Voldemort's and his own power. After Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the first time, he lost his body and would have died, had he not gone to great lengths to make himself immortal.  
  
"Sometime after Voldemort lost his body some of his followers were searching for his soul or that part of him which they knew he had the ability to keep alive. They went to Neville's parents' house because they believed that Frank and Alice Longbottom knew of Voldemort’s whereabouts.  
  
"Either they did not know or they refused to tell. So, these followers tortured the Longbottoms, until they both lost their minds and for years they lived in a special ward at St. Mungo's Hospital. Neville, who was barely two years old, witnessed this torture and was hysterical when Ministry Officials arrived. He was taken to St. Mungo's, along with his parents, were a Mediwizard placed a very poor memory charm on Neville, to alleviate his trauma. Some people say that the Mediwizard was just too inexperienced to do a proper charm; some say that he was a follower of Voldemort. No matter which it was, the memory charm messed up Neville's mind enough that his ranking is not relevant. He has the inability to remember things. He is a very intelligent man but also very forgetful. He often forgets the incantation needed to perform a spell.  
  
"So, when Voldemort cast the A.K., or killing curse, on Harry, many of his abilities were added to Harry's. Harry, at that point, had his own magic plus that of Voldemort's, pushing Harry's powers second only to Dumbledore's. Since Voldemort was no longer in human form, he was removed from the list, or his ranking was pushed below one-hundred. 

"But, when he was resurrected the Dark Arts ritual he used required the use of Harry's blood. At this point in time it is believed that Voldemort had all of Harry's abilities, because the same blood that directs Harry's magic was now also Voldemort's blood. Whenever Voldemort attempted to kill Harry, for some reason, his power duplicated and transferred to Harry, increasing Harry's. After the resurrection Harry and Voldemort fought, Voldemort cast the killing curse to Harry, but because of an oddity with their wands the spell never made contact directly with Harry. And, for some unknown reason Voldemort gained some more of Harry's power, but Harry's doubled; making him the most powerful wizard alive. Harry was then number one, Voldemort number two, Dumbledore number three and Neville number four."  
  
Hermione continued her lecture, "Voldemort cast Harry the killing curse three more times before Harry was finally able to kill the sorry bastard. Each time causing both to increase power. When Voldemort finally died, all of his increased powers transferred to Harry; making Harry more powerful than any who has ever lived."  
  
Grasping the concept, Paul asked, "so, you are telling me your graduating class had two of the three most powerful Wizards alive. And those two Wizards were under the direct influence of the third? Wow, that is incredible."  
  
Harry finally spoke. "No, what was incredible is, our class had three of the four most powerful Wizards alive... not only that, we had a total of five in the top twenty and another six in the Top One-Hundred. Our generation was considered the most powerful, ever to have been born... eleven of the Top One-Hundred. Hermione is ranked number nineteen."  
  
"Actually, Harry, I'm number eighteen now." Harry nodded; understanding that someone had died to move her up in ranking. Hermione continued, "and the strange thing is that no one born has breached the Top Twenty in almost thirty-eight years. Harry was the last to do so and he was also the youngest in our class."  
  
The meal was finished, plates were cleared and more drinks were ordered.  
  
"So, Hermione, tell me how long have you been Deputy Head Mistress? What ever happened to McGonagall?" Harry inquired.  
  
Hermione reached across the table and grabbed Harry's hand. She looked him in the eyes with a sad expression and said, "I've been DHM for ten years. I was offered the position when McGonagall became Head Mistress at Hogwarts."  
  
A single tear rolled down Harry's cheek, "Oh no, please, no."  
  
Paul put an arm around Harry and looked to Hermione, "What is it? Hermione? Harry? Please tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Harry laid his head on Paul's shoulder and looked to Hermione. "What Hermione has just told me is that Albus Dumbledore has been dead for ten years. Hermione, tell me what happened."  
  
"Oh, Harry, you know Albus was old. He died very peacefully in his sleep; it was kind of an anticlimactic end but somehow very fitting; much better than his first supposed death. We tried to reach you. Hedwig refused to take a letter to you. Every Ministry and Hogwarts owl along with over a hundred personal owls were sent and each came back not having found you; nine-hundred eighty-four owls, Harry, and not a one was able to find you. Being wandless you leave no magical signature to trace so there was no way to find you. For ten years every county's wizarding government has been looking for you. The American/Salem Alliance will be very embarrassed."

"Hermione, I can't and I won't. I refuse to do it." Harry shook his head and had a look of fear in his eyes.  
  
"Then you will doom us all? Who's left? Neville? He can't accept it; you know that and he knows it too. We are in limbo, Harry. We need you," Hermione challenged.  
  
"Guys, please explain. Why were a thousand owls sent to find Harry? I understand that you and the headmaster were close but why were such measures taken? And what are you refusing to do?"  
  
"Lumosupernusatrum," Harry said with an expressionless look.  
  
"Lumo what? What is that?" Paul asked looking to Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked to Harry and asked, "Harry? May I?"  
  
"Fine, but I'm not doing it."  
  
"Paul, Lumos is bastardized Latin for light; Supernus means above and Atrum means dark. It simply means, light above dark. But the Lumosupernusatrum is much more than that. The witch or wizard who is the most powerful at the time of the death of the previous LSA, is bestowed upon them a gift. During the LSA's lifetime Light will rule over Dark... if that wizard is a light wizard. If the wizard with the gift is a dark wizard then he or she becomes Atrumsupernuslumos, or dark above light. During that wizard's lifetime Dark will rule.  
  
"Albus became LSA when his predecessor passed away. It is a life time gift so even though Harry was more powerful than Albus, the gift was not offered to Harry until Albus' death. Before Harry was born and until Harry gained the power to become at least number two, it was important that Albus remain alive because the gift would have gone to Voldemort. Since he was a Dark Wizard, that meant the Dark would have ruled until Voldemort's passing.  
  
"Along with this gift, comes a great responsibility to teach those in the way of the Light. Of course, the person to whom the gift should go could refuse the responsibility. Then that gift will go to the next person in line. After Harry would be Neville but he knows he does not have the ability to fulfill the role.  
  
"So? What about number three? Why is this such a hard thing?"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry but continued to speak to Paul. "Number three is also missing, and even though he chose the side of the Light during the war, he was raised a dark wizard; so his alignment is in question. And number four is a very Dark, American witch."  
  
Harry spoke with an emotionless voice that Hermione knew very well but Paul had never heard, "Hermione, he is Light and you know it. Find him; then I will come back long enough to formally refuse. I gave up my childhood for the betterment of the wizarding world; I'm not giving up the rest of my life."  
  
"We have looked for him, Harry, but we need you now."  
  
Harry stood up, leaned over the table... his face red with rage and only inches from Hermione's. Through gritted teeth he said very forcefully, "No. Hermione." Every glass in the restaurant shattered. Harry stood and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
Paul and Hermione watch Harry's back as he left.  
  
"Um, Hermione, what was that? What just happened?"  
  
Hermione ran a hand through her bushy hair, still looking towards the door that Harry had just left through and explained, "when a witch or wizard loses control they can leak magic. The last time Harry lost control was the summer before his third year. I'd say he's a little upset with me right now."  
  
Paul laughed a humorless laugh, "Ya' think? Come on, I'll drive ya home. Maybe he'll have calmed his ass down by the time we get there." Paul paid for the meal and escorted Hermione to his car. It was a long and uncomfortably quiet ride, for both.

  
oOo

  
Harry got into his SUV, started it, tuned the radio to a classic heavy metal station, turned up the volume and drove. Stopped at a red light; lost in the beat from his youth, he looked to the light as if it would hold the answers of the universe and simply asked, "damn it, where are you, Draco Malfoy?" 


	4. Chapter Three

  
Author's notes:

* * *

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a Coors when Paul and Hermione arrived. They timidly entered the kitchen. Harry looked to Hermione with a calmness that he did not feel and asked, "Why now?"

"Harry, there is no guiding influence right now. Neither Light nor Dark rule; but there are more strong light wizards than dark. So things have been going smooth for quite sometime. But many of the Death Eaters who were captured were imprisoned only because they were Death Eaters. No other crimes could be found against them. _Because_ their only crime was being a Death Eater, they were given fifteen to twenty years in Azkaban. They are starting to become free citizens. They are starting to gather. They will look for you and Draco... and try to eliminate you both. Neville will be easy for them. Then, the only person left will be Helena Williams and she _will_ take the gift and we will be ruled by Darkness. You are our only hope, Harry _Potter_ , once again... the fate of the Wizarding world is on your shoulders."

"I need time to think. You're welcome to stay the night. Paul will show you to the guestroom. I'll see you in the morning." With that said Harry stood and left the room.

Paul showed Hermione to the guestroom, then quietly walked into his and Harry's bedroom to find Harry face down on the bed; head buried in his pillow. Paul showered and went back into the bedroom, finding Harry in the same position but obviously not sleeping.

He quietly crossed to the bed, without saying a word; he straddled his husband and started to massage the tension out of his beloved's shoulders and back. After Harry was visibly relaxed under him, Paul leaned down and started to kiss his shoulders; his erection evident against Harry's back.

Harry rolled over allowing Paul to straddle his hips. Once again, Paul leaned down to Harry, kissing his lips. He rubbed the cleft of his ass against Harry's hard member and gently rocked back and forth, until Harry's erection was teasing his puckered hole. All the while kissing the one whom he loved.

He reached to the nightstand, grabbed the tube of KY and put a generous portion on his hand. He reached for Harry's, now erect, cock and stroked, coating it with the lube. He positioned his ass above Harry's cock and slowly descended upon it, allowing his husband to feel his depth. Once fully impaled, he rested to give his body time to adjust and to allow Harry the feel of his body constricting around him. After hearing a soft moan from Harry he knew that his husband was in need of more. He slowly raised himself then descended again over and over.

Harry's hand reached for his husband's cock and he wrapped his fingers around it. This was met with a throaty moan. Harry stroked Paul in time with Paul's movements. Their lovemaking was slow and filled with all the emotions each felt for the other. After almost an hour Harry spoke for the first time, "I love you, baby," then his face took on a look of total satisfaction, as he came, filling his lover’s body. Paul was soon to follow, spilling himself onto his husband's stomach.

Paul reached for a tissue to clean the mess. He pulled himself off of his husband and lay beside him in his arms.

"Harry, I love you. I will support you, no matter what you choose," he said, before resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I know you will, baby, and I love you, too." Each drifted off into sleep.

oOo

Harry woke to the smell of bacon and coffee. He looked over to find his husband still sound asleep beside him. He groaned, put his head back on the pillow and ran his hand through his tousled hair.

"Paul, wake up, baby. Hermione is cooking breakfast, we may need to call the fire department and have them put on stand-by."

"She was raised a Muggle; she can't be too bad in the kitchen."

"Paul, I've eaten her cooking before; we need to get out there while we still have a house left. Let's go."

Each got out of bed, put on sweatpants, then headed for the kitchen. When they entered Hermione was standing in front of the stove with her back to them; her hair pulled into a loose braid, she was wearing a fuzzy bathrobe, humming to herself... totally oblivious to their entering. Harry walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, then rested his head on her shoulder, his face nuzzled into her neck. "It smells great "Mione, but please let me help. I love this house," he teased.

"Harry, it may have been twenty years since I've been in a Muggle kitchen but I still remember how things work, you know."

"Hermione, I was a victim of your last breakfast. Please. Besides, you are the guest here... allow _me_ to be a proper _host_ and make _you_ breakfast."

"Well, OK, since you put it that way... I'll allow you to be a proper host... but I could still do it, if you would let me."

"I know you can, Hermione," Harry said as if talking to a two year old, he patted her on the head, then gave _the smirk_.

"Smart Arse. You do that too well," referring to the smirk. Harry just rolled his eyes at her and continued frying bacon and scrambled eggs.

Paul made toast while Hermione poured each a cup of coffee. She then pulled out the carton of orange juice from the fridge and set it on the table. Paul brought glasses and the toast to the table. Then Harry brought three plates of bacon and eggs.

After they began to eat Hermione looked to Harry who was spreading grape jelly on his toast. "You seem to be in a better mood today, Harry."

"How can I not be? I spent the night in my husband's arms; I could never be upset after that," he said, looking to Paul with a loving smile.

"So, Harry, have you made a decision?" Hermione meekly asked.

"The same one I told you last night; you find Malfoy and I come back long enough to allow him to receive the gift. I'm sorry, but the wizarding world will have to do without me until then. I'm not giving up my life, again."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and with a sad expression on her face said, "I won't pretend that I'm happy with this Harry; but as your friend, I understand what you went through last time and I don't want to see you go through that again. Arthur is the Minister of Magic now and we both know he is a good man; hopefully it will be enough... for now."

Paul quickly finished his breakfast, stood and said, "I hate to be rude, but I have a lecture to give in an hour and a half; I need to get ready for work. It has been a pleasure meeting you, Hermione." He turned to his husband and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, "When will you be home today?"

Harry returned the kiss, "Late. I have to go to the precinct and do some paperwork on the last case. Then I'll meet my new partner at two. We're going to have a late lunch to get to know each other a little. And then the Captain wants us in his office at four to give us our first assignment together. So it will be five at the earliest. But with a new partner you never know,” he shrugged, “it could be well into the evening. I'll give you call, if it's going to be too late."

"OK. I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, baby."

Paul left to shower and dress for the day, when he returned Harry stood and hugged him, their lips met and a passionate kiss ensued. After a long time Paul pulled away. "Mmmm, I really need to go now, because if you keep that up, I'll stay and Hermione will be forced to watch her childhood friend forcefully taken on the kitchen table and I'm going to have twenty-five very bored students, _not_ learning about Max Weber."

"I'm sure Hermione won't mind. Will you, Hermione?" He looked over to a very pink-faced Hermione Granger, who shook her head in disbelief.

With one last quick peck Paul said, "I'm out of here. I love you. Bye Hermione." And he was gone.

"You two are so good together."

"Yes, we are, Hermione, I am the luckiest man alive to have found Paul. And he has been _my_ salvation. I can't imagine my life without him." Harry stood to gather the plates and started to wash the dishes.

"Harry, I need to get ready to go, I have to Apparate to DFW-Wizarding Pads to catch a Portkey back to London and then off to Hogwarts. This is the longest I've been away from Chad; I miss him. I promised that when I got back I'd take him to Hogsmeade for dinner."

"Is Remus watching him?"

"No, it's a full moon; Chad's lived in the castle all of his life... he does well on his own, but he did spend last night with Dobby. I'm sure they raided the kitchens and drove the other house elves wild. Dobby believes the rumors that you're Chad's father and treats him like a king."

"Wow, I've not thought about Dobby in years. He was a good friend. I didn't realize how much I missed everyone until you darkened my doorstep."

"Well, I'm not sure if that was a complement or not, but I'm going to take it as one. Allow me this little fantasy, ok? And you know you will always be welcome back, Harry. We all miss you too, very much."

Harry hugged Hermione, "I know you do, but you know I just can't do that. Go get ready, I'll dress and see you again before you leave."

Both were showered, dressed and standing in the living room. "Well, Harry, I guess this is good bye."

"Yes, Hermione, it is." Harry wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry." They backed away from each other, with tears in their eyes. With a pop Hermione was gone.

oOo

_May 17, 2018_

__Harry spent the rest of his morning doing housework and trying not to think about the fate of his friends. At around eleven am, he left for the precinct where he completed his paperwork from the previous case. This was the only part of his job that he did not like, but he knew it was necessary, if he wanted the charges to standup in court.

At ten minutes 'til two he left his desk and headed for the captain's office to meet his new partner. His previous partner had just retired and this would be only the second partner he's had since joining the Task Force. He was apprehensive, not only because this was a new partner, but also because Harry was the only open homosexual in his elite squad. His last partner was very open minded and not bothered by Harry's preferences. Being partners, on the Task Force, it was often necessary to spend several days with each other, in tight quarters. He hoped that this transferee, from Murder/Homicide, was not homophobic.

Harry approached his captain's door and saw sitting across from Capt. Meyers an attractive man, in his mid thirties, with blonde hair and a slight build. The man appeared to be physically fit and had a warm smile. Harry recognized him as Benny Frost. Their paths had crossed a couple of times, but he knew very little about Benny, except that he had a reputation as a good cop and also was one of the few openly gay men in the precinct. Harry wondered why his captain would chose to put him with another gay officer. _Maybe the guys in the squad aren't as tolerant as I thought, maybe no one wanted to work with a fag. Oh well..._

Harry rapped on the doorframe with his knuckle and entered the office.

"Captain Meyers, you wanted see me?"

"Yes, yes, come in, Harry, please. I'd like to introduce you to your new partner, Detective Benjamin Lynn Frost." Harry extended his hand, which Benny grasped in a firm handshake. Capt. Meyers continued, "Benny, this is one of my finest detectives, Harry James Evans." Each exchanged pleasantries before Meyers spoke again, "I would like the two of you to have lunch and get to know one another. Harry, I know you have a department credit card, use it to go some place the two of you can talk. I'd like you back here at four o'clock so that we can discuss your next assignment."

Harry and Benny bid their farewells to the Captain and left for a steak house down the street from the precinct.

Once inside and seated, Benny was the first to speak. "So, you were the only one who would take on a gay partner?"

"That's funny, I was thinking the same thing, about you. I know your reputation as a detective. I also know that you and I are two of only six open homosexuals, in a precinct of over two hundred men and women. At first, I thought maybe Meyers put us together because no one else would have me, but I'm thinking that there has to be something more to it than that. I guess, no matter the reason, you are stuck with my ass. So let's get to know each other a little bit. Why the leap from Murder/Homicide to the Drug Task Force, isn't that a step down?"

"You're joking, right? The Drug Task Force has the best reputation in the city. There were about seventy people, some from other precincts, hell, there were some from other cities, who applied for Sam's position when he announced his retirement. Technically, for me, it was a lateral move in rank and pay, but the prestige of being on this Task Force can do nothing but boost my career. Harry, you've been on the Task Force for only five years and you are due to make Sergeant in a couple of months. In Murder/Homicide even the best detectives take twice that long to move up in rank. I'm hoping that with my eight years of experience in Homicide, and after a few cases worked here, I won't be too far behind you gaining rank."

"Wow, I guess I knew that our Task Force was looked up to but I just didn't see the scope of it. Ok, now we are suppose to be getting to know each other, if I want to find out about your experience in Homicide, I'll pull your personnel file. Let's talk about something much more important... tell me about your husband? I know you are married, and have been for as long as Paul and I." Harry chuckled. "We both managed to shake up some good gossip when we each announced that we had married, I don't know how many times people asked if we'd married each other."

Benny laughed, "I had the same question asked. I even had to have someone point you out to me, you weren't on the Task Force yet. It sounds conceited, but I wouldn't have bothered to have known a beat cop then." Benny laughed again, "let's see, my husband Luke and I, as you know, have been married since the law changed in '12, we had been together for six years at that point. God, Harry, Luke is my everything. He is, like you, British... he's been in the states for nearly twenty years, but he still has a bit of an English accent, it's different from yours though."

Harry interjected, "Yeah, well, a person's accent tells a lot about where the person is from. I was raised outside of London so mine is really the most common. But, after being in the states for thirteen years, I notice that I'm loosing a lot of it, and being in Texas that whole time I have this southern drawl-slash-British accent. Tell me more about Luke; what does he do for a living?"

"He's a college professor."

"Wow, my husband is a professor too, at UT Dallas, he teaches Sociology."

 

"That's where Luke is, he teaches Philosophy and Greek Mythology. I wonder if they know each other? What's Paul's last name, I'll have to ask Luke?"

"Rogers. And what's Luke's? I want to get the scoop on him from Paul, too."

"His last name is Black."

"Black, good name." Harry gave a sad smile and nodded. "He's not going to have a problem with you working with another gay man, is he? I hope I don't have to deal with the wrath of your hubby."

"No offence, Harry... you are a very attractive man, but you have nothing on Luke, he is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He's blonde and light skinned, he has the most wonderful eyes and I am so in love with him; I don't even see other men as sexual beings anymore. I have what I want in Luke. Don't get me wrong, I can still appreciate aesthetic beauty in other men, but I want for nothing being with Luke."

"Wow, Benny, that was so wonderfully said, I feel the same way about Paul, but could have never said it that well. Where is Luke originally from, you said he's British, what brought him to America?"

"Luke doesn't talk about his past much; he's from near Stonehenge and he comes from a wealthy family. He said that his father was involved with some illegal business deals and was killed for it. The British Government took most of the family money and assets. He was left with enough to come to America get his PhD and he was able to buy a nice home here in Dallas, once he got tenured. With what he's got left invested, and both of our salaries, we're not hurting, but we're also by no means rich."

"So what about you, Benny, where are you from, and why be a cop?"

"I'm from Portales, New Mexico. I got my BS in Sociology with and emphasis in Criminal Justice, in 2005, at the state college in that town. My father was a cop, his father was a cop, I don't think I had any choice but to be one myself. But I wanted to do it on my own; after college I applied to every major city's police academy, west of the Mississippi. Dallas was one of the cities that offered me a spot, so here I am. What about you? Tell me all of Harry Evans's secrets. What did you do in Britain? Why leave there? Why America? Why Dallas? Why a cop?"

"Let's see... my parents were killed when I was just a toddler; my mum's sister and her husband raised me. They resented the fact that they were forced to do so, because Mum and Aunt Petunia didn't get along to well. I was abused, malnourished and generally just mistreated.

"When I turned eleven I found out that my parents had secured, and paid for, my education at a boarding school in Scotland. They had also left me a fairly substantial inheritance, but the... um... lawyers had prevented my Aunt and Uncle from knowing about it, so they wouldn't squander it.

"When I went to school, I became a really good ball player. After... I went professional and I guess I just couldn't handle people recognizing me on the street. I had just spent my twenty-fifth birthday with some friends from school and I was recognized, we were constantly being interrupted, there was even a slanderous article, about me and one of the other guys, in the local paper the next day. After I saw that, I packed up everything I owned, put it in storage, emptied one of my bank accounts and decided to move to America. I went to Heathrow. I looked at the flights to America and the first city, whose name I recognized, was Dallas; my Aunt used to watch Dallas on the telly," both Benny and Harry chuckled. "I came to Dallas, went to college at UT Dallas. And I chose law enforcement because I thought that was where I could do the most good.

"Back in the UK, if my friends needed help I was usually one of the first people they'd call. They said I had a 'saving people thing' and I guess I really did, or do, I should say. I hate to see people suffer, like I did when my Aunt and Uncle were raising me. I guess that's my life story in a nut shell, orphaned, abused, wanted to make it on my own, based on who I was and not on the abilities people assumed I had, because of my fame."

Harry and Benny continued to talk though their meal about their careers, previous partners and cases. Time slipped by quickly until it was time to go back to the precinct, to get their first assignment, together.

They walked into Captain Meyers' office, still chatting.

"Well gentlemen, it looks like y'all are gett'n along well enough. That's good," Meyers said with an apprehensive look on his face, which both men noticed.

"So Captain, what's our assignment?" Harry cautiously asked.

"Well, gentlemen, this is an unusual assignment. And I feel that I am using what I know about each of you, for both this case and for choosing to place you as partners. I know that you are each in committed relationships and I hate to put married detectives on long term assignments; it can create friction at home. But you two are the only men in the squad, that I feel can pull this case off. So I'm going to ask your forgiveness, before I give you your case."

Harry and Benny looked at each other, with bewildered looks on their faces. "Um, Captain, just let us know what you need us to do," Benny said.

"Ok, there is club down town, called _The Purple Triangle_ , it is a gay nightclub. We know that the owner of this club is laundering money for the Mexican Mafia. We need you to go deep into the organization.

"Evans, they have an opening for a bartender, you need to apply for that position. We have a résumé for you, that has references with several clubs in town that will vouch for you. The reason you left your last job is because your drug using boyfriend, that would be you Benny, became a liability at the 'clean' bar you were working in.

"We have secured an apartment two blocks from the club. Benny you will need to start buying drugs from one of the other bartenders there. We know that one of the bartenders, Stuart Smith, is a bit dealer. Nothing major, pot, coke, and ludes. After some time you will offer to sell, to help pay for your drugs. We need you to become trusted enough for Stuart to introduce you to his connections. After you gain that person's trust, you will arrange for a large purchase. We are hoping this will get you in with the Mafia connections. After you have enough information, the arrests will happen, you will essentially be a mole in their organization. It may take several months to gain the trust of those we want to take down in the organization.

"The club also has a reputation for after-hours sex parties. What the two of you choose to do together... is your own business at these parties; but you do have to appear as a couple. The two of you will be set-up men. You will find the contacts and gather the evidence, but because of the entrapment laws, you can not be a part of the bust. You will both need to be users. When the arrests happen you will both be arrested, for appearance sake. We will have the charges dropped on technicalities.

"We know, from previous experience, that Evans has a high tolerance to most of the drugs. I have to ask you, Benny, if you have any experience with drug use? Do you know what you will be getting into?"

After a heavy breath Benny replied, "well, in college I did do some pot, coke and speeders, but nothing since and then only on the occasional weekend... the speeders during finals. I know how my body reacted then but that's been more than fifteen years ago. This is bigger than I expected my first assignment to be. But I think I can handle it. When do we start?"

"I wouldn't have assigned it if I thought you couldn't handle it. And we do have some concoctions, that we can make sure you have on hand, that will help flush your systems of the drugs, after some the heavier parties. But, I would like you to slowly let your body build up a tolerance, not an addiction, but a tolerance. Evans has a lot of experience in that area, so listen to his advice and don't be afraid to ask for it if you are unsure of anything." More details of the case were discussed and arrangements were made, so they could occasionally still see their spouses.

"Here is a check for each of you, it's a clothing allowance. This is a flamboyantly gay dance club, so you'll need to dress the part. I'd like you to go shopping, together, tomorrow afternoon so your outfits are similar... you need to look like a couple. At seven o'clock tomorrow night, I want you both back here, dressed for the part. You will be given some initial cash and drugs, also your IDs; and Evans, we will have a Mixology certificate with your new name on it. After the money and drugs are gone you are on your own; you have to appear to be 'getting by' on what Harry makes bartending and what you make selling."

"Captain, do we really need to come back here dressed for a gay nightclub? You know the guys will never let us live that down?" Harry pleaded.

Meyers chuckled and gave Harry an evil grin. "Why do you think I'm having you come back here?" Harry let out a sigh of disbelief. Meyers continued. "Actually, if your cover is not blown in this case, the two of you will be assigned, in the future, as the same couple, so your co-workers will just need to get used to having two flamboyantly gay men in their proximity."

"Yes, sir, I think we'll survive the harassment," a very agitated Harry commented.

"Evans, I know you can handle it."

"Thank you, sir... I think."

"Well, you two are free to go. I know you'll need to make arrangements at home and let your spouses know what's going on. I will see you tomorrow at seven."

Good-byes were made and each detective headed to their respective home.  


oOo

  
Harry entered the kitchen from the garage. "Hey Honey, I'm home! Where're you, Paul?"

"In the bedroom."

"Mmmm.... Just where I want you."

"I'm actually putting away laundry but I could be persuaded to do that later, if you had something more exciting in mind. How'd your day go? Is your new partner nice? Did you get your next assignment?"

"Urgh... Paul, we need to talk...."

"What is it, baby? You look all nervous; is there a problem?"

"No, it's not really a problem, it's just the next assignment is deep cover. I'm going to be gone for quite some time. And I need to explain to you what's going on.... My new partner is also gay and we are going to go undercover as a couple at a gay nightclub, we'll have an apartment not far from the club. And, the club has a rep for it's after-hours sex and drug parties. Benny and I may need to be somewhat intimate with each other... and possibly with others. He and I will have to discuss how far we will let things go and I also need to know that you will be OK with this. You know that I've had to do drugs, in the line of duty, before but never anything like this. I know this assignment is big and if we can pull this off I'm going to get that promotion I've been working for... but if it's going to hurt us, it's not worth it. I'll go in tomorrow and tell Meyers that I want off the case, if you can't handle this."

"Harry let me ask you about your new partner, what does he look like? Is he attractive?"

"Um... blond hair, about my size and build, and yes, he's very attractive."

"You could have just told me he was an ugly sow, you know!"

"Sorry, but eventually you'd meet him and find out that I'm lying and I don't want to do that. But he's also married. He and his husband got married about the same time we did. You may know his hubby, he's also a professor at UT; Luke Black, he teaches Philosophy and Greek Mythology."

"Wow, your partner has high standards. Dr. Black is very attractive. Well dressed, very well liked by the students. He's also very, very well published in the field of Greek Mythology, he's one of the world's leading experts, but he has refused many offers to lecture here and abroad. He's a little reclusive. I've met him a couple of times, at faculty functions, but he doesn't socialize much. I knew he was gay and had a spouse, other than that I don't know much about him."

"Benny told me he was good looking. They've been together for twelve years, I think their relationship is strong enough to handle this. I also believe ours is, but you have to believe it also." Harry gazed at his beloved, with a look of hope.

"Harry let me ask you this. If it were not for this case, would you be tempted to be intimate with Benny?"

"Oh god no, you know I've never looked at another man like that since I fell in love with you. You are all I want and all I need. I love you, Paul, with all my heart and soul."

"Then _there_ is your answer, I love you, too. And I know that what you and Benny may be forced to share will not be real. What _we_ have is real. I'm not going to pretend that I enjoy the idea of you with another man in any way, but we are strong enough to handle this. And, I know you are an emotional person, who will either develop an attachment to, or a hatred for Benny, just because you will be living with him. That may cause some confusion if you are forced to have relations with him. Just remember where your home is. And don't bring anything back that we'll need medical help to get rid of. I know that AIDS is now curable, but I don't want to go through that... or anything else."

"I hope Benny and I never have to go that far, but if we do, know that I love you and only you. I need to also ask you if you'll want to know about what may or may not happen between us? Do you want to remain ignorant or do you want to know if I'm forced to be unfaithful?"

"That's up to you baby and you will not be unfaithful, even if you have to do the deed, I know that you are mine and I am yours... nothing and no one will ever change that."

"I love you, Paul."

"I love you, too, Harry.

"Tell you what, I'll look up Lucas tomorrow, after our staff meeting in the morning to make sure he knows where I stand and you never know we may become friends out of this. It's not unusual for spouses of partners to form a support system; Shelly and I became very close friends when you and Sam were on your stakeouts. You also know that I go out with some of the husbands and boyfriends of the women in your squad, I'll see if Lucas wants to join us. We are getting together tomorrow night, at _The Par_ , to watch the game; I'll see if he wants to come."

"That would be great. Now come here you and make me remember why it is I'll want to come back to you."

"Mmmm, I think I can do that." Paul walked to his lover, grabbed him by both hands and walked him to the bed.

He put one hand on Harry's chest and cupped his cheek with the other, guiding him in for a kiss. The hand on Harry's cheek moved up, to gently grab a handful of hair, the other quickly unbuttoned his shirt. The two parted only long enough for Harry to slide the shirt off of his shoulders. Paul's hand went back to caress his chest. His fingers gently rubbed Harry's nipple. Harry moaned his pleasure and moved his groin to meet his husband's, so he could show him exactly how much he enjoyed the attention he was getting.

"Harry, you are so beautiful," Paul purred.

The hand that was entwined in his hair slowly traveled down Harry's spine and cupped his ass, pulling him closer.

"I need you, Paul."

Paul's other hand moved down Harry's stomach and played with his navel eliciting another moan. He then dropped to his knees and replaced his fingers with his tongue. Sliding his tongue in and out of Harry's navel, while slowly unbuttoning the fly of his jeans. Paul pulled down Harry's pants and boxers. Harry stepped out of them. Paul moved his mouth to engulf Harry's hard prick. His hands gingerly played with the soft skin of Harry's sack. Kneading and stroking as his mouth created a steady rhythm, loving him with his tongue and mouth. His fingers traveled back to the small pucker hole that Paul knew so well. He slowly massaged the ring of muscles with his thumb, causing Harry to moan and grab Paul's head to steady himself. Paul knew that Harry's knees were weakening from the onslaught of sensation, but he continued, soon he heard Harry begging for more....

"Please, Paul, I need you... give me something ... please ... put something inside me... I need you, baby, make love to me, please."

Paul moved a finger to the head of Harry's cock he took some precum, mixed with his own saliva and moved his finger back to Harry's opening, he slid his finger in massaging the muscles, stretching his lover.

Harry moaned, "More, give me more..."

Paul added another finger and scissored them to loosen Harry. He added another. When he knew that Harry was prepared enough, he stood guiding them both to the bed. He pushed Harry onto his back and Harry's legs wrapped around Paul's waist. Paul positioned his hard cock against Harry; with one fluid movement he buried himself into the depths of his lover. Harry gasped, but soon his body needed more, he started to move, rocking back and forth under his lover. Paul pulled out, almost completely, then swiftly buried himself again and again. Over and over, Paul showed his love to his husband, with his body and with his heart.

"Harry, I'm almost there, come with me baby, come with me." Harry reached down, grabbed his own cock and fisted it with the same hard rhythm. Harry knew he wouldn't last long.

"Paul, I'm about there, baby, oh god, I love you, oh god, oh god, oh yesssssss... ahhh, yes... Paul, yes." The hot fluid from Harry shot all the way up his chest to the bottom of his chin, Paul moved his mouth down to lick it off, as he pumped for only a moment longer before his body became rigid as he came.

The lovers collapsed in one another's arms and fell into a blissful sleep.  


oOo

 

 

_May 18, 2018_

The alarm clock went off too early in the morning. Harry moaned and rolled over top of his sleeping lover to hit the snooze. An arm reached around him as he tried to roll back to his spot on the bed. "G'morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?"

"How could I not sleep well after making love to my favorite husband? Mmmm," Harry leaned down to kiss him. "Mmmm, good morn'n, baby. You set the alarm earlier than normal; did you need to get up or did you just want to spend some extra time in bed." Harry repositioned himself so he was lying flush on top of Paul; his morning erection could not go unnoticed.

"Oh god, Harry, you drive me crazy." He leaned up for another kiss. "I wish I could stay in bed. But, I have a staff meeting this morning. It seems that a few of our graduate assistance have been taking advantage of their positions and we need to decide how to handle the situation, without causing any embarrassment to the students being taken advantage of or to the university. I was hoping to talk to Lucas after the meeting."

"OK, but I wish we could stay here; I don't have to meet Benny until noon, at the mall. We need to buy clothes to blend in.... Do you know how long it's been since I've been to a gay nightclub? I don't even know what they wear anymore. I thought I gave up leather and spandex when I found you."

"You know, Harry, I never did get to see you in your clubbing days. Maybe  
I'd like you in leather and spandex." Paul wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Mmmm. Maybe you can come by the club some night and see me. But you'd have to be very careful. And remember that I'm _with_ Benny. And, I'd love to see your sexy ass in leather, too. How’s come we never did the club scene after we got together?"

"Oh gosh, Harry, I don't know, it may have had something to do with both of us being in respectable careers and being responsible adults... and... we no longer needed to troll. I knew I had found what I was looking for the first time I got up enough courage to kiss you."

"Maybe, but it would be fun to be wickedly wild one night, not that this isn't wonderful and everything I could ever want and hope for... but I stand my what I said, you'd look great in leather. Neither one of us is very effeminate it would be funny to watch you being a stereotypical _queer_ just once."

"For you I would be anything, except... unfortunately... late for this meeting. You really have to move so I can get ready. You need to pack too. God, I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but I'll still have my cell so we can talk to each other and maybe have a little phone fun."

oOo

 

Benny was waiting outside of the food court at the local mall, when Harry arrived. "Hey, Benny, how's it going? Ya ready for this?"

"Hell, I don't know Harry... I ain't been to a nightclub since college. Once I graduated and joined the academy, I just never had time."

"Oh god, me too. I don't even know where to begin to look for clothes for this. Any suggestions?"

"I don't know. I guess we can just go to the men's shops and go for the sexiest stuff we can find. We should have brought one of our husbands along with us. They could, at least, tell us what the college kids are wearing. We haven't had a lot of murders in gay bars, so I haven't even gone to one in the line of duty. Since Texas made hate crimes a capital offence it just doesn't happen that much any more. Don't tell me you haven't done the seedy nightclubs on the Task Force?"

"Well yes, we have, but they are usually gang hangouts. I could tell you which colors to fly, if we were gang bangers... but, _flaming-fag-gangs_ just aren't the craze, if ya' know what I mean."

"Well, let's do this and see what we can find..." they started walking. "So... how is Paul taking all of this?"

"He's not happy, but we're strong, he knows I love him and this is only my job. What about Luke?"

"He pitched a hissy, then calmed his pansy ass down. We talked about it; he knows I love him and that this means nothing, no offence."

"None taken, we're in the same boat here."

"So... we need to set some ground rule, I think. I know we are going to have to be _together,_ but how _together_ are we going to let this be?"

"Benny, we may not have a choice, given the parties that we will have to attend. But let's do our best do keep it to kissing, fondling and maybe oral for show, if at all possible." They walked in silence until they came upon a men's clothing store. "Hey, that clerk looks a little effeminate, maybe he can tell us what we are looking for, we'll just tell him we are from out of town and want to know what the clubbers dress like around here."

"That sounds like a plan. We better act the couple; if he is gay, he'll eat us up."

Harry grabbed Benny's hand and walked him into the shop. Once inside and he knew that they had the clerk's attention, he leaned over and kissed Benny on the cheek. Then said, loud enough for the clerk hear, "whatever you want, baby, you know you need a new outfit for tonight."

"Oooooooh you two are so cute... what can I help you with," the sales person  
asked.

Harry looked at the man's tag, pointedly, and replied, "Sid, my sexy baby here needs some new clothes, we just moved to town and want to go clubbing, what do you suggest?"

"Oh honey, I think he would look fabulous in noth'n."

"No, no, this one is mine, you can look but you can't touch. Can you help us out? What do they wear around here?"  


  
oOo

 

_6:45 that evening_

Standing inside the precinct locker room. Harry was dressed in skintight brown suede hip hugging pants, with a three-inch belt that had small chains inner-woven with suede, in a braided pattern and a Celtic Cross buckle. He was also wearing a matching suede collared shirt that stopped a good four inches above his low waistband, revealing his taut, tan, stomach.

The waist of the pants were so low Harry even had to shave the top of his pubes and he also revealed a tattoo from his younger days. A white bearded wizard, in maroon robes with gold stars (it looked a bit like Dumbledore), reaching to tickle the chin of an obviously sleeping dragon, with a faint universal red 'don't' circle and slash around it. It seemed funny when Dean designed it, the color of the wizard's robe told what house the person was from. Several of the guys went out after the final battle and got them as a final 'fuck you' to Voldemort and the Death Eaters, who'd had the balls to have actually step on Hogwarts soil, to kid nap Harry. He found out a couple of years later that Dean had sold the copy right of that design to the Muggle tattoo shop and refused to allow it to be duplicated with wizarding enchantments. He felt that if a wizard wanted that design, they would have to trust a Muggle to get it. What he didn't plan on was that the design, with and without the circle and slash, would become so popular amongst the youth of Muggle London.

"You know, Benny, it's been eight years since I've been in a nightclub and I can't believe they are still wearing basically the same stuff. The cut is a little more revealing, but damn, you'd think the gay population would learn that there are more fabrics available than leather and spandex."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Benny was dressed in an identical outfit in dark green, (Harry did notice that Benny was already clean-shaven and did not need to do the extra work in getting ready, that he had done).

"I can't believe we actually have to go into the squad room wearing this shit. It's not so bad for you, they all know you, but this will be the first that they will see me. This is not really the impression I was hoping to make on my coworkers. DAMN! And if I'm going to be wearing these damn half tops, I'm going to need to double my daily sit-ups."

"Damn, Benny, you have a frigg'n six pack. You should be proud of your body.... I did peek when you were changing, I admit it, and DAMN boy, you ain't got noth'n to be ashamed of. And don't worry about the guys in the department; they all know your reputation and they know this is just an assignment; they're great guys and they are professionals... I mean they will raz the shit out of us, but it's all in fun.... Are you ready for this? We should probably go in. We can leave our suitcases here; we'll get them before we leave."

Harry and Benny entered the squad room, which immediately erupted in cat calls and whistles. Harry just shook his head and headed straight for his captain's office when he was about halfway there, he had had enough, so he looked over at Benny and quietly said, "Watch this." He turned and walked over to José Garcia, his hips sashayed in a very exaggerated feminine way. He put his hands on the shoulders of the recently heckling, now silent, detective. He moved closer to him as he sat at his desk. Harry spun José's chair around so that they were facing each other. He then straddled his legs and half sat himself on José's lap. "Joey baby, I thought you liked me in leather." Then he gave a very loud smacking kiss on his cheek.

Harry had never seen a Mexican blush before, he'd never actually thought it was physically possible, but a very pink cheeked José could only stammer and stutter. Harry in a very _gayish_ voice, loud enough for all to hear, shrieked, "Last night you liked the leather thong I wore or were you just using me. I feel so cheap. I gave you everything you asked for. How could you let me do those things to you and now treat me like a common whore who's not even worthy of your time?"

Harry stood up and gave a very pouty look to his flabbergasted coworker. "I guess it's over then. I know you don't want me, fine, I'll find someone else. But don't come crawling back to me... again." With that said, he sashayed back to Benny's side and walked toward the captain's office. Once inside, they could hear uncontrolled laughter from the squad room.

"Shut those fuckers up, didn't I?" he mumbled to Benny, as they stood in front of an amused Meyers.  


oOo  


  
"Well, gentlemen, here are your ID's. We chose to use your first and middle names and you will also be using each other's spouse's last names. We wanted something that was familiar to each of you. And Harry, here is a list of references to use to try and get the job at the club. Now, if you do not get the job I still want you two to become regular costumers; the plan will work either way, but will go a lot easier if you are employed there.

"Here is your money and your stash. Your new address is on your driver's license. Both of your personal vehicles are too nice for this assignment; actually, both your vehicles are too nice for your pay scale, but I'll just assume that each of your spouses are wealthy and be happy with that fantasy. If you leave your keys I will make sure your vehicles get to your homes.

"Here is your phone number and I was in a spending mood so you even have cable at your apartment. The fridge and cupboards are stocked enough to last a couple of weeks. OK, you have your assignment. I suggest you go to your new home, unpack, make the place look a little lived in and head to the club. You have a couple of hours 'til the club gets _swinging_."

"Thanks, Captain." Harry cheekily said.  



	5. Chapter Four

__

May 18, 2018

Harry and Benny drove their _new_ , fifteen year old, Ford Explorer to their apartment.   
  
"At least it's clean. The last car I was given for a stakeout was from the impound yard and I don't think all the blood had been removed yet, it had _that_ smell to it," Harry commented.  
  
"Well, I guess, we'll have to get used to it... we may be driving it for a while, unless Meyers will let us buy something better with our drug money."  
  
"I doubt that, but you never know... he feels real bad putting us on this case, we might be able to get a sympathy upgrade out of him.... So Benny are you OK with this? I know I asked how Luke was doing, but I never did ask about you. This is pretty big for your first case on the Task Force. And it's also a hell of a way to get to know a new partner."  
  
"I don't know, Harry, I'm nervous. I kinda figured we were going to be partners so I checked your record. You've had an exceptional record before and since joining the Task Force, so I know I can trust you. But I've also been a cop for a long time; I know you get emotionally involved with your partner on some level... you have too... your life depends on your partner. With us having to throw the probability of getting intimate into the mix, it worries me some. I know that male/female partners have to do it sometimes, but I've never had to be in that type of relationship with a co-worker; but I'm sure I'll handle it. What about you, you ok with this?"   
  
"I pretty much feel the same way you do, I'm nervous and all that. But at least I've been in this situation before. When Sam was out after he was shot, I partnered with Sally Jenkins for one case. We posed as a couple, but beyond some kisses and ass grabbing we never had to _perform_ or anything. Hell, Benny, I don't even know if I could, with a woman. When I played ball, I had a pretty nasty rep as a womanizer and I guess I did play around a lot, with both men and women. But it's probably been fifteen years since I've been with one, I don't even know if I could get it up, if ya' know what I mean."  
  
"I'm with you there, I've been with one female, I was sixteen and in denial. It was horrid. I ended up closing my eyes and thinking of Leonardo DiCaprio. It was shortly after that, I admitted to myself that I was gay."  
  
Harry laughed. "Leonardo DiCaprio? You have got to be joking!"  
  
"Hey, come on, _Titanic_ had just been released on DVD and I was sixteen, he was hot; damn, he still is. Don't tell me you didn't have any boyhood fantasy men."  
  
"Hell, Benny, when I was in school I was too busy with sports, and stuff, to think about men... well, there was this cute blond that I went to school with. We hated each other, but damn he was hot. I guess I had a few fantasies about him. The fantasy usually started with us getting into a fistfight rolling around on the ground and him kissing me. One time we _were_ fighting and I got a hard on. I don't think he ever noticed, but I faked a sprained wrist and ran to the hospital wing. Thank god for loose fitting school uniforms. I was mortified. 

After school, I was a _sports star_ , as cold as it sounds, I used it and took whatever was offered to me, sexually. I've never told anyone this, but the reason I left pro sports was because my manager's wife caught us together. I didn't want the publicity of being outed and he didn't want to loose his career and wife, she was loaded and he had a free-ride with her."  
  
"Damn, Harry, you were a wild child."  
  
"You don't know the half of it."  
  
"I did notice the navel ring and tat. I didn't think those were allowed on the force."  
  
Harry laughed, again. "Well, since the tat is so low and normally concealed, I didn't have to have it removed. As far as the piercings go, when I joined the academy I just removed the rings and put in small clear plastic tubes. When I work undercover the captain doesn't mind if I use them. Anything to fit in."  
  
"Piercings? As in more than one?"   
  
"Um, well, yeah, I've got my navel, both nipples, foreskin and sack pierced, plus some other body jewelry. I was a rebellious teenager."  
  
"Ok, Harry, now I have to ask, even though I'm a little scared to know, what other body jewelry?" 

"Well, let's put it this way, I don't need ribbed condoms _for his pleasure_.'"  
  
"Oh, my. Wow... ouch."  
  
"Yep, it hurt like hell, but I have a pretty high tolerance for pain. At the time my life pretty well sucked and I just needed to feel something. The piercings just weren't enough and once I got the beads implanted, there wasn't much else I could do and not have it show. I just couldn't do that. It wasn't long after that that I left. I don't regret any of it, because it all reminds me of why I'm here."  
  
"Damn, Harry. Where'd you get the tat? Luke has one similar to yours. It has different colors and instead of the circle and slash, he has a snake circling it."  
  
"Really? I got it in London in '98; it became all the craze at the turn of the century. What color does he have and what type of snake?"   
  
"The warlock is wearing green robes with silver stars and the snake is a cobra."  
  
Harry noticed the term warlock and decided that he had to be one of the _many_ London Muggles who had gotten the tattoo.  
  
Harry slowed down the SUV when he reached the street their apartment building was on. "What was the house number of that apartment?"   
  
"6274, Apt. 12."  
  
"Ok, here it is." Harry pulled into the spot closest to their front door. They both exited the SUV, retrieved their bags and entered the apartment. "Home Sweet Home."  
  
"Oh my fucking god, this place looks like it's right out of a '90's sitcom. The walls are purple and the trim is turquoise, I am officially in hell. Luke would throw a tantrum in here."  
  
"You are right this is horrid, look at the faux brick in the kitchen. And the furniture? What is up with this shit? Damn, well, welcome home, _baby_! Let's unpack. I guess that's the bedroom." Harry points to the only closed door. "Since this is obviously the loo. Oh that's just nice, the tub is tiny. It would be great in a child's room. Looks like a cast iron claw foot tub. I bet that's at least a hundred years old.... OH, damn, I wonder who stocked this place. Benny, come here, you have got to see this!" Harry opened the medicine cabinet and pointed the twenty boxes of _Trojans_. "And look over there, hanging on the hook in the tub, _his_ and _his_ enema bags, I think they expect us to fuck. We need to move some of these out of here, incase we end up bringing someone here; that is a little... too much."  
  
"Yeah, there's a bed side table with four tubes of KY, handcuffs, and leather straps with a matching collar. I'm sure the guys were laughing when they stocked this place. And there is only a double bed, not even a queen. So... what are the sleeping arrangements?"   
  
"Hell, the couch looks soft enough, I can sleep there, we'll just need to make it look like we are both sleeping in there."  
  
"Harry, that's nice of you to offer, we could take turns on the couch. I really don't mind."  
  
"Whatever, we'll work that out as we go along. I've slept in worse places than that couch," Harry said as he was unpacking his clothes. "When we are done here, we should probably eat something if we are going to go clubbing... I'm done. I'll go check out the kitchen."  
  
"OK, I'll be there in a couple of minutes; I need a bathroom-break first."  
  
"K"

oOo

__

11pm in front of The Purple Triangle

"I like the eyeliner, Harry, it really sets off your eyes... _and_ I understand why you didn't do that at the station. Well, I guess here goes. Any term of endearment you hate? Don't want to piss you off on our first night as a couple."  
  
"I'm not that easily offended, I don't think you could call me anything I've not been called before, what about you?"   
  
"Don't call me 'sweetums'; I'd have to hurt you."  
  
Harry laughed, "OK 'honey-buns'... let's do this."  
  
"Oh and Harry?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"I decided, I don't like 'honey-buns' either."  
  
"OK, I'll try to remember that."  
  
Harry put his arm around Benny's waist and walked with him into the nightclub. There was a definite late seventies/early eighties influence. The dance floor was raised with lights in the floor that pulsated to the beat of the music. There were several strobe lights and a huge mirrored ball in the center.  
  
"Damn, we've just walked into _Saturday Night Fever,_ Harry. Don't be surprised if we find John Travolta in here somewhere."  
  
"Well, let's go to the bar and find a seat. I'd like to get a feel for the place and try to befriend the bartender, damn, look at that list of drinks. Is there nothing up there that's _not_ sexual?"   
  
"Harry, what the hell is a _Warm Blonde_?"   
  
"Shot drink, half Amaretto, half Southern Comfort."  
  
"How do you know that?"   
  
"I had an alcoholic uncle."  
  
"And he had you make drinks like that?"   
  
"Well, Uncle Vernon got me started. Then while I was going through college I got a certificate in Mixology to help pay my way, or at least part of the way through; bartending on the weekends. I worked at _The Flaming Fort_ for three years."  
  
"Wow, I've heard of that. Very exclusive, very high class, very expensive and very straight. How'd you get in there?"   
  
"Don't laugh, I was sleeping with the owner's son, he hired me to keep me quiet 'bout his son's sexuality. All those homophobes would have lynched him if they found out his son was gay. Jeff eventually moved to California so he wouldn't embarrass his family. But by the time he left, I was so well liked at the club his dad kept me. It was great money and I only had to work Friday and Saturday nights, it was great while I was at school. _And_ the members of the club were not as straight as they all claimed... or at least the sons of many of the members weren't. I had a lot of fun and I got to make all the stupidly wild drinks that most clubs don't bother serving."  
  
"What can I get for you two sexy men?" asked the bartender.  
  
"Mmmm, I think I want a Southern Suicide, what do you want Benny?"   
  
"I want you Harry, but I guess I'll settle for a Comfortable Screw instead."  
  
Harry leaned into Benny, lips only an inch away and whispering, loud enough for the bartender to hear, "I'll screw you any way you want, baby," turning to the bartender he continued, "OK, so that's a Southern Suicide for me and a Comfortable Screw for my baby, ok handsome?" he purred with a raised eyebrow, as he seductively appraised the man across the bar from him.  
  
"Anything you want."  
  
"Mmmm, I'll have to remember that. I have lots of wants."  
  
"Be still my heart, I'll be right back with your drinks."  
  
Benny stood up and leaned into Harry so he was between his legs and had his hands on his waist. "You are good at that; you're such a flirt."  
  
Harry put his arms casually on Benny's shoulders and angled him so he could see both the bar and the dance floor over his shoulders. "I want a job here and if the bartender likes me he might put in a good word... and he's coming back so I'm going to kiss you." Harry's lips softly brushed Benny's lips, Benny brought his arms up under Harry's, putting his palms on his shoulder blades and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, parting his lips allowing Harry to lazily explore his mouth.  
  
"Here you go sexy, that's sixteen dollars."  
  
"And here you go, but if you tell me your name... you can keep the change," Harry flirted.  
  
"You could call me anything you wanted, as long as I could look at those beautiful eyes. But everyone else has to call me Stuart. What about you? What're your and your sexy boyfriend's names?"   
  
"I'm Harry Black and this is my plaything, Benny Rogers. It's good to meet you. Do you get a break later? Maybe you could dance with us... or something?"   
  
"Or something? Hmm yes, I get a break in about an hour. If you stick around... you never know."  
  
Harry smiled and bit his bottom lip. "Oh, I think we'll be sticking around, if for no other reason than I have to know... but right now... the music is calling my name. I have to shake off some of this energy." Harry downed his drink in one swallow; "we'll be back." He grabbed Benny by the waist and practically ran to the dance floor.  
  
"Oh man, that was _too_ easy. That's the guy you're supposed to meet." Harry pulled Benny in close so their bodies could sway to the beat and were close enough talk. "I hope all he wants to do is dance when his break comes, but I guess I'll do what needs to be done if we are to earn his trust."  
  
"Yeah, I'm starting to see how this is going to have to go down. There's no way we'll be able to stay faithful to our spouses and let this case happen is there?"   
  
"I'm afraid not. But I didn't think it would happen on our first night out. Damn. Oh well, maybe I'll get a good blow out of it, from Stuart." Harry chuckled. "Have you figured how you are going to broach the subject of drugs with him? I have an idea if you don't."  
  
"I'm open to suggestions, what cha' thinking?" Benny asked as he swayed his hips.  
  
"When he takes his break, I'll try to get him to go into the bathroom with us and while I'm either getting or giving head, you make it obvious that you are going to be doing a line. See his reaction and offer him some when we're done. If he takes you up on it I'll do a line too, cut it thin for me, I hate that shit; I'll have a nosebleed in the morning.   
  
"And, I don't mean to sound like a mother hen or anything, but I know you aren't used to this. Go easy with the alcohol tonight. If you stick to what you just ordered, I can discretely drink most of your drinks. Like Meyers told you, I have a really high tolerance, I can mix the coke and drink as long as I don't change what I'm drinking and both our drinks have Southern Comfort so I can handle it."  
  
"OK, don't feel bad giving me advise, you are the expert here and I appreciate anything you can tell me to help. And you forgot to tell me about one of your piercings; tongue ring too? You are an interesting man Harry _Black_."  
  
"That is so strange to hear. My Godfather's last name was Black, he had some legal troubles and wasn't able to raise me. Had it not been for that, I very well could have used that last name growing up. He used to joke with me, before he died; he'd call me Harry Black when he was trying to make a point."  
  
The two danced a few more songs; Benny went back to the bar. Harry went to the bathroom.   
  
"You two look good together," Stuart commented. "How long have you been together?"   
  
"On and off for about five years. We moved into an apartment in the neighborhood." Benny said.  
  
"So, you two serious?"   
  
"We are seriously out for a good time. I mean, we _are_ together, but neither of us have the willpower to commit, so we just do what feels right. We're good friends with benefits."  
  
"So you wouldn't mind if I tried to hook up with Harry? He's hot. You're gorgeous too. Do you come as a set?" Stuart purred.  
  
Benny smiled a sexy smile and said, "we've been known to play together and separately, too. I'm sure Harry could be persuaded to have a little fun. And man he is fun, DAMN, you should see what he has hidden under that suede. _Fuck-tool_ is the only way to describe it."  
  
Harry walked up behind Benny sitting at the bar and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Were you talking about _Little Harry,_ again?"   
  
"Baby, how could I not talk about _Little Harry_?"   
  
Harry leaned in and gave Benny a kiss on the cheek. "So, Stuart, is it almost time for your break? Maybe we can take you into the bathroom and give you a better look. I promise I won't disappoint you!"  
  
"You guys go a head; I'll be there in about two minutes. I'll just get one of the other guys to cover my area."

oOo

Harry and Benny made their way to the bathroom and went to the last empty stall. Harry leaned up against the outside of the door. "Damn, Benny, come here, I need some help. I'm so fucking nervous... I've haven't done this since before I got with Paul. You need to rub me or something, make it look like we're making out. I don't know if I can get it up, this is fucking ridiculous. He's good looking; I should be able to do this. It's just a physical thing; it doesn't mean anything.... I can do this."  
  
Benny leaning his body against Harry's. He brought his left hand behind Harry's head and pulled him close, lips only inches apart. His other hand on Harry's crotch, slowly caressing. "Harry, just calm down. It will be all right, when he gets here just close your eyes and think of Paul. Let your mind go and just _feel_."   
  
The door to the bathroom opened and Benny leaned in to Harry's lips, kissing him hungrily, still rubbing his _finally_ growing manhood.  
  
"Is this a private party or can I join?" Stuart purred as he put a hand on the small of each man's back. Harry reached over and grabbed his head and pulled him into a three-way kiss. The men's tongues met and Harry pulled Stuart closer moving his hand down Stuart's back and grabbing his ass.   
  
"Oh, god, this is great. Maybe we should take it into the stall," Stuart panted.  
  
"Tell you what, Harry, you and Stuart go on and have a little fun. I need a little snort if I'm going to make it thru the night. Besides, I don't think there is enough room in there for all three of us. Maybe next time we can try to snag the handicapped stall."  
  
"Admit it Benny, you love Charlie more than you love me. But go get high, just save some for me."  
  
Benny leaned in to kiss Harry, then leaned over to Stuart, just before their lips met Benny whispered, "Fuck-tool, you'll see." After a quick kiss, and a throaty laugh at Stuart's whimper, he pulled away.  
  
Harry and Stuart slipped into the stall, "Oh mercy, Harry, you are so hot." He turned Harry around and pushed his body against the, now closed, door. He leaned his body into Harry's so that their erections were touching; both men hissed. "Harry, I only get fifteen minutes, let me suck you off... and maybe you can stick around after I close and return the favor."  
  
"Mmmm, I'd like that, I'm not going to last long; Benny was teasing me out there."   
  
Stuart sat on the toilet and started to unbuckle Harry's pants and rubbing his crotch. "God, Harry, you are huge. Here, help me out with this."  
  
Harry obliged and soon his pants were around his knees. He leaned down to kiss Stuart, as Stuart's hands stroked him. Harry let out a soft moan and leaned back allowing full access to his aching cock. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Paul, this seemed to help.  
  
"Damn, I can see why Benny calls this a fuck-tool, I bet those beads and piercings would feel great buried in my ass."  
  
Harry only moaned at the stimulating hands. Soon Stuart took the tip of his cock into his mouth, Harry hissed in pleasure. His hands grabbed onto a fistful of Stuart's hair and he let himself go, fucking his mouth wantonly. Stuart took all that Harry had, expertly.   
  
"Your mouth is so good, oh god, I'm almost there, do you want this or should I pull out?" Stuarts answer was to grab Harry by the ass to hold him there. "Oh yes, baby, yes... oh fuck.... I'm there baby, YES!" Harry hissed.  
  
Stuart eagerly drank Harry's come, sucking until he knew there was no more, then he licked every inch of the waning cock, to make sure he had every last drop. Harry pulled him up and kissed him deeply, tasting himself in Stuart's mouth. "OH WOW, that was great, thank you. And I will definitely return the favor later."   
  
Harry refastened his pants and both exited the stall. Benny was at the back of the bathroom.   
  
"Stuart, Benny has some coke if you want some before you go back to work. I'm going to get a quick hit, so this orgasmic high doesn't wear off so fast. C'mon."  
  
"OK, I'd like some, thanks." Stuart followed.

oOo

__

May 19, 2018

2:15am

"So, are you and Benny staying after I close?" Stuart asked of Harry.  
  
"Hell, yeah! I'm waiting to return the favor."   
  
"Cool, I was hoping you'd say that. I'll have the last of the drunks out by 2:30; then it will take about a half hour to restock, take out trash, finish cleaning the glasses and put the chairs up. I told the other two guys I'd handle it tonight... that way they don't get in our way. The morning crew comes in at five to clean. You and Benny can just sit tight and keep me company 'til I'm done."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
After the last of the patrons had left, Harry started helping Stuart with the chairs. Harry just shrugged. "It will go a lot quicker if there's two of us doing it," he said, when Stuart gave him a questioning look.   
  
Once the chairs were all up, Stuart went to the beer cooler and made a list of what needed to be hauled from the back; he came out with a two-wheeler full of cases of bottled beer. "I'll be back, I'm going to need to make at least two more trips... they damn near drank us dry tonight."   
  
By the time he had brought the third load of cases out. Harry was finishing restocking the first stack. Stuart watch Harry pulling four bottles out of the cooler with each hand, resting them on the bar and putting the fresh bottles in very quickly. "You look like you've done that before?"   
  
"Yep, that's what I do, or what I did until about a week ago. I am an unemployed Mixologist, when I was a kid I served drinks to my uncle and his friends, once I was on my own I realized I could actually make money doing it."  
  
Stuart moved to the cooler next to him and started to rotate and restock also. "So why are you unemployed?"   
  
Harry pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Benny. "It's his fault."  
  
"Hey, it was _not_ my fault..."  
  
"OK," Harry looked at Stuart and rolled his eyes. "It wasn't his fault that he and his dealer got into a fight... in the middle of _The Palace._ My boss didn't take to kindly to my boyfriend buying drugs in his 'clean' establishment."  
  
"Harry, we've been through this. The shit he was trying to sell me was cut with alfalfa. I grew up on a fucking farm, I know the difference between alfalfa and marijuana."  
  
"I know, Benny, but you could have taken it outside."  
  
"You worked at _The Palace_?" Stuart asked in awe. "I applied there once; they won't even give an interview to anyone without five years experience _and_ a certificate. How long have you been bartending?"   
  
"Besides the sixteen years I lived with my Uncle? I started right out of school and when I came to America that's all I knew. So for about twenty years, professionally."  
  
"We're looking for an experienced bartender. If you come by tomorrow, between two and six, one of the owners will be here; I can leave a note for him if you're interested."  
  
"I'd like that. I noticed the sign when I came in tonight.... But I didn't want to say anything, because I didn't want you to think I wanted in your pants, just to get a job."  
  
"And I'm not suggesting the job just because of that. We need experienced help, and you are attractive as hell, the owners like that. Besides, if you working here will let me get in your pants, then it's all good," Stuart said with a chuckle.  
  
"Mmmm, I think I'd let you in my pants either way. And this is the last case. I'll help you put the empties away, then maybe..."  
  
"Yes, maybe."

oOo

When Harry and Stuart came back from storing the empty boxes Benny was sitting on the bar.   
  
"I was afraid you two had forgotten I was here," he said to the pair.  
  
"Mmmm, Benny, I could never forget about you." Harry walked up to him standing between his legs and wrapped his arms around his waist; he leaned in and kissed his crotch. Harry looked up to him and quietly, so Stuart couldn't hear, said, "you ok with this?"   
  
Benny wrapped his legs around Harry's body, put his arms on his shoulders and leaned down into a kiss. "I don't really have a choice, now do I? But I think I can make do."  
  
Stuart came up behind Harry leaned his body in, moving his arms around Harry and put his hands on the inside of Benny's thighs. He kissed Harry's neck, "So, is it the three of us?"   
  
Harry wiggled his ass into Stuart's hard crotch and purred, "If you can handle it, baby; we're game for just about anything."  
  
"I think I can handle it," Stuart purred as his hands unfasten Benny's belt. Benny was quickly relieved of his pants. Harry turned and slid to his knees, he was under the bar, so Stuart could get closer to Benny. Harry removed Stuarts pants and ran his hand up to his hard cock. Stuart moaned as his mouth descended upon Benny cock.   
  
Harry licked the length of Stuart, then took his whole cock into his mouth. Stuart moaned causing Benny to shutter at the vibration and moan himself. The sounds from above were totally turning Harry on in his inebriated state. He opened his own trousers and started to fist himself as he gave oral pleasure to Stuart. None of the three, very excited men, lasted long.   
  
Benny was the first to come, "Oh fuck, yes... drink it down baby, take it all." The sound of Benny coming caused Harry to spill into his hands, with the come still on his hands he reached behind Stuarts balls and slid a slick finger into his ass. With only two strokes Stuart came in Harry's mouth. Harry quickly stood up and shared the salty treat with Stuart. Benny slid down from the bar and soon all three were sharing the taste.  
  
"God, that was great!" Stuart panted. "Benny, you got any more of that coke? I'd like this feeling to last. Mmmmm, you two are really a treat."  
  
Benny shared his stash and the three men were sitting on the floor leaning against the bar, enjoying their orgasmic and chemically induced high. Stuart looked at his watch. "Damn, the cleaning crew will be here in a half-hour; we need to clear out. Are you going to come in and apply for the job tomorrow, Harry?"   
  
"Yeah, I will be here. Who is it I'm to ask for?"   
  
"Roberto Hernandez, wear something sexy, he only hires men he thinks will bring in customers. Don't be afraid to flirt with him, a little. With your experience you won't have any problems. No one close to your experience has applied; that on top of your looks... he'll be begging you to work for him. Hell, he'll probably offer you more money than I'm making."  
  
The men stood and took a last look at the bar to make sure there was nothing they missed. They walked out the front and Stuart locked up. "Hey, if you guys aren't doing anything tomorrow, whether you get the job or not, come back tomorrow night; on Saturday nights we have an after hours party. There's always lots of alcohol, lots of other things and several willing warm bodies to enjoy."  
  
Harry and Benny walked Stuart to his car. "That sounds like fun, we'll be here," Harry said as he gave Stuart a long good-bye kiss.  
  
"Where's your car?"   
  
"We walked; we just live a couple of blocks down in the 6274 building."


	6. Chapter Five

_May 19, 2018_

_5:30 am_

"Benny, scoot over."

"Why?"

"The couch sucks, the floor is cold, and I _am_ going to share the bed with you. So move your arse over."

"Fine just don't get any ideas." Benny moved, giving Harry room to crawl into bed.

"The only idea I have right now is sleeping the alcohol and drugs out of my system. Good night."

oOo

_2:00 pm_

Harry woke up and was aware of a man in his arms. He was also pretty sure it wasn't his bed and this wasn't Paul. With eyes still closed, he tried to remember what was going on. He knew he was hung over, so he had to have been drinking last night. He'd not had a hangover in years; he questioned why he would have one on this particular morning. The man in his arms stirred, Harry opened one eye to peer down at the man. _Mmmm,_ he thought, _blond, nice body, strong arms, still wearing his boxers, that's good._ A hazel eye opened and looked into his green eye, with the same amount of contemplation.

Realization seemed to hit each man at the same time. They both burst into uncontrolled laughter. 

"Damn, Benny, for a second there I was scared. Wasn't to sure how I was going to explain my way out of this."

Still laughing, "I know what you mean; it's been more than twelve years since I woke up in someone, besides Luke's, arms. This is just weird."

Harry sobered some from his laughter and rolled over to extract himself from Benny, "Yes, and I have a feeling that things are going to get a lot weirder than you and I waking up in the same bed."

Benny huffed a little and pursed his lips together. "Yes, I suppose they will, won't they? And probably tonight."

"Yeah, probably. I guess I should know a few things since we are a couple, who are living together. We should know the basics about the other at least."

"Excuse me?"

"No, not that, I'm not asking for sex, NOW. But we should talk about preferences and dislikes. I know that things are going to be tough enough, but if one of us does something that is a total turn off to the other, it will make things even more difficult."

"You do have a point, Harry... so what do you want to know?"

"I guess the first question should be, do you top or bottom?"

"You are joking right, with that jewelry ya'll have?"

"I understand I can do either, if you don't want to bottom, that's not really a problem for me."

"Harry, what I was trying to say is, that with all that jewelry, I'd be a fool not to want to bottom."

"Oh," Harry blushed.

"But I too can do either. So that may be best; we can appear to be in an equally sharing, loving, relationship. Neither of us dominate over the other. That will help with my credibility as a ruthless drug dealer."

"You're right. Ugh, I need to get ready to go to the club and apply for a job. We can discuss more details later. And, can you tell me what died in my mouth." Harry smacked his lips in disgust at the offending morning breath.

 

"Um, Harry, do you really want to discuss what was in your mouth last night?"

"No, I guess not. Do you mind if I hit the kiddy pool first?"

"Kiddy pool?"

"Well that thing in the bathroom is too small to be called a tub."

"I guess kiddy pool works for me, and go ahead, I'll make coffee and take lots and lots of Advil."

"Ok, I won't take long."

A few minutes later Harry came to the kitchen clad only in boxers. "What do you think I should wear to apply for the job? Stuart said to wear something sexy, but I don't want to wear my clubbing clothes."

"How 'bout your low-ride black jeans." He pointed to the burgundy and gold striped silk boxers. "Of course, lose the boxers. Put on a white ribbed muscle shirt that shows your navel ring and throw that long sleeve emerald green shirt over it, unbuttoned. And wear the green studded leather belt with your black Nikes."

"Damn, you are gay aren't you?"

"Hey, you asked; and besides, I helped you pick out most of your wardrobe and with what other few things you brought it's not like you have a lot of choices."

"OK, we should go shopping if I get this job. They want a full time bartender and I only bought five clubbing outfits. I'll need more than that. You will too if you are going to be my personal barfly. I don't think the captain has bought clothes this century. He didn't give us nearly enough money for a decent cover."

"Hey, Harry, if money's an issue, I could buy you a couple more outfits."

"Oh god no, Benny, the money's not a problem; I have an inheritance. But what will I do with all these clubbing clothes once this case is over? Paul and I don't go out that much."

"Well, you never know, once he sees you in that suede outfit, you wore last night, he may take you clubbing more often."

"Why, thank you, Benny, and you were hot too. We do make a cute couple, you know. I'm not trying to brag up my looks, but we complement each other's features. My dark to your light."

"You have obviously never met my Luke, if you think you were just bragging. That man is gorgeous and knows it. And, he likes to remind me of it... several times a day. But that's ok.... So, if you get the job, we go out and celebrate by buying us each two new clubbing outfits. And if you don't get the job, we'll go out and try to overcome our depression... by buying us each two new clubbing outfits."

"Benny, you are a man after my own heart; a man who likes to shop. I could get used to you being around."

oOo

 

"Harry, that looks great on you and the way you make your hair look wind blown is perfect. With your résumé, on top of your looks, y'all'll be a shoe in for that job."

"Thanks, and just so you know... the hair... this is the only look I can get out of it. I endured many a rude comment over it during my school days, mostly from one loudmouth smart-ass. And... I am off to the club, I'll see you in a bit."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

oOo

 

"Yo, Benny? Where you at?"

"In the kiddy pool! How'd it go?"

Harry walked to the bathroom door and leaned against the doorframe, trying not to stare at a naked Benny in a tub that was way too small for an adult and hid nothing. 

"I got it and we will have to postpone our celebratory shopping trip. Hernandez wants me to start tonight. I think he wants me to jump in with both feet, to see if I can actually handle a busy night."

"So, can you? It's been a long time since you bartended."

"Actually, it's been a long time since I had a real bartending job. But because of my Mixology certificate, Captain Meyers has used that several times to have me pose as a bartender, undercover. So my skills never got rusty. And it helps me keep up with the trendy drinks. The club owner wants me to come in at six o'clock, so I can be there before the crowd. He'd like me to know the bar-drinks and learn the layout of the club. Stuart and a guy named Frank Young are going to work with me. So... it looks like we are in. I'm going to call Meyers to let him know and make sure _The Triangle_ gets put on the list."

"Harry, it's Saturday; should you bother him at home? We are supposed to make reports every Monday anyway, it can wait, and what list?"

"Meyers is in the office every day, and I mean _EVERY DAY,_ from six am to six pm. And after that he has his cell phone with him at all times. I'll get you that number; you should put that, and his direct office line, on speed dial. Just so you know, his office is number two and his cell is number three on my speed dial."

"Who's number one?"

Harry blushed. "Paul's cell. I don't even know what his number is. When we moved in together, he erased my previous number one and programmed his in that spot and that is where it has stayed."

Benny chuckled as he stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. "So what was that list you were talking about?"

"You don't know about the list. You were a road cop once, weren't you?"

"Of course I was. But it's been a few years."

"Do you remember the list, every cruiser has, of places not to be messed with?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I do remember it."

"There are many reasons that a place can be put on the list. But undercover work is probably the most common. That way no uniform will come in and fuck-up a case, unknowingly. Also at dispatch the addresses are tied into the computers, so if any trouble happens at the bar Meyers will be notified right away. Basically if something happens and neither of us can talk, then there will be someone to identify us."

"Wow, I never thought of that. We didn't do this type of undercover work in Homicide; it usually entailed following a suspect. If it was anyone that needed long term surveillance, that was usually sent to The Major Cases Unit."

"Stick with me, kid, and I'll teach you all I know," Harry cheekily said.

"You call me _kid,_ but I bet I'm older than you and I know I've been on the force longer than you."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm older, if you graduated college in '05 that means you graduated high school in what 2001? I graduated in '98, so I'm three years older than you."

"You are joking; there is no way you are thirty-eight."

"You're right, I'm only thirty-seven, I don't turn thirty-eight until July. So you're what thirty-four or thirty-five?"

"I'll be thirty-five in about three weeks."

"Wow, you don't look it. If I didn't know you, I'd card you at the bar. I always made a habit of carding anyone I think looks under thirty. I'd have guessed you at maybe twenty-three."

"Same here, I wouldn't have put you over twenty-five, if I hadn't known you've been a cop for ten years. So you didn't join the force until you were twenty-eight? How long did you play professional ball?"

"I started the summer after I graduated, I was only seventeen when I got the pro contract and I played until I was twenty-four. I moved here at twenty-five, and got my degree in three years. Joined the academy right out of college."

Benny walked to the bedroom after shaving and brushing his teeth; Harry followed enjoying the conversation. "So you played pro ball for seven years? You must have been good. What did you play soccer or rugby?"

"Benny, I thought you had a British husband, you know better than to call it soccer. But, I played rugby."

"OK, I know nothing about rugby, so I won't even ask. I wouldn't know what to ask, even if I was curious."

"I take it Luke's not into sports."

"Something about rugby and football not being exciting enough. He does like to watch American basketball though, but I think it's more the guys in shorts than the game." Both men chuckled.

"Oh hell, Benny, it's almost four o'clock now, I'm going to throw one of those 'poor man entrées' into the microwave and veg in front of the TV until I have to go to the club. Well... I'll do that after I call Meyers. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm cool. I'm going to take a nap and I'll come to the club around nine. I'm not used to staying out until sunrise drinking, this will take some getting used too."

oOo

_6:30 pm_

"OK, Harry, quiz time. Let's see what you already know. I'm only going to ask about drinks from the board, if someone wants something not listed it's ok to bring out _The Bartender's Guide,_ but you should know the thirty drinks on that list by heart; and we do change the list about once a month. If we notice a drink isn't selling, we'll add something that we think will do better," Frank told Harry.

"I only see two I'm not sure of. So quiz away."

The quizzing proceeded and Harry did very well, there were a couple of drinks that the recipe varied slightly from what he was used to, but he could adjust. And the two drinks he was unfamiliar with were indeed 'bar-drinks' and Harry made a note to himself to stay away from the _Fucking Orgasm_ (A screaming orgasm with a shot of Cuervo). But vowed to try the _Hot Lay_ (one shot Cuervo, half shot Triple Sec, half shot Fire Water with a squeezed lime wedge and Grenadine served over ice) it sounded like a kick ass _Pink Drink._ All laughed at the popularity of the _Absolutely Slow Comfortable Screw, Up Against A Wall, in the Dark, 151 Times, Mexican Style,_ even with it's $15 cost per drink (shots of Absolute Vodka, Sloe Gin, Southern Comfort, Galliano, Cuervo, Dark Rum, half a shot of Bacardi 151, with OJ over ice).

"It only takes one to get you drunk and two will fuck you beyond the ability to say no. So it's worth the money."

"You sound like you're talking from experience there, Frank. Are you telling me all I have to do is buy you two drinks and you wouldn't be able to tell me no?" Harry teased.

"Mmmm, lordy, you would never need to buy me drinks to get me not to say no. I'd even jump on the bar and shout 'yes', if you'd ask me too."

"Frank, don't tempt me, I may just have to do that."

Frank moved over and put his arms around Harry, leaning flush against him, "Harry, I'm not kidding and I would let you do anything to me you wanted. Did Stuart tell you about After Hours, tonight?"

"Yes, he did, and I plan to be here; and just so you know, if you get up on the bar telling me yes, you won't have a chance to get off the bar before I take you down." Harry accentuated his point by licking Frank's lip and thrusting his crotch into Frank's. He then backed away with _the smirk_ on his face _._

_"_ Boys, no fucking in front of the customers. Take that shit where it belongs, a toilet stall in a gay nightclub," Stuart joked.

"Speaking of customers when does the club open? And when does it start to get busy?" Harry asked.

"On Saturdays we open the doors at eight. Depending on the time of year or if we have a live band or not, there may be a line at the door when we open it or we may be dead until ten or eleven o'clock. You never really know until you get here," Stuart informed Harry.

"So, now that you know I know the drink list and I can find my way out of the walk-in cooler. What are we going to do for the next hour and fifteen minutes?" Harry asked as he was wrapping his arms around Frank.

Frank put his palm on Harry's chest and pushed him away. Harry raised his hands in surrender, he had started to apologize for misreading the earlier tease when Frank and Stuart both climbed onto the bar and shouted, "YES!"

Harry jumped up on the bar and started to devour Frank's lips. Stuart moved in behind Harry and put his arms around him rubbing them up and down his body, while grinding his erection into Harry's ass. Harry's hands were busy removing Frank's pants. When that was done, he removed his own black vinyl pants. He was somewhat aware of Stuart doing the same. He turned Frank around and started to kiss down his back. Harry slowly made his way down until he was on his knees. With his tongue he made long wet marks across Frank's firm chocolate colored ass, then blew. He reached a hand back and found Stuart's erection, which he stroked.

His tongue found Frank's sweet pucker hole. He moved his tongue in and out, while moans were produced from his ministration. Soon a slicked finger was probing his own ass. "Give me some of that, Stu."

Harry was handed a small tube of KY, he spread some on his fingers and began probing and stretching the ass before him. Frank went down on his hands and knees, with his firm round ass in the air for Harry to admire. When Frank was suitably stretched, Harry reached for his pants, extracted his wallet and removed two condoms. He silently handed one over his shoulder to Stuart, then put one on himself. He added a generous portion of the KY. 

"Are you ready sexy?"

"Oh god yes, please fuck me, Harry."

"How do you want this, slow and steady or all at once? I've got bead implants and piercings so it might be uncomfortable at first."

"Oh god, I can't believe I didn't even notice. Just take me, give it all to me, if I can't take it I'll let you know."

"OK, here I go." Harry put his cock at Frank's waiting ass, he slowly slid his head in past the tight muscle ring and with one sharp thrust he buried himself. Both men grunted their pleasure. When Harry was seated into Frank, he leaned his body forward so his chest was resting against Frank's back, spooning with him. Harry spread his legs a little. "Stuart, give it to me like I did him. Now please! Oh god, this is so fucking hot. I'm about to come just thinking about this." Harry took a sharp breath as Stuart's cock breached his body, "OH! YES! You can go all the way in Stuart; you won't hurt me."

Stuart moaned when he was completely in Harry. The men stilled to allow their bodies time to adjust. Harry righted himself, and gripped Frank's hips firmly. He slowly started to slide his cock in and out. Stuart mimicked his action. The experience was totally overwhelming. Harry could not keep quiet from the double stimulation. "Oh guys, you're killing me, oh god yes." He had enough of his mind left to reach around and stroke Frank's hard black cock.

After several minutes Frank moaned, "Harder, Harry, I'm about there."

"Oh god me too... Stuart, give it to me hard and fast, I'm about to come. Ahhh, yes... oh, oh," Harry panted, "fuck..."

"Harry, I'm coming, too, your ass is so fucking hot, sweet and tight, yes, baby that's what I like."

Frank was the first to come; this set off a chain reaction. When Frank's muscles tightened around Harry's cock, he lost it and started pumping his seed into the ass in front of him. This caused Stuart to do the same. The three men collapsed into a heap on top of the bar. Enjoying their post-fuck high.

"WOW!" Harry exclaimed, as he tried to extract himself from the tangle of limbs. "And here I thought the fuck parties were _after hours,_ not before."

"As wonderful as that was, this is nothing compared to what you'll see tonight. You don't have to participate; if you want you can just watch, there are those who come here and prefer to do just that, watch. You will find just about any kink you want. But I think our record was a fifteen-man daisy-chain. I still get hard just thinking about it. It was like a scene from a seventies porno. There was even a guy named Steve who looked like Ron Jeremy, too bad he didn't have Ron Jeremy's equipment."

"OK, I don't know who Ron Jeremy is, but tell me more about the after hours party. I thought it was just a few of the guys getting together," a somewhat confused Harry asked, as they were all getting dressed.

"No, it's more than that. It's like one of those swinger clubs, but just for gay men. We close at two-thirty and if you notice the club has accordion walls that we will pull, and there are sections or rooms for just about anything. At three, the back door is open, literally." Stuart smiled. "So now you know. I was going to tell you and Benny more about it this evening. So you could decide if that's really what you want to do. And being a new bartender, if you are willing, there will be an initiation. I can't tell you what it is exactly, but I can tell you that you just got a small taste of it.

"There are also only three rules. First and foremost 'NO' means 'NO' and anyone not respecting that will not come back. Second, if an accordion wall is closed don't enter, that means the people behind it want privacy, but if it's open you are welcome to go in and join. And third, using a condom is required during sex."

"So, is this Benny?" Frank asked as he was flipping through the pictures in Harry's wallet.

"No, that's Paul... um... an old lover. He's the reason Benny and I are together... and don't look through my wallet, I don't know what you might find." Harry knew that there was nothing in there to connect him to the police department, he made sure of that when he first became a detective, nor were there any enchanted Wizarding pictures but he wasn't real sure what else was in there. Other than the coke he had and three rolled joints.

"Don't worry I'm not going to pinch anything. Although, I do see a couple of things I'd rather have than the money... by the way, you shouldn't carry that much cash in this neighborhood. I'm just trying to learn about you, the best way to do that is look through a man's wallet."

"OK, Frank, so what is so interesting, what does that wallet tell you about the secrets of Harry Black?" Harry sat on the bar with bare feet dangling over the edge.

"Well, you do coke and are very good at rolling a pencil joint. You have pictures of five different men in here and only one woman, and that picture is old, my guess is a sister. You are, fuck," Frank held up his driver's license, "are you really thirty-seven years old?"

"Ur, don't remind me."

"You're fucking with me, right, Harry? There is no way." Stuart cried.

"Yep, I was born July 31, 1980. I will be thirty-eight in about two months."

Frank held up a card and asked. "What's this mean," he read the card, "'My best friend got 15 NEWTS and all I got was this lousy card.'"

Harry laughed. "That was an inside joke at the boarding school I went too. The NEWTS are what we dubbed our finals. Nasty Exhausting Worthless Test Scores... or something like that. There was no grade; it was all pass or fail. The most you could pass was thirteen, one for each course of study available at school. But Hermione," Harry grabbed his wallet and flipped through the pictures and pointed to one, "that's her, she managed to get fifteen. Nobody knows how she did it, and she won't tell. They had to have created two new tests just for her. Damned if I know what they were, and like I said, she won't tell."

"So how many tests did you pass?"

"Twelve, I tied for third in my class, on the tests." Harry flipped thru his wallet again to another picture, "Neville, this is him with his wife Luna, he got thirteen, so he was second in our class."

"Hermione, Neville and Luna, you English sure do use strange names." Frank commented

"Yeah, Harry James Black, very strange name," Harry teased with a wink.

"OK, smart-ass." Frank commented.

"Harry?" Stuart asked

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you have a gun in your boot?"

"Um, well, that's actually a special holster that fits inside the boot, like an ankle holster. And the reason I have a gun is I walk everywhere and my boyfriend is a drug dealer. Someone needs to protect his ass. He's the reason I lost my last job, they didn't take too kindly to my boyfriend dealing at The Palace."

Stuart looked to Harry with squinted eyes and asked, "What's he deal?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Why, you a cop?"

"Hell no, but he and I might be able to do business, I have a few connections and a few customers. With his connections and mine, maybe we can work something out; I could always use the extra money."

"I don't know if he'd be interested; he's pretty territorial when it comes to his selling, but y'all can ask."

"What did you say he dealt?"

"I don't think I did," Harry laughed, "actually he can get about anything you want, but mostly pot and coke, he deals a little H now and then. I think he has just a couple of customers into that and he has one connection to get pills. He even got some peyote once, that was an all day high, awesome."

"We've got about fifteen minutes before we open. We should finish dressing; I'll go flush the rubbers if you want to spray down the bar. I don't think the customers would take too kindly to knowing we just fucked on there. And I want to do a line before we open. Makes the night go faster if I'm stoned. I'm willing to share if you want. I'll be right back, after I get rid of these." Stuart held up the condoms and left.

"Frank?"

"What Harry?"

"Would you have a problem if I did a line with Stuart? I mean it's my first night here, I don't want to look bad. If you have a problem with it I won't."

"Hell, Harry, I'm going to do a line too. You've been bartending for a long time; you know how it gets. I have problems dealing with the drunks if I'm not stoned. We can't drink behind the bar, but that doesn't stop us from using the bathroom or the alley, and there is always someone willing to share, if you're willing to suck him off for it."

"I'll have to keep that in mind. I was wondering if I'd be able sneak a hit now and then. That's why I penciled the pot. I can load a smoke with those and no one knows. I also cut them with a little coke, to make up for being so small."

"I know you told me Benny deals, but what all do you do?"

"I don't shot up... other than that just about anything I can get my hands on. You?"

"About the same. I've been known to do H now and then, but I try not to do it too much; it's too expensive if you get hooked, the coke is bad enough. But at least with the coke there are enough people that do it and you can always trade favors for it."

oOo

 

The club was busy by the time Benny got there at nine. As Harry was working behind the bar Benny stood in the shadows, watching his partner. Harry seemed to have a natural way with the other men. He was flirting and really seemed to be having a good time. It also looked as if he was getting good tips. Benny wondered what they were going to do with the money. He'd never asked. Would they have it to live on or would they have to turn it over to the department. _Doesn't matter I guess, it's not like either of us need it._

He was still staring when green eyes met his. He smiled, a little embarrassed at having been caught. Harry just smiled and winked, then motioned him to an empty stool at the bar. Benny walked over and sat down. Harry leaned across the bar to give him a quick kiss. "See anything you liked?" he teased.

"Just learning how you operate. It was purely for educational reasons," he defended himself as he smirked at Harry, knowing he'd been busted.

"Well, I think after tonight your education of me will be a lot more thorough, I get a break at 9:30. Meet me in the bathroom... we need to talk. This place is swamped. Can I get you something? I learned a new _Pink Drink today_ do you want to try it?"

"Do I look like a _Pink Drink_ man?"

"In that outfit, with MY makeup on your face, I'd have to say... YES."

"What is it?"

"It's called a _Hot Lay,_ it's an _Old Lay_ with _Fire Water._ I haven't tired it yet, but it's my new favorite drink."

"I don't know what an _Old Lay_ is, but sure."

Harry smiled and spoke a little louder, "you're my _old lay,_ baby, and you are also one _hot lay._ I'll get you your drink." Harry winked and walked away _._

He returned with a drink in hand and set it in front Benny. Benny took a tentative sip. "Wow, is that Tequila and cinnamon?"

"Yep, an _Old Lay_ is Tequila and Triple Sec with lime and grenadine, this has a half shot of Fire Water, thus the name _Hot Lay._ Is it good? I can't drink while I'm working."

"Here, give me a kiss," Benny took a generous sip and shared it with Harry when their lips met.

"Oh, hell yeah." Harry purred. "I don't know what tasted better you or the drink." A man at the end of the bar caught Harry's attention. "I have to work, baby, meet me when I take my break."

"OK."

Benny met Harry in the bathroom and they waited for a stall to become free. When one opened up they both went in. Harry dropped his pants to his ankles and sat on the closed lid of the toilet.

"What are you doing?" A panicked Benny asked.

"Making it look good, get on your knees we need to talk. I haven't much time."

Harry explained what he and the other bartenders discussed earlier about both the after hours parties and Stuart's desire to partner with Benny.

"So what are they going to do to you tonight?"

"Well, I'm hoping it's not much different than what Frank and Stuart did to me today, before we opened."

"What did they do?"

"Let's just say; don't set your drink down in the middle of Frank's section of the bar."

"Oh, OK."

"Yeah." Harry gave a blushing smirk, then loud enough for the men in the next stall to hear, "yeah, baby, drink it for me. Ahh... yes... OH GOD, THAT WAS GREAT." He smiled a lopsided smile and just shrugged. "I have to get back to the bar." They both stood and Harry was still fastening his belt when they left the stall. Which was immediately taken by two other men. 

"They should have pay toilets here; they'd make a killing," he joked to Benny.


	7. Chapter Six

**Beta'd by:** Tamargrl

oOo

_May 20, 2018_

_After Hours_

__After the last customer was escorted out of the club. The three bartenders started to clean their areas. Harry looked to Stuart and asked, "I never did ask; how are the tips handled?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well some places the owner gets a cut. Other's the tips are all pooled together and then split between the bartenders. And do we have to record them here for taxes or do we handle that ourselves?"

"Oh, what's yours is yours. We each have a book behind the register for taxes. It's general practice to record only half of what you get."

Harry counted his tips and pocketed it. He went to the register to record his take. Frank walked up behind him and looked at what he wrote down. "Harry, you only have to record half, it's ok. No one checks."

"That is half."

"WHAT? Harry, when they ask for a _blowjob_ they mean a drink."

"Oh funny, ha ha, I worked my ass off for this, and not like you're thinking." Harry bumped his shoulder into Frank whose eyebrows were raised in a joking question.

"Well your ass looks fine and we've called all the other bartenders, they will _all_ be here tonight to meet you. And I'm sure they will like your ass too. I hope you're ready."

"Frank, I'm scared," Harry laughed, "What exactly will I need to do for this initiation?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you. But know that you can say no, of course we've only ever had one newbie say no and he didn't last long. But after this afternoon, I think you just might enjoy it. Don't worry it will be fun. And when it's over, you will be able to get off anyway you want."

Harry looked at him nervously, "OK, that didn't really help, but I'll trust you. They aren't going to have a problem with Benny being here are they? We are kinda a package deal... well... most of the time."

"Hell no, that boyfriend of yours is fine and if he's even half as much fun as you, then he'll fit in just fine. Make sure he knows the rules and there won't be any problems."

"Yeah, I already told him. I think he's actually looking forward to it. We've not been wild for a long while. I think he's getting bored with my ass, literally."

"I could never see that happening."

"Well you don't have to live with me." Harry gave him a toothy smile. He looked over to see Benny and Stuart talking. "I wonder what they're talking about?"

"Probably dealing. Stuart has mentioned a couple of times tonight, that he really wants to do business with Benny. He wants to expand himself. He's tired of being a bit dealer, I think he wants to become a bigger player in the organization. He sees Benny as a way up."

"I hope it works out for them. But Benny can be pretty protective of his business."

"Don't worry about it, if it happens, great; if it doesn't, no harm done. Stuart won't hold it against either of you. He's cool."

"Well, my sections clean, do you need help?" Harry asked Frank.

"Nope, I'm done. Let's start pulling out the walls. Do you have plenty of condoms? I know we used two of yours today, if you need more there is a stash in the office, just replace what you use... that way there's some there the next time someone runs short."

"No, I think I'll be fine. I had six when I came in tonight. OK, show me how these accordion walls work."

The dance club was transformed into a swingers club. Stuart went to the jukebox and punched in a code that would allow the box to play all night, randomly picking from the top fifty songs played.

Harry cornered Benny and wrapped his arms around him, as any boyfriend would. "Benny, I'm scared. I don't know what they plan to do with me tonight. Frank said I could say no, but pretty much told me if I did I wouldn't last here long."

Benny put his hand on Harry's cheek and caressed it. "You'll be ok, they won't do anything to cause you harm and this is what we need to do."

Harry looked into his hazel eyes, "I know." Changing the subject he asked, "So what did you and Stuart discuss?"

"He wants me to partner with him. I told him I'd need to talk to my connections first. I'll tell him yes on Monday or Tuesday. I also agreed to let him have a hunk of my product, he's low and has someone who wants to buy some coke and he's low on cash, so I made him a deal," he smirked, as well as Malfoy himself could have.

"So what's the deal?"

"He gets the coke at half market value, payable when he gets paid, and I get a blowjob for the next six nights. If he doesn't have the money by then. I get to fuck him any way I want everyday until I get the money."

"Oh hell, Benny, you ain't ever gonna see that money." Harry laughed.

"I thought of that, but he wants a partner, he's not gonna stiff me for the cash. But that's how this works... if they can't pay they barter. I'm just trying to fit in."

"You're doing good." Harry leaned in and gave him a long kiss.

"Harry, save some of that for the rest of us. He can have you anytime. I'm about to open the back door are you ready?"

Harry bit his bottom lip and winced a little. "I think so."

Benny and Harry looked up, and leading the group of about forty men, were a dozen of the most gorgeous men either had ever seen. Benny looked to Harry with wide eyes and said, "WOW!"

"Damn, where did they find those men? They could be fucking models."

The lead group congregated together behind the bar, with Stuart and Frank, while the rest of the men separated into smaller groups - going behind various walls.

"Harry, I think those might be the other bartenders." Benny whispered.

"Then how the hell did I get hired? I look like a slouch next to any of them."

"Oh hell, Harry, you fit right in, damn, look at you. You've got a great body, a beautiful smile, a handsome face and your eyes are to die for. Don't sell yourself short."

"Thanks, you make a great _boyfriend_.... Damn they're all looking at me. Should I go over or wait until they ask?"

"Go over to Stuart or Frank, they'll let you know what to do." He gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and said, "Good Luck."

Harry cautiously walked to Stuart. "Hey!" he said, eyeing all of the men.

"Hey, yourself," a dark haired man said. "You must be the newbie, Harry. I'm Mike - you and I will work together on Wednesdays and Thursdays."

"Nice to meet you." Harry extended his hand. Mike just shook his head and pulled Harry into an embrace then gave him a deep open mouthed kiss.

"Nice to meet you too, Harry." he purred. He introduced Harry to all of the other bartenders who each gave Harry a similar greeting. Harry's body was responding to all of the attention from this many good-looking men.

"Well, I think we have an initiation to perform, if you are willing, Harry." Stuart stated.

Harry looked all the men over and gave _the smirk,_ then slyly said, "I think I'm ready for anything you want, right now." Then he looked to his bulging crotch. There was laughter all around him and many comments about how well he was going to fit in.

Harry was escorted to the back corner of the club where an accordion wall was shut behind them for privacy. He noticed that Frank had dragged Benny along. Once inside, Benny was introduced to all and was told that he could watch if he chose but couldn't participate. As the boyfriend he had a right to know what was going on, after all.

Stuart walked up to Harry and placed a blindfold over his eyes then kissed him. He whispered, "just relax and enjoy, we've all been through this."

Someone had given him several hits on a laced joint. He was pretty sure that it had some opium from the effects it was having on him. Once his body was relaxed he felt several hands, removing his clothes. Stuart had discretely removed his boots and handed them to Benny knowing that Harry carried his gun there. But at this point Harry did not care about that; he was just feeling... and just feeling _really_ good. There were many comments about how sexy he was and his piercings and beads were admired by all.

A hand stroked his already erect cock and he felt a leather strap being placed at the base. "What's that?" he asked in a panic.

A deep voice he did not recognize told him, "It's a cock ring, you don't get off until we all do."

"OK, I can deal with that." Harry smiled in his opium haze.

He heard someone say, "Yeah, he's ready for this." He was given a couple more hits on the joint and was told, "this will keep it from hurting."

He once again just smiled and said, "OK." He was guided over to a table where he was bent over; his arms were pulled above his head and tied together. They were pulled taught and his legs were spread apart and tied to what he assumed were the table's legs.

He felt a slick finger probe his ass, his body was relaxed allowing him to be stretched quickly. He then heard someone say that they were going to take him one at a time and the previous newbie was to go first. His body was quickly filled with a hard cock. It felt so good; there was no discomfort at the intrusion that is normally felt. He allowed his body to be taken over by the euphoric sensation. He was only slightly aware of the man within him coming. Soon another was taking him, then another, and another.

He was so close to an orgasm his cock ached, but the ring would not allow him to come. He moaned in pleasure and was begging for release as his body was fucked for nearly and hour and a half. He was given several hits of the laced joint. Finally after the last man was done, his hands and legs were released and blindfold removed. His hand immediately went to his cock and started stroking it.

"So who's going to get me off?" he asked with a heavy pant.

"I think your boyfriend should have the honors. He's been over in the corner trying to not jack off to this. But he looks like he needs to get off as much as you do." One of the men went and grabbed Benny by the hand and dragged him over to Harry.

"How's come he's the only one still wearing clothes?" Harry asked, almost giggling. "That hardly seems fair now does it?"

Benny looked into Harry's eyes and gave him an 'I don't believe you said that' look and said, "I was hoping I'd have some help, baby." He looked around the room and asked, "any volunteers?" Four men were on Benny in a heartbeat and soon he too was relieved of his clothes. He climbed up on the table that Harry had been tied to and laid on his back. He grabbed Harry's hands and pulled him on top of himself. Harry's lips met his and they shared a long loving kiss.

Harry was handed a tube of KY and a condom. As his fingers started to prepare Benny, he nibbled on his ear. Then quietly spoke, "I'm sorry, Benny."

"Oh god, Harry, I'm more worried about you... did they hurt you?" he whispered back.

"No, there was opium in the joint; it's a great painkiller. They seem to know what they are doing. I'll be sore in the morning though, but right now I'm _so_ overly stimulated that I'm going mad with need. I'm sorry."

"Harry, stop apologizing. We knew we'd have to do this together. I just didn't count on fourteen witnesses. Just do what you need to do. I can take it a little rough if you need it."

"Ok, do you want to get a hit of the joint before I do this?"

"No, I'll be fine, I had a couple of hits already and did some coke; I'm ready whenever you are."Harry closed his eyes, put the condom on and positioned his cock, then slowly entered Benny's body. Benny moaned at the intrusion and bucked his hips forward to let Harry know he was able to take more. "Oh god, Harry, those beads are awesome. That feels great."

Harry also moaned his pleasure, "You are so tight, baby. Yes, this feels wonderful." He moved his cock all the way in then pulled out, so only his head was still buried, then slammed in hard. "God, Benny, I'm sorry, I'm so close already. I'm not going to last long." He moved his mouth to kiss Benny and after only a few thrusts he was ready to explode. "I'm coming baby. I'm sorry, I want to get you off too, but I can't wait any more. Ahh... fuck... yes... ahhh, ahhh... ahhh, HELL, yeah, that felt good." He collapsed. "I'm so sorry, Benny."

"Harry, stop it, you were hard for over an hour with that cock ring not letting you get off. No one would have lasted after that. You did fine."

Harry slowly stood up and looked down at his naked and hard partner. "Damn, baby, you are sexy."Mike came over to them and said, "Dang, you two are sexy _together_. I don't think I've ever watched a fuck so hot as that. I can't believe you lasted that long, Harry. When I was initiated I came the second the ring came off. I've not seen anyone last beyond a couple of strokes. Stuart tells me you play, Harry, do you two ever play together and do I have a chance?"

Harry looked to Benny with questioning eyes; Benny nodded. "Mike, my baby looks like he needs to get off and I'm just too fucking exhausted, maybe if you don't mind you could help him with his problem. I know Benny would love it. And maybe next time the three of us can get together."

Mike looked to Benny with lust in his eyes, then to Harry, "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I just want to make my baby happy and right now I can't physically do it. So if you can, then I'm good with it." Harry backed away to sit on another table.

Mike went to Benny who was still lying on the table, and started to kiss his thighs. He slowly worked his way up his body and around his cock, up his stomach. He climbed on the table straddling him. He continued kissing upwards and stopped to tease each nipple. His hand moved to Benny's cock and stroked it gently. He lay on top of Benny so their bodies were flush and their cocks were rubbing together. His hand wrapped around both as Benny hissed his pleasure. His mouth moved to Benny's and kissed him deeply, their tongues battled with want.

"Benny, I want to feel your cock in me. Will you let me ride you?"

"Oh god, yes."

Mike grabbed for a condom, sat up and placed it on Benny as he caressed his balls. He applied a generous portion of KY and positioned himself.

"Mike don't you want me to stretch you first?"

"Already done, you aren't my first tonight," he smiled and Benny just nodded. Mike slowly allowed his body to descend on Benny's cock...

Harry was watching Mike and Benny when he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and watched Stuart on his knees with Frank behind him fucking his ass hard. Stuart had a young blonde's cock in his mouth and the blonde was being fucked by a redhead. The scene was totally turning Harry on. He was amazed that his body was able to respond after so much stimulation earlier, but he knew he was still stoned and somewhat relaxed. His hand found its way to his growing cock and he started to stroke himself.

A dark haired man, who introduced himself as Steve, sat down next to him. "That is hot isn't it?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." Harry replied. He glanced over and noticed that Steve was also fisting his own cock. He reached over and put his hand around Steve's. "You don't have to do that yourself if you don't want too." Harry said as he leaned in and started to kiss his neck. Soon they were kissing and jacking each other off as they positioned themselves so they could still watch the fuck scene in front of them. Harry lasted longer this time, but Steve obviously knew what he was doing. Soon each spilled their seeds to the other man's touch.

"Wow, I don't think I've gotten off so much in one day in my life. I think I'm going to like working here," Harry told Steve.

"Mmmm and I think I'm going to like you working here, too, Harry."

oOo

Harry woke up to the sound of a cell phone ringing; he grabbed the phone with his eyes still closed.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry did I wake you, baby?"

"Yeah," he said in a groggy voice.

"Mmmm, did you wake up with a hard on?"

"Hmm Mmmm"

"Why don't you reach down and rub yourself while I tell you what I want to do to you."

Harry's eyes opened and he looked at the phone in confusion. It took a couple of seconds to realize that he had Benny's phone; he got an impish smile on his face.

"Mmmm," he said.

"I want to take your hard cock and wrap my mouth around it; are you stroking it for me, baby?"

"Mmmm, yeah, but what will I say when your husband walks in and I'm jacking off with his phone in my hand?"

"Harry?"

Harry laughed, "I'm sorry Luke. I heard the phone and just grabbed it without looking, I didn't realize at first that it was you. I should have stopped you as soon as I did. I just couldn't help myself. Forgive me."

"Damn, Harry, I am _so_ fucking embarrassed. I can't believe I just did that."

"Oh hell, Luke, Paul and I do the same thing. It's only natural when you're separated for any period of time."

"I know, but hell, he's only been gone for two days. You think I'd be able to handle it." Harry laughed. "So where is Benny anyway?"

"Um, I don't know, he's not in bed..."

"You two are sharing a bed?"

"Well, yeah. We started out with me sleeping on the divan but that was so uncomfortable. Trust me, Luke, we are only sleeping in this bed."

"Harry, I don't know you, so I can't give you my trust unconditionally, I have too sordid a past to do that. But, I trust Benny. So I'm OK, it was just a shock. And you are British, aren't you?""Um, yes, why?"

"I've not heard the word 'divan' in almost twenty years."

"Did I really call it that? It must be your accent making me revert to my past." Harry giggled at this. "I haven't talked to Paul since Friday morning - did he get to talk to you?"

"Yes, we spoke after the staff meeting. He's a real nice man. I knew of his reputation and met him once or twice, but never really got to know him. I'm glad he sought me out. I was a little nervous about Benny's assignment. Ben told me what might have to happen between the two of you. But after talking to Paul, I realized that you two are in a committed relationship, and you are just doing what you need to do to make your case. I've been with Benny for twelve years. I knew he was a cop when I got with him. And I knew with him being a detective this type of stuff was a possibility."

"So, were you able to go out with Paul and the other husbands?"

"Yes, I did, I wasn't too sure about it at first. It was like... 'let me get this right, you want me to go out with six straight men and discuss with them how much I miss my homosexual lover?' But he convinced me. And I had a really nice time, despite the fact that I was forced to watch a baseball game, on a really large telly. Hell... now you've got me doing it. On a really large TV. If I keep talking to you Harry, I'm going to invite myself over to your flat to shag my husband on the divan."

"Sorry, Luke," Harry laughed. "But I'm glad you went out with Paul, he needs someone who understands what he's going through when I'm away on a case." Harry got out of bed in search of Benny. "Hey, I think I found your husband, he's passed out on the bathroom floor. Looks like he was praying to the _loo_."

"Oh stop it, Harry. Is he all right?"

"Yeah, he looks comfortable. I'll throw a duvet over him and let him sleep. I worked my first night at the club, last night, and the after hours party lasted until seven this morning. We were pretty messed up when we came... um... home? That just doesn't sound right, but you know what I mean."

"OK, I'll let you get back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you and I'm real sorry I woke you the way I did, I'm still so embarrassed over that. Tell Benny I called and have him call me when he gets time."

"I'll do that... and like I said don't be embarrassed, it's ok. I'm sure I'll talk to you again, take care, bye."

"You too, bye."

Harry went to the bedroom and took one of the blankets and a pillow and made Benny as comfortable as he could. Then crawled back into bed.


	8. Chapter Seven

****

Beta’d by: Tamargrl

oOo

The next month went very well for Benny and Harry. The case was going better than expected and they were also becoming friends.

Benny and Stuart were doing business together. Garcia had been brought in to occasionally pose as Benny’s supplier; they met him at an abandoned warehouse a few blocks from the club. Others from the squad also met Benny outside the club on a regular bases, as his steady customers. Benny had met with Stuart’s supplier and was now meeting him on a regularly to make buys. 

The first meeting was not what Benny had expected.

oOo

__

June 4, 2018

“Benny, when you meet Juarez just be polite. Tell him what you normally deal. He’ll want to know what mark-up you make. You’ll need to have at least three grand on you for him to take you seriously. And he can get you just about anything you want,” Stuart told him.

“He also like young ass, so don’t tell him how old you really are, you can pass for someone in his early twenties. He can usually be talked out of some extra product, if you are willing to put out for it.”

“OK, I’ve had to do the same for Garcia, so that’s old news.”

“Just don’t tell him who your other suppliers are. He’ll feel that if you talk about them, you’ll talk about him too. And he will ask... so be prepared.”

“Thanks, Stu, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good Luck, and let me know how things went. I‘m off tonight but I‘ll be at the club anyway.”

“OK, I’ll see you later. Let Harry know I’ll be there later.”

oOo

Benny drove the Ford to the address Stuart had given him. He went to the front door and knocked, as he was told to do. A very large black man met him at the door. He looked down at Benny and asked, “You Stu’s fuck?”

“I’m nobody’s fuck, I get what I can from whoever I want. Are you Juarez?”

“No, I’m Juarez’s protection. Are you packing?”

“Yes, I have a nine-millimeter in an ankle holster.”

“Inside.”

Benny was grabbed and pulled inside where he was immediately slammed against a wall. Juarez’s man searched him and removed his gun and wallet.

“I _will_ want that back when I leave.”

“ _If_ you leave, little fag boy, follow me and mind your manners.”

Benny did follow and was lead to a small office towards the back of the building. Once inside he came face to face with a rotund Hispanic man who was in his early fifties. The man stood up and looked Benny up and down, then turned to the guard, “Did you search him?”

“Yeah, boss, he was carrying.” The man put Benny’s gun on the desk and backed out of the away. 

“Let me see his wallet.” 

The guard handed over the wallet and went to the back of the room.

“Is this all the money you have?” Juarez asked holding up about five-hundred dollars.”

“No, sir, I have more. Your goon missed it when he searched.” Benny put his hands down the front of his pants and removed a small plastic bag filled with bills, which he laid on the desk. “Muggers don’t usually look there for money.”

“So you are as bright as Stuart said you were. What you wanting to buy?”

“I have a diverse clientele; today I just need some weed and coke. But I am getting low on H and will need some in a couple of weeks. My other supplier is dry. I also have customers who will require opium, crack and speed. If I can get a better price from you I would pass that on to them and we're all happy.”

“You seem awful sure that I’m willing to do business with you.”

“Stuart tells me you are a wise businessman, I’m willing to boost your income, why would you not want to do business with me?”

“What are you willing to do to assure my continuing to supply you?”

“I will do what I need to do... as long as it is also beneficial to me.”

“OK, tell me who your other suppliers are and tell me what they charge, that way I know what type of prices you are expecting from me.”

“Sure, Juarez, I’ll tell you anything you want to know about them... as long as it’s ok if I discuss you and your prices with them. It’s only fair, you know.”

“Don’t get cocky with me, I want to know who else you work with.” “Sorry, sir, it ain’t gonna happen. If you’ll give me my money and gun back, I’ll just leave and we can both forget I ever bothered you.” Benny reached for his money still sitting on the desk.

Juarez reached for his hand. “No, Mr. Rogers, I think we can do business.” He smiled at Benny then continued. “I like my men feisty. What was it you said you’d do to continue doing business with me?”

Benny looked the rotund man up and down and gave him _the smirk_ , “I’ll do whatever you want, as long as we both benefit from it.” He licked his lips and stepped around the desk.

oOo

“You look like hell, Benny, what happened?” Harry asked as Benny gingerly said on a barstool.

“I’m in with Stuart’s connection. He likes his business associates to put out and he likes it dry and rough.”

“Oh god, Benny. Are you OK?”

“Yeah, I’d whether not talk about it right now. Can you get me a drink and make it strong.”

“Come with me.... Hey, Mike, cover my station - I’ll be right back.” 

Harry grabbed Benny’s hand and dragged him to the bathroom, then took him into an empty stall. 

“Turn around and let me see.”

“Harry, no it’ll be ok. Please, it’s embarrassing enough.”

Harry reached into his pocket and transfigured a tube of KY to look like a tube of salve. “I’ve got something that will help take the sting away and will fight any infection. C'mon, Benny, let me help.” Benny dropped his pants and turned to allow Harry to see him. “Damn, he ripped you in two.” He applied a generous portion of KY to his finger and applied it to Benny’s anus, and gave a silent, mild, healing spell and one to fight any Muggle diseases as he worked the lube around and in Benny. He knew that he should not be using magic, but felt it was justified. He also knew that he couldn’t heal it completely or Benny would get suspicious. 

“I’ll do this a couple of times a day. It’s hard to apply yourself. It will help you heal faster. And don’t be embarrassed. I may need you to do it for me sometime.”

Benny sighed, “that does feel better; it’s at least numb now. Thank you, Harry.”

“That’s what _boyfriends_ are for.”

oOo

__

June 16, 2018

After hours

Harry was holding Benny in his arms, waiting for the regular _After Hours_ crowd to come in, “You know, Benny, this shit is getting real old. I never thought I’d miss just making love slow and easy on a real bed _._ What room are we playing in tonight?”

“Hell, I don’t care. Does it really matter? I don’t think there’s anything we haven’t done in the last month, except a little pussy. And that one guy was close.”

Harry chuckled. “We could probably duck out early. We’ll make up some excuse; I’m sure no one will miss us.”

“Well, tomorrow _is_ my birthday, we could use that. Say you’re going to take me out and want me rested up, or something like that.”

“Is it really?”

“Yep, I’ll be thirty-five. This will be the first birthday in twelve years I’ve not spent with Luke.”

“Damn, Benny, why didn’t you say something? We could have figured something out.”

“It’s ok, Juarez has a shipment being delivered and he’s going to call me when it gets in. He’s offering me first dibs. So if I’m the first one there, then that much isn’t going to be hitting the streets. In the scheme of things, this is more important. Besides I plan on having a lot more birthdays and Luke will be there for all of them.”

“But still, I wish I could do something to help. There’s the other bartenders; let’s go hang with them and in an hour or so we’ll leave. Give the birthday story. If you can’t be with Luke tomorrow, then at least you could be able to spend the day relaxing; maybe Juarez won‘t call. Or if you want, I really could take you out. We don’t do very many _couple things_. We could ask Stuart and Frank to join us.”

“That sounds good. We’ll stick close to here in case I get called and Stuart could come with me if I do go.”

It didn’t take long for word of Benny’s birthday to get around to the bartenders and soon he was dragged to the same room used for Harry’s initiation and strapped down to same table. But unlike Harry he was treated like the birthday boy that he was. Someone had found some frosting and had spread it all over his body. The fifteen bartenders then licked and sucked it, and him, off. Finally it was decided that the birthday boy’s boyfriend should give him a decent gift, and since Benny had already come twice in less than an hour, Harry was to show all how he pleased his man.

Harry climbed on the table kissing and nibbling on Benny, while he prepared him. Harry wanted to make a good show for everyone, so while he stretched Benny he made sure to hit his prostate several times. Benny was moaning in pure ecstasy, Harry knew that Benny was enjoying this and it was not just for show. He decided that Benny deserved to be treated like a beloved boyfriend and took time to stimulate him in every way he could. He licked his ears and sucked on his neck. Fondled and kissed his nipples. Soon Benny was begging to be taken.

“Oh god, Harry.... I need you. Please do it now. I want to feel you inside of me, baby. Make love to me, please.

Harry raised Benny’s legs to his shoulders and positioned himself at his opening and slowly entered him. All the time cooing words of love and affection. Harry took his time, knowing that his beads and pierced head would please his lover. He slowly moved in and out. The beads stimulating the sensitive muscles at Benny's opening and his ring hit his prostate with each stroke. He also slid his hand up and down Benny’s engorged penis. He worked on only pleasing Benny and gave no heed to his own needs. The lovemaking lasted for almost an hour before Benny came. As the muscles tightened around his cock, Harry too came, filling Benny’s body with his fluid (they had previously decided that when they had sex together they’d not use a condom, it made them look more like a trusting couple). 

Just as Harry was pumping the last of his juices into Benny the doors of the club were slammed open and twenty police officers rushed the place. “What the fuck is going on?” Harry whispered to Benny.

“Shit, I don’t know.” Both men stood, as all of the naked bartenders were being rounded up by the police officers.

“Gentlemen,” one of the officers said, “we have had a report of underage sexual activities in this establishment. Each of you will, one at a time, retrieve your clothing, which will be searched, and you will produce identification.”

Harry and Benny looked to one another knowing that when they searched their clothes their guns would be found. “What do we do?” Benny asked.

“Just go with it. We’ll get it straightened out later, I‘m going to have the head of whoever OK‘d this.”

Each man was allowed to retrieve their clothing and after a check of their ID’s were allowed to dress and leave. Harry, Benny, Stuart and Frank were the last four in the room.

A beefy officer walked up to Harry and said, “Pretty boy here has a lot metal. I bet your fuck buddies really like that, don’t they?”

“Why? Do you want to try it out... officer?”

“Just shut your fag mouth and get your clothes,” the officer pushed Harry to the pile of clothing. Harry retrieved his and tried to hide his gun under his shirt as he extracted his wallet. The officer noticed this and pushed Harry out of the way. He went to the boots and found his gun. His clothes were searched and wallet removed. His pants were tossed to him. “Put these on; you’re going for a little ride.”

Harry along with Benny and Stuart were handcuffed (Stuart had some coke in his pockets), then arrested. “Don’t acknowledge your rights being read,” Harry mumbled to both men.

Once at the local precinct, the men were taken to separate rooms to be searched again and booked. Harry was in the middle of being strip searched when he looked up to see a smiling Garcia. 

Still unsure of what was going on and not wanting to blow his cover Harry looked to Garcia and asked, “Like what you see, sir?”

“Well, Evans... I am enjoying myself, but not like you may think. I never realized you were into so much um... jewelry?” Garcia commented.

“Fuck you, José, what the hell’s going on.” Harry looked to the officer searching him, he sneered at him then grabbed his pants and started to put them on.

“We needed to talk to you and Frost, we knew you’d have a weapon on you and hoped the uniforms would find them in the raid. We didn’t count on the seven other arrests but.... The officers were told they were only to arrest under-aged men or if they found weapons. Two others in the place were packing and three were arrested for possession. I’m bailing you, Frost and Smith. All of the other’s charges will be dropped on Monday; it seems that it was an illegal raid on a private party.”

“So what was so important that you couldn’t call?”

“Well, you two weren’t home and we didn’t want to chance your cell’s being intercepted. The DEA brought down Juarez tonight. He was receiving a large shipment, but the shipment and those with it got away. We need Frost to contact Juarez's supplier and try to get that shipment. There are several million dollars worth of various drugs; we want it off of the streets.”

“How the hell is he suppose to do that? He’s never met Juarez’s connections and he is just a bit dealer, he’s never bought more than five-grand worth. It would look a little suspicious if he were suddenly able to come up with that kind of cash.”

“Smith knows who Juarez deals with. Benny can get the name from him. And that’s where I’ll come in. I’ll be willing to front him half the money to get the supply back. We are hoping that we can be there during the exchange and bring them all down. This is a major link to the Mafia; if we can get these boys we will be able to get them. I‘ll talk to Frost and Smith tonight after I bail them out, and tell them that I heard about the bust and suspect that‘s who their other supplier is. Then I‘ll offer to front them if they make contact. The Mafia connection may be jittery after this bust tonight, so it may take time to convince them. But we need to get a hold of them and show interest before they take it someplace else.”

“Fine. Just don’t blow our covers, I kinda like breathing.”

“Harry, I’m hurt. I thought after everything you let me do to you last month, you’d trust me more than that.”

Harry flipped his co-worker off at this comment.

oOo

Garcia had been right, when Benny contacted the Mafia connection they didn’t want to move the shipment right away. A deal was made to contact him in another month. Six million dollars was given as a retainer for the drugs.

Harry and Benny continued as they had been, until that deal could be finalized. Both hoped it would happen soon.

oOo

__

July 21, 2018

3:15 pm

“Harry, wake up. I have a question I need to ask you.”

Harry rolled over and looked up at Benny who was standing by the bed. “What is it? Is something going on?”

“I don’t know, Harry, you tell me.”

“What?”

“Harry, are you a Wizard?”

Harry looked to Benny with heavy eyes and stilled. He narrowed his gaze contemplating his partner. “What would make you ask a silly question like that?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe the beautiful white owl at the bedroom window?”

“What do you know about owls?”

“I know that there is no way in hell the letter attached to her leg is for me!”

“Fuck!” Harry went to the window to retrieve Hedwig. 

“You just made my life a little complicated, girl. What does Hermione want now? C'mon, I’ll get you something to eat.”

Harry walked through the bedroom to the living room, then into the kitchen; totally ignoring Benny. He went to the fridge and gave Hedwig some left over pizza. “Sorry, girl, that’s about all I have. There’s some meat on there, you’ll like it.” He looked up to see Benny watching him.

“Harry, you are my partner and I hope my friend. In the past two months I have done things with you, sexually, that I’ve not even done with my lover of twelve years. Is there something you want to tell me about yourself?”

“I can feel magical beings. I know you are not a Wizard nor are you a Squib. Do you want to tell me how you know about owl posts?” 

Benny looked into Harry’s green eyes then out the window over the sink. He sighed heavily, “No.”

“Well then, there you go. It looks like both of us have our secrets.” 

Harry opened the letter.

_  
_

HP

Thirty six DE’s all free. Williams is at MM in Wiltshire. They are gathering more. DM is no longer an option.

Need you to decide NOW!

Reply by return owl ASAP.

HG

“Fuck... I need to make a couple of phone calls, Benny, and I need to be at the club in an hour. I‘ll be in the bathroom getting ready and making my calls. Can you please not talk about this to anyone?”

“Fine for now. I’ll give you some privacy. I have to meet Stuart’s connection and I’ll be at the club later. Luke and Paul are coming by tonight. I really want you to finally meet Luke, I think you‘ll like him. You two may even have a few things in common.”

“Thank you. I‘ll see you later.”

Harry went into the bathroom with his cell phone in hand. He pressed a button and waited.

“Hey, baby.”

“Harry, what’s up?”

“Can you take a couple of weeks off?”

“Sure.... I’ve only got a couple of graduate students I’m supervising, they're working on their thesis this summer. Why?”

“I need to go to London.”

“What’s going on?”

“I got a letter from Hermione. We need to figure some things out. There has to be a way for Neville to become LSA. I need Hermione and Arthur’s help to work out the details. And since we'll be there anyway, I‘d like to take you to the castle and show you where I grew up. Might as well surprise everyone and go to the damn reunion.”

“What about your case?”

“I’ll make up a dying family member or something and get the time off from work and use the same story at the club. Benny could probably use some time off too. This case has us both on edge. _And_ he knows I‘m a Wizard. He recognized an owl post, he won‘t tell me how and I didn‘t give him any details either.”

“Fuck, Harry, what are you going to do about him?”

“Well, I need to find out how he knows about the Wizarding world. And depending on his depth of knowledge, I may or may not have to alter his memory... FUCK... I hate this. Why couldn’t they just leave me the hell alone.”

“I don’t know, Harry”

“Baby, can you call and make flight arrangements? Get us a flight to Heathrow on Wednesday.”

“I can do that. And... I will be seeing you at the club tonight. Since you are known as such a slut there, maybe you and Benny can take me and Lucas home with you.”

“Mmmmm, I’d like that. What time are you going to be there?”

“Tenish.”

“Cool, I can’t wait. But please remember, I’m Harry Black. We worked at _The Palace_ together and _Luke_ is your boyfriend. The two of you got Benny and I together. And whatever you do DON‘T TELL ANYONE YOUR LAST NAMES.”

“I know and so does Lucas. 

"We went shopping yesterday after classes, you should have seen it. We had so much fun, Lucas is so straight laced at work, he dresses very conservatively, but we went wild picking out our outfits for tonight.”

“Please tell me I get to see your ass in leather.”

“I’m not telling you anything. I want it to be a surprise.”

“OK. Hey, I need to let you go, I have to get a hold of Captain Meyers and let him know I need some time off. I also need to get ready to go to the club. I’m working a ten hour shift tonight; one of the other bartenders is sick and I’m covering part of his shift. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

oOo

“Drug Task Force, Captain Meyers speaking. How may I help you?”

“Hello, Captain Meyers? This is Harry Bla... Evans.”

“Evans? Is everything OK?”

“Everything is going fine with the case sir, but I just got word from London; my Uncle Vernon, the man who raised me, is deathly ill. I need some time off to see him before he dies and to make arrangement for the burial when he does die.”

“Of course, you can take the time you need. You’ve been with the department for almost ten years and the only time you’ve taken off was when you got married. You have a shit load of vacation piled up or you can take a Family Leave of Absence. But we do need to work on the details of the case first.”

“I thought about that, sir. I’ll just tell the owner of the club about my uncle. I’ll take the time off and Benny can disappear for the same amount of time. We’ll tell everyone he’s going back home with me. I’m sure he’d like to spend some time with his husband. I don’t think it will hurt the case at all just maybe delay everything by about two weeks.”

“I’ve read your weekly reports and everything is going better than we’d hoped. But... how are you and Benny holding up. I’ve been worried about Benny, this is his first case with the Task Force... I’ve got men who have been here for years, I wouldn’t put on a big case like this.”

Harry chuckled, “Sir, with all due respect, I don’t think there is another man in the squad who could pull off what he’s done. Sex-crazed, drug-dealing, homosexual, who will prostitute for or accept a blow job in lieu of payment for drugs. I just can’t see Garciá doing that.”

“You do have a point there,” Meyers chuckled. “So is it really that bad? You’ve sorta skipped over the sexual aspect in your reports.”

“Sir, we’ve both done things that neither of us thought we were capable of. We were each faithful husbands and our first night in the club we were trading sexual favors with the bartender. It’s been emotionally hard for both of us. But Benny has done an excellent job. He has gotten in with the organization. He’s dealing and that little arrest last month, though embarrassing as hell, helped both of our credibility. He is right now, as we speak, with the Mafia connection trying to arrange a large score. If everything goes right we can wrap up this case within two weeks of my returning from London. We’re that close, and it’s mostly due to Benny and his abilities. He’s a good cop and a good man and I look forward to being his partner for a long time, sir.”

“That’s good to hear, Evans. I’m sorry this case has been so hard, but you are one of my best detectives. And I know that you don’t give praise unless it’s due. This will definitely boost both of your careers.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“That’s ok, I‘m only speaking the truth. So, when will you be leaving for London?”

“Paul is trying to get a flight out Wednesday. That way Benny has time to work his deal. And again, thank you, sir.” 

“Very well. I’ll talk to you before you leave.”

“Bye, sir.”

“Bye, Evans.” 

Harry took a quick shower and dressed for the club. He went to the kitchen where Hedwig was perched on top of the refrigerator pecking at it, to try and get it to open. Harry laughed at her, “I take it you liked the pizza? Here, I’ll get you some more.” Harry removed the box from the fridge, opened it and sat it on the table. Hedwig cooed her thanks and set about devouring the pizza.

_  
_

HG

Will leave by Muggle air Wednesday the twenty-fifth. Will contact AW upon our arrival. Please do not tell anyone else of our pending arrival.

H **E**

oOo

_  
_

8:45pm

Benny walked into the club and headed straight for the bar where Harry was working. Harry leaned across the bar and gave him a long passion-filled kiss. “We need to talk. Come with me into the loo.”

“Your _English_ is showing, Harry, it’s a bath or restroom,” Benny teased.

“Sorry, I’m a little preoccupied,” Harry huffed then turned toward Stuart and hollered. “Stuart, I’m going to take fifteen. Can you watch my section?”

Stuart smiled to Harry and wiggled his eyebrows. “Take twenty, I’ve got you covered.”

“Thanks, I owe you, love.” Harry grabbed Benny’s hand and dragged him to the restroom. They took the last stall. Benny set down on the toilet and Harry went to his knees in front of him.

“Benny, I need to leave for London on Wednesday. Something has come up at home. I’ve told Meyers and Hernandez that I have a dying uncle. We’ll tell everyone here that you are coming with me. I’ll be gone maybe two weeks, probably not that long. When is your shipment suppose to be here?”

“August tenth, so that won’t be a problem. And can I assume that you don’t have a dying uncle?”

“Benny, please. I am asking you to tell no one about the owl and I mean _NO ONE_. If you can’t make that promise I have the ability to make you forget what you saw. It’s up to you. I want to trust you on this. But if I have any doubt... I will do what I need to do, to protect myself. Can I ask you again, how do you know about owl posts and what do you know about Wizards?”

“Harry, I can only tell you that you are not the only Wizard I know living as a _Muggle._ And I will promise to keep your secret only if you can honestly tell me that you are not some escaped Dark Wizard.”

Harry dropped his head and gave a throaty chuckled. He raised his eyes to look directly into Benny’s. “Benny, I swear on my parents' graves, and give you my word as a Wizard, that I am not only of the Light, but I am probably the _Lightest_ Wizard since Merlin himself.”

Benny reached over and lifted Harry’s bangs and pointedly looked at his unmarred forehead. “Next you’ll tell me you’re Harry Potter himself.”

“And what do you know of Harry Potter?”

“Only what I’ve been told. He is the greatest Wizard alive. He fought and killed the most evil Wizard in a century, when he was just a boy of seventeen. And... he never lost a Quidditch match.”

“Well, whomever told you _that_ was wrong.” Benny raised a questioning eyebrow. “I lost one in my third year.”

“Excuse me?”

“Benny, I _am_ Harry James Potter, my mother was Lily _Evans_ Potter. When I left I became Harry James Evans. I have been Harry Evans for thirteen years and I have lived as a Muggle that whole time, except for the one day I explained things to my husband; I have not done magic since Aug. 2, 2005.”

“So where is your scar? I‘m told Harry Potter has a cursed scar that couldn‘t be removed.”

“When Voldemort was killed it was no longer a cursed scar. It was just a plain ol’ nasty scar. Once I left the Wizarding world I had _Muggle_ plastic surgery on it. Here,” Harry raised his bangs again and pointed at a thin scar along his hair line, “that is all that is left. They cut the skin below the scar removed it and stretched the rest of my skin up. I had a face lift, basically. No one in the Wizarding world would know that. I‘ve only seen one Witch since I left and she either didn‘t notice or simply didn‘t question it. Do you believe I‘m not evil now?”

“WOW, I believe you. I‘m not sure why, but I do. This is incredible. Make me a promise. If you feel you need to _Obliterate_ me,wait until we go home tonight.”

Harry nodded and looked into Benny‘s eyes, “I promise... and I need to get back to work.” “OK, I need to use the facilities. I’ll be out in a bit. Luke and Paul should be here in an hour or so. And I can‘t wait for you to meet Luke, you two are going to sooooo get along.”

“I can’t wait either. I’ll see you in a few.” 

Harry got up and left the stall. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t see the two other men who had entered the bathroom, until he had bumped into one. 

“I’m sorry; I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Watch yourself, faggot.”

Harry laughed. “If that bothers you then you are definitely in the wrong club.”

Harry went back to the bar and thanked Stuart for covering for him.

“Harry, are you and Benny staying after we close tonight?”

“No, we have a couple of friends stopping by. They really aren’t into the group thing. They’ll be staying at our place tonight.” Harry glanced over to the men’s room and saw the two men he had bumped into running to the door. 

“FUCK... BENNY.....” He ran to the restroom and opened the door. Benny was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. His throat had been slashed and his penis had been sliced. “STUART... SOMEBODY... HELP....” He checked Benny’s pulse he could not find one, he also checked his ankle holster, his gun was missing. “FUCK!” 

Stuart came running into the room and gasped. “Oh god. I know CPR.”

Harry stood, “Don’t... please... he’s lost too much blood. Even if you could revive him, there wouldn’t be anything left of the Benny we know.” Harry grabbed his gun from its holster, “Call 911; have them take him to Dallas Memorial's morgue, I’m going after those fuckers.”

“Be careful, Harry.”

Harry ran from the club gun in hand. He looked up and down the street. To his left he saw the two men about three blocks away. He sprinted after them. When he was close enough he shouted, “Stop where you are, I have a gun and I know how to use it.”

Both men raised their hands above their heads and turned around. “What? Is the little faggot going to defend his fuck-buddy? We had to wait for him to take a shit, after you gave him a sperm enema, before he came out of the stall you two were fucking in. So why don’t you just go back to your little fag club before you get hurt too.”

“Gentlemen, you have fucked with the wrong faggot. On your knees.”

“We get on our knees for no one, especially not some little queer like you.”

“This little queer happens to be a police officer and you are under arrest. ON YOUR KNEES NOW - BOTH OF YOU! Keep your hands up above your heads. That‘s a good boy. Now who has his gun?”

Both men just looked at Harry. “I SAID WHO HAS HIS GUN? OR DO YOU WANT ME TO START SEARCHING YOU BOTH! Hmmm you want the little faggot to start feeling you up? Is that it? OK, both of you, hands forward and faces on the ground. NOW. Lay flat on the ground, palms up, feet pointed to each other, make your toes touch. I said put your fucking palms up. Now who has his gun?” 

Harry walked behind the men so he could watch them and look for on coming police officers. “Ok, gentlemen, you are under arrest for the murder of a police officer in the line of duty. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can be used against you in court. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford an attorney the courts will appoint one to you, at no cost to yourself. Do you understand these rights?” No answer. “Gentlemen, I asked if you understood these rights.” Then in Spanish he asked, “do you need me to repeat your rights in Spanish.” Still no answer. “I know you mother fuckers can speak English. I am assuming you are using your right to remain silent.”

Two uniformed officers arrived, with pistols drawn. “My name is Harry J. Evans, I am an undercover detective with The Central Dallas Drug Task Force. My shield number is DTF318. My commanding officer is Captain Earl Meyers. The man who was murdered tonight is also a detective, Benjamin Lynn Frost. His gun was taken and I have not searched these gentlemen.” The officers cuffed and searched the men on the ground.

“They entered the restroom as I was leaving, they were the only ones in there with Benny; when I saw them exit I went back in and found Benny. I have read them their rights, which they refuse to acknowledge. I offered to repeat it in Spanish, though they were speaking fluent English before they found out I was a cop. Prior to my reading them their rights, this one,” Harry pointed with his gun, “told me that they had waited outside the stall for him.

“I am undercover and have no badge nor anything else to identify me as an officer, so you will need to also arrest me for having a concealed weapon in a drinking establishment.” Harry handed his gun to one of the officers, once both suspects were secured. “I also need to make a phone call to Benny’s husband. They were meeting here tonight; I‘d like to head him off. And I need to call my Captain.”

One of the officers spoke. “Detective, I worked in your precinct prior to your going to the Task Force, I know who you are. Do you need the arrest to maintain your cover?”

“Yes.”

The officer looked over his shoulder and sighed. “OK, why don’t you go into that little alcove there and make your phone calls. When you’re done we'll cuff you and walk all three of you back to the squad cars.”

“Thanks.”

Harry grabbed his cell phone from his belt and walked to the storefront’s alcove.

“Paul?”

“Harry, what’s going on. We are about a block away from the club and there are police all over the place; are you alright?”

“Paul, I’m fine. It’s Benny,” Harry sobbed.

“Oh, god, no.”

“They’re taking him to Dallas Memorial. Paul, he didn’t make it.”

“Oh, Harry.”

“Please take Luke there.” Harry sniffled. “My cover wasn’t blown so I’m going to be arrested. I’ll have someone bring me home later. Stay with Luke as long as you need to. If you aren‘t home when I get there I‘ll come find you. OK?”

“OK, Harry, I’m sorry.”

“Thank you, baby, I love you.”

“Love you, too, bye.”

“Bye.”

Harry sniffled and wiped the tears from his cheek. The officer he had spoken to earlier walked to him and handed him a tissue.

“Thanks.”

“The officer who was killed, he was your partner?”

“Yes. We‘ve been living together, posing as a couple, for almost two months with this case. Needless to say, when you act as a gay couple, in a gay night club, that is known for it’s after hours parties, you get closer than most partners do. The last time I saw him alive I was on my knees in front of him in that damn stall so we could talk.”

“Sir, do you want me to call your captain?”

Harry looked to the man’s name badge and said, “No, Officer Lamb, I need to do this, but thank you.”

“If you need anything just ask.”

“I will, thanks.”

Harry once again pressed a number on his cell phone and put it to his ear.

“Meyers here, speak to me.”

“Captain, this is Harry Evans. There has been an incident.”

“I’ve heard there was a murder at your club, I’m on my way there now, are you and Frost ok?”

“Captain, Frost was killed tonight.”

There was a long silence, “What happened?”

“Sir, it wasn’t even related to the case. Two guys came in while Benny was in the bathroom and killed him, because they thought I’d just fucked him in the stall. I apprehended them and they are now in custody. I have two uniforms with me. They will be making the arrest. My cover wasn‘t blown, so I‘m having them arrest me for having a concealed weapon in a drinking establishment and possession.”

“OK, where is Frost now?”

“I told the other bartender to have them take him to Dallas Memorial. And sir, his husband was with mine tonight. I’ve already called them, they should be on their way to the hospital now. 

"Sir, it was a fucking hate crime, they damn near to cut off his dick.” Harry started to sob uncontrollably. Officer Lamb came over to Harry, put an arm around his shoulder and removed the phone from his ear with his other hand.

“Captain Meyers? This is Officer Pete Lamb.”

“Is he OK?”

“No, but he _is_ unharmed. We’ll be taking him to Precinct Twelve. Can you make sure someone is there to take him home? I don‘t think he should be alone and I believe his husband is with his partner‘s husband.”

“Yes, I’ll be there. And I’ll have someone at the hospital to be with Frost’s husband so Paul can go home to be with Harry. Thank you, Officer Lamb.”

“Your welcome, sir. If there is anything else I can do please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you.”

Officer Lamb hung up the phone and attached it to his own belt. “Are you ready for this, Detective?”

Harry nodded, put his hands behind his back and turned around to be cuffed. The two officers walked the three cuffed men to the front of the club. Tears were still pouring down Harry’s cheeks when they got there.

“What are you doing to him?” Stuart shouted. “His fucking boyfriend was just killed and you are treating him like a fucking criminal.

“Sir, please stand back. This man is under arrest for possession of an illegal substances and carrying an illegal firearm,” the other officer said.

“You insensitive pig, how dare you?!”

“Stuart, it’s alright. I knew I shouldn’t have had the gun in the club. And I did have some coke on me. I’ll be ok.” Harry looked to Officer Lamb, “May I say good bye to him?”

Lamb looked Harry in the eye and barely nodded, then walked him over to Stuart.

“Come here, you.” 

Stuart closed in on Harry and put his arms around his neck. “I’m sorry, Harry. I’ll try to get up the money to come bail you out.”

“No, it’s ok. I’ve got a friend I’ll call; he’ll bail me out.” Harry leaned forward and gave Stuart a tender kiss on the lips. “I don’t know when I’ll be back, though. I don’t know if I can go back in there.”

“I know, Harry. Please call me. Let me know what the arrangements are. You know I’ll be there for you.”

“I know. Thank you.”

Officer Lamb tugged on Harry’s cuffs, “It’s time to go now.”

“Yes, officer. Good-bye, Stuart. I‘ll miss you.” He leaned in for one more kiss.

Lamb put Harry in the back seat of his squad car and climbed into the front seat waiting for his partner to finish putting the two suspects into other cars. Lamb looked at Harry in his rearview mirror. “Detective, I don’t even think I want to know what all this case entailed.”

“Lamb, please call me Harry. And no, I’m sure you don’t want to know what we’ve had to do to make this case.”

oOo

_  
_

Monday July 23, 2018

“Thank you for calling _The Purple Triangle._ How may I help you?”

“Frank, this is Harry, is Stuart in?”

“Sure, Harry, how are you? I’m real sorry about Benny. I really liked him.”

“Thank you, and I’m ok, a little numb right now, but OK.”

“If you need anything let me know, I’ll get Stuart.”

“OK, thanks.”

“Hey, Harry how are things going?”

“Like shit, Stuart. I don’t know how I’m going to deal with this. Benny’s father came Sunday, from New Mexico, and took him back there to be buried. They won’t even let me go to the funeral.”

“Oh god, Harry, that sucks. How could they.”

“Apparently daddy doesn’t want to be embarrassed by his son’s _fag_ boyfriend. It’s probably just as well, I’ve got to go to London anyway, to deal with my uncle. And I have a favor to ask you.”

“Sure, Harry, anything.”

“The guy Benny was buying for still want to make the deal. They are willing to go through me if I can get what they want. Is there any way you can get a hold of Benny’s connection and see if they will deal with me instead?”

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem. They know what happened this weekend.”

“OK, thanks. Um... you have my cell phone number?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, like I said, I’ll be out of the country so just leave a message for me. I should be back sometime the first week of August. I’m not sticking around and watching my bastard Uncle die. I’m going to go see him once. Make arrangements for his burial and let his useless son handle everything else. I‘ll get a hold of you when I get back.”

“OK, Harry. I’ll be here for you when you get back, you know that. I’m not saying that I’m trying to replace Benny; but if you need anything, and I mean anything, I’m here for you.”

“Thanks, love, and I know you’re there for me. I have to go. I’ll talk to you in a couple of weeks.”

“Take care, sweetie, bye.”

“You too, love, bye.” 

Harry hung up the phone and looked at his husband with an apologetic look.

Paul looked back with an amused look, “Well, that sounded friendly.”

“Paul, you knew what this case entailed before I took it. I couldn’t very well be rude to the guy we needed to make contact with the big boys.”

“I know, Harry, I’m just joking with you. I love you, and I know you would not have done _whatever_ you did,” Paul shuddered, “if it weren’t for the case.”

“I love you, Paul.”

oOo

__

Tues. July 24, 2018

“Damn, Paul, I hate wearing this fucking uniform.”

“I know, baby, but you do look good in it.”

“The only fucking time I wear it anymore is when I have to go to a Police Officer's funeral. I don‘t know if I can do this today. I have to give the damn flag to Luke. I haven‘t even met the man face to face. He‘s going to blame me for getting Benny killed. I don‘t blame him. I should have never left him alone.”

“Harry, stop this. You couldn’t be with Benny every second, he was using the fucking toilet. He didn’t need you to hold his hand to do that.”

“But, Paul, I saw the men in there. They made rude comments to me. I should have realized something was up. I used to be able to tell when someone had intent. I spent years training to use my abilities, to do _just that_.”

“Harry. stop it. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. You have chosen to live as a Muggle. Us _Muggles_ don’t read the minds of everyone we pass on their way to the john. And you shouldn’t expect yourself to either. I‘ve talked to Lucas, he does not blame you.”

“The only reason he doesn’t blame me is because he doesn’t know that I had the ability to prevent this.”

“Harry, please. This is hard enough, don’t do this to yourself.” Paul walked to Harry and wrapped him in a comforting hug. “We need to get going. I’ll drop you at the precinct and go pick up Lucas.”

Paul drove his Porsche.

“OK, you remember how this is going to work, right?” Harry went on to explain. “You and Lucas will be in the limo, I will be in the lead patrol car, followed by the three cars from his father‘s department in New Mexico; all of Benny‘s family will ride in those cars, then the rest of the motorcade will follow them. When we get to the cemetery, I will be with the honor guard and the lead pallbearer.” Harry had tears rolling down his cheeks, but Paul knew he was saying this for his own benefit and allowed him to go on uninterrupted. 

“The minister will say a few words, then the honor guard will do their thing. When the flag is folded, it will be handed to me, I will hand it to Luke. I will then return to the coffin. There will be more words said, then we will take the coffin to be lowered into the grave. At which point everyone will pass the coffin and pay their respects to Luke and Benny‘s parents. Unless Luke requests to stay, the cemetery workers will not cover the coffin until we have all left. The _Spouse Auxiliary_ is having a lunch after the burial in the basement of _St. Patrick’s_.

“It‘s tradition for the squad to go and get pissed after. Since Benny only transferred a couple of months ago, Murder/Homicide will also go with us. You are, of course, welcome to come. His dad and uncles will be going too.”

“I’ll be there if you want me to be.”

“Of course I want you to be. I don’t know if I can get through this without you. God, I can’t imagine what Luke is going through. We should have him over for dinner after we get back from London.” 

“I think he’d like that... I know that this trip is not for pleasure, but maybe it’s a good thing that we are going. It will at least help take your mind off of things.”

oOo

Harry stood and the head of the casket. He knew the minister was saying something but he wasn’t listening. He was remembering the times he had had with Benny. He knew that what they had done together was because they had to, but he also admitted to himself that he had enjoyed most of it. And he felt that Benny was a true friend. Tears could not be held in as the Honor Guard removed the flag from the coffin. He did not know if he could face Luke. So far he’d not had to look in his direction. He could hear the man crying and could hear Paul comforting him. _Taps_ was played, Harry thought to himself that it was odd that of all the funerals he had attended during and after the war, none had the pomp and circumstances that this one had. He was pondering this when he was presented with the flag. 

He took a deep breath and turned toward Luke. _How am I going to face him?_ he asked himself. His posture was straight, and his eyes fixed on the folded triangle in front of him. He walked to Luke.

Harry glanced to his husband for support. Then he turned his eyes to Luke’s. Red, swollen and tearful green eyes met equally red, swollen and tearful grey eyes. Harry gasped in shock.

“Potter?”


	9. Chapter Eight

****

Beta'd by: Tamargrl

oOo

 

"Malfoy?"

"YOU SORRY. FUCKING. LYING. BASTARD. YOU COULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS. I SHOULD KILL YOUR FUCKING ASS."

"Draco, wait, let me explain!" The fist to Harry's face didn't hurt on contact, but when he next became aware of his surroundings, it hurt like hell.

Harry looked around; he was flat on his back, on the ground. Paul was holding an ice pack to his eye and several uniformed officers were restraining Malfoy. "Let him go," Harry moaned, as he tried to sit up.

Paul looked to him with shock pushing him back to the ground, "Harry, no."

"Paul, let me up, I need to talk to him."

"I don't want to talk to your sorry arse." Draco shouted.

"Draco, please. Let's not do this here," Harry said through gritted teeth. "We don't need this and Benny deserves better."

"Don't you fucking talk about him. You bastard. I bet _Saint Potter_ had a great laugh when he was getting it on with my husband. Didn't you?"

"Draco, I didn't know! Believe me! I have never lied to you... not twenty years ago and not now."

"Evans, what's going on? What is he talking about?" Meyers asked in anger.

Harry ignored his captain. "Draco... _Luke_... Please! Not here. Not now. We have other things we need to do. Let's bury your husband, then you can kick the shit out of me later, without everyone watching." Draco closed his eyes and nodded. "Let him go," Harry repeated.

Paul helped Harry up and held him around his waist to steady him. He leaned into Harry and whispered in his ear, "is this the guy Hermione was looking for?" Harry nodded. "Fuck."

"Tell me about it." Harry then looked to his captain, "May we proceed?"

oOo

As soon as the service was over Harry walked straight to the cruiser he had arrived in, ignoring all attempts to get his attention. Paul slid in beside him.

"Harry, tell me what just happened."

"That's Draco Malfoy."

"I figured that one out. Why did he hit you?"

"Because, he knows." Harry shrugged feeling that was answer enough, then looked to Paul's questioning eyes, so he continued, "Paul, he knows that I could have prevented Benny's death, if I'd just been using my abilities. He was there during the war; he knows what I can do. And I'm sure he believes that I've known he was here all along."

"Harry, Lucas... ur... Draco is a reasonable man. I'm sure once he calms down he'll realize that he's wrong."

"No, he won't, because he's right. I mean, not about me knowing he was here, but he's right to blame me. I should have been using my legilimency abilities."

"What is that?"

"It's what we talked about before, my ability to basically read minds. It's not that simple but that's what it boils down to. If I'd been sensing what was going on around me I would have known those men had intent to harm someone."

"Harry, first off, those men probably did not premeditate what they were going to do. Most hate crimes are spur of the moment, you know that. They saw an opportunity and took it. And second, if he is a Wizard living as a Muggle then he _has_ to understand that you are too."

"You don't know Malfoy like I do, Paul. Yes, during the war against Voldemort he chose our side, but he's not a nice person. No matter what he's been acting like now, he is just.... a Malfoy.... I don't know how else to explain it."

"I seem to remember that when you were talking to Hermione, you were trying to convince her that he was Light, was that a lie?"

"No, yes.... No." Harry shook his head and sighed. "No it wasn't a lie. Yes, I truly believe he is Light, but we have a history. We hated each other for six years at school, then when he chose our side we sorta became friends. Then I killed his father and that, if you can believe it, put a bit of a strain on our friendship."

Paul looked to Harry and bit his bottom lip, "Um... why did you kill his dad?"

"Oh geeze, I don't know. He was an evil bastard, second in command to Voldemort, and he was sending a killing curse at Ron. It seemed like the thing to do at the time."

"Harry, calm down, I just asked I didn't need your sarcasm; I'm trying to understand the situation."

"I'm sorry. Look, Draco and I... um... see... well... we... we hated each other... and then we were on the same side. And one night, the night before Ron's birthday party, we sorta ran into each other. We both knew that the battle was going to be soon, I thought I was going to die and he thought that his father was going to come after him and force him to either become a Death Eater or die. And... we..."

"Harry? Are you telling me you slept with Lucas?"

Harry winced, "God, Paul, yes. Once. We were scared and I knew, by then, that I was gay and everyone knew he was. I didn't want to die not having been with a man. He was my first and then the next day I go and kill his father and manage to destroy most of his family's mansion; it had been in the Malfoy family for a millennium. He wasn't real thrilled with me after that. I think he truly understood why I had to kill Lucius but... things weren't good between us after."

"Damn, your past just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"This is nothing."

"Do I even want to ask?"

"No. I need to talk to him. I have to explain. I also need to tell him that his ancestral home is being used by Death Eaters. Merlin, should I tell Hermione I found him?"

"I don't know. Talk to him first... find out what he wants. You were planning to go to London and get things settled there before you found him. Will it really change anything now that you have?"

"No, not really. Unless he wants to be LSA, which I doubt. He had as much, if not more, reason to disappear as I did. We both were a product of what others thought we were _and_ we both have big orange targets on our backs. I won't reveal his presence if he doesn't want me to."

"Then tell him that."

"If he will let me get close enough to him, I will."

"Well, you did promise to let him kick the shit out of you."

"That I did."

oOo

The mourners all went to the church for lunch. Draco and Harry were kept apart by everyone there. They did make eye contact several times. Harry was not able to read Draco's emotions and he refused to allow himself to delve into his mind.

oOo

__

Later that day at a bar called The Brother of the Blue

"Here, Harry, have another beer."

"Thanks, Captain."

"So?"

"So what, sir?" Harry raised his eyebrows in question.

"Are you going to explain what happened today?"

"Luke and I went to school together. I didn't know that he was Benny's husband. He's using a different name. Let's just say... um... we didn't get along well when we were younger."

"I need to ask, only because I am your superior and I need to know incase it is an issue. Why was he calling you Potter?"

"I was born Harry James Potter, sir. When I move to America I changed my last name to Evans, it was my mother's maiden name. If you want, I can show you all the documentation. I am legally Harry James Evans and have been for thirteen years."

"I will probably need to see that. Can I ask why?"

Harry scrunched his face and scratched his nose, he looked into his Captains eyes and said, "I was running away from my past. I couldn't do that as Potter."

"Does your past have anything in it that could compromise the security of the department?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I didn't change my name to escape justice or anything like that. One of the reasons was that I was a professional ball player and pretty damn good, if I do say so myself. I couldn't handle being famous; I was recognized everywhere I went. The night before I left, some buddies from school and I sat in a pub in Scotland, to celebrate my and one of the other guy's birthdays. We couldn't talk for more than a couple of minutes without being interupted; I had just retired from sports and had nothing to keep me there. I woke up the next morning, read some lies about myself and one of the other guys in the local paper. I packed up everything I owned, put it into storage, emptied one of my bank accounts and moved to Dallas."

"One of your accounts? How many did you have?"

Harry laughed. "Even Paul didn't catch that when I told him the story. Let's just say, if I chose to empty all of the accounts, you, me, Paul... and everyone in the precinct could retire to a tropical island where our great-grandchildren would live a life of luxury. But I've gotten along fine without it, so far. And I never planned to go back to retrieve it."

"But you _are_ going back tomorrow. Will you still be wanting your job when you return?"

"Yes, Captain, I couldn't think of anything I would rather do than be a detective."

"Ok, it's none of my business, but now I'm curious. How did you achieve such wealth? You came to America when you were twenty-five, you couldn't have gotten it all from playing ball."

Harry laughed at the captain's insight. "You're right. My sports money is the account I came to America with. I still have some of that, by the way. But most of the others came from inheritances. My father's family was wealthy; we are sort of related to the Royal family before the current Royal family came into power, actually I think it was the family before that... I don't know; history was never my strongest subject. And my parents were killed when I was a baby so I never learned the family history from them... just what I picked up in books and what others told me. It's very old money. 

"My godfather was also very wealthy, he had no children and when he died I got his money too. And later when the man who killed my parents was finally brought down, most of his legally and illegally gotten wealth was transferred to me because of some obscure law requiring him to pay a life debt or something like that. The headmaster of my boarding school kind of took care of me after my godfather died and he handled all of that, because my Uncle, who had actually raised me, was an alcoholic and not able to deal with that kind of stuff."

"So, when the list of the 'richest people in Britain' is put out every year, why are you not on it?"

"Well, you really wouldn't have known what name to be looking for, now would you?" Harry chuckled. "No, actually, since I am no longer a citizen, I don't make the list. And even when I was the money is invested in certain ways that it would never be traced to one person. The headmaster did that for my protection. I only hope he arrange for taxes to be paid out of my accounts. I never thought about that before, I may very well be wanted by the British IRS, or whatever they call themselves. If I need bailed out can I call you?"

"I think you have enough money to bail your own ass out," Meyers said with a laugh.

Harry caught a flash of white out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Draco approaching him.

"That's a nice shiner I gave you there, _Evans_."

"Well, _Black_ , if I remember right you've done better."

"Harry, I'm sorry." Harry looked surprised at the apology, but Draco continued, "I was upset and shocked to see you. I acted on instinct, and I guess I still have some primal urge to blame you for everything that doesn't go right in my life. I was wrong; please accept my apology... and if you tell anyone, we both know, that I willingly apologized to the likes of you, I will give you another black eye to match."

Harry gave 'the smirk' and said, "Like anyone would believe me if I told them."

Draco smirked back, "You are probably right, which I also refuse to acknowledge I said. Do you have some time to talk to an old schoolmate?"

"I think I could spare a couple of minutes, can I buy you a beer?"

"Can you buy me something stronger?"

"That I can do, will you excuse us, Captain?"

"Sure. I need to talk to Garciá anyway. You two play nicely... please."

"We will, thank you, sir. Have a seat Luke, I'll get us a drink and be right back."

Harry returned shortly with two triple shots of bourbon on the rocks. Every police officer in the bar was watching the two men. Both chose to ignore them. Paul was sitting with some of the other husbands, also watching.

"Here you go, Draco, this is a bit stronger than beer. I hope it's ok."

"I think this will be a good start."

"Planning to get me pissed so you can punch me again?"

"Only if you want me to. I plan on getting pissed so I can feel numb for a while, almost as good as a calming and dreamless sleep draught combined," he said as he took a long drink.

"Yes it is," Harry replied, drinking half of his in one gulp.

"Look, Harry, I really am sorry. You didn't deserve to be treated the way you were this afternoon. I know you and Benny were close, and you are feeling a loss also. I lashed out. 

"Benny thought very highly of you. When he got the transfer to the Task Force, he knew he was going to be your partner. Gods, Potter, he was so happy. He said that you had a very good reputation in the department and he was looking forward to working with you. He was scared that he wasn't going to be able to live up to your standards."

"Benny was a good cop - he jumped right into this case and we were a couple of weeks from our bust. I may still be able to do that and it's solely because he was so damn good. I also feel that in the two months we were together we became friends. He was a good man and he loved you. We talked about you a lot. He was really hurting having to do the things we did."

"I know he was. We talked about it a few times. He told me some of the things the two of you did. I finally made him stop telling me... at first he was disgusted and ashamed, then I think he was starting to enjoy it a little and that upset him even more. Fuck, I can't believe I'm sitting in a bar, in Dallas, Texas, talking to Harry Fucking Potter about my husband's and your sex life... together."

"Draco, it was all part of the job. We never did anything when we were alone, but I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't enjoy any of it. He was a good man; you were lucky to have him and I was lucky to know him, even for the short time that I did."

"Thank you for that. Can I ask?"

"That depends on what you want to ask." Harry smirked.

"Why the hell are you in Dallas?"

"I ran away from home." Harry shrugged. "I was tired of being _Harry Potter_ , I was tired of having everything I did and said being printed in _The Daily Prophet,_ usually out of context. I was tired of being on every issue of _Witch Weekly_. I just wanted a life of my own. I left thirteen years ago and never looked back. Well, until I got a fucking invitation to our twenty-year reunion. Hermione sent Hedwig, who found me. I'd not even told Paul what I was until that day."

"Me too, she sent a damn school owl to find me," Draco said with disgust, "almost twenty years with no contact, twenty years with no magic; and I had to pull a fucking rabbit out of a hat for Benny."

Harry started to laugh, tears were rolling down his face. "Potter, it's not that damn funny, he could have asked for anything and he wanted a fucking bunny. Malfoy's don't do bunnies."

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you. I had to do the same thing for Paul. I told him an abbreviated history of _Harry Potter_... explained my killing Voldemort and told him that I was the most powerful Wizard alive and he wanted a fucking rabbit too. What is it with Muggles, do they have no imagination?"

"Fuck, Potter," Draco giggled, "I don't know."

Harry sobered some, "Draco, Hermione put a tracking scroll on my owl. She found me and she's also looking for you."

"And you are the greatest Wizard since Merlin? I removed the tracking scroll from the owl that found me. Damn thing bit me and he refused to leave for two weeks. I guess Granger told him to wait for a reply if he found me. So why is she looking for us? _You_ , I can almost understand, you broke up the golden trio, but why me?"

"Dumbledore died ten years ago. They need the LSA."

"Well enjoy it, Potter."

"Nope, I don't want it. I'm sure Neville would gladly give it to you."

"Fuck no, I left for a reason. And besides are you sure I'd be LSA and not ASL?"

"I have no doubt in my mind. You were at one time a very evil person, but no matter how you were raised, you were never a Dark Wizard. You may have been trained in the Dark Arts but you were never _of the Dark_. I was trained in the Dark Arts too. I had to know it so I could defend against it; hell, Draco, I'd put my Dark knowledge against yours any day."

"Knowing who trained you, I have no doubt that you could be Darker than I, if you chose to be."

"Draco, there is more that you need to know."

"I don't need to know anything. I've been here for twenty years; I don't care about that world anymore. This is my life now. So just save your breath."

Paul approached the men. "How you holding up Lucas? Or should I call you Draco?"

"You call me _Draco_ and I will find my wand and hex you into next week. I am and will remain Lucas Black. And I'm... well... I'm not holding up to well... but with a couple more of these drinks, your husband gave me, I will probably make it through the night."

"May I join you two?"

Harry took Paul's hand, "Of course you can." 

Harry then looked to the bar, got the attention of the bartender and raised his glass, then held up three fingers. When the bartender arrived with their drinks, he told them that they had already been paid for and to drink fast because they had more waiting, along with someone who was going to drive them home.

"So, Lucas, Harry has told me a little about your past. Can I ask you why you chose the name Lucas? Harry just took his mom's maiden name, but you changed yours completely. Why?"

"Well, Paul, I was born Draconium Lucius Salazar Malfoy. It's not like that name wouldn't be questioned in the Muggle world. I, like Potter, chose my mother's maiden name. Then I decided I could become either Drake or Lucas, Sally was never an option. I hated it when people called me Drake. I wasn't real thrilled using a variation of my father's name but decided I could live with it. So I became Lucas Drake Black."

"So your mom was a Black? Was she related to Harry's godfather?"

"Yes, that mangy dog and I were distant cousins."

"Hey now, Sirius was a lot of things, including a dog, but he never had mange, flees yes, mange no," Harry teased.

"I thought you told me he was an attractive man, Harry?"

"Oh he was very attractive, but he was an Animagus." Draco said.

"A what?"

"You remember Hermione and me telling you about Metamorphmagus?" Paul nodded, "Well, an Animagus has the ability to transform into an animal and Sirius's animal was a big black dog."

"Ok, you told me that if there is a magical ability you probably have it, so..."

"Paul, your husband is the ugliest cow I've ever seen."

"I AM NOT A COW." Everyone in the bar looked at Harry, who blushed and lowered his voice, "I'm a STAG, like my father was."

"Whatever, Potter." Malfoy smirked.

"What is it with you Wizards and that damn smirk? Hermione did it, Harry does it, but damn Lucas you do it better than either of them."

A somewhat drunk Harry laid his head on the table and laughed. He pointed to Draco, "That...." gasping for breath, "That is the original. We even refer to it as ' _The Malfoy'_. Ron use to threaten to hex me when I did it."

"How nice, at least I'm remembered for something!" Draco turned to Paul, ".... so you've met Granger?"

"Yes, she came here a couple of months ago. Harry and I are leaving for London tomorrow, so I'm sure I'll see her again."

"Oh please, Potter, don't tell me you're going back for that fucking reunion?"

"Well, I thought we might hit the reunion but that's not why I'm going back. I'm going to formally refuse the LSA, so Neville can take it."

"Fuck, you're giving it to Longbottom, he's an idiot?"

"I'm sure he would give it to you."

"Ahh.... No thank you. Why now? You said Dumbledore died ten years ago."

"Well, you remember all those Death Eaters you put away?"

"Like I could forget."

"The ones who _just_ went to Azkaban for being Death Eaters? Do you remember what their sentences were?"

"Fifteen to twenty.... OH!"

"OH YES! And there's more Draco. They are gathering; Helena is in Britain and she has a home base there."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Draco, do you know what happened to Malfoy Manor?"

"Other than you destroying it? The ministry didn't want it when they stole my money; they were scared they'd have to spend some of it to have the rubble removed. I still own it. I went back the day before I left, it would take years to repair and I didn't want to deal with it. So I left it as it was. Why?"

"I don't know the details but I got an owl from Hermione on Saturday, she said that Helena is using the Manor. I assume it's been repaired."

"Fuck. If she repaired it that means she as access to the catacombs."

"Why would that be a problem?"

"Well, there are Apparition Pads, keyed to specific locations in the Wizarding world, the Ministry, Diagon Alley, Platform 9 3/4... places like that. I can only assume that's how they got to Hogwarts. Father must have found a way around the wards."

"So do you know what this means, Draco?"

Draco shook his head and sighed, "it means that you and I are going to be a big hit at the reunion. When is your flight?"

oOo

 

__

July 26, 2018

Harry, Paul, and Draco arrived at London Heathrow at seven-thirty on Thursday morning.

"Well, gentlemen, welcome home." Paul said as he looked in awe at the large airport around them.

"No, Paul, home is a twelve-hour flight that away," Draco pointed in a direction he assumed was west, "this is just a bad memory."

"I'm sorry, Lucas, I know you don't want to be here anymore than Harry does. But I've never been to England, so... where should we go first?"

"I need to go to the Ministry," Harry said, then turned to Draco, "You don't have to come with us, they aren't expecting you. I can explain things to Arthur."

"No, I'm here; I should go too. It's my home that's being used and I want them to know that I have no knowledge of it. I'll go to the Ministry with you... but with him in tow," he pointed his thumb at Paul, "we'll need to take Muggle transport to get there. So I'll need to convert some US dollars to Euros first. I didn't have time to do that before we left the States."

The three retrieved their luggage, which Harry reduced to pocket size, much to Paul's amazement. Harry looked to Draco and said, "I figure in a short while _not_ using magic will no longer be an option; so what the hell." Draco gave a sad nod of agreement.

oOo

The three men exited the taxi, "Oi, this isn't the best part of London; you blokes need to be careful. The way you're dressed you'll be easy targets."

"Not for another couple of minutes, we won't," Draco mumbled to Harry, as Paul paid their fair.

Once the taxi was out of site, Harry ushered the other two men to an old red telephone box. 

"Are we going to call someone to come get us?" Paul asked as he picked up the receiver, which was not attached.

"No, this is where we need to be. Here, let me get to the key... ur rotary pad... thing.... Oh, fuck it, let me dial the damn number," he said as they all squeezed inside.

"You know, I've heard about this but I always thought it was a joke. I can't believe the phone box actually exists," Draco commented.

"Are you telling me _this_ is the _Ministry of Magic_?"

"No, baby, this is kinda like an elevator to the Ministry... and you need to pull that door shut." Harry dialed the number. 

A woman's voice filled the box. "Welcome to the Ministry for Magic, please state your name and business."

Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said with a sigh, "Harry Potter, with Draco Malfoy and Paul Rogers, we are here to see the Minister of Magic."

"Visitors please take your badges and attach them to the front of your robes." 

"Robes?"

"Just put it on your shirt."

Harry removed the silver badges from the coin return and looked them over. "Gosh, could they be any more crass? They used to say what you were doing at the Ministry, not who the fuck they think you are."

He attached his to his shirt, then handed the others over. They read, 'Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World' 'Draco Malfoy, Hiding from Death Eaters' and 'Paul Rogers, Muggle'

When the booth started to descend Paul grabbed Harry's arm.

"Here we are." Harry said and the three stepped out of the box. 

"We need to go down there to check in," pointing to the other side of the large room lined with fireplaces.

Paul was in awe as he took in all the sites, he stopped and looked up at the statue in the center of the room. "Um, Harry, what is that?"

"The Fountain of Magical Brethren," he simply stated. Draco was snickering behind him, "Shut up, Malfoy."

"Harry? Is that..."

"Yes, Paul, that is a statue of me, OK, get over it... you'll see more of the damned things," an agitated Harry replied.

"Why?"

"I told you I was famous, and... well... I sorta had a hand in destroying the original statue that was there. When they commissioned it's repair this," Harry pointed at his own image, "is what they ended up with - it's fucking embarrassing. It's a statue of me when I was fifteen and geeky."

"You're still geeky," Malfoy was laughing so hard he could barely breath, "Saint Potter, looked up to by goblins and house elves everywhere."

Harry smiled and shook his head, he tried to sound angry but he knew it wasn't working, "Shut up, Malfoy, or I'll put you back into hiding."

"Ooooh, I'm scared, Potter."

"You should be."

As they waited in line to be checked in, Paul noticed the many stares they were receiving. He wondered if it was because of his being a Muggle, because of Harry, because of Draco or because of Harry and Draco together. 

They were finally at the front of the line when the security guard waved a glowing golden stick over Draco's front and back. "Place your wand on the tray." Which he did. "Ten and three-quarter inches, willow, dragon heartstring, been in commission for twenty-seven years. Here," handing the wand back to Draco, "you keep this and I keep this." He kept the paper he had just read from. 

"Next." He ran the stick over Harry. "Where's your wand?"

"I don't need one," he flatly stated.

The guard looked up rolled his eyes then said, "And why would you not need a wand?"

Harry simply pointed to his badge. The guard gasped at the name, then narrowed his eyes and looked to Harry's forehead. 

"You won't find what you're looking for there."

"Sir, if you have no wand and if you have no... ur... other distinguishing marks, I can't allow you to enter. Next." He waved the golden stick over Paul. "You don't have a wand either, so I suppose you're Harry Potter too?" he suspiciously asked Paul.

"No, he's not, he is with me. Could you please just contact the Minister and tell him I am here; he is expecting me. I'm sure he will allow this Muggle to accompany us." 

"I can't disturb the Minister for a trick played, most likely, by the likes of him," he pointed at Draco who sneered at him.

Harry leaned forward and in a low, even, threatening voice said, "Just do your fucking job, Eric, and contact Arthur for me. If I am truly Harry Potter... you don't want to piss me off. You do know what happened to the last Wizard who pissed _Harry Potter_ off, don't you?"

The man looked to Harry with fear in his eyes. He turned and went to a nearby fireplace to floocall someone. He returned shortly and said, "If you and your companions will wait over there, Mr. Potter, someone will be here shortly to escort to you to Minister Weasley, sir."

"Thank you. We'll be over here waiting." Harry smiled and winked at the guard, while walking away.

"I hadn't even noticed until now, Potter, what happened to your scar?" Draco asked.

Harry explained how it had changed after Voldemort's death and about his Muggle surgery to remove it. After about five minutes of this discussion and other idle chit chat, a woman Harry vaguely recognized approached the three men. 

"Potter," she spat, "Minister Weasley is expecting you. But to be honest he is surprised with the company you have brought." She turned to Draco and greeted him, "Draco - it's been a while."

"Pansy?" She nodded. "Yes, it has been." Draco turned his attention to something other than Pansy; Harry thought maybe he was contemplating the wall.

Realizing who the woman was, Harry addressed her, "Parkinson, will this be a problem? Arthur is expecting me. If he won't allow my two companions to accompany me, then he can track me down later... in _Muggle_ London."

"No, Potter, he said to bring _all_ of you to his office, if that is what you want. He just wanted me to make sure the guard was correct."

"The guard was. May we go now? Please?"

"Of course, follow me; we will have to take the lifts, it would be too risky for a Muggle to floo directly to his office."

They went to the lifts but when they entered all those already on - got off.

"So, which one of you are they scared of?" Paul asked with amused amazement.

Pansy laughed, "Both of them. Each would give most Wizards pause, but the two together is... simply frightening."

"I don't understand."

"Paul, I told you Draco and I didn't get along in school..."

"Well that is an understatement if I ever heard one," Pansy interjected.

"Let's just put it this way, when Harry and I were together, back then, people had been known to get hit by stray hexes," Draco commented.

"I just can't picture either one of you fighting, let alone with each other."

Pansy laughed, "You don't know either one of them very well, do you?"

Paul looked to Harry and said, "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Harry snaked his arm around Paul and kissed him on the cheek, "No, I wouldn't say that either."

Pansy's jaw dropped.

"Things change, Pansy, get over it." Draco drawled still not looking at her.

"Harry, is this elevator going down?"

"Yes, the Ministry is underground..."

"Potter, you can't tell a Muggle that!"

"Parkinson, if I'm not mistaken, under Wizarding Law, I can reveal anything I choose about the Wizarding World to my _legal_ spouse."

"Your what?"

"Under Texas Law, _where we live_ , Paul and I are married."

"Oh."

Draco for the first time looked at Pansy and said, "So, Pansy, did you ever marry?"

"No, Draco, I didn't; I'm still betrothed. I can't marry until I am either released from the betrothal or _you_ die."

"Oh gods, Pansy," Draco bowed his head and chuckled. "I'm sorry, I never thought about that when I left."

"Did Draco Malfoy just apologize for something?"

"Yes, I told you things change. While I'm here I will release you from the betrothal. I assume my solicitor is still in business?"

"Yes, and thank you, Draco."

The remainder of the ride was quiet. 

Pansy escorted the three men to an elaborate office and pushed a button on the desk. "Minister Weasley, Harry Potter and guests are here to see you."

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson, please show them in."

"This way, gentlemen."

The large oak doors opened and Harry was immediately wrapped in a motherly hug. 

"Molly! Oh Merlin, it's good to see you. I wasn't expecting this." Harry returned the hug, when he finally pulled away he looked to see an ocean of red. Standing in the office were, Arthur, Fred, George, Charlie and Ginny.

"Welcome home, Harry," Molly cried. "We've missed you so much... you are as handsome as the last time I saw you. But you're still too skinny... don't they know how to cook across the pond?"

Harry laughed at her mothering, "Yes, Molly, I eat just fine." 

He looked at the others and smiled, "it's good to see y'all. I assume you know Draco and this is Paul Rogers... my husband."

The room was silent, except for a chuckle coming from Draco. Ginny was the first to overcome her shock, she went to Harry and as she was wrapping her arms around him she said, "Well, that explains a few things."

"Yes, Ginny, it does. I'm sorry."

"Oh gods, Harry, don't apologize. I'm over it and I'm happy now. I'm married too."

"Really? Who was finally able to tame this lioness?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say I was ever tamed, but a snake was able to subdue me... some. I married Blaise Zabini."

"Zabini married a Weasley?" Draco gasped.

"Yes, Malfoy."

"But, he's a Pureblood."

"I'm a Pureblood, if you'll remember right."

"Of course you are," Draco said then with an amused smirk continued, "no offence, Weaselette."

Ginny looked at Draco, smiled and shook her head, then said, "I learned a lot about you, being married to your best friend for seven years, Malfoy. And you aren't as hung up on the Pureblood thing as you always pretended to be. So watch yourself or I might just tell everyone about your escapades in Muggle London."

"Why, Weaselette, are you insinuating that I may have snuck out of the castle and gone to Muggle nightclubs in search of fine young men to occupy my time... and occupy my other things?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I was insinuating." Ginny gave a disappointed look, knowing that she could not hold that over his head.

"Old news darl'n. I've been living as a Muggle for almost twenty years now. I'm not the same purist you thought you knew."

Introductions where made by Harry. Paul was amazed at how the Weasleys treated Harry, it was like watching a family reunion.

"So, Harry, I assume you are here to take the LSA?" Arthur inquired after the introductions were made.

"No, sir, I'm here to formally decline the gift."

"Then you expect Malfoy to take it?"

Draco jumped into the conversation, "No, sir. I have no intention of taking it either. We believe that there has to be a way for Longbottom to accept, and fulfill, the gift."

"Malfoy, I don't expect you to understand, but there is no way Neville can do this."

"With all due respect, sir; Bellatrix Lestrange was my aunt. I'm fully aware of the memory charm placed on Longbottom, and it's long-term influence. We've not worked the details - but with you, Potter, Granger and myself, along with Longbottom, we need to find a way. Harry will not take the gift, if Longbottom refuses it, I will not take it, the next in line is Helena Williams. To be honest sir, it makes no difference to me. I live as a muggle and will not be affected either way. I am only here to get that Witch out of my ancestral home. And there are things we need to discuss about the Manor. I also believe I have a class reunion to attend... and you can't imagine how I am sooooo looking forward to that, sir."

"Very well, I will send for Neville and Hermione. Will the three of you come to dinner at the Burrow this evening? We will discuss things then, I'm sure Hermione and Neville will attend also."

"That's fine with me, sir, of course if it is ok with Potter and Paul." He looked to Harry with the question.

"That would be fine," Harry replied. "And sir, I'd like to keep our being here as much a secret as is possible." 

Arthur looked at Harry with concern, "Well, Harry, you did just walk into the Ministry for Magic, I'm sure it is already in the morning edition of _The Daily Prophet_."

"Damn, I didn't think about that. OK. Fine, we'll just deal with it. Since I'm here, I'd like to show Paul around Diagon Alley. What do you suggest? A glamour? Or a morph?"

"Harry, I don't know. With him being a Muggle..."

"I have brought proof of our marriage, if that is your concern."

"No, my dear boy, my concern is his treatment if he is accompanying an unknown Wizard. We have made great strides towards the better treatment of Muggles since you left, but there are still those who would not accept a Muggle in our world."

Harry just dropped his head and sighed.

Paul put his hand on Harry's back to give a comforting rub. "It's OK, Harry. We don't have to go. You could show me around Muggle London, I'd be happy with that. I've never been here; we could take in the sights."

"No, damn it, I promised you I'd show you my past. And I'm damn well going to. Fuck 'em if they can't take a joke." Harry gave a look of apology to Molly for his language then he looked to Arthur. "I assume my apparition license is still valid," Arthur nodded, "I have passenger status so we will be able to get around. But first, we'll need to find a hotel in Muggle London. We'll be at the Burrow at seven."

"Um, Harry?" Ginny asked. "Do you remember how you paid for your flat?"

"Of course, I had the rent taken directly out of my Gringott's account, why?"

"Well, you never cancelled the rent, it's still being paid for. You could stay at the Hide-A-Way."

"You're joking? Damn!"

"It actually took Hermione a year to convince Dobby to leave; he's at Hogwarts again, but he insists on going back once a week to clean the place. Since Hermione knew you were coming, I'm sure she had him stock it. And I'm also sure dad would authorize a portkey being made, so you could take Paul there without the floo. Since Malfoy never knew where it was he can't very well apparite there either."

Harry looked to Draco and Paul, "So, you two want to stay at my old _bachelor pad_? There's plenty of room."

It was agreed upon and good-byes were made. 

The three men were once again in a lift alone when Paul asked, "Harry, I thought you'd emptied your bank account when you came to the States, how were they still pulling money out of it?"

"I only emptied one account, Paul. I took the account I kept my Quidditch money in. They took the rent out of one of my inheritance accounts."

"One of?"

Draco started to chuckle again, Harry turned to him with a mock threatening look "You know, Malfoy, just seeing Ginny reminded me of how much you liked the Bat Bogey Hex."

Still chuckling he raised his hand in surrender and said, "That was low even for you, Potter."

"Harry, what is so amusing about you having another account? I assume it is fairly large if they've been pulling rent out of it for thirteen years. So, do I have a sugar daddy?"

Draco could no longer contain himself, his chuckle spit out of his mouth into a full fledge laugh.

"Bat Bogey, Malfoy, I remember how it's done."

"Just tell him, Potter, or I will - he'll figure it out eventually, now that he's here."

"Figure what out?"

"FINE," he looked to Paul and gave a sickening sweet smile, "Yeah, baby, I could be your sugar daddy."

"So how much are we talking?"

"I honestly don't know. A lot. My parents left me with millions, my godfather left me with millions, and when I killed Voldemort I received his money and assets as retribution for taking my parents... that account is larger than both the others. If Muggles knew about those accounts, and if they were all converted to Muggle currency, I would be probably the richest man in Europe, and would probably even exceed Bill Gates' wealth."

"Potter, you know there is no _probably_ about it. Once my family's money was taken, you became the richest Wizard in the world. I don't know what the exchange rate is right now, but I do know enough to know that you could buy Gates a hundred times over."

Paul's jaw dropped. "WOW!"

"Paul, it's all blood money. With the exception of my parent's inheritance, I shouldn't even have those accounts."

"Oh, Potter, please. Who else should have them? The Black fortune was rightfully Sirius's, trust me, my mother and aunt tried to get it when he died. And with the laws the way they are Dumbledore had every right to claim The Dark Lord's assets as yours. And the reward was rightfully yours too. You killed the bastard."

"I didn't take all of the reward."

"You what?" Draco gasped in shock, "You turned down a one-fucking-billion-galleon reward for the witch or wizard who killed Voldemort?"

"Draco, that was rigged, they knew about the prophecy and knew that I was the only one who could have done it. I didn't need the money. I split it up between those who helped. I didn't kill his sorry ass on my own."

"Yes, Harry, you did. He died by your wand... hand...." he shook his head, "either way, you killed his sorry ass, you deserved the money."

"No, I didn't, I was just the weapon... and there were many others who had a hand in training and helping me. If it hadn't been for them I wouldn't have been able to do what I did."

The three exited the lift and moved to the apparition pads, where they portkeyed to _Harry's Hide-A-Way_. After looking around and seeing that Dobby had, indeed, stocked the cupboards. Harry made brunch; they sat at the table and started to eat.

"It's none of my business, Potter, but what happened to the reward?"

"Well, I split it evenly between, Hermione, Ron, each of the twins, Dumbledore and myself. I tried to give some to Arthur and Molly, but they wouldn't take it."

"OK, I don't agree but can almost understand Granger, the Weasel and Dumbledore, but why the twins?"

Harry smirked, "do you know how I killed him?"

"You used the killing curse on him?"

"Nope, well, in the end I did, but because we were so tied together with our blood and magic, I would not have been able to Avada Kedavra him, just like he couldn't do the same to me. We'd just get stronger and stronger. 'Mione and I figured that if I'd transformed him into something else, then the killing curse would work."

"But complete human transfiguration is not possible unless you are a morph or use Polyjuice."

"Well... that's what everyone said, but have you ever heard of Canary Creams?"

"You're shit'n me?"

"No, I used the same charm that the twins invented for them... _then_ I used the killing curse on him."

"Oh, that is too funny, why wasn't that made common knowledge?"

Paul had a very confused look on his face, "Guys? Um... Muggle here... can you explain in terms I'd understand? You told me Avada Kedavra is the killing curse and that's about the only thing I understood in that sentence."

"I'm sorry, Paul, um, let's see.... Transfiguration is what I did when I turned the cup into the hat and the salt shaker into the rabbit. Canary Creams are a pastry, invented by the Weasley Twins, which temporarily turns the person who eats it into a canary."

"So you are telling me you offered this evil Wizard _a donut_?" Paul asked.

Harry laughed, "I never thought to offer him one, do you think he would have stopped dueling for high tea? Sorry... No, what I did was use the charm that the twins had invented for their Canary Creams. I turned him into a canary, then used the killing curse on him, the charm only lasted about thirty seconds. He died as a six foot tall canary, then changed back by the time the Aurors showed up to _rescue me_. Man, you should have seen the Death Eaters' faces before I had to kill them too. They just stood there for about ten seconds staring at ol' Voldie, after he changed back. I tried to immobilize them, but when they came to there senses, they all cast the killing curse at me together, I was able to shield myself, then sent them a sweeping Avada Kedavra, I took the seven of them down with one cast. I'm just a lean-mean-killing-machine." Harry sighed casting his eyes down.

"Potter, it was you or them. You did what you needed to do."

"Yeah and how many people have you killed, Draco?"

"By my own hands? None. How many got _The Kiss_ because of me? One hundred and sixteen. And I don't feel guilty about a single one of them. They deserved what they got."

"Well at least before yours got kissed it was determined that they were not under the Imperius. I killed those seven, plus four earlier at Hogwarts, ten the previous time Voldemort tried to kill me, I killed ol' Voldie and I've had to kill twice in the line of duty, in Dallas. Of the twenty-one Death Eaters I killed, we will never know if they were working on their own or under the curse."

"Doesn't matter; it was self-defense. Hell, Potter, I can assure you that Lucius was not under Imperius when you killed him. He knew, by then, that he could not kill you... so he wanted you to watch your friends die. I've never blamed you for that and I don't think anyone else has blamed you for what you did, either. You did what you had to do; it was that simple."

"Draco, killing is never simple."

"Whatever, I don't think you and I will ever agree on this. So let's just drop it."

Paul changed the subject and asked, "Ok, let me get this right; the reward, that started this conversation, was for one billion galleons?" Both Draco and Harry nodded. "So what does that come to in American dollars?"

"I don't know what the conversion rate is right now, but back then it was just over seven dollars per galleon. So if we'd converted it to American, it would have been seven plus billion."

"And you have a sixth of that, just sitting in a bank somewhere, collecting interest?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"I want a divorce and I'm taking your ass for half of what you own," Paul teased.

"Yeah, try to convince the Texas courts that I actually have that much." Harry teased back, "Baby, if you want it, it's all yours. I've gotten along fine without. When I left for the States I took a pretty large chunk of change, and we still have most of that. You've seen my... our bank statements, you know we will never want for anything. Anything more would just be excess."

"Baby, that was just your Quidditch money right?" Harry nodded. "What was your salary? You must have had a contract like the pro Basketball players in the US have."

"Paul, your hubby was the most sought after Quidditch player in history. When I left he had been offered a five year, twenty-million galleon contract with Kenmare Kestrels."

"I didn't take it. I played for the Chudley Cannons. The contract wasn't as lucrative, but that was Ron's favorite team and I wanted to make him proud. I led them to seven years undefeated."

"So you never missed a snitch, uh, Potter?"

"I missed one."

"That wasn't your fault."

"I still missed it."

"Why wasn't it your fault?" Paul asked.

The two explained about the dementors in third year. They also talked about school rivalries, and passed the late morning and early afternoon having a very pleasant time.


	10. Chapter Nine

****

Beta'd by: Tamargrl

oOo

 

The three men were still talking at _Harry's Hide-A-Way_ when Harry brought it up, "Draco, I hate to ask this, because I do really like the change. But why are you so different than you were growing up? I mean, even when you were giving information to the Order, during the War, you still had an attitude. What happened?"

"Weaselette mentioned part of it today. Once I admitted my sexuality to myself, there really weren't a lot of quality choices at Hogwarts, at least none that I knew of at the time. So I started sneaking off to Muggle London and hitting the gay nightclubs for some _anonymous meat_. Then I realized that a few of the Muggle men I had met were intelligent and interesting. I began to think that maybe Muggles weren't that bad. I started to see one guy on a regular bases and we had so much in common; I met his friends and they liked me. ME." Draco pointed to himself. "They weren't nice to me because I was Lucius Malfoy-Death Eater's son. But liked me for _me_. The guy I was seeing was at University and studying Literature; he exposed me to some wonderful classic Muggle writers. 

"I guess I let myself explore who I really was and what I really felt. Not what my father had pushed down my throat for sixteen years. I, of course, was still the prat I'd always been when I went back to Hogwarts, hell,I had to be - to stay alive. But in the Muggle world I was someone else... and I really liked that person.

"When I finally needed to escape the Wizarding world I went to America and ended up in Houston. I still wasn't ready to totally give up my Wizarding past; so, I rented an apartment in the Wizarding District there. I was soon recognized and only narrowly escaped. It seems that some Wizards and Witches, even in America, thought I was a traitor. 

"I left Houston, went to Dallas and totally gave up magic. I went to school and discovered that Greek _Mythology_ was a lot like Wizarding Ancient History. I got my PhD, at UT Dallas, was offered a teaching position there after graduation, so I stayed.

"But, I think the majority of my attitude change came from Benny." Draco got misty eyed, but continued with a sad smile, "I was at a nightclub, he was working as a road cop. There had been a fight at the club and the police were called. It turned out that the two who were fighting were underage, the police carded everyone in the place. I was one of only a handful in the crowded club who was actually old enough to be there. About forty-five minutes after the police left, Benny came back. We became friends, then lovers.

"Benny, of course, knew nothing of my past except that I had some money and that didn't impress him. Whenever I'd get on one of my 'I'm better than you' kicks, he'd call me on it. We'd fight, he'd win, and I was hooked. I didn't want to fight with him anymore, so I bit my tongue whenever I felt myself starting to be a prat and eventually I started to be one less and less often." Draco continued the sad smile as a tear trekked down his cheek. "He was my salvation; he truly changed my life. And Merlin, I miss him."

Harry rushed over to Draco and engulfed him in a tight hug, "I miss him too."

Paul watch the tender scene, "I wish I'd met him. He sounds wonderful."

"He was," Draco sniffed. He straightened up and pulled away from Harry shaking his head. "I'm not ready to do this yet. I can't think about losing him right now... it's too soon. If I do, I might realize..." he sniffled again, "...I might realize he's really gone. I can't do that, not yet - it's too soon. We have too much to do over the next few days. Once we go home I'll let myself fall apart."

Harry just nodded wiping the tears from his face, then backed away. "Excuse me, I need to use the loo." 

After several minutes Draco looked towards Paul and said, "Hey, go see if he's ok. I can't, because if he's in there crying - I won't be able to handle it." Paul nodded and went after his husband.

He knocked on the door and tentatively opened it. Harry was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet. Paul dropped to his knees in front of him. Harry burst into uncontrolled sobs at the familiarity of this scene and was engulfed in a loving comforting hug from his husband.

oOo

__

2:00pm

"Draco, I was going to take Paul to Diagon Alley. I thought we'd take a cab to _The Leaky Cauldron_ so he could get the full affect. Do you want to come with us or meet us at _The Burrow_ later?"

"Let's see, stay here, by myself, and get all depressed... or go watch Harry Potter parade a Muggle through Diagon Alley, with _Draco Malfoy_ in tow? Hmmm hard choice... I'll call a cab." The men snickered at Draco's humor and were soon on their way to Charing Cross Road.

They entered the dingy bar that is _The Leaky Cauldron_. Tom, the bartender, rushed to greet Harry, "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to see you. I'd heard rumors of you being back amongst us, but I seldom believe what I read in _The Prophet_."

"Thank you, Tom, it's good to see you too."

"Can I get you and your friends a drink?"

"No, thank you, Tom, we're headed to _Diagon Alley_ to see how much it's changed. And my friend here," pointing to Paul, "has never been."

Tom looked at Paul with suspicion then turned back to Harry, "I should think not.... You have an enjoyable afternoon and please come back again soon."

"Thanks, Tom, we will." 

The men made their way to the back of the pub being stopped many times along the way. Harry was welcomed; Paul was looked at with suspicion; Draco was for the most part ignored, but his present did not go unnoticed. Especially by a hooded figure in the corner of the pub, whom neither Draco nor Harry realized was there.

They finally arrived at the back door of the pub, walked into a little courtyard and came face to face with a brick wall. Draco raised his wand then paused.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"How do you get into the Alley being wandless?"

"Didn't you ever enter with your father?"

"Yes, but he did not want his being wandless to be common knowledge, so he used his wand for show. And... I never thought about it until just now."

"Draco, what is the purpose of your wand?"

"To direct magic..." Draco drawled as if he were explaining it to a first year Muggle-born.

"If I am wandless, then how do I direct magic?"

"I assume through your hands."

"Exactly, when you tap the bricks with your wand you are directing a very small amount of your magic through the wand." He walked to the brick wall and tapped the bricks with his index finger. "I do the same thing with my hands," he said as the wall opened into an archway.

"Oh. My. God." Paul gasped as the arch opened to reveal Diagon Alley.

Harry and Draco both smiled at Paul's awe. Draco asked Harry, "So, where should we take him first?"

"I have no Wizarding money; so, I guess Gringotts to exchange Muggle money."

"You really should take him to one of your vaults, I think he'd enjoy that."

"Draco, I've been to a bank vault before."

"Not like these you haven't!" Draco replied. "If you like the coasters at _Six Flags_ , you'll love this."

"Why?"

"We'll show you, baby," Harry said with an impish smile.

They walked up the steps of the bank, Harry stopped and turned to Paul, "Baby, do you remember me telling you that in the Wizarding world there are magical beings?" Paul nodded. "You are about to see some of them. They're called Goblins, but they are very much _not_ like the goblins you see at Halloween. So don't be shocked, ok?"

They passed through the front doors and before them were another set of doors. Paul was amused at the inscription on them. They were ushered through those doors by a Goblin and Paul's eyes bugged out. He was either in shock or awe, Harry could not tell which.

Harry grabbed Paul's hand and flashed a smile at Draco, remembering his first time seeing the Goblins. The three walked up to one of the high counters. 

The Goblin looked down to them and asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I am Harry Ev... Potter, and I would like to make a withdraw from vault number six-hundred and eighty seven."

"Key, please."

"I have it right here." Harry said, as he handed the Goblin one of his keys.

"Are you Harry Potter?" The Goblin asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I am."

"Mr. Potter, we have some papers we need you to sign before we can allow you to access any of your accounts."

"Why? I've never needed to do that before."

"It would seem that, some ten years ago, another vault was put into your name. We need you to sign for the enchantment placed on it and make arrangements for you to access it."

Harry furrowed his brows and looked at Draco, who shrugged that he had no idea what was going on either. Harry looked to the Goblin and asked, "Why was a vault transferred to me and by whom?"

"You were listed as the sole heir of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You now own the contents of his vault... let's see, yes, vault number seven-hundred and thirteen. Would you like to inspect it before going to six-hundred and eighty seven?"

Harry closed his eyes, dropped his head then rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. He mumbled something that may have been "shit." He looked to the Goblin and said, "Sure, why not. I'd like to bring my companions with me as well."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Here are the forms you need to sign, then I will send for someone to escort you to your vaults."

Harry looked at the fifteen pieces of paper, then looked at Draco, "Um... Draco do you understand this kind of stuff? Dumbledore dealt with my other inheritances and I don't want to sign something I don't understand. If you don't understand it, then I'll get a solicitor to look it over first."

"I do have a little experience with this kind of stuff, if you don't mind my seeing it; I mean, you have no idea what that coot could have left you?" Harry shook his head. "Sure I'll look it over, if I don't understand something then I can recommend a solicitor."

Harry handed the papers to Draco. Draco spent about five minutes reading the papers then said, "Damn." Before starting to read them again.

"What is it?"

"This is sort of like a Muggle will. Albus never married, he had no children. Aberforth had no children when he died either. Had Aberforth lived through the war, the two of you would have split the contents. But, Harry, this document was written on August 1, 1980. You have been Dumbledore's heir since you were born. Why?"

"I have no idea. What else does it say?"

"There is a list of all his money, assets and properties."

"Properties, as in more than one?"

"Yes, it would seem that you now own two thousand acres of land with a home and several buildings, along with five pubs. Apparently, Aberforth had more than just the Hog's Head, of which Albus was half owner. Two are in Wizarding areas and three are Muggle pubs. There is documentation as to who will be running these pubs in your absence or if you would have inherited them before you were of age... I don't recognize any of the names.

"Along with these pubs, you also own a home in Hogsmeade, which is were Aberforth lived. I'm familiar with the place. It's nice. I wonder why Albus owned it instead of Aberforth? But, had he lived Aberforth would have had the right to live there until his death, this is odd, the home also has a goat barn." Harry smiled at this.

"We also _now_ know how Albus knew of that little-used law, allowing you to seize Riddle's money and assets; he apparently did the same with Grindelwald. Albus was of course a Pureblood, very old family. He could trace his lineage back to Merlin, but that's common knowledge. What's not common knowledge, according to these papers, is that the Dumbledore Family wealth was greater than even the Malfoy's."

"Excuse me?"

"That old coot could have bought my father... let's see... gods Potter, he could have bought my father three times over and that was before Aberforth died. When Aberforth died Albus got it all. Fuck, Potter. This is... well there are no words... this makes what you were worth before he died look like a first years pocket change. If these numbers are correct, you were _not_ the richest Wizard when Albus was alive." He looked to the Goblin for conformation, the Goblin nodded. Still looking to the Goblin, he asked, "do you know off the top of your head the exchange rate from Galleons to American dollars?"

"Of course, one Galleon is worth seven dollars and seventy-five cents, American."

"Damn, Potter, were talking eighty plus _billion_ Galleons here. And most of that is in cash. The properties are worth maybe three million Galleons combined. Harry with the conversion rate, that's what? Over six-hundred billion, American, and that is without an appraisal of the contents of the homes, pubs, or the art and antique magical gadgets that are apparently in the vault."

Harry sank to the floor, wrapped his arms around his knees and started to breath rapidly. Paul kneeled beside him. "Harry, are you OK?"

Harry shook his head and looked at Draco, "I'm not signing that... I don't want it."

Draco gave a chuckle, still somewhat in disbelief from what he had read. "Harry, you already own this. What you are signing is a statement allowing Gringotts to continue to use the enchantments Albus had in place, and also to use... let me see how is it worded? Yes, also allowing them to use, 'the maximum protections available to safeguard the contents'. It's yours whether you want it or not. They've been using the protection all along and deducting the cost of 'feeding the safe guards'."

"Feeding?" Paul asked.

"Well, dragons get hungry." Draco said with a smirk.

"Right," Paul answered back, not sure if Draco was kidding or not.

"Lucas?" Paul asked, "Are you telling us that Harry is wealthier than many small countries?"

"No, not many, most."

Paul put his head on the shoulder of his, still panting, husband. "Fuck."

"Why? I never asked for this. Why couldn't he have just given it all to Hogwarts? I'm not even his blood. And why was this done as soon as I was born? I don't understand." Harry managed to get out.

Draco looked at him with pity, knowing that Harry had never wanted the fame or wealth, he always seemed to have thrust upon him and replied, "I don't know Potter. And we may never know. There are no explanations with this paperwork. I feel like I should say, 'I'm sorry', but damn, Harry..." He just shook his head not knowing how to continue.

"Baby, let's go take a look. Maybe once we get there, we'll find something that explains this all." Paul caught Harry's eyes and smirked, "Besides, you said you were my _sugar daddy_ , now we have proof that you can actually afford me."

Harry laughed and kissed his husband. He stood up, then looked to the Goblin and said, "I'm sorry we have taken so much of your time, if you have a quill I will, of course, sign these papers for you to continue to do as you have been. And my companions and I would like to go to that vault then to my parents vault. If you don't mind."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. And don't worry about _wasting my time_. We have waited ten years; these few extra minutes were of no consequence." He then motioned for another Goblin to come and escort them. "Griphook, could you show Mr. Potter and his companions to vault seven-hundred and thirteen then to vault six-hundred and eighty seven?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter, gentlemen, please follow me."

The three were escorted to the railcars. Draco got in front with Griphook whilst Harry and Paul sat in the back. Harry put his arm around Paul who gasped as the car started to move on the track. They whipped around many corners and passed over many caverns. Paul was looking a little green when they arrived at seven-hundred and thirteen.

"This is the vault that the Sorcerer's Stone was kept in. It's not that big," Harry commented.

"Ah, but Mr. Potter, we have the ability to alter a vault to meet the needs of our customers. And, if I'm not mistaken, twenty-seven years ago this vault had a separate room put in, just inside the door, which is no longer there," Griphook said.

Paul looked around him and thought he may have seen a dragon in the void of space, on the other side of the cart. He chose not to comment in case he was imagining it.

Griphook ran his finger along the door and a poof of smoke appeared. The door then opened to reveal piles upon piles of gold, silver and bronze. Beyond the mountain of coins were stacks of paintings and shelves filled with many instruments, some of which Harry recognized has having been in Dumbledore's office.

"Griphook, may I get an accounting of the contents of this vault? And can you recommend someone who I can contact to appraise the contents. And possibly someone who will tell me what each of these gadgets function is?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter. We have an accounting available; I can have it owled to you, there are several volumes. As for the appraisal, ask at the front desk and several names will be provided. But the gadgets... I'm afraid there may not be any one Witch or Wizard who can tell you that. I believe you know a Miss Hermione Granger, she is the leading expert in such things. Perhaps she can identify many of them and would know whom else to contact for the remainder."

"Thank you. I'll need to give her access to this vault so she can look over the items; is that also done at the front desk?"

"Yes, sir. Is there anything you need to withdraw today from this vault?"

"Yes, I'll just withdraw some money here and we can skip the other vault. I think I'll be able to fund today's shopping from this vault's contents," Harry dryly teased.

Griphook, not being one who understood a good cheek when hearing one, seriously said, "Very well, sir, if you don't think you'll need any additional funds."

Paul was a little more relaxed on the ride back from the vault. He and Harry discussed Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

When they returned to the main area of the bank Harry made arrangements for the inventory of this and all of his other vaults to be delivered to _Harry's Hide-A-Way_. He also gave Hermione access to vault seven-hundred and thirteen, much to the protest of the Goblin. When all was complete, they walked out to the street.

"Damn, Potter," Draco said, "I knew you and Granger were close, but I don't know anyone I'd have given access to a vault with that much in it."

"Draco, I'd gladly give her the vault if I thought she'd take it. I never plan on returning to the Wizarding world. My will currently splits my wealth between her, Ron and his parents. I should have that changed now, since they both have children. I'm going to add them to the will, and make arrangements for any future children either of them has. I guess I should set it so it goes into trusts incase something should happen to me before they are of age. Being a cop has a high mortality rate.... Oh gods, I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking."

"No, Potter, it's ok. You should think of the ones you love. And you do know that you can have some of it converted to Muggle funds for Paul to access, incase something should happen to you?"

"I never thought of that. I'll do that; you said you knew a solicitor?"

"Yes, I need to contact him to free Pansy from our betrothal. I can make an appointment for you too, if you wish."

"I'd like that, thank you."

oOo

__

July 26, 2018

6:45 pm

In front of the Burrow 

Harry looked to his companions, “Are we ready for this?”

“Potter, a Malfoy is never ready to break bread with a Weasley... but let’s do this and get it over with.”

Harry took Paul’s hand, looked again to Draco for added support, and then knocked on the door. When the door was opened all Harry saw was brown hair as he was wrapped in a tight bear-hug.

“Oh, Harry, it’s so good to see you and you, Paul.” Hermione still hugging Harry she eyed Draco suspiciously. “And _you_ are a hard man to find. How did you convince Harry to keep you a secret when I visited?”

“Well, it’s nice to see you too, Granger. Not that I owe you an explanation... but Potter did not know of my whereabouts until this past Tuesday. Your last owl did find me, though unlike Super Wiz here, I know where to look for a tracking scroll.” This caused him to receive a playful backhand to his chest from Harry.

“Of course.” Hermione drawled in her best Malfoy impersonation, showing that she was not convinced. “Please, all of you come in. Molly is almost done with dinner and Luna should be here soon. And, Harry, there is someone here who would like to see you.”

“Hermione! Please... I’m not in the mood for a lot of people.”

“I am not a lot of people,” a familiar voice said from behind Hermione. Harry looked to see a tawny-haired amber-eyed man.

“Remus?”

“Yes, you brat, who else?”

Harry rushed to Remus’ waiting arms he was in tears before they were around him. “Oh god, Remus. It’s so good to see you. I am so sorry I never contacted you.”

“Harry, it’s all right. I understood. _I_ actually tried to keep people from trying to track you down over the years,” he made a pointed looked to Hermione. “All I ever wanted for you was to be happy. I knew you would never be happy until you could find your own way in life. But, Merlin, I’ve missed you, and...” looking him up and down. “I don’t think you’ve aged a day since I saw you last.”

Harry reluctantly pulled away from Remus then took Paul’s hand again. “Remus, I’d like you to meet someone.”

“Ah, yes. Hermione has told me all about this one.”

Harry blushed. “Remus, this is my husband Paul Rogers; Paul, this is Remus Lupin; he was best friends with my parents and the closest thing to a parent that I have left .” The men shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

Remus looked to Draco extending his hand, “Mr. Malfoy, it’s a pleasure seeing you again. You look well.”

Draco shook hands with Remus, “Thank you, Professor; it’s good to see you again also.”

“So how did Harry ever find you?”

“Well, let’s just say it wasn’t the most pleasant of circumstances. And, when I saw him I felt like I was in third year again. I just felt the urge to deck him... so I did. He was out cold for a good thirty seconds... you should have seen the shiner I gave him. I even impressed myself with that one.”

Harry quietly asked Hermione, “So who all will be here tonight?”

“The five of us, Molly, who is in the kitchen, Arthur, Neville and Luna. We felt the children could meet you another time, as we do have some serious business to discuss. Arthur and Neville floocalled, they will be late. There are some things going on at the Ministry; it would seem that your and Malfoy’s unexpected arrival has stirred up some fears. The official word is that you are _both_ here to attend our class reunion. You each came a few days early to visit friends _and_ it is not known if you were _in hiding_ together or if it was a coincidence that the two of you arrived at the same time. It would seem that Rita has printed an article in the evening _Prophet_ , saying that the two of you have banded together to take over the Ministry.” She looked to Draco. “You haven’t have you?”

Draco smirked, “Well Potter - the truth is out.”

“Hell, Draco, don’t tell them that.”

“Well, I know it was suppose to be our little secret, until we could actually organize the coup. But they are your friends and this affects them... they have a right to know.” Hermione and Remus looked between the two men with apprehension. 

Harry smirked. “Well, I guess it’s out now, you‘re right. And I’m sure they’ll understand.” He then looked to his friends. “We just felt it was time for a change. We are placing Paul as Minister of Magic. And the Aurors are going to be replaced with a Texas Ranger style of policing, wands being replaced with side arms and broom with winged horses.”

“Since you seem to be telling _everything_ ,” Draco continued where Harry left off, “don’t forget to tell them about the Texas Longhorns that we are going to have pasturing at Hogwarts. I’m taking over as Headmaster and doing away with the sorting hat. The students will be separated into houses according to how long they stay on a mechanical bull. The longest riders will be Gryffindorks, those who are bucked off right away will become Hufflepuffs, those who figure a way to slow the bull down, will be Ravenclaw and those who can make up a valid excuse to not get on, will be Slytherin.”

Paul chimed in with, “Guys you forgot to mention the new house names. They will become Lone Star, Alamo, Tumbleweed and The Chicken Ranch.”

“All right, all right, I get it... you aren’t planning to take over the Ministry. And dare I ask which house would be renamed ‘The Chicken Ranch’?” Hermione asked with a laugh.

“Hufflepuff.” Harry and Draco said in unison before bursting into laughter.

“Come on, you crazy men, let’s go to the living room and get comfortable,” Remus said joining the others in laughter.

The five had just sat when Molly came into the room with a tray of hors d’oeuvres. The three newcomers stood and were each hugged by Molly. Draco looked to her with surprise.

“Mr. Malfoy, Harry is like a son of mine. If he did not feel you should be here, he would not have brought you. Any friend of his is always welcome in our home.”

Draco was genuinely touched, “Thank you. And please call me Luke... I mean Draco. Sorry I’ve been using the other name for so long I’ll have to get use to Draco again.”

“Oh, honey, if you prefer Luke I can call you that. Whatever makes you more comfortable,” Molly said looking at Draco as if he were her own son.

“No, Mrs. Weasley, Draco is fine. In this world that _is_ who I am. I have a feeling I may need Draco Malfoy for the next few days. Once I go home I can go back to being Luke. But thank you, that is very kind of you to offer.”

“Whatever you want, dear. And eat... All of you, you three boys are so thin. Don’t they have any real food over there?”

Harry smiled, “Molly, you wouldn’t be happy if we weighed three-hundred pounds.”

“Oh, just eat. Arthur and Neville may be a while and I have to finish preparing dinner.”

The three sat back down and Paul took a puffy flaky something from the tray and bit into it. He turned to Draco who was sitting next to him on the couch and said, “Lucas, y’all really need to try these. They’re wonderful; they have a cream cheese and shrimp center.”

“Here, let me have a taste.” He took a small bite from Paul’s hors d’oeuvre. “Mmmm those are great,” he said as he took one from the tray.

“Let me have a taste too.” Harry asked. Paul held up the hors d’oeuvre, Harry took the whole remainder in his mouth, smiling at Paul as he ate it, while grabbing one for himself.

“Thanks, Harry. I didn’t want that anyway.”

Hermione giggled at the boys. “So, Draco, if you don’t mind my asking; where have you been hiding for the past twenty years and what have you been doing with yourself?”

“Texas, most of it in Dallas. Paul and I both teach at UT. We‘ve known each other for years, but have only recently become friends. And I was being honest when I said that Harry and I just met up on Tuesday. We had heard about the other, but of course with each of us using assumed names, we never knew who the other one was, until a couple of days ago. Harry told me about the Manor being used by Williams and I felt it was time to come back and evict her ass.”

“Draco, what do you teach?” Remus asked.

“Philosophy and Greek Mythology.”

Hermione got excited at hearing this. “Really?” she asked. “We use a Muggle written text, in our ancient history classes, that was written by one of your colleagues.” Draco smirked at this. “It’s _Ancient Greek Gods_ by Lucas D. Bla... OH MERLIN, you’re Lucas Black aren’t you?”

“Guilty. And why would Binns be using a text written in the last eighty years, by a Muggle no less?”

“We have convinced Binns that it was time to retire. He now spends a lot of time with Myrtle, it’s quite disturbing actually,” she furrowed her brows and shook her head. “Do you remember Justin Finch-Fletchley?” Draco nodded. “He is now our History of Magic Professor.”

“I can’t say I knew Finch-Fletchley that well, I only knew he was gay. He hit on me all of the time, I couldn’t convince him that just because I was gay, it did not mean that I didn’t still have standards. How is he as a professor? And how did he come across a Muggle text?”

“He’s actually very well liked, mostly because the students now have only one year of Goblin Wars.” Everyone chuckled at this. “And, I have no idea how he came across your book; he uses a couple of Muggle texts.... 

"He teaches modern history to first years; modern history is ‘Post Grindelwald‘. Second years are taught ‘Witch Burning Through Grindelwald’. Third years get ‘Non-human Magical History’. Fourth, ‘Hogwarts: A History’, fifth ‘The Ancients', that’s where your text is used, along with a couple of others. Sixth and Seventh are both NEWT level classes; sixth is ‘Merlin and the Formation and Reformation of the Ministry Through the Years’. And finally seventh years get ‘Wizarding Lineage’.”

“Wow, that seems very well thought out.” Draco said, “I may have to look up Justin at the class reunion. I have a new edition of _Ancient Greek Gods_ being printed, as we speak; it’s due out in the fall. There was a dig just completed by UT’s Archaeology Department; they found some new scrolls on the Olympians. I was asked to translate them. Being Muggles, they, of course, believe it’s about the Greek’s religious beliefs, but I know it was actually _written by Zeus_." Remus and Hermione both smiled with excitement as Draco continued, "Their findings will be published two weeks before my book is released. He may want to wait until October to have the students purchase the book. Hell, if I can find out who his Muggle source for the book is, I‘ll have enough copies sent, at no charge, when they are released; I‘ll just need to know the quantity he will need.”

“Malfoy, that would be wonderful. You’d actually do that?”

Draco looked at Hermione with an offended look. “Of course I would. I’m must flattered that someone in the Wizarding world has recognized my books for what they really are; a history of _Ancient Greek Magic_ and not mythology.”

Remus looked at Paul and asked, “I understand you‘ve had a chance to see a small part of the Wizarding world today; what did you think of it?”

“I’m still waiting to wake up from this strange dream,” he chuckled. “Even after Harry told me about your world, I never imagined it to be so... different.”

“What have you seen?” Hermione asked.

“Well, the Ministry and we went to Diagon Alley. After Gringotts we went shopping. Brooms are cool. And I’ve seen four statues of Harry; I’d have to say that is the strangest of all.”

Remus looked to Harry, “So you’ve been to Gringotts?” he asked.

“Yes, and I have lots of questions for both of you. First, Remus, why was I made the sole heir of Dumbledore the day after I was born?”

“Albus was your father’s godfather. He and your grandfather Potter were best of friends. I guess, since he had no children or nieces and nephews, he felt you were the best choice.”

“Do you know how wealthy he was?”

“No idea. I figured you’d probably never notice the addition to your accounts, _if_ you ever came back. He couldn’t have made too much as Headmaster and the Dumbledores aren‘t known for their wealth.”

Harry just flushed and looked at the carpet.

Hermione looked at him gauging his reaction, “Harry, I take it there was a bit more there than we all thought?”

Draco jumped into the conversation by mumbling, “You could say that.”

“It’s none of my business, but now I’m curious. Can you give me a ball park figure?” Remus asked.

“Well, let’s put it this way. When I asked for an inventory to be owled to me, I had a fleet of over thirty owls waiting for me at the _Hide-A-Way,_ when we returned. One owl carried the inventories of all my other vaults.” Hermione’s and Remus’ jaws both dropped. “And, Hermione, I have given you access to the vault, it’s seven-thirteen...”

“Harry, no, I don’t want access...”

"Hermione, you know you are welcome to all the money in there... but there are also many gadgets that I have no clue what they do. Griphook told me you were the leading expert on such things. I would like to hire your services to figure out what all that stuff does. If it’s important, or needed, then the Ministry should have access to it. If it’s not needed, I would like to donate it to Hogwarts to start a teaching museum. I would hate for the use of such items to have died with Albus.”

“That’s very generous of you.”

“Well, it’s not like I’m going to be using them as a detective in Dallas, although, a sneak-o-scope might come in handy.”

The five were discussing the arrangements and plans for the proposed museum when Luna popped into the room, startling Paul.

Luna gazed around the room with an airy look, her eyes fixed on the hors d’oeuvres and she said, “Oh yum, Molly made her cheesy shrimp puffs.” She grabbed one and sat between Paul and Draco on the couch. She turned to Paul and said, “You really should try these they are wonderful.”

“I have and they are... thank you,” Paul said with a confused look.

“So, you and Harry are married?” she asked.

“Yes, how did you know?”

She pointed to Harry’s hand, “Matching rings. Um Paul Potter, that doesn‘t really roll off the tongue now does it?”

“I kept my own name, I‘m Paul Rogers.”

“And I am Luna Longbottom; I took _my_ husband’s name.” She reached for another puff.

“Nice to meet you.” Paul looked to Harry, with wonder in his eyes, to find him smiling.

“It’s nice to see you again, Luna,” Harry said.

“I knew we’d see each other again. And you too, Draco.” Draco just nodded his agreement not knowing exactly what to say.

The six passed the time talking of many topics - mostly about children - when Neville and Arthur arrived. Molly came from the kitchen upon hearing them and ushered all to the table. Harry noticed that it was no longer a washboard table as he remembered, but a lovely walnut dinning table. He suspected it could be expanded to accommodate the entire Weasley family.

“Neville, I never did apologize to you for leaving after that article appeared in the _Prophet_ about us. I really hope it didn’t cause you any problems,” Harry said giving the former Gryffindor an apologetic smile.

“I really just laughed it off, Harry, I knew I was straight _and_ thought you were, so I didn’t think anything of it. I think Luna enjoyed it more than I did. I hope that wasn’t the reason you left. I wasn’t harmed in anyway by the article. I did get a few offers after you were gone, you know, sympathetic blokes offering to console me when you disappeared. That’s the part Luna enjoyed. She personally wrote to each one of them.”

Harry laughed wondering what she said but was too afraid to ask. “No, Neville, that wasn’t the reason I left; that was just the proverbial straw. I had enough, I just needed to leave and find out who I was... because the only thing I did know was that I was not that ‘Harry Potter’ bloke everyone thought I was.”

“Potter, you were the hero, you could have been anyone you wanted to be and no one would have batted an eye.” Draco drawled.

“You’re wrong, _Malfoy_ , I was no hero. Hell, you were more at risk than I was. The only one who could have killed me, at the time, was Voldemort. You, on the other hand, became the target of over a hundred Death Eaters and even a few from _our_ side. You and Snape were more _hero_ than I ever was. I told you this before; I was just a weapon - the only weapon that could kill Voldemort.

“And once I did, I would always be the _Saviour of the Wizarding World_. I could never be free to live as I choose. You know that. I could have never had a relationship like I have with Paul.”

“You’re probably right. Gods, did I just say that again?”

“Yep, I believe that’s three times in less than that many days.” Harry smiled to him.

When desert was served Arthur finally asked the two younger Wizards, “So, you two had a plan as to how Neville could fulfill the gift?”

“Nope, no plan, we were hoping that with all of our minds put together, we could come up with a plan though.” Harry said as a matter of factly.

“Harry, you know I can’t do it. I’m not a powerful enough Wizard.”

“Neville, power is not your problem. There is only _one_ Wizard alive more powerful than you... and you know it.” Luna chastised.

“Be that as it may, I’m not able to do what is required. I would be responsible for training others. I can’t do that. Hell, I couldn’t remember what day of the week it is if it weren’t for you and Tina, my secretary.”

Harry looked to Remus, “Does the gift require that he is the one who actually teaches or can he just be responsible for the teaching? Is there anything that says he couldn’t just delegate that task?”

“I suppose he could. He would either have to become the Headmaster of Hogwarts or leader of the Lord of Governors. But you would still have the problem of his safety. He would become a target.”

“I don’t think McGonagall would willingly give up the Headmistress position,” Hermione commented.

“Who’s the leader of the Lord of Governors?” Draco asked.

“I am.” Remus replied.

“Hmmm?” Harry hummed.

“Hmmm what?” Remus asked with a smirk.

“So? Would you allow Neville to become leader?”

“I could probably be persuaded to give up that responsibility, for the greater good.”

“So, tomorrow we hire more security for Neville. I formally refuse the gift and Neville is made ASL, problem solved. Paul and I can be on a flight home tomorrow night!”

“What? NO!!!! You said you would go to the reunion.” Hermione whined. “And we still have the problem of Williams.”

Harry smirked, teasingly, “I’d say that’s Draco’s problem.”

“Thanks, Evans, I’m glad I could help you out of your little problem, don’t worry about me. I’ll just go by myself to the Manor and ask her, politely, to leave. I’m sure there will be _no_ trouble.”

“Who is Evans?” Luna asked.

“Me. I go by Harry Evans in the Muggle World.”

“Oh, well, that makes sense,” she replied.

Harry shook his head. He looked to Arthur asking, “Who is in charge of the Aurors now? Could we have their assistance in evicting Williams? We would also need a couple of trustworthy people to dismantle the apparate ports.”

“Dung is actually the head of the Aurors, now that Moody has retired.” “You are fucking kidding me, right?” Harry asked in shock.

“No, after the war he became a valuable asset to the Aurors. He organized many raids. And he had a knack for finding your run-of-the-mill criminals. Tonks was too busy with other responsibilities so he seemed the logical choice. He’s actually done a very good job.”

“OK, so do you think they would help?”

“I will see to it. If you and Malfoy could meet with us tomorrow we could organize something.”

“That’s fine with me.” Draco said.

Molly looked to Paul. “Dear, you said today that you’ve never been to Muggle London?”

“No, Ma’am.”

“Well, why don’t you let me show you the sights tomorrow while your husband is busy organizing his attack?”

“It’s not my attack... it’s the Aurors’ and Malfoy’s attack!” Harry almost screamed.

“Yes, dear. You won’t have any part of it? Just like you didn’t help organize all those raids that the Order did. Even the raids where you knew You-Know-Who would not be and you would not be a part of. You’ve changed that much?” Molly questioned.

Harry just sighed his defeat.

“Mrs. Weasley, I would love to see the sights with you tomorrow. I’m pretty useless getting around by myself, in the Wizarding world, so you would have to meet me at Harry’s place. Do you know how to get there?”

“Of course, what kind of mother would I be if I didn’t know where to find one of my sons?” 

oOo

__

__

July 27, 2018

Just after midnight

“I’m really looking forward to going into London with Molly tomorrow,” Paul said from the bathroom while getting ready for bed.

“You’ll have a great time. She is a wonderful person. And please take her to lunch at a nice place. They never had much money when I was younger, I’m sure they’ve got some now that all the kids are out of the house and Arthur is Minister, but I get the feeling she doesn’t get to go out much.”

“I can do that.” Paul exited the bathroom clad only in boxers, he crawled into bed with Harry. “Do you think Lucas will be OK tonight? He just buried his husband two days ago, and I did notice he never brought up the topic. He was even vague when he mentioned how you two met.”

“He’s a strong man, but damn... I’d be a mess if something happened to you.” Harry leaned over kissing Paul lovingly on the lips.

“Mmmm, I know what you mean. I’d be a basket case if it were you.”

“You know in my line of work I can’t promise you anything, but you will be taken care of if anything should happen to me.”

“Harry, I don’t care about your money. I love you and I want you in my life. I fell in love with you eight years ago not knowing you _had_ money and my feelings for you have not changed with me knowing that you are probably the richest man on earth. We live well on what we make. I don’t need more.”

“I’m sure I’m not the richest person on earth. There are other Wizards who have to have more. And I love you too!” he leaned back to his husband and kissed him deeply. “I’d like to show you how much I love you.”

“Oh, I suppose if I must. It will be a sacrifice, making love to the handsome, the rich, the powerful and the best lover a man could ask for, but I’m willing to make that sacrifice.”

Paul’s hand slid down Harry’s chest to find that Harry was not wearing anything under the blanket except a throbbing hard-on. “Mmmm... you horny little devil.”

“I swear it was watching you brush your teeth that did it...” Harry reached down to remove Paul’s boxers.

“Yes you were always kinky that way... Oh god yes. Mmmm stroke it baby.”

“You like that?” Harry teased.

“Yes.”

“Do you want more?”

“Please, Harry, don’t tease, we haven't made love in months. I need you.”

“And I need you baby. I want to feel you inside me. Make love to me, please.”

Paul rolled over on top of Harry who parted his legs to allow more access. Harry hissed as their erections touched. Paul’s lips once again met Harry’s he noticed that Harry had his tongue ring in, he seldom wore it. “Mmmm, you may have to do something with that!” Paul purred.

“Baby, I’ll do anything you want... but I’d really like you to make love to me. I need to know that I am yours.”

“Harry, you never stopped being mine. And of course I’ll make love to you, just don’t remove that ring.... next time you get to use it,” Paul said as his fingers started to stretch Harry.

“Oh fuck it, Paul, I’m in the Wiz world let me do it their way. Move your fingers. I’m in need here baby.” Paul removed his fingers, Harry reached to his rectum and cast a silent spell. “I’m ready baby, take me.”

Paul perched himself on one elbow and looked at Harry in disbelief... “You mean, all of these years you could have done that and we didn’t need to take the time to prepare?”

“Normally, half the fun is preparing... and you don’t need that lube either,” Harry said with a smirk.

“You can definitely use this spell more often.” Paul said as he slid his engorged manhood into Harry’s waiting body.

“Oh yeah, baby that is so good.” Harry’s legs wrapped around Paul as their bodies worked together to sate their need. Paul moved his hand to encompass Harry’s throbbing cock and worked it in time with his lovemaking.

“You are so tight, Harry, and sooooo good.”

“This feels so wonderful. Paul, I love you so much.” Harry had tears rolling down his cheeks as Paul made love to him.

“Hush, baby, it’s alright, I’m here. It’s alright. I love you.”

The two bodies moved together as each showed their love for the other.

“Mmmm, baby, I’m going to come. I love you, I love you, I love you....”

“I love you too, come for me baby, I’m almost there too.”

As Harry’s juices flowed from his cock, his muscles tightened around Paul’s who spilled into Harry. Paul collapsed onto his husband. “God, that was great. I love you.”

“I love you too, Paul,” Harry said as he fought to stay awake.

“It’s ok, Harry, you sleep. I’m exhausted too. Remus will be here early to get you and Lucas.” Paul rolled off of Harry who spooned beside him, with a leg and an arm draped around him. The both were soon sleeping in the comforting arms of the one they loved.

oOo

Paul woke looking at the clock. It was three am and Harry’s arm was resting across his stomach, making his bladder feel fuller than it probably was, which didn’t matter, he was definitely going to have to get out of bed and use the bathroom. He gently removed Harry’s arm and slid out of bed. He walked to the bathroom and used the facilities. He was thirsty but noticed that there were no cups, so, he pulled on his boxers and walked to the kitchen. He drank a glass of water and started to walk back to his and Harry’s room when he heard a soft sobbing coming from Draco’s room.

Paul gently knocked on the door and opened it. “Lucas are you ok?” he asked.

“I’m fine, I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“No, I went to the kitchen for some water.” Paul walked to Draco’s bedside and sat down. “Lucas, if you need anything don’t be afraid to ask. I feel we have become close enough friends over the past couple of months that, even if it’s just a shoulder to cry on, you know I’m here for you.”

“I know, and thank you. I _was_ fine I managed to sleep not thinking about him, then I woke up and he wasn‘t here...” he started to sob again.

Paul gathered him in his arms. “It’s ok,” he cooed. “Let it out. I can’t even imagine what you’re going through, but I’m here.”

oOo

The alarm went off at six am. Harry rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. He rose out of bed and looked in the bathroom it was also empty. He dressed knowing Remus would be there soon. He walked to the kitchen and magically made some coffee. He decided to call home to check his messages.

__

“You have reached Paul and Harry’s place, we’re not able to answer the phone, please leave a message and we will try to get back to you as soon as possible.” BEEP. Harry punched in the three number code to access the messages.

__

“Harry, this is Earl Meyers, I know you are in London. I'm just hoping you check your machine. We got word that the shipment you are planning to buy on the tenth, is being negotiated with another buyer. I hate to ask you this, knowing that you have other things to worry about right now, but we don’t want that shit to hit the streets. Can you contact your seller and put the deal in action? We can have more money put down if need be. Just give us the name of a contact.”

There were three more messages from Meyers - all similar and each a little more desperate. The last said to contact him anytime day or night with what info he could come up with on his end.

“Fuck, I don’t want to deal with this today.” Harry said to himself. Just then Remus flooed into Harry’s living room.

“You know what they say about people who talk to themselves, don't you, Harry?”

“Yeah, well, sanity is highly overrated anyway. I like it better my way.” Harry said with a smile. “I made some coffee; it’s in the kitchen. Draco doesn’t seem to be up yet and I need to make a couple of phone calls. Um... I’m not asking you _not_ to listen to the calls, but you do know what I do for a living don’t you?”

“Hermy told me you were a Muggle Auror.”

“Well, yeah sorta, I work for The Central Dallas Drug Task Force. I’m a detective. My partner and I had been working a major case, and there are some problems with it. So this call may seem strange to you... just remember that, OK?” Harry asked with a look of concern on his face.

“Damn, Harry, this must be good.” Remus smirked.

“You’ll probably get a kick out of it, knowing you...” Harry picked up his cell and dialed.

“Thank you for calling the _Purple Triangle,_ this is Keith how may I help you?” A smooth sexy and unfamiliar voice said.

“Keith? This is Harry Black.” Harry looked at Remus who raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“Harry?”

“Yes, I work there, but I’m out of the country right now. You must be new?”

“I’m just a temp, I think I’m here covering for you. They hired me saying they didn’t know how long you’d be gone. So, how long _am_ I going to be employed?”

Harry chuckled sadly, “I don’t know, Keith, did they tell you why?”

“Yes, I’m sorry, man. That had to be rough.”

“Yeah, it was, thanks. Hey, is Stuart in tonight?”

“Yes, but he’s in the restroom with a cute blonde - he should be back soon. Do you want to wait for him or have him call you back.”

“Hell, I really need to talk to him. Could you have him call my cell phone; I had it set up to take international calls before I left. Tell him it’s kind of important.”

“OK.”

“Thanks, Love.” Harry clicked the end button with a sigh.

“I’m so disappointed, I was hoping for something better.”

“Oh don’t worry, when Stuart calls back it will be. I was just hoping to get this out of the way before Draco woke up.”

“Why’s that? Doesn’t he know what you do for a living?”

“Yeah, he knows. It’s just a little sensitive with him right now. I’m not sure I have the right to say anything.”

A familiar voice drawled from behind him, “I know you’re still working the case, Harry, you don’t have to hide it from me. I’m a big boy I can handle it.”

“Draco, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply that you couldn’t, I was just trying to be courteous. It hasn’t even been a week. You don’t need this thrown in your face, they thought I was his lover and his name will come up.”

“Harry, from what Benny told me... you were his lover.” “ _Luke_ **,** you know we did what we had to do...” “I know... I just miss him, and I know that he spent the last two months with you, and I...” Draco snuffled softly. “And I’m sorry, I was out of line. You both had a job to do, and you still have to finish it. Don‘t let me being around stop you from that.” 

Paul walked from the same room Draco had left, clad only in his boxers. He bid all a good morning before going to his and Harry’s room. Remus raised an eyebrow at this and looked to Harry. Harry mouthed “Later.” to him. He nodded.

Harry’s phone ringed. “Hello, this is Harry,” he answered in his sexiest voice.

“Hey, sexy, how are you?”

“I’m ok, love, and you?”

“I’m doing better now.”

“Yeah the newbie told me you took a blonde into the loo. Did you have fun?” Harry chuckled.

“The loo?” Stuart laughed, “You’ve only been gone for two days and you already sound so English? And yes I had fun, but not as much fun as I’ve had with you. What’s up?”

“Stu, we all speak English... and I just checked my messages. Apparently Benny’s other supplier doesn’t know what has happened and left a message for him. He said he was working on get’n a large shipment and wondered if Benny wanted in on it. The thing is, it sounded an awful lot like the shipment Benny was working to get from Juarez. I was wondering what was up with that? Do you know?”

“I’ve not heard anything. I know Juarez got spooked last month, he got released until the trial and wasn’t going to move anything. He _said_ he was willing to work with you.”

“Tell you what love, I’ll call Garciá and see if he’ll front the money; I’m sure he will. Benny had already paid for half, I’m willing to put down another half of what is owed to assure I get that shipment. Benny had buyers waiting for it and I know you do too.”

“I’ll call Juarez and see if he’ll hold it and remind him of how much Benny had put down.... So when are you coming back, I miss you.”

“I miss you too, love. I should be home next week sometime. I met up with an old school mate, I’m staying in his flat along with a friend. I found out that I have a school reunion next Tuesday; thought I’d stay for that. I’ve got some things to do today, and hopefully all of my business will be done here and I can enjoy the weekend.”

“Hell, Harry, you deserve it. How are you really holding up?”

“Stu, I miss him like hell. But I’m coping. What I have to do today isn’t going to be fun... but... at least it keeps my mind occupied.”

“Well, if you need anything, just call, you know I’m here for you, and Hernandez is holding your job, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“That’s good to know, and thank you, love. I know I’ll see you when I get back. I just don’t know when I’ll be ready to get back to work... there. I’m going to take my cell with me today. When you find out about the deal let me know as soon as you can. If I don’t pick up just leave a message. You know how these international cells can be. I’ve found lots of dead spots already.”

“OK, I’ll get back to you as soon as I find anything out. I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too, Stu. Bye now.”

“Bye.”

Harry hung up the phone and looked up to see his husband smirking at him. “Paul, I’m sorry, you know...”

“Yes, Harry, I know, it’s just... odd, you know, I never thought I’d hear you say that to another man.”

“You know I have to. And Stu is a nice guy. I mean, he deals and stuff, but he’s just trying to make his own way in the world. If things were different, I could actually see us being friends. I almost feel bad that he will probably go down when this bust happens. I just hope that my cover’s not blown so I never have to tell him that I‘m the one who brought him down.”

“So this Stuart guy, he’s the one Benny used as a contact? The one the two of you...?” Draco asked.

“Yes, he’s the one. He was our first contact at the club and the one we _worked_ closest with.”

“Benny had said the same thing about him. He liked him, he was really upset that he’d have to have him arrested.”

“I know, we’d talked about it. With this type of cover it’s hard not to get emotionally involved. Hell, with what we had to do, we had to or we’d drown.”

“Guys it’s none of my business, but who's Benny?” Remus asked.

Harry looked to Draco who looked back with misty eyes and shrugged. “Benny was my partner; we were working a Mafia drug bust.”

“Mafia?”

“Um.... they’re sort of Muggle Death Eaters, but they are usually ethnic. It’s organized crime; the people involved usually have political and social connections. The Italian Mafia is the most well known, and the most stereotypical, but this group has connections in Mexico, and is, thus, the Mexican Mafia. They aren’t as well organized as the Italian, but they also don’t have... hell, I don’t know if _ethics_ is the right word here, but with the Italian Mafia there was a clear cut division and hierarchy, with the Mexican Mafia it’s not as defined. Also, people have a tendency to lump all Italians as being Mafia when it’s really a very small portion, like saying all Purebloods are Death Eaters. Just like the Mexican Mafia, there are really very few involved, so it’s kinda racist to refer to them as the Mexican Mafia, but some were along the line someone needed to label the group, so there you go.”

“OK so these Mafia people are selling illegal drugs and you and your partner are trying to make them stop and arrest them? Why are you working this from here? Can‘t your partner handle it?”

“My partner was killed Saturday night. He was the actual contact with our Mafia seller; I’m just trying to complete the deal so those drugs don’t hit the streets and those people won’t sell again... at least not for a long time.”

“Oh gods, Harry, I’m sorry. Were you close?”

Draco and Paul both let out an exasperated noise. “Yes, they were very close,” Draco drawled.

Harry looked to Draco he had tears rolling down his cheeks, “Draco, I am so sorry...”

“What am I missing here?” Remus asked in confusion.

“Harry’s partner was Lucas’s... I mean, Draco’s husband. They had been posing the past two months as a couple at a gay nightclub. The club was known for it’s Saturday night parties. Let’s just say that at these types of parties Harry and Benny had to _show_ that they were a couple.” Paul explained.

“OH! I think I understand now. Sorry, Draco, I didn’t know or I’d have not brought it up.”

Draco nodded and started to talk when Harry’s cell phone rang again.

“Hello, this is Harry.”

“Hey, Harry, I talked to Juarez and he said that _he_ was approached about the sell, he was not actively looking. But another half down would keep him from considering the offer... the bastard.”

“Fuck, Stuart... what do you think? Should I give him the money? Will he hold it or screw me?”

“I don’t know what to tell you, he knows Benny’s gone and he knows you’re not experienced with this kind of stuff... But I’ve never known him to play anyone.”

“Ok, tell you what, love, I’ll call Garciá and see if he’ll front the money. _If_ he will and if he thinks this is a good idea, will you be the go between with the money? I can’t very well do it from here and I know Garciá doesn’t want Juarez knowing he’d be the one fronting some of the money? I’ll probably also have to cut Garciá in on the buy. That will cut down what we get, but I think I can manage, what about you?”

“Yeah I can. And I’ll of course be the go between. Let me know when and who I need to get the money from, I’ll be here for another couple of hours if you can arrange it yet tonight.”

“I’ll call Garciá now, he’ll love me, it’s what 12:30 am there?”

“Yeah, what time is it there?” 

“Six thirty am. Ok, love, I’ll call him and call you right back. Bye.”

Harry made his call to Meyers telling him what Stuart had said and arranged for one of the undercover officers to deliver the cash to Stuart the next day. He called Stuart back and told him the details, also.

He looked to the three men in the room watching him work his deal with amazement. “What? This is what I do! I make drug deals. I arrest the bad guys... I’m missing the action of my job, can we go kick that Witch’s ass?” He teased.

All laughed. Remus said, “OK Mr. Evans-Black-Potter, let’s go.”

OoO

The three arrived at the gates leading to Malfoy Manor. Draco looked up the winding path and said with a sigh, “I never thought I’d see this place again. I can tell from here that someone has done a lot of work on it.”

“Remus, how many Aurors was Arthur able to get for us?” Harry asked not knowing how to comment on Draco’s statement.

“Twelve and they should be arriving soon.”

“What’s the game plan? Just bust in? I’m sure they have wards up against that.”

Draco looked at him, “I’m a Malfoy, this is Malfoy Manor, they can’t ward against me and those I chose to bring in. I’m sure they never thought I’d come back, or there would be guards here.”

“So what we are just going to go up to the front door and knock?”

“Harry, let’s wait for the Aurors, I’m sure they have a plan and with the help of Malfoy, here, we will be able to implement it, I’m sure.” Remus stated just as twelve Wizards dressed in what Harry thought looked like Ninja robes arrived.

“Harry?!” a female voice asked.

Harry looked over to the Aurors and set eyes on one Nymphadora Tonks, “Tonks!” he said as he swooped her in his arms. “Wow, I wasn’t expecting to see you!”

“Yeah, well, I’m the second in command of the Aurors, I don’t do field work much anymore, but when I found out that my cousin was back to claim his family home I felt an obligation to help.... No one told me you were back too!”

Draco looked at Tonks who was still enveloped in Harry’s arms and smiled, “Hey, Dora, it’s good to see you again.”

“You too, Coco... so you finally decided to claim your home back?”

“I don’t really want it back, I just want that bitch out of it. That old place has seen too much Dark... and there are things in there that they shouldn’t have access to.”

“Yes, Arthur told me about the keyed portpads. It’s amazing we didn’t find those when we searched the Manor twenty years ago.”

“You wouldn’t know what they were unless someone had told you and... no one bothered to ask me at the time...”

The plan was shared and all Apparated to their spots to storm the Manor, after Draco had allowed them access.

Draco, Harry, Tonks and one other Auror were at the front door wands at the ready. Draco placed his hand on a brick to the left of the door and said, “Draconium Lucius Salazar Malfoy.”

“What? No Coco?”

“Call me that again, _Potty,_ and they never find your remains!”

“Sure thing, _Coco_.”

The door opened and the four walked in. Draco put his finger to his lips reminding all to not talk. He pointed down the hall held up two fingers and pointed to his left. He led the group with Tonks bringing up he rear. The four went to the second door on the left and entered a large library. Draco went to the bookcase and pulled a book. A section of the wall slid to the right revealing a spiral stair case going down. 

They descended the steps for what seemed to be several stories. When they reached the bottom, Draco led them down a narrow hall. They arrived in a room with several round stone pads on the floor. 

“This was too easy.” Draco whispered, “I don’t like it.”

All nodded their agreement and looked around.

Draco walked to the center pad, he raised his wand and muttered a few Latin words that Harry didn’t catch and one by one the stone pads turned to sand. Harry watched in amazement as Draco went to each of the pads and Evanesco’d the piles of sand.

Draco looked to Harry, Tonks and the other Auror, he raised his eyebrows and said, “That’s it they are disabled,... shall we help the others?”

“That’s it?”

“Yes, Potter, that’s it. They aren’t that hard to destroy, the hardest part was getting here, none of you could have done that without a Malfoy or a Death Eater present. And only the rightful _Malfoy Heir_ could have destroyed them. Come on, I’d like to see Williams’ face when she realizes how everyone got here and what I’ve done.”

The four followed their path back and ascended the stairs. Once they reached the library there were two Aurors and Remus fighting six of Williams’ followers. The four joined the battle, soon the six were stunned and bound then dragged to hall.

“There were about twenty five more, but they apparated away. We didn’t get Williams.” Tonks said as she and the other Aurors met them. “Coco, can you put up wards?”

“Of course I can, what do you want?”

“It’s your house... perhaps you should ward against anyone other than you entering?”

“I don’t ever plan on coming back... I’ll key the wards to you. Is there anyone else you think should have access? I’m likely the last Heir of the Malfoy line... do you want the house?”

“Hell no!”

“Are there any little Nymphos running around? Should I give access to them?”

“Don’t call me that! And NO I have no children. Just key the ward to me and if there are ever any other problems I’ll be able to have access, you can decide what you want to do with the place later... I need to get these six back to the Ministry for questioning. All of you be careful, Williams isn’t going to be too happy about this; there may be some retaliation.”

Draco tightened the wards allowing only a _true Malfoy_ and Tonks access.


	11. Chapter Ten

****

Beta'd by: Tamargrl

oOo

__

__

July 31, 2018 6pm

"Harry, if you want to wear robes tonight to the reunion, I don't have a problem with it," Paul informed his husband.

"Hell no, I hated wearing them when I had to. I'll be damned if I'm going to do it tonight. Besides, I like this outfit."

"Well, you do look good in leather. I'm going to be fighting all of the Witches for your attention tonight. And, I'm sure a few Wizards too."

"Baby, you have nothing to worry about. You are the only one I want, you know that." "Yes, I do.... We should go and see if Lucas is ready, he seemed to be preening a bit more than he normally does."

Harry laughed, "Gods, Paul, you should have seen him in school. It was so obvious that he did little more than spend his mornings in front of a mirror. His hair and robes were always so perfect. Even when he played Quidditch, there was never a hair out of place. I'm sure he just doesn't want to spoil that image he worked so hard on back then. Is he wearing Muggle or Wizarding attire tonight? Do you know?"

"No idea! He did said something about showing his 'Pureblood Stuff for all and sundry' though."

"Damn, this should be good... Well, let's go see if he is ready so we can get going."

The two walked from their room to see a very agitated Draco standing in the middle of the living room muttering to himself.

"Hey, Lucas, everything all right?" Paul inquired.

"Yeah, I'm just still pissed at that damn solicitor. He had the audacity to say that I was a disgrace to Purebloods everywhere. He wasn't even going to draw up the papers to release Pansy, until I reminded him that I had successfully hidden from the Wizarding authorities for the last twenty years and that I was raised as, and still am, a Malfoy, who is not afraid to use the spells I had learned."

"I'm sure that scared the hell out of him. I know first hand what it's like to be on the wrong end of a Malfoy wand," Harry sympathized.

"Yes, you do. I should have hexed his arse just for the fun of it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be venting on you two. I'm just sure that by the time tonight is over, I will be hearing that said more than once."

"Draco, you don't have to come to the reunion. No one would think the less of you if you didn't."

"No, I'm not going to give those arseholes the satisfaction... I'm here now and I might as well show them all that I am proud of what I've become. Besides, I don't want to miss the looks on they're faces when they see the three of us walk into the Great Hall. They are going to need buckets to collect the drool."

"Too right you are. We do make quite a fetching trio don't we?" Harry asked. "How did you get those pants on any way? They are so skin tight."

"I spelled them once I got them on. I've lost a few pounds this past week and they didn't quit fit the way I wanted them too. I sized them down, looked at myself in the mirror and decided to size them down again."

"You do look good in 'em. Pansy is going to cry when she sees you and realizes what she is missing by getting out of that marriage contract," Paul commented.

"In case you haven't noticed, Paul, Pansy isn't exactly my type. And even if I did switch-hit, I just can't see her living happily as a muggle. In Dallas, Texas to boot."

"Thou doest have a point. So..., why did you two decide to not take the train to the school?"

"Potter wanted to make an entrance."

"Excuse me, _Malfoy_ , I believe it was you who wanted to have us walk into the Great Hall together... If I'm not mistaken, you said something about letting them think two poufs and a muggle _are_ taking over the Wizarding world."

"Oh, yeah, that was me, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Draco, are you sure it's going to be safe for you to stay at the castle tonight? We can come back here if you want or I'm sure I can get us a room in Hogsmeade."

"Who's going to be foolish enough to attack me at the school? That castle is one of the safest places in the world, well... now that I've gotten rid of Father's apparition pads."

"I know, but you pissed off a lot of people. How many of our classmates' parents did you have put in Azkaban? Most of your house? And how many others?"

"Hell, Harry, I put six of our classmates away. And, I think maybe a dozen parents."

"That's what? A sixth of our class? Are you sure about going, Draco?"

"Wait, you said there were a thousand or so students at Hogwarts and you only had thirty-six students in your class? Why so few?"

"Paul, you have to understand what it was like in the early eighties; everyone was scared, no body wanted to bring a child into that type of world. My parents weren't the only ones killed. It was dark times... people were scared. After Voldemort was gone the first time, there was a small baby boom. And I remember that there was talk of another one after I killed him. People celebrated, and... well, they got busy. 

"We should be going, I just want to talk to Dobby before we go; I don't know if I'll have a chance tomorrow before we leave." Harry looked to the ceiling and yelled, "Oi, Dobby! Get you scrawny arse in here."

There was a 'pop' and a very scared Dobby stood before the three men. "Yes, Harry Potter sir, whats can Dobby do for you. Dobby is so sorry if he upset you."

"Well, Dobby, I wanted to talk to you about your having gone back to Hogwarts."

"Dobby is sorry, Mistress Hermione made Dobby, she said Harry Potter would want it. Dumbledore agreed, Dobby is sorry sir, he is not want to leave but, they said Harry Potter is not coming back."

Harry kneeled before the house elf, "Dobby, I'm not upset with you. I should have left you a note when I left. I'm going back to the States tomorrow and I want to give you this." Harry held out a bag of gallons. "This is the pay you should have been getting for the past thirteen years, I also gave you a raise. So this, and the money you make at Hogwarts, should be enough to get you by for the rest of your life. You are getting old, Dobby, I want you to relax and enjoy yourself. I have arranged for this flat to be available to you when you retire. I have taken care of all the financial things and there is an Gringotts account set up in your and Winky's names. I've made arrangements so that when you do retire you will need for nothing. I only ask that if I ever do decide to come back to visit, you will allow me to stay in your spare room. This paper says that as of tomorrow at noon you will own this flat. We will be back in the early evening to retrieve our belongings and then we are leaving. I want you to promise me you will take care of yourself and Winky; also if you ever need for anything, please get word to me and it is yours. You are a good house elf Dobby and even a better friend. I just wanted to thank you for all you've done for me."

"Oh, no, Harry Potter, Dobby cans not take this. Dobby was only here for a year, after that, Dobby only came back onlys once a week to clean Harry Potter's home. Dobby can't take this."

"You can and you will, the arrangements are already made... the flat will be in your name. It is already yours."

Dobby wailed in gratitude, "Harry Potter is a great Wizard, Dobby is not deserving of such kindness."

Harry wrapped his arms around the sobbing house elf, "Harry Potter would not be here if it weren't for Dobby. I owe you my life and you earned my love long ago. I do this because I want too. If you do not accept it I will be insulted."

"Dobby is not wanting to insult Harry Potter, sir. He will take this money and the flat. Winky will be happy, she wants to be having children, but does not want to raise them at Hogwarts. Thank you, Harry Potter." Dobby returned the hug. 

"I love you, Dobby. You take care of yourself."

"Dobby will; and Harry Potter, Dobby loves Harry Potter too. You are a great Wizard and have been a wonderful friend, Dobby will miss Harry Potter."

"And Harry Potter will miss Dobby. But we do need to leave now." The two exchanged another hug. Harry with teary eyes wrapped an arm around Paul, nodded to Draco and the three apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

"OK, it's six forty-five now, the express should have been here at six, the meal should be going strong. Do we want to do this now or wait until the dance?" Harry asked.

"I say we go in while everyone is seated. It will make more of an impact, besides I'm starved." Draco replied.

"OK, that works for me." Harry grabbed Paul's hand, he was standing there with his mouth opened unable to move or speak. "Paul? You going to be ok? I told you my school was in a castle."

"Um... yes, I'm fine. I just didn't expect anything this grand. My god, Harry, it is beautiful, I've only seen anything like this in fairytales. It is... there are no words to describe it. You actually lived here for seven years?"

"Yep, until I moved in with you, this was the only place I ever felt was home." Harry looked to Draco took a deep breath, "Shall we?"

"Let's."

The three men walked across the lawns of Hogwarts castle, Harry and Draco were pointing out various things such as the lake, the Quidditch pitch, and the forest when Paul swatted at Harry's arm.

"What was that for?"

"You have an ugly beetle on your arm, I was just trying to get it off."

"OH, NO YOU DON'T, YOU BITCH." Harry reached for the bug with the quickness only a natural born seeker could muster and snatched the bug in his hand. "Draco, I need you to conjure a glass jar with an unbreakable charm on it, with air holes on the top."

"Collecting bugs now, Potter?"

"Oh, I think you might recognize this bug, Malfoy. She's an old friend of yours."

"Oh, really? Why didn't you let Paul just squash her?"

"I couldn't do that to him, just make the damn jar, she's struggling." Draco made the jar, Harry transferred the bug into said jar and held it up for a better look.

"I'm scared to ask guys, but why are you capturing that bug?"

"Paul, you remember me telling you about the article about Neville and me when I left Britain and the article the other day about how Draco and I were going to take over the Wizarding world?"

"Of course," Paul answered with his eyebrows knitted together.

"Well, Paul, I'd like to you meet Rita Skeeter, animagus, reporter for the _Daily Prophet_ and one of the people who went out of their way to make my life a living hell, while I was in the Wizarding world."

Draco took the jar from Harry, then held it up to Paul's face. "Yo, Rita, take a good look at this man. This is going to be the next Minister of Magic when Potter and I take over. How's that for an exclusive?" Harry just rolled his eyes, knowing that somehow that would make it into the _Prophet_. "So what are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know, maybe take her back to Texas with us? Or we could just hand her over to Hermione, I know they get along sooooo well. Let's just leave her on the front steps of the castle until we decide."

oOo

The trio stood at the oak doors leading into the Great Hall, Paul and Harry holding hands. Harry reached down and grabbed Draco's. "Are you sure about his Potter? You are not only _coming out_ to the entire Wizarding orld, you're also insinuating that we are together."

"I don't have a problem with that if you don't. I think that it will not only show a united front but also make a few eyes pop."

Draco smirked, "You really are Slytherin, you know?"

"Another story for another day. Ready?" The two nodded their agreement. Harry looked to the oak doors and made a small gesture with his head, the doors flew open with a bang.

"Nice touch," Draco mumbled.

Every head in the hall turned to see who was entering, the silence that followed was deafening. The three took three steps in and stopped. Each looking around. 

After several moments, a voice sounded from the back of the room. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry smiled and looked to his childhood friend, "And a belated Happy Birthday to you too, Neville."

"I believe we have room at our table for the three of you," the brave Gryffindor said.

"Thanks, Nev. That would be wonderful, Draco here was just commenting on how hungry he was." As they walked to the table, the only sound was their food steps.

"Blaise, you are sitting with a bunch of Gryffindorks; what's wrong with you man?" Draco asked as they approached the table of Gryffindors.

"Yes, well, it comes with having married the baby sister of one of the 'Golden Trio'. That lion can do a mean Bat Boogie Hex, she keeps me in line."

"I've been there, I know how they feel and I can't really blame you." 

Blaise stood to embraced Draco. "I've missed you Draco, it's good to have you home again."

"I've missed you too."

The men sat as golden plates and goblets magically appeared, much to Paul's delight. Then Harry introduced Paul to his former housemates and their spouses. Harry had thought the silences in the Hall had been stifling before, now it was almost... beyond...

"So the Great Harry Potter is not only a pouf, you're also too much of a Muggle Lover to take a proper wife, to help preserve magic for the next generation, before being selfish enough to take _Wizard_ lover." A voice sounded from across the Hall, "the Dark Lord should have killed your pansy arse, along with that traitor you paraded in here. You are a disgrace to the entire Magical world."

Every Witch and Wizard at Harry's table stood with wands drawn. "Nott, it's good to see you're out of Azkaban," Draco drawled. "Tell us _Teddy_ do you miss having the Dark Lord giving it to you up the arse? Is that why you hate Potter so much? Because he's too good to give it to someone as weak and pathetic as you? This Muggle is not only ten times the human you are, he also has something you will never have. The respect and admiration of the three most powerful Wizards alive. You were nothing but a fuck toy for Voldemort. You, my dear Theodore, are the disgrace to Wizarding kind. It's because of pathetic people like you that our world has been denied the guidance and wisdom that Harry Potter could have given us. Now if you would set your arse down and shut your pathetic mouth, we would like to eat and enjoy the remainder of the reunion." With that Draco turned and sat, spooning food onto his plate. The other's followed but still kept an eye on Nott.

"Thanks for that, Lucas," Paul mumbled.

"Don't mind him, he's an arse, always has been. What the Wizarding world needs is a good ol' fashion Texas lynching, it would be the best way to deal with jerks like that."

Harry stifled a giggle, "Maybe we should add that to the list."

The remainder of the meal passed in pleasant conversation. After the deserts were served, Hermione walked to the teacher's table and stood in the Head Mistresses spot.

"May I have your attention please? Before we continue with the dance, I'm told it is my responsibility, as Valedictorian of the class, to make a speech. Those of you who know me, know how much I do hate to talk, but I will make a sacrifice for you." There were giggles from all Gryffindors along with a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. 

"Twenty-seven years ago, I walked onto Platform nine and three-quarters, and was in awe of not only the majestic train and it's surroundings but that there were so many who were like me. Magical. 

"As you all know I am a Muggle born and had no idea about the Wizarding World until I turned eleven. I remember the day that Professor Sprout came knocking on our door. Those of you who are not Muggle born, should know that the owl with our Hogwarts letter does not arrive until after a Professor has explained to the student and their parents about the child being Magical.

"Many things were explained by Professor Sprout: the accidental Magic that had happened, and why I never felt like I really belonged. But as I entered the Magical world on that fateful day, I knew, even at the tender age of eleven, that I _was_ were I belonged. The Magic around me blanketed me with a comfortable peace I had never felt before.

"I had, of course, read every book I could get my hands on about the Wizarding world," more sniggers from the room, "but I had no idea what it meant to be Magical. 

"To me being Magical is not the ability to do charms and create potions, but the feeling of belonging. It was here at Hogwarts that I made my first friends. Professor Dumbledore once said that music was 'a magic beyond all we do here.' Though he was a wise man, I must argue this point. I feel that friendship is that magic beyond all else. It was friendship that allowed us to look beyond our differences, beyond Light and Dark, and beyond our own petty squabbles to make this world what it is today. 

"For, it is our class that has had the most influence on the world as we know it. We stood for what we believed in, though we did not all agree with one another's beliefs, we respected the right for all to hold those beliefs. And in the end it was the love of friendship that allowed us to ultimately make this world a safe place for our children, and hopefully for our children's children.

"I am neither fool enough nor naive enough to believe that this is the world each of you would have chosen, but no matter what your beliefs were or are, it is you, my dear classmates, that made the difference. It was your strength in your convictions that made a difference. Those of you who stood for the Dark, even in its defeat have created change. The Wizarding world now recognizes the Dark Arts, not as evil, but as a tool that can be used for both the Light and the Dark. Because of you and your stance there have been many changes in the laws that restrict such knowledge. And with that knowledge we have created a generation of Witches and Wizards who are informed enough to recognize a Dark spell, and to appreciate it for the way it is used and not condemn it just for being Dark. It was members of this class that did that.

"We also have members of this class that have created changes in the way the world looks upon other creatures with Magic. We have a long way to go in recognizing the uniqueness of all Magical Beings, but the effort is there and it will change. Why? Not because it is right, not because those in power believe in the cause, but because members of the class of 1998 are the guiding forces for that change, and we never fail.

"I do not wish to end this speech, or should I say, this rambling, on a sad note. But I feel that it is also important to recognize those classmates who could not be here with us today. The first was a quiet girl, whose name was seldom mentioned after the sorting. Sally Ann Perks, Hufflepuff, she was the first of our class to fall in the final battle. She had chosen to support Voldemort and his cause. She advocated preserving the purity of Wizarding blood. I honor her for being willing to die for what she believed in.

"I would also like to honor Lisa Turpin a Ravenclaw, who died protecting a group of first years from the Death Eaters who invaded our school. And I honor Daphne Greengrass a Slytherin who died at the hands of her parents for choosing her own beliefs over those she was raised with.

"I also honor those of us who survived the war and it's aftermath. As I have said we are the driving force for society as we know it today, and it is because of each and every one of you that our society is the best that it has been since Merlin himself.

"I ask you to all raise your glass to the Class of 1998."

oOo

_  
_

 

"Merlin, how does one follow a speech like that? I, too am obligated to give a speech to the class as the Salutatorian. And unlike our shy Hermione, you know I love speaking in public." The entire hall laughed. "I'm still at a loss as to how I'm considered the Salutatorian, when I ranked fourth in grades, but I guess the NEWTs may have had something to do with that," Neville chuckled nervously.

"Hermione has done a wonderful job of honoring the people in this class. I won't bore you by repeating what she just said. And I, like Hermione, wanted to point out the many changes that have happened in our world since our class has left these majestic halls. But unlike Hermione, I don't see only the good. I see a world that has been created, partially by our own doing, that has forced wonderful and powerful Wizards to not only leave the country; but to also leave behind the Magic and heritage that is theirs. I'm not going to stand here and play games, pretending that you don't know who I'm talking about. It has been my job for the past ten years at the Ministry, to organize and orchestrate the hunt for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. I knew when I was offered this job that Harry would be a hard one to find, his being wandless and all. 

"But what surprised me the most was Draco. Here we have a Wizard, no a _Pureblood_ Wizard, whose family, until a generation ago, was looked up too, not out of fear, but out of respect; whose lineage can be traced back to the beginning of recorded history. In ten years of searching he only once performed magic." Neville looked to Draco, "A sock into a bunny? You just don't seem to me to be the bunny type." 

"Thanks for sharing that, Longbottom."

"Not a problem, Malfoy." He said with _the smirk_. "But, as I was saying... only once, very recently, did he perform magic, I long ago asked myself why? And the only answer I could come up with was, 'why should he?' He risked his life to spy for the Ministry; he destroyed life-long friendships and severed ties with his family for what he _knew_ was right. And when the Ministry had used him for their purpose, what was their thank you? They stole his family's wealth, left him with a pile of rubble that was once his home, not leaving him enough money to either fix it or remove it. They also refused to protect him. He was one of the most brilliant minds in our class of the most brilliant minds in history; and he was pushed away without a thank you for a job well done. 

"And I've also asked myself many times over the years, why did the most powerful Wizard ever born, choose to forsake his magic? And once again the answer was, 'why shouldn't he?' Here is a man who gave up his childhood for the greater good. He did not have a choice in who he was, but with the evils bestowed upon him, he could have just as easily become another Dark Lord. But he chose to fight for good and not allow the hardships he had been given to cloud his judgment of right and wrong.

"Harry Potter led the Light in destroying Voldemort. And when he was through, what was our thanks? Oh yes he was given a reward, which he, _by the way_ , shared with those he felt had helped him the most. But we, as a society, hounded him; we did not allow him to lead a life of his own. He became the property of all of Wizarding kind. Not even able to share drinks with his friends on his birthday. He was sneered at and poked fun of. There were speculations about his honesty in his chosen profession. There were rumors as to why he retired from Quidditch. And most importantly he was rumored to be my lover. That alone would have been enough to make any one flee." Uncomfortable chuckles from those listening. "When he left the Wizarding world, do you know what this man did? Most of you don't, I'm sure. He went to Muggle University and trained to be a Muggle Auror. Even without the use of his Magic, he chose to use his skills for the greater good. He fights crime daily in the Muggle world, as he should have been doing all along in our world.

"When Harry and Draco returned to our world, last week, there were rumors that they had come back to take over the Wizarding Government. I have had dinner with these two twice over the weekend and was sad to find out that those rumors were not true. Because I, for one, would be proud to live in a society that these two men headed.

"We, as those people who knew these men the best, should beg them to reconsider leaving us again. Arthur Weasley is a great and just Minister of Magic, but I know he would proudly step aside for either of these men to lead us.

"As any of you who have read the _Prophet_ or listened to the _WWN_ in the past twenty-four hours should know, as of yesterday, I was given the gift of Lumosupernusatrum. I was given this gift not because I was the best wizard for the job, nor because I was the right wizard for the job, but because the bigotry and selfishness of individuals in our world have chased away the two best choices. I am simply the lesser of the two remaining evils.

"Now... with out further ado, I would like to present Dennis Creevey, tonight's Music Master, with the tunes of our youth." Neville turned and stepped down from the raised area, to be engulfed in the arms of Harry Potter.

"After that, I have no doubt that you are the right man for the ASL, Neville. You are already teaching these people to maybe think for themselves. Thank you." 

"Thank you, Neville," Dennis said from a magically floating stage. "Tonight, I have enchanted an old fashioned CD player with which I will present music from our youth, both Wizarding and Muggle. The song I will start with is from before our time, but I feel fits to start the evening. This is a Muggle band called _Queen_ with their hit "We Are the Champions"

As the music blared all of the Gryffindors, many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, along with Blaise and Draco, surrounded Neville to show their approval for his speech.

The evening progressed, all danced and had a good time, that was until Dennis heard where Harry and Draco had been living. At this point he decided to change the tempo of the music to suite a 'hoedown'. The three Texans politely taught their friends to two-step and even a couple of line dances. Hermione called an end to the country serenade when the three, somewhat drunken Texans, shuffled around the dance floor, arms linked, yelling "Bullshit". She was later informed that this was really a part of the song called _Cotton Eyed Joe_ and expected of the dancers.

As the music was winding down to slow dances and people were starting to wander the castle Harry approached Ron. "You, my dear friend, have been surprisingly quiet this evening. What's up mate?"

"Oh, gee Harry, I don't know. You've been back for six days, you've been at my parents house twice for dinner. You've met 'Mione's son, Neville's and Luna's kids, along with all of my nieces and nephews. And you couldn't take the time out of your busy schedule to even firecall me once. I come to the reunion hoping to find my old friend and you are acting like Malfoy, of all people, is your best friend. You have a spouse you've not bothered to properly introduce me to, a spouse that is, by the way, a man. I just wonder if we were ever truly friends. Hell, Harry I didn't even know you were gay until tonight. Do you really think that little of me, that you'd think that would have bothered me? I've spent the last thirteen years defending your right to leave the Wizarding world, all the while praying that you were safe and happy. Now I feel like you've shut me out, not only now, but back then too."

"Gods, Ron, I didn't approach you because I thought _you_ were upset with me. I've been to your parents twice and you weren't there either time. When I arrived at the ministry, most of your siblings were there... but you weren't. And how was I suppose to know how you felt about homosexuality? I mean, the only time the subject ever came up was when referring to Draco, and you have to admit you were never kind about that.

"The reason I'm here with Draco is because we live in the same fucking city. He is a colleague of my husband's and we have recently shared a mutual loss. _And_ when I go home tomorrow, he will still be there. He and I _are_ , I hope, friends. He has changed a great deal since we were in school."

"Harry, I am only a portkey away. I could be there too. I don't want to lose your friendship, especially now that I've found you again. You and I were once much more than friends. We were family, I loved you like a brother. Hell Harry, I have stronger feelings for you than I do some of my blood brothers."

"Gods, Ron." Harry wrapped his arms around Ron. "I have missed you so much. I never meant to hurt you."

"So is this a private party or can anyone join?" Paul asked from behind Harry.

"Paul, I'd like you to meet someone. Paul Rogers, this is my best mate... Ron Weasley. Ron, this is my husband Paul."

The two men shook hands. "Harry has told me about you. He says that you got him into a lot of trouble when you were in school."

Ron's jaw dropped in shock. He pointed at Harry, "It was him who got _me_ into trouble. Him and that bloody cloak of his. He was evil, I'm surprised he didn't get us expelled."

"Oh, yeah, that may have been how he explained it... my bad." Paul said with _the smirk_.

"Merlin, Harry, you taught him _that_?"

"Oh no, that was not me. He works with Draco... I'm sure he picked it up there. I never smirk"

"Right," both men said in unison.

"So Harry are you staying at the castle tonight?"

"I thought we would. I want to show Paul where I grew up. He wants to watch me fly a broom, I thought I'd break into the broom shed and fly a school broom. Let him see me in my _element_. I wanted to take him up in the air but Hermione already warned him against it."

"She _is_ a wise Witch. I don't think I'd get on a broom with you either. Hey, let's get a few of the old gang together and we can play a little Quidditch. Show your husband what you're famous for."

"Yeah, Ron, I was famous for Quidditch," Harry said with an eye roll.

Soon, Malfoy, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise and four other classmates were in the air playing five man Quidditch (no beaters or bludgers). Every person took turns playing seeker against Harry, the only one who even came close to giving him any competition was, of course, Draco.

As the group was walking back to the castle, Harry and Paul walked with Draco discussing the different strategies and plays. Harry looked to Draco, "Malfoy, you could have gone pro, you know that don't you? I've played several professionals who were not near as talented as you. And you've not played for what, twenty years?"

"Hell, Potter, nobody wanted the son of a Death Eater on their team. Besides... by the time I could have gone pro, I'd already made so many enemies, I wouldn't have survived one game."

"I know, but I may have stayed in the game a little longer had you been my competition. After the first few seasons, the game lost all of it's fun.

The group continued on to the castle. Ron, Harry and Draco showed Paul many things. At about two am they decided it was time to get some sleep. They were standing on the steps out side of the Great Hall.

"Draco, are you sure you want to sleep in the dungeons tonight? I'm sure no one would have a problem if you came to the Gryffindor tower. I'd feel a lot better if you did; I'm concerned for your safety, you'll be sleeping with people you had put in Azkaban."

"Harry, thank you for your concern. But I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. Besides Blaise is going to be there and I just have to find out how he and the Weaselette got together. I'll put protective wards around my bed, I'll be fine. You take your hubby to the towers, put a silencing charm on your bed and bugger him senseless. Isn't that every schoolboy's fantasy?"

"If you remember right, _Malfoy_ , it was more than a fantasy for me. But... you're right, you _are_ more than capable of taking care of yourself. But if you get into any trouble or start to feel uncomfortable down there, you know where to find us. And I will talk to The Fat Lady and let her know to let you in if you show up."

"All right thanks, and y'all have a goodnight." Draco gave Harry and Paul a chaste kiss, then nodded to Ron and headed down the steps.

"Damn, Harry, Malfoy kissed you!" Ron said with a look somewhere between awe and disgust.

"Yeah, well, I told you we were friends. Besides, it's a gay thing. It's just like you giving Luna a peck, it is a show of friendship and nothing more. Get over it. I'm here, I'm queer and I'm proud."

"You're what?"

Harry laughed. "It's a muggle saying, it means 'I'm gay - get over it'." The three walked up the steps. "So who all's staying in the tower tonight?"

"All five of us and Paul."

"Cool, where are the women staying?" 

"Well, Susan is staying in Hufflepuff. Luna in Ravenclaw, though she was invited to stay with 'Mione. Ginny and Dean and Seamus' wives are staying with 'Mione, Lavender and Parvati."

"So I'm the only one with a spouse?"

"Yes, so keep it down."

"I don't know if that's possible," Paul said. "Harry here is a screamer."

"I am not!" Harry laughingly shouted, while Ron's face turned the shade of his hair.

"Believe whatever makes you feel better, Harry," Paul teased as he grabbed his husband's hand.

Once in the tower the former roommates sat for a couple of hours sharing old stories and talking about their lives. Paul was intrigued about the Chamber of Secrets and the fact that Harry could talk to snakes, but Harry refused to take him to the Chamber, "To many bad memories," he said.

Everyone settled down and Harry pulled the drapes around his bed, with Paul in his arms. He did cast a one way silencing charm (they could hear what was going on in the room but the other's could not hear them). He laid down and pulled Paul close. "Gods! I'd forgotten how comfortable these beds were. I didn't realize how much I really did miss all of this until today. I mean, I realized that I missed some of the people, but I miss the castle and hum of the enchantments in and around the castle. When I first came here I didn't understand what it was, but the vibration of the Magic is so comforting; it's like a mother's lullaby. Can you feel it? I've always wondered if a Muggle could feel the Magic."

"I don't know, really. I have a feeling of peace but it's not really tangible, it could be just being here with you. I think I'm used to your Magic around me. When we first got together, I always felt, I don't know, different around you than I did other men. I just assumed it was the love I was feeling. But thinking back, I felt it before I realized the love. It must have been your Magic, I just didn't know it at the time. You've always had this _air_ about you. I've even had friends comment about it when they've met you. It's always been described as a natural charisma, which you do have; but it's somehow more... I can't think of the words, it's must _more_ than that."

"Why didn't you ever say anything about that before?"

"I've always told you I felt safe and comfortable with you. I didn't know how to describe it without sounding like a lovesick puppy. And once I learned of your being Magical and figured out what it probably was... it didn't seem important anymore, it's just a part of who you are... and we also haven't had a lot of time to just chitchat since I discovered you were."

"True, I'm sorry about that, baby."

"Damn it, Harry, there you go apologizing again. Stop that."

"I'll try, I'm sorry..." Harry said with a smirk.

"Urgh, what am I going to do with you, Harry Evans?"

"Mmmm, I could think of a couple of things you could do with me. I think Draco had the right idea. We could bugger each other senseless."

"I assume that means fuck?"

"Well, buggery is anal sex. But bugger can be used as an expletive, like the word damn, or fuck, but it's not as offensive as either of those, and _WHY_ are we discussing British colloquialism, when we could be _fuck'n like road lizards_?"

"Now there's a _down home_ colloquialism I understand and would very much like to do. Are you going to put up that silencing thing Draco mentioned?"

"Already done, baby. I'm Harry Potter, I'm always prepared."

"Mmmm, now you're a Boy Scout." Paul teased as he started moving his hand down Harry's chest.

"I'll be anything you want tonight, baby."

"I never said anything before, because I know you didn't want to use magic. But what exactly can you do with that morphing ability of yours?"

"What do you want?" Harry said as he kissed his lips. "I could be whomever you want me to be." Harry magically removed both of their clothes.

"I don't want to make love to anyone but you... but I wouldn't be opposed to a few changes here and there.... Use your imagination."

"Mmmm, do you want to fuck a wet pussy, or maybe a tight virgin ass? Or maybe you want me to fuck you with the cock of a hippogriff?"

"A hippo what?"

"A horse?" Harry moved his hand down to stroke Paul's weeping cock. "Or I could add more beads or add a twist. What do you want, baby? Tonight, I'll be whatever you want."

"Oh, god yes, I want you in me. Dominate me, show me that you are the most powerful Wizard alive. Tease and fuck me with your magic. Play with me like you used to do when we first got together, but give me what you couldn't give me then."

"Lay back, baby. I'm going to bind your hands above your head. If I do anything you don't like, tell me. I want to make you feel good." Paul laid on his back and moved his hands above his head. Harry conjured a silk scarf and gently tied his husband's hands to the headboard. He slid down his body, trailing kisses along the way. He conjured a cock ring and put it on him. "This will keep you from coming to quick, if it gets too uncomfortable let me know."

Harry ran a finger over Paul's entrance, causing him to be both stretched and lubricated. Paul needingly whimpered. "Oh, yes, Harry." Harry's mouth descended on Paul's cock, while his finger twisted into his body. He cast a silent spell causing Paul's prostate to lightly vibrate. "Yes, oh baby, I could come now if it weren't for this."

"That's why I put it on... I want you to come like you've never come before. I'm going give you so much pleasure you'll be begging me let you get off. Just enjoy the feeling and let me please you. I love you, baby, I want to show it."

"Anything you want to do, Harry - I love you and trust you totally." 

Harry moved up his body once again trailing kisses along the way. He lavished each nipple with kisses and sucking with light bites. Paul was withering under him. He cast another spell to have the feeling of his lips still being there to continue (a variation of the Rictusempra charm). Harry moved down to the foot of the bed.

He sucked and licked Paul's toes. He kissed his way up to his ankles caressing with is mouth and fingers. His hand traveled up to massage the muscles of Paul's inner thighs as his mouth moved to kiss his calves. Paul was sighing at the touches, his erection straining from the feeling of his prostate and nipples being stimulated, while his husband lavished him with loving kisses and caresses. Harry's tongue made long strokes up Paul's thighs. His mouth moved to Paul's sack and sucked gently, taking each testicle into his mouth. He laid gentle kiss on him and moved his tongue to tease at his love hole. Harry closed his eyes and altered his tongue into the forked tongue of a snake he moved it in and out of Paul.

Paul whimpered at the feeling, unable to do anything but enjoy his husband's attentions. Harry moved his body to lay flush on his. "I'm going to make love to you, baby. I'm making a few changes, tell me if it's not comfortable.

Harry once again, closed his eyes to concentrate on altering himself. He added several more beads to his manhood, and created a head that was spiraled. He slowly entered his beloved. And after he knew Paul was comfortable with the intrusion he made himself slightly larger, so as to completely fill his husband, but not enough to harm him. Paul could only moan "yes" in response to this. 

Harry's lips descended onto Paul's. "You are so sexy, baby. I could make love to you all night. The feel of you around me is like coming home. You are my everything, I love you. I want to taste you when you come."

"God, Harry, I love you. But... please don't stop now. I love you being in me," Paul pleaded.

"I won't stop baby." Harry once again closed his eyes and altered his spine so he could easily bend and engulf his husband as he continued to make love to him.

Paul's head was moving back and forth, he was trying to talk but the sensations were overwhelming. Harry's mouth around him. His altered cock filling him. His magic vibrating his sweet spot and the stimulation of his nipples. "To... To... Much... Ne Need... to... come!" Harry removed the cockring. Immediately his mouth was filled with shot after shot of the juices of his husbands love. Harry's release was soon to follow. 

Harry collapsed on Paul, who did not move. "Merlin, Paul, did I hurt you? Are you ok? Paul?" Harry asked in a panic as he vanished the silk scarf binding his hands.

Paul slowly opened his eyes, he looked to Harry with smiled. "That was the absolute best, most incredible fucking orgasm I have ever had. But I swear to you, Harry, if you ever do that to me again, I will die of a heart attack. I can't believe you have always been able to do those things. I mean, you are an incredible lover without all of that, but damn..."

"So you enjoyed it?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"No, not at all." Paul teased.

The two settled into one another's loving embrace and fell asleep.

oOo

__

__

"Potter! Wake-up, Potter!"

"Wha?"

"Potter, it's Draco, you need to come."

Harry opened his yes to see the very worried chocolate brown eyes of one Blaise Zabini. "What's going on?"

"Something is wrong with Draco. He's having a nightmare and I can't wake him up. I've been trying everything for the past half-hour, even ice water. I think someone may have hexed him. He's been crying and yelling for you... or at you," he shook his head, "and someone named Benny. Please come see if you can help."

"Ok," Harry said as he stood and put on a pair of boxers. He raised his hands to the wall beside him. "I've adjusted the wards of the castle, you, Ginny and 'Mione can apparate to the Slytherin dorms. I'll be there with Draco."

Blaise's mouth was a gap, "How did you?" Harry gave him a look of 'don't be stupid', "Never mind, I'll get them."

"Paul, wake up Ron and tell him what's going on. If Draco's been hexed, I want you to stay by his side, I just want you safe until we find out..."

"He doesn't have to wake me, I heard, I'll look out for him."

"Thanks, Ron. Tell Dean and Seamus what's going on, we may need more Aurors. Have them meet me in the Slytherin dorms." The last thing Harry saw before Apparating was Ron nodding.

When Harry appeared in Slytherin he quickly noticed several things. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle standing with wands trained on Nott, Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode who had their wands trained on Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. The next thing he noticed was Draco laying on the floor, fast asleep, wearing pajama pants, sobbing his husband's name. He also saw that on Draco's back were several welts and hex burns. He scanned the room, a wand he assumed was Draco's was lying partially under his pillow. He knew that whomever did this to Draco, did it while he was sleeping.

Harry scanned the eyes of the six former Slytherin, he looked into Pansy's eyes and asked, "What happened?"

All six Slytherins yelled, "one of them did it."

Harry sighed, "We don't have time for this shit. To those of you who did not do this, I apologize." He raised his hand to the six, muttered a few words and all six wands came flying into his hand. While those who had been holding them had their hands brought behind their backs and handcuffed, just as Ginny, Hermione and Blaise apparated into the room.

"Ginny, check on Draco. He's been hexed." 

She ran to Draco's side brandishing her wand to examine him. After several minutes, "Harry, my specialty is pediatric meds. You know... broken bones and snidget pox, things like that. I know he's been hexed to sleep and has had a Dementors Charm placed on him. I've never seen the two combined. I'm afraid if I lifted one or the other, his system would go into shock. And I'm not a hex breaker, I don't want to cause more harm than has already been done."

"What is the Dementors Charm? I've never heard of it."

Hermione answered, "It's a charm that was created a few years after the Dementors left Azkaban, the person relives their worst memories."

"That's not a fucking charm that's a damn curse."

"Well, it _was_ created and is _solely_ used by the Ministry, so it's classified as a charm."

"Whatever, Ginny can you firecall St. Mungo's and get someone here now, please?" Harry asked.

"Of course." She ran to the common room to use the fireplace.

Ron, Paul, Dean and Seamus ran into the room. Paul handed Harry a tee-shirt and jeans. Which he quickly put on.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Someone hexed Malfoy. Each of them claims the others did it. I didn't have time to deal with them. Ginny's getting a Mediwizard from St. Mungo's."

"Harry is it safe for me to touch him?" Paul asked.

"I think so," he replied. Paul went to the ground and pulled Draco into his arms attempting to comfort him.

"Harry can't you do anything for him. He's got to be going through hell."

"Paul, I'm not a Mediwizard. I could probably break the hex, but I don't want to cause more damage. Ginny is getting someone who specializes in this kind of stuff. It shouldn't be much longer."

"You _know_ what he's going through."

"Yes I do, the same thing I've been going through every night for the past two weeks, without the graphic details - I'm sure." Paul closed his eyes and nodded his understanding and turned his attention back to Draco.

Dean and Seamus approached the six Slytherin. "Uhm... Harry what are these things?" Seamus asked.

Dean looked at the hands of the Slytherin and replied, "They are Muggle handcuffs. Harry why didn't you just use a body bind?"

Harry smiled a little embarrassed, "Well, I'm a Muggle cop, I guess it's just habit. But it did the trick. A simple 'Alohomora' will unlock them."

"OK. Did you scan their thoughts to find out who did this?"

"I can't"

"Sure you can. You are the best Legilimens there is."

"I meant that I'm not allowed."

"And why would that be?" Dean demanded. "I know I'm not allowed as an Auror, until we have proof that one of them did it, but that doesn't mean you can't... it's a loophole but it would get us the answers."

"Dean, the summer after fifth year, when the Order was informed of the prophecy, while Fudge was still in power, Mad-eye and Dumbledore had pulled a few strings and I was given full Auror status. They didn't want to take a chance that Fudge, or any other Death Eater sympathizer who may have succeeded Fudge, could prosecute me when I killed Voldemort and his minions. Technically I out rank each of you _and_ have five years of seniority over you."

"Fuck, Harry, is there anything you can't do?" Dean asked in awe.

"Yes, there are a few very important things I can't do." Hermione walked to Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist in a comforting gesture, knowing that Harry was thinking of all the people who had died in his life. He leaned his head to rest on hers and sighed, snaking an arm around her.

Soon the room was swarming with healers and Aurors. Harry filled all in on what had happened. The six Slytherin were taken to the ministry for questioning, while the healers tended to Draco. It was about ten minutes before they were able to break the Dementors Charm. He was given a dreamless sleep draught and taken to the hospital wing, Paul followed them. 

Hermione who was still in Harry's arms looked to him, "That was a pretty neat trick you did with the wards, how exactly were you able to do that."

Harry chuckled, "Dumbledore."

That was explanation enough, Hermione knew that Dumbledore had taught it to Harry for his protection. "Can you teach me? That could really come in handy."

"Hermione, I don't even think Neville or Draco would have the magical power to manipulate the wards at Hogwarts. You'll just have to suffer like everyone else."

"Oh, well. Can I ask a question about Malfoy?"

"You can ask," Harry said with a smirk.

"Who is Benny?"

A tear rolled down Harry's cheek, "He is the reason Draco and I are here together." Harry went on to explain about Benny and his death. By the time he had finished the explanation both he and Hermione were sobbing in one another's arms.

Paul walked into the tender scene. "Are y'all OK?" He asked out of concern as he put an arm around each. He was welcomed into the embrace.

"I was just telling 'Mione about Benny." Paul nodded his understanding. "How's Luke?"

"He's asleep, there is a women looking after him, named Madame Pomfrey, and she 'shooed' me out of the wing. I've always heard the expression, hell, I've used it... but I've never had anyone actually say 'shoo' to me. I felt like I was a five-year-old."

Both Hermione and Harry laughed. "Yes, she has a way of making people feel that way, but she is the best. I didn't know she was here or I'd have had Ginny get her."

"Once the healers took Lucas to the wing, she just appeared out of an office door."

Hermione explained, "She has an alarm charm set on the doors, she is notified whenever someone enters. She has a direct floo from her summer home to her office. I didn't even think about that earlier."

"Well, it was a bit hectic." He turned to Paul, "did she say how long he'd be out? I may need to change our flight if it's going to be long."

"Harry, why don't you just cancel your flight and catch a portkey to the States when you are ready to leave. They are much quicker." 

"I know, Hermione, but once I leave here, things are going back to the way they were. I'll be a Muggle again. I was hoping for the flight to allow me the time to set my mind back to that. But it might be best for Draco; the intercontinental flights can be exhausting."

The three walked to the Great Hall for breakfast knowing that they would not be allowed to see Draco. When they entered the went to seat themselves with Ron, Susan, and Blaise. "Where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"Ginny is with Madame Pomfrey looking after Draco. Dean and Seamus went with the other Aurors to question the six Slytherin; and their wives decided to go shopping in Hogsmeade, since they don't really have any friends from this class. Neville was called to the Ministry, _and_ Luna went with him." Ron explained in one breath.

"Well, so much for saying our good-byes. Once Draco is awake we are going to go back home. So I guess this will be the last that we see each other."

"Harry, please don't do this," Ron pleaded. "I don't want to lose you again. I know and understand why you don't want anything to do with the Wizarding world, but don't shut us out. We love you. I told you last night I am only a portkey away."

"Ron you and yours, of course, are welcome to come visit me, you too, Hermione, but I don't plan on ever coming back here. I have a life back home and I intend on living it, just as I have for the past thirteen years."

"We understand Harry," Hermione said. "But I have to agree with Ron, I don't want to lose you either."

"Harry, Susan and I have vacation time in the middle of September, could we come visit you? We've never been to the States, and I've been reading all about Texas since I found out that's were you were living. There is a rich magical history there along with the many Muggle sites... I want to see a place called Six Flags, I'm told a roller coaster is the next best thing to a broom."

"Sure, Ron, I think that would be fun. I've not been to Six Flags since I was in college. And I can show you the other Muggle sights. I've not sought out any of the magical ones, though I do know that a few of the Native American historical sights are magical. I could feel it when I visited them, it's almost the same feeling you get here at Hogwarts, the places just seem to hum with magic."

The five discussed the ancient magic of the Native Americans and finalized plans for Ron and his family to visit Harry and Paul. It was soon time for the Hogwarts express to return the reunion goers to London. Harry and Paul opted to stay until Draco was ready to go. As did Hermione, seeing as how this was where she lived.

Harry and Paul walked with Ron and Susan to Hogsmeade to say good bye.

"Well, I guess we'll see you in September." Ron said as he shook Paul's hand. 

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

Ron and Harry looked at each other in an awkward moment. Finally Ron reach out and pulled Harry to him, they embraced. "I'm going to miss you, you four-eyed jerk."

"And I'm going to miss you, you carrot-topped prat."


	12. Chapter Eleven

****

Beta'd by: Tamargrl

oOo

_  
_

Aug. 2, 2018 10:30 pm

"You know, that portkey thing is wicked, and a whole lot quicker than taking a flight." Paul said as he readied for bed

"Yeah, magic can be handy sometimes," Harry responded from near the bed. "But I can't say I'm going to miss it."

"Oh, I don't know there is some of it I might miss," Paul purred as he walked too, then wrapped his arms around his husband.

"Really? And what are you going to miss?"

"The way the food magically appeared at Hogwarts."

Harry moved his hand down to stroke Paul's growing erection. "Anything else you'll miss?"

"Mmmm, the brooms," he sighed as he kissed his husband deeply.

"Mhmm, you're going to miss the brooms." Harry sent a magical wave to Paul's prostate.

"Oh, um, yeah... I like to ride."

"You didn't ride a broom," another wave.

Paul pushed his husband onto the bed and rubbed Harry's hardness with his ass. "I said I liked to ride, I didn't say anything about riding brooms. Harry, please get me ready, I need you."

"No, I'm going to do it the old fashioned way," Harry said as he grabbed the KY from the nightstand. Harry placed a generous portion on his fingers and started to rub circles around Paul's opening. Paul tried to move himself to meet with Harry's fingers, in desperate need of being filled. "You want it, baby? You want Harry to work his magic on you?"

"Oh god yes. Give me something, Harry, I need you so much."

Harry slid a finger into his husband twisting it, spreading the KY. He moved his finger in and out, massaging the muscles and stimulating them at the same time. He added another finger and scissored them. Stretching and teasing. His fingers brushed on Paul's spot causing his lover to grind down onto his finger. "I'm ready, Harry, please let me have you."

"Mmmm, you said you liked to ride... hop on baby... I'll take you where you want to go."

Paul straddled his husband, facing him. Harry held his manhood steady as Paul mounted him; he slowly descended on him in one smooth motion until he was resting on Harry's thighs. He moved his legs forward putting his feet flat on the mattress, his knees bent so he could thrust his body up and down. He leaned back on his elbows, the shift caused Harry to moan in such a sexy way that Paul had to keep himself from coming right then. With his thigh muscles he raised his ass up, almost so Harry was out of him, then he let his weight drop. 

Harry was propped on his elbows watching his husband fuck him, he met every one of Paul's downward movements with a hard thrust, knowing that at this angle each one was hitting his prostate. This was not lovemaking, this was an animalistic need for sexual satisfaction, and he was loving that Paul was taking it from him. He allowed himself to feel the need that Paul had and share it with him. He shifted his weight onto one elbow, applied some KY to his palm and moved his hand to encompass Paul's hard cock. He tightened his grip, stroking down with every one of Paul's upward motions. Soon each was panting the other's name. Paul was the first to come. His seed shot over his stomach and chest. Harry sat up and grabbed Paul's hips, he raised him once and brought him down hard, he did it a second time, then on the third he steadied Paul, and pumped himself into his lover. Harry cried out Paul's name as he came.

Though his sexual need was sated, his need to love his husband was not. He lifted Paul off of his waning cock and knelt between his legs. He took Paul's limp manhood into his mouth and cleaned the last drops of semen still on it. Paul moaned because of the heightened sensitivity of his cock. Harry, then nuzzled his face into the sandy blonde hair that framed Paul's manhood beautifully. He kissed up his stomach until he came to the first drops of come, he lapped at it. 

The taste of his mate made him want more, he greedily licked him clean. The last few drops were on his chest, when they were gone, Harry suckled and lightly bit each nipple. Paul once again moaned. He moved up and started to bite his neck, careful not to leave any marks. He ascended to his ears. He whispering words of love and need. He finally laid his body flush on his husband. Their, once again, erect manhoods were sliding together grinding to reach a mutual end. Harry's lips lightly kissed Paul's. Paul opened his mouth slightly, inviting his husband's tongue to enter. They kissed deeply while still grinding together. Soon the kisses were forgotten as the need to moan and whimper words of love overtook them. It was not long before both were ejaculating their love for one another on the other's flesh.

Harry collapsed on Paul, both being totally sated and extremely exhausted. He rolled to his side bringing Paul to face him. He lightly caressed his tan skin, "I love you so much, Paul Robert Rogers."

"And I love you, Harry James Evans."

"Ya' know, baby, I know that you enjoyed the sex the other night in the dorm. We've never really done anything more than a little bondage and pleasure, but if you want more than that, I wouldn't mind. We are both still young enough to experiment with other things. There are Muggle toys we could get that could do most of the things I did to you magically."

"Are you getting kinky on me, Harry?" Paul asked with a smile.

"It's only kinky if you see it that way. I am totally completely satisfied with our lovemaking, but if you want to do more than what we normally do, now and then, I'd be willing."

"I've never really thought about it before. I mean, you've always left me totally satisfied, but I have to admit that the extra stimulation you gave me the other night was awesome. If there are toys out there to do that, I'd like to make you feel the same way you made me feel. And... well... I would enjoy it too. Where did you learn to do that, by the way?"

Harry chuckled, "Do you really want to know? Neither one of us have really told each other about our sexual past. It's never been important, to me at least. I am just grateful that whomever you had learned from was experienced enough to teach you right; I'm indebted to them for that."

"Yeah, I really want to know... and thank you. Somewhere in there I think you complemented me."

"Yes, I did. OK, when I was a Professional Quidditch player, I had people throw themselves at me, both male and female. But I was _The Great Harry Potter_ , I couldn't let people think I was a slut. So I would go clubbing using my morphing abilities to change my appearance. I became a regular at a _no couples_ swinger's club. They knew me as Henry James."

"Swinger's as in - sex club?"

"Um... yes. That's one of the reasons I was able to adjust at the _Triangle_ so easily. I was nervous at first because, one, I hadn't done it in so long and two, I'd not _wanted_ to do it since I met you. But this swinger's club was for Magical folk only. So, if there was a sexual spell, charm or potion available it was used. Over the five years I went there, I picked up a thing or two."

"So how many men, or should I say people, have you slept with?"

"Slept? Three."

"You know what I mean. How many?"

"No clue, I lost count in the first month... is that horrible of me?"

"No not really, I mean I'm shocked, but I don't think any less of you. That was then, you are a different person now, and I know you belong to me. I'm just amazed that you didn't get some nasty disease, I mean we're talking the turn of the century here. AIDS, herpes, any number of STD's."

"Wizards don't get VD."

"What?"

"Well, I mean, they could, but there are potions that can be taken before having sex that would prevent it and all of them can be cured by magic. VD is almost unheard of in the Wizarding world."

"Wow. Hell, if I hadn't had to worry about AIDS when I was a teenager, I might have done something like that too."

"So it's settled, tomorrow we find a toy store and go shopping."

oOo

The weeks and months progressed; Harry and Paul did go to the toyshop and their sexual exploration continued. They found new ways to sexually satisfy each other, never crossing the line of from total mutual pleasure.

Harry solved the case he was working on. Juarez was arrested; Stuart was not - much to Harry's relief. He knew that as a cop he should want to get Stuart off the streets, but he had grown fond of him. They were never able to prove that Hernandez was laundering money for the Mafia. Harry left the _Purple Triangle_ , cover still intact. He claimed that the memory of what had happened to Benny there was to great and he had to move on. This was not too much of an exaggeration on his part. 

He did receive the rank of Sergeant. Benny was also given his rank posthumously.

Harry started to work with a new partner. He worked well with this new, female, partner but did not develop the closeness he had had with either Benny or Sam. He often wondered if it was reluctance on his part to get close to someone again.

Ron, Susan and their kids did come to visit. Ron enjoyed _Six Flags_ more than his kids, much to everyone's amusement. He had also told Harry that they had never been able to prove who had hexed Draco. Harry suspected that the Ministry had not made much of an effort, since Draco was neither there nor well liked.

After first returning to Dallas, Draco was a regular dinner guest but as time went on, the visits became less frequent. Paul and Draco maintained their friendship. They often had lunch while at the University and often went out together, as friends, when Harry was working a case.

About a year and a half after Benny had been killed, Captain Meyers had requested a meeting with Harry, without his partner present. This, to say the least, was an unusual request. Harry worried that he had done something to offend his partner and was being called on the carpet.

__

February 7, 2020 8:30 am

"Come in, Evans, have a seat."

"Thank-you, Captain. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"We've been receiving reports that _The Purple Triangle_ is, once again, becoming a major drug problem. We knew when Juarez was arrested that another had tried to take his place. But now it would seem that his replacement has become very established. There is also an opening there; we'd like you to go in and try to get your old _job_ back."

"What about Grace, she's a good detective, but I can't very well show up with a female."

"We have thought of that, she will be reassigned to a new partner. We've received funding to add five new detectives. She will get one of them."

"That gives us an odd number of detectives, am I to assume that I am the odd man out?"

"Yes, you will go into the club without a partner. But Garciá will still be your drug connection. We need you to appear to have gotten heavier into dealing. You know... picking up where Benny had left off. Garciá will be your contact to the department; he will stop by the club a couple of days a week. I have already discussed this with him. He is willing to do this on top of his other cases, although... he did request that you... um... not kiss him when he shows up."

"Ah, but he's so kissable," Harry pouted.

Meyers stifled a laugh, "I've never really thought of him that way, but I'll take your word for it. But seriously, Harry, do you think you can handle this? I know what happened in the club, not just with what happened to Benny. This will once again be a deep cover case and you will be essentially alone. I don't like sending my people in without back up, but there is no one else in the squad I could ask to partner with you. And none of the applicants for the new positions are openly gay. I have enough trouble appeasing my conscience sending you there, let alone a straight man."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Captain. This isn't going to be easy for me emotionally. I drive past that place and I still think of Benny and wonder if there was anything I could have done differently to prevent his death. And, since I've been with Paul, the only time I've been with someone else was when I was working in that club. I know I'll have to go back to the parties if I'm to be trusted. And... I've also rekindled some old friendships I thought I'd lost forever, from my old life - in England. My best friend Hermione, my Godfather and their son are planning to come and visit over the Easter Holidays. I've been looking forward to that, and may need to adjust the plans if I'm undercover.

"But, I'm willing to do it. I know that the Mafia needs to be brought down in this area. Maybe if I can get higher in the organization, I could do that, and to be honest, being without a partner would allow me the freedom to explore avenues a _dedicated boyfriend_ could not. I know Hernandez is a key to this, and he and I did get along when I was there... we were just never able to prove anything."

"Well, do what you have to do. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out a way to still visit with your friends. And, Harry, if this case gets to be too much, let me know. I don't want to burn you out. You are my best detective, I don't want to lose you. Tomorrow is Saturday, I'd like you to go try to get your job back, there is a different apartment for you. Tell them you decided to move back into the neighborhood or something. 

"Also, here are your ID's, some marijuana and coke from the lock up and some cash. And the Explorer you used before will be delivered to your home tonight. You will receive the clothing allowance on your next paycheck. I didn't have them cut you a separate check since I _now_ know you can afford to front the money yourself."

"What? I don't have to parade in here in drag or anything like that?" Harry teased.

"Well, I didn't know you did the drag thing, but if you want to show off your legs to the guys, I'm sure a pink miniskirt would be nice." Harry chuckled. "But no, you won't need to come in before your case starts. Go home and talk to Paul about this, maybe take him shopping for your clothes. And, let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, sir."

Harry, got into his yellow Corvette (he had traded in his SUV last fall; he wanted a sports car) and headed to the University. He knew that Paul would be done with his day at ten, he was hoping to talk to him about his next assignment and possibly persuade him to go shopping for clubbing outfits.

When he arrived at Paul's office he noticed a familiar blonde sitting at his desk reading what looked to be essays. "Well, hello stranger." Harry greeted.

"Well, hello yourself, Harry. Long time no see."

"Yes, Luke, it has been a while. What are you doing here? Did they kick you out of your office for being such a prat?"

"No, I was not kicked out of my office, and _no_ I am not a prat... anymore. And what I am doing here is waiting for your husband. We had planned to get lunch and maybe catch the new Leonardo DiCaprio movie, since you were working all day. But it looks like those plans may change." Draco laughed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you two change plans. But I do need to talk to Paul, I've been assigned to _The Triangle_ again, I need to tell him and I was also hoping he would help me go shopping for some clothes. I'm sure the ones I bought with Benny are way out of style now. You are welcome to join us. It might be fun, you always did have a good fashion sense."

"If you're sure I wouldn't be in the way, I'd love to go. And just so you know, Harry, compared to what you wore when we were in school, a bag lady has better fashion sense than you did."

"Hey, I didn't have a choice; the Dursley's couldn't know that I had money or they'd try to steal it. If I showed up one summer with nice clothes they may have suspected something. Besides, those clothes were comfortable."

"I'm sure they were, they were so big on you very little of the material actually touched your skin. And who are the Dursley's?"

"Merlin, Draco, you did leave right after the war didn't you?" Draco nodded to this. "After Colin got kissed in Azkaban, Dennis went through his diaries and found all the notes and pictures he had taken of me. He asked my permission to write a biography on my life. My whole life, even that in the Muggle world, since there was so little known about it. I allowed him, as long as I had final approval, and a promise that he wouldn't gloss over the bad points. I felt it was time for people of our world to learn what sacrifices were made in order to save them. It was during my, _'fuck 'em if they can't take a joke'_ period.

"The book spent forty-seven weeks on the Flourish and Blotts' best sellers' list. And, created an uproar when people found what I had gone through."

"Well, Harry, we have about forty-five minutes before Paul gets here, why don't you have a seat and tell me all about it. These essays on Paul's desk are atrocious, and I honestly care nothing about the 'Social Ramifications of the Sexual Revolution of the 1960's, in Relationship of the Demographic Make-up of Today's Population'," Draco read from the essay in his hand and shuddered.

"Yeah, I can see were my life might be a little more interesting than that." Harry sat and started telling Draco the story of his life, even including a few things he'd not allowed to be put into the book. Like his crush on Cho and his sexual experimentations. Draco was very surprised to learn that Harry had been through so much and finally understood Neville's speech, when he had said that Harry could have just as easily been the next Dark Lord. Draco was actually very amazed that he was not.

"Wow, Harry, I had no idea. I'd like to say if I had known back then, I wouldn't have been as rough on you as I was... but honestly, I probably would have been worse. But I do have a question, if you don't mind my asking."

"Sure, my life is an open book, literally. What do you want to know?"

"Why did you sleep with me before the final battle and why didn't you come back?"

"Merlin.... By then, I knew you were a spy. Albus had told me in case you were there when the final battle happened. We knew the battle was near and that Riddle had planned to attack the school. But we had thought that he would do it over the Easter Holidays when there were fewer people in the castle. But then when did any of his plans ever make sense? Like I said, I knew the battle was coming and there was a chance the either or both of us could die..."

"So I was a pity fuck? Let me have a piece of you before we died?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "You were anything but a pity fuck. Gods, Draco, you were so beautiful. Even when we were at each other's throats I could see your beauty. I had long since known that I was gay, but had never acted on it."

" _You_ were a virgin?"

"Yep."

"Wow, I would have never known... it didn't show."

Harry smiled. "Thanks. Do you remember that night? I mean the evening leading up to that night?"

"No not really, I know it was the night before the final battle so it had to be February 28th, other than that no."

"Well, it had been a Hogsmeade weekend. Ginny and I had been seeing each other. I knew she wanted a serious relationship but I didn't know how to tell her why it would never be. I was raised by Muggles and, I guess, I feared some of the Muggle prejudges against homosexuality.

"Well... we had gone to Hogsmeade and she had planned this romantic afternoon. Made arrangements with Madam Rosmerta to have a room with all these candles and this big bed. She wanted to give her virginity to me that night. I put my hands on her shoulders intending to explain, honestly, why we could never be. And the next thing I knew, I had two arms full of one Ginevre Weasley. The girl was all over me." Harry fondly laughed. 

"I looked into her eyes and saw the love she felt for me. So I told myself that I could give this to her. I would let her live her fantasy for the next month or so. I didn't expect to survive the final battle, so what harm would it do? She could claim that she was the great love of my life, and I would die knowing that I had, at least, made one person happy. Soon we were naked and on the bed. I was having problems getting it up. She thought it was nerves; I knew it was because I was not in the least bit sexually interested in her.

"She moved down to give me a blowjob, and I closed my eyes and started to fantasize that she was the person I really wanted there. That she was the boy that I had been wanking off to for the last two years. I was able to get hard and was almost ready to come. I opened my eyes to let her know I was coming, I looked down and I saw this beautiful red headed woman, whose warm brown eyes looked back at me. And those weren't the steel grey eyes and snow-white blonde hair I was fantasizing about. I lost my hard-on; just like that it was gone. I was mortified. I tried to apologize to her, but all that came out was... 'this isn't right, you're not who I should be doing this with'. I quickly got dressed and ran back to the castle. 

"That evening at dinner we had a huge fight in the Great Hall. I know you were there. I remember looking at you and you were mesmerized by the fight. Ginny was accusing me of cheating on her with another girl."

"I remember that; she accused you of sleeping with Granger. I was one of the many people at Hogwarts who thought that was probably an accurate accusation."

"Yeah, that was the fight. And no, 'Mione was like a sister. Even if I was into girls, I would have never been able to go there.

"But after the fight or should I say _during_ her tirade, I left and went to the South Tower to be alone. No one had ever been up there, the many times I'd hidden there. I was there for maybe two hours when you showed up. At first I thought I had fallen asleep. You came in and spoke to me like we were old friends. You asked if I was OK after my break up."

"I remember that, you laughed at me when I asked."

"I was just over whelmed by the irony of having you there. I mean, I thought I had just lost Ginny and probably her entire family for good, because I couldn't get the image of you out of my mind. You turned to leave..."

"And you stopped me. You grabbed my arm, and spun me around."

"Yes, Draco, I spun you around and looked into those beautiful eyes of yours and I was gone. I had never felt that _so_ incredibly turned on and not just sexually. It was like everything was right. You were exactly who I should be with. You leaned in to kiss me and I devoured you. You tasted like peaches."

"I can't believe you remember that." Draco laughed.

"I remember every second, even when our aura's touched. I knew that we had made a connection when our magic had touched. That excited and scared me. I knew that if two powerful enough magical beings' magic could connect, there had to be strong feelings on both parts. I let myself get over the part that scared me, and just enjoyed the feeling of you and me together. At that moment I wanted to give you every tiny part of me. If you'd asked me to bond with you, I would have in a heartbeat. I have never felt that type of emotional connection with anyone but Voldemort."

"You were sexually attracted to the Dark Lord?"

"No," Harry laughed and shuddered. "We were bonded in a way. When he killed my parents and tried to kill me, some of him was transferred to me and when he gained his body he took my blood, strengthening our bond. Then each time he tried to send me the Killing Curse, our bond became even stronger. By that time we were like the opposite side of the same Galleon, so much alike but exact opposites.

"But that night I felt my Magic wanting to bond with you and I just rode the feeling. You were so gentle and so wonderful... more than I had ever imagined dreaming about you. I felt that I was finally able to share a part of myself with someone. That part that only Tom had had before. I'm not talking the sex; I'm talking the emotional need. I knew that if I survived the final battle, you could become my soul mate."

"Then why didn't you come to me after? I actually waited for word from you. I felt the same thing you did, that primal need to bond with a soul mate was there for me too. But you never came to me, and I was doing everything I thought that I needed to do to win your approval. I stopped being a prat for those last few months at school. I had even stopped going to Muggle London, saving myself for you."

"Oh, gods, Draco, I didn't know. I didn't come to you because I had just killed your father, I thought you hated me. Because of me, your role as a spy had been revealed and you were being forced to go to all the trials. Draco, I was at many of them too. You never looked at me, you never acknowledged me unless it would have been a social faux pas not too. You stopped playing Quidditch, you didn't take your meals in the Great Hall, and you never came back to the tower. I was there every night for a month after Poppy had let me leave the hospital wing."

"I didn't go to the tower because I didn't want to cause myself anymore pain, I thought you had rejected me. I couldn't go there and see where we had made love. And as for Quidditch and meals, I was a target, Harry, at that point probably more so than you. We hadn't rounded up all of the Death Eaters from the school yet. I couldn't risk being out in public. The only reason I wasn't removed from Slytherin was because as a Prefect I had been given the option to have my own room, which being the spoiled brat that I was, had taken. Had Severus survived, I may have had more freedoms and more protection, but as it was, I think, the other Professors didn't want to think about me and what I had gone through... that was the _dirty_ side of the war that everyone wanted to forget. And I think some of them blamed me for surviving when Severus, who had been a much more experienced spy and their friend, did not."

"So, you're telling me that if I had actually given that letter, I'd written and destroyed oh about a hundred times, to Hedwig, my life would be totally different now."

"So does that make you happy or sad?"

"Both. You and I would have been great together, there is no doubt about that. But would we have left the Wizarding world if we were together? Or would we have been good little Wizards and married Witches, then become each other's extramarital affair? I'm sad that we never had that chance to bond. Together you and I would be unstoppable. 

"But I'm also happy too, because I couldn't imagine my life being as happy as it is now. Draco, I love Paul with all of my heart and soul. I know that you and I have a connection beyond love; one that is magical, but what I have with Paul is all I need. Maybe if we'd allowed our magic to bond that night or after the war, I'd feel different, but not having done that, I don't know what I'm missing so I have no desire for it.

"You will always be a part of me and I will always be a part of you, how else can you explain us both ending up in the same fucking city? I still want your friendship, but I could never want more, as long as I have Paul in my life."

"I understand how you feel Harry. I feel that too, and I know that both of us being in Dallas has to be more than a funny little quirk of fate. Our magic drew us to one another. We are here because our magic wants our souls to bond. But I would never want to interfere with your life with Paul, nor am I really ready to share my life with another... I know it's been nineteen months, but I'm still not over Benny.

"Draco, be honest with me, do you think we can still be just friends, after having this revelation about our mutual need to bond?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I'd like to try. I don't want to lose your, or your husband's, friendship. But I will promise you this. If I feel our connection getting to be too much, now knowing that the feelings _are_ indeed mutual, I will back down. I respect you _and Paul_ too much not to."

oOo

Paul had been leaning up against the doorframe, listening to most of his husband's and best friend's confession of... what was it? He didn't really understand the magical connection of souls seeking each other out. He knew that he should have made his presence known when he first arrived, but they were talking about Hogwarts, a topic that neither seemed to want to talk about much. Paul had had so many unanswered questions, and hoped that his listening to these two former school rivals would give him some of those answers.

Now he wondered if he wanted the answer to _that_ question, why did they and why only once? Also he was at a loss as to what to do next. Let them know he'd heard them or ignore what he knew... could he ignore it?

oOo

__

__

Paul took a deep breath, he knew he had to do the right thing. Truth was, he knew he'd never be able to hide what he'd just learned. He stepped into his office. "Thank you, Lucas, we have a great deal of respect for you too."

Both men startled and jumped. Harry was the first to come to his senses, "Gods, Paul, y'all scared the shit out of us. How long have you been standing there?" He asked with apologetic eyes, knowing that what he heard could not have been easy for him.

Paul sighed, "Longer than I should have without letting you know. I'm sorry."

"Damn, Paul... what are you apologizing for? Harry and I are in _your_ office, having a conversation, that should have been had in a more private setting. It's us who owe you an apology."

"Really, it's ok. I've known since the day Harry realized who y'all were that the two of you had slept together once. And he even told me that you didn't get together because he'd killed your father... I just never asked for details, and I won't pretend to understand everything y'all were just talk'n about."

"I don't think we totally understand it either, baby."

Paul took a deep breath to clear his mind, then asked, "So, what are you doing here, Harry? I thought you had to work today."

"I came to see if I could take you to lunch, I need to tell you about my next case. I invited Dra... Luke to come with us. And possibly go shopping later."

"Ok fuck, the last time you told me about one of your cases _before_ it happened, I didn't see you for two months."

"Then it looks like I may be starting a trend."

Paul sighed, closed his eyes and shook his head. "Great, well... it had better be a good lunch."

"Any place you want, baby."

The three men had settled on _Los Arcos_ , near campus.

"Oh la la, be still my little heart. Juan is in heaven; the three of you, together, is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen."

Draco licked his lips and went to Juan. He stood at his side with his legs on either side of his leg and stroked his cheek, his lips were only inches from Juan's ear, "No, Juan, you are the most beautiful sight any of us could hope to see. And, if you are not busy, we would appreciate a seat near the back. Ummm... we'd like some privacy. You know... so we can be alone."

"Dr. Black, you are teasing Juan... and Juan is loving it. If you will follow me, gentlemen, I have the perfect seat for you."

Harry and Paul were chuckling at Draco's antics. Paul was used to this, but it was new for Harry to see Draco this way. Once they were seated Harry looked to Draco, "You are worse with him than I am."

Draco smirked, "Yeah, he's fun to tease, and I do always end up with the best seat in the place. Besides, it's fun to watch him get all flustered. I think he'd be too nervous to follow through if I was ever serious."

The men ordered their meals and started talking about the papers Draco had looked at on Paul's desk. It turns out that the sexual revolution of the late 1960's did indeed have an impact on the demographic make up of the American population, even some fifty plus years later. _And,_ the subject wasn't as boring as Draco had feared.

"OK, enough of this, I have to read those twenty essays on this very subject. Harry, tell me about your next case, even though I'm sure I don't want to know."

"I have to go back to _The Triangle_ , tomorrow. They have an opening for a bartender and the drug activity there is worse than what it was two years ago. Meyers wants me to go back in and see if we can bring them down."

"How long?"

"I don't know. It could be months. But I'm not going to stay away from you like I did the last time. We'll work something out."

"What about Grace? She can't very well go in there."

"You are right; I'm going in alone. Garciá will be coming in occasionally to help with my cover, other than that I'm going solo. She's been reassigned to a new partner."

"Harry, is that safe? I mean, Benny was killed in that place," Draco said with concern in his eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to either of you, you _know_ my job is not safe. But, I'm already established there... they know me. The most dangerous part of any case like this is gaining their trust. I already have that. And, Benny wasn't killed because of this case. He was killed by two homophobes, who are now sitting on death row. We're not going to see those two again. And... since the hate crimes law has been established, that type of crime is rare. But I will be careful."

"Harry, I'm with Lucas on this. I'm scared, I don't like you going back there. But I know that you are going to go anyway, it's in your nature."

__

Feb 8, 2020 2:30pm

Harry, clad in very tight faded black jeans and a concert tee, advertising a new promising local band, walked into _The Purple Triangle_. He hesitated as he crossed the threshold and glanced around. The place hadn't changed in the past year, it was still the same. The ghosts of the good times and the bad crossed his mind. He looked to the bar to see a familiar face staring at him in shock. "Hey, Stuart."

"Hey yourself. Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I moved back into the neighborhood and saw the help wanted sign. I've come to beg Hernandez for my old job back."

Stuart squealed and ran to Harry's strong arms. "Oh, Harry, you won't have to beg, Hernandez will be begging you, once he sees you here. We ain't had a decent bartender since you left. The last guy was even straight, cute as hell, but... oh well," he sighed.

Harry chuckled, "I bet that made for a fun initiation."

"He was horrified when he realized what that entailed; needless to say, he refused and was only here long enough to get his first paycheck. Damn, Harry, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Stuart." 

The two men's lips meet in a long kiss when a voice caught their attention. "Well, well, if it's not my favorite ex-bartender."

"Hello, Roberto, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Harry, what brings you back?"

"Well, sir, I was hoping that maybe I could stop being your favorite ex-bartender and maybe be become your latest newbie. I've moved back into the neighborhood and need a job."

"You know, Black, I'd have given you a job even if I didn't have an opening. I lost a few customers after you left, and a few of my after-hours patrons show up less and less often. I'd love to have you back. When can you start?"

"Right now?"

"That would be great. Why don't you come back at six and Stuart can go over the new drinks with you." Hernandez walked up and gave Harry a warm hug, "It's good to have you back."

"Thank you, sir, it's good to be back."

__

12:30 am 

In the ally behind the Triangle smoking a joint

"Harry you _are_ going to stay after tonight, aren't you?"

"Of course, Stu, I wouldn't miss it. I was wondering... am I going to be going through the initiation again?"

"I did call the other bartenders, and we decided that it wasn't necessary, but they are all coming tonight. I think they all want to see you again; you were very much missed."

Harry smiled wistfully, "And I missed them too."

"Damn, Harry, you sound disappointed that you're not going to be going through another initiation."

"Well, to be honest..." Harry blushed.

"Well, I'm sure they'all'd change their minds if you want too."

"I'd like to see 'em all. Some of the most fun I've ever had was in this place. And maybe I just need to be the center of attention for a little while. Stu, I've not been doing good since Benny died. I took over his sales, and I think I've just gotten in too deep. I'm using almost as much as I'm selling. I'm just barely keeping my head above water. I've not felt alive in a long time... I was hoping that maybe coming back here... I don't know... maybe I can make peace with his ghost and start to just _feel_ again, does that make sense?"

"Of course it does Harry. You two were a great pair, it takes time to get over these things."

"I know, but damn, it's been what eighteen or nineteen months. You'd think I'd be there already."

Stuart wrapped his arms around Harry, "It will be ok, just give it more time. And, we really do need to get back inside, our break is almost over."

__

Three hours later

Harry was strapped to the table that had been used on his initiation; the bartenders had opted not to use the blindfold. Stuart had hinted that Harry was still depressed over loosing Benny, the others were all too happy to give Harry all the pleasure he could handle.

The opium-laced joints were constantly being offered, he gladly accepted. Harry knew that he had to play this role but he also wasn't really into the pain that would accompany being taken by fifteen men. He allowed the buzz to take over his mind and body, knowing it would dull the ache, both of the physical pain and of the guilt he was feeling for using Benny's memory in such a way and once again not being faithful to Paul.

After the fifth or sixth man had taken him, he was begging to be allowed to get off, but he knew it was part of the game. He would have to endure the discomfort until the last man had had him, then he would have his choice of whom he wanted to get him off. He had already decided that he had to get closer to Stuart than he'd been before, and that he would be the one he would choose. 

After more than an hour of his sexual torture he found himself deep within Stuart's tightness. It didn't take long for his body to succumb to its needed orgasm; he moaned Stuart's name lovingly as he came.


	13. Chapter Twelve

****

Beta'd by: Tamargrl

oOo

The weeks progressed, Stuart had become Harry's _boyfriend_ , often staying at his apartment and Harry had started to make major headway in gaining the Mafia's trust. The Easter week-end was only days away. Harry was able to take the day off at the _Triangle_ to greet Hermione, Remus and Chad.

oOo

__

April 8, 2020

"Harry, you look like shit."

"Well, Remus, you don't look so good yourself."

"I have an excuse, it's two days after the full moon, what's yours?" 

Harry just shook his head, he didn't really want to go into everything that was going on at _The Triangle_ , "I'm just working a really big case, and I'm having to do a lot of drugs. It's stressing my system, but I'll be ok."

"Harry, you must be doing an awful lot of them if they are affecting you like this. Your system has been immune to most toxins ever since you were poisoned by that Basilisk."

"I know, that's one of the reasons I'm on this case. My captain knows I have a high tolerance, he just doesn't know the extent nor does he know the reason. And yes, I'm doing a lot of them. I need to, but I'll be ok. Honest. And... it is so good to see the three of you, I only wish I could stay the whole week with y'all."

"Harry, we understand," Hermione interjected. "Paul is on spring break and has offered to show us the sights, so has Draco. We'll be fine. You have a job to do."

Harry giggled, all in the room looked at him, "I'm sorry, but 'Mione, did you ever think you'd be going sight seeing with Draco Malfoy, it's almost like this is a different world than what we should be in."

"Yes, well, things change and I guess we all grew up, eh?" She said with a matching giggle, it _was_ pretty ironic after all.

Harry was able to spend the day with his old friends and their son. They drove (Harry had rented a minivan) four hours to a Native American reservation. Harry wanted them to feel the magic he felt when he was there. After a wonderful day they returned to Paul and Harry's. 

It was in the early morning the next day that Harry had to say his good-byes to leave for his apartment. His case was waiting for him, as was Stuart.

oOo

Harry crawled into bed next to Stuart and with a deep sigh, putting his arms around the man he was pretending to have feelings for but longing to be with his beloved.

"Mmmm... morning, Harry."

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok. I wasn't really sleeping. I've been thinking... Harry, can I ask you a question."

"What is it, Stu?"

"Harry, are you ashamed of me?"

"What? No, why would you ask that?"

"It's just that you went off and spent the day with some friends from England and you didn't invite me; I was just wondering why."

Harry closed his eye, he wasn't sure how to explain this. "Stuart, I was a different person back then. They know that I'm gay, but they are staying with an old school friend and his partner. The partner is an old lover of mine and I didn't want either of you to feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry if _I_ upset you, I wasn't thinking... I guess. I just didn't want to cause trouble, our relationship is still so new, I wasn't sure how you'd react to being near someone I used to care a great deal about."

"Is it over between you?"

"If you're asking if we were intimate, no. If you're asking if we still have feelings, then yes. I won't lie to you about that. But circumstances just won't let us be together."

"You know I don't have a problem with you being with others. Hell, Harry, I love to watch you with the guys at the club, but I just wish you'd include me more in your life. You seem to be such a mystery."

"I know, love, and I'm sorry; I've just had such a terrible past that I want to forget it sometimes. But the people that came to visit mean a lot to me and I couldn't _not_ see them. Please tell me you understand."

"I'll forgive you if you do something really special to make it up to me."

"Mmmm like what?" Harry said as he pulled Stuart closer to him.

"Oh, I don't know, but I think you can think of something." Stuart said as he moved his hand down to stroke Harry. Harry leaned in and kissed Stuart lovingly and moved his long fingers down Stuart's taut body. He kissed Stuart's neck and nipped at his ear giving a guttural growl, as his erection grew.

He moved down his body and licked and kissed at Stuart's nipples, then traveled down to his navel, licking and sucking. His fingers expertly moved in and out of his body stretching him until he knew he was ready. He moved his arms under Stuart's thighs and raised them as he moved to his knees. He positioned his hard cock against his waiting opening. With one hard thrust he buried himself. He didn't wait until Stuart had recovered, knowing that he loved the burning. He pounded his 'lover' hard, until Stuart was screaming his name as he came. When Harry felt the tightening of Stuart's ass, he came, catching himself before he could cry out Paul's name. Harry collapsed on top of his lover and quickly feigned sleep, as he silently cried, once again, at missing his Paul.

__

April 11, 2020 (the night before Easter)

The club wasn't busy but Roberto wanted it to be open, he knew that many of the men who frequented the club didn't have families and would be alone if he didn't. Harry was one of only three bartenders working that night (usually on a Saturday there were five, more if they had a live band). Since the club had so few patrons, the bartenders were a little more laid back than normal, and _on the house drinks_ were being given freely.

Stuart and Harry were behind the bar, kissing and slow dancing to the song that was playing on the juke box, joking around and having a good time; when Harry felt, rather than saw, other Magical Beings enter the club. He looked up to see his Godfather, lover and schoolmate watching him, each with a different expression on their face. Remus was amused, Draco was apprehensive and Paul had a look of pain in his eyes.

He extracted himself from Stuart, "Excuse me, love, I just spotted some people I need to see."

"Drug deal?"

"No, old friends, com'on." He grabbed Stuart by the hand and walked to the three men. "Hey, what are y'all doing here?" He looked to Paul's pained eyes and silently apologized with a slight shrug.

"We thought we'd come see where you spent all of your time, Harry," Remus replied.

Harry just stood dumbfounded, glassy eyes staring at the three men. 

"Um, Harry love, aren't you going to introduce me to your three delectable friends?"

Harry shook his head to kick his brain into gear. "I'm sorry... um Stuart Smith, this is my godfather Remus Lupin, my best friend Paul Rogers and an old schoolmate Lucas Bl..... um." Harry's eyes widened in panic as he looked to Draco.

Draco extended his hand to Stuart, "Malfoy, Luke Malfoy. Bloody hell, Black, it's not been that long that you'd forget my name."

Relief came over his face and he slightly nodded a silent 'thank you' to Draco, "I'm sorry Luke... I just had a brain fart I guess."

"Brain what?"

"Sorry, Remus," Harry giggled, "it means my brain just stopped for a moment... American saying. At least I don't remember ever hearing it when I was in Britain... Remus, Paul, Luke I'd like you to meet my um..." he looked to Paul once again apologetically, "my boyfriend, Stuart."

"Well, now I know why you didn't want to take me with you, when you went to visit them this week. You wanted to keep these three to yourself."

"Yeah, that's it, love," Harry smiled, "they don't like to share."

"Well, Black, what kind of club it this? We've been here for five minutes and I still don't have a drink."

"Luke, it's the kind of club that has a really bad bartender... What can I get the three of you?" Harry said with a smirk as he pointed to the list of drinks.

"I don't recognize a single drink up there, but some of them sound like fun, you know what I like, Harry, just get me whatever you think will be appropriate." Remus said with a smile.

The other two voice their preferences and Harry went to get the drinks.

"So um, Stuart, is it?" Stuart nodded. "How long have you and Harry been dating?" Paul asked, trying not to show his contempt for the man.

"Well, Harry was working here a couple of years ago, when his boyfriend was killed, he left shortly after that. He's been back for a couple of months now, we've been together most of that time. I take it you are the old lover he told me about, the one he didn't want me to meet because we might be uncomfortable around each other."

"Yes, that would probably be me. I knew about Benny, but he's not mentioned you... at all."

"Hmm."

Harry returned with the drinks. He put an arm around Stuart, "Love, would you mind if I took a break and sat with my friends for a little bit?"

"Sure, Harry, I wouldn't want to get in the way."

"Stuart?" Harry looked at him then looked at the three men.

"No, it's ok, Harry, you just enjoy your old _friends_ and I'll cover your station," he said, as he walked away in a huff.

"It looks like your _boyfriend_ is a little jealous there, Harry."

"What did you say to him, Paul?"

"The truth, Harry, that you haven't mentioned him."

"Fuck... do you know what you just did?" He grabbed Paul's hand, excusing them from the table and dragged him into the bathroom.

"I don't think Stuart is the only jealous boyfriend," Draco mumbled to Remus after the two had left the table.

"Too right you are, I'd love to be a fly on the wall in there."

Once in the bathroom, he pulled Paul into a stall and cast a silencing charm. "Paul, what the fuck are you doing here?"

" _We_ came because we wanted to see you. _I_ didn't expect to be introduced to your boyfriend."

"Damn it, Paul, you know what I'm doing here, you knew that I'd be having sex with other men, if you couldn't handle it why did you come?" 

"I knew you'd be fucking other men, Harry, I didn't know you'd have a fucking boyfriend, as in one guy that you are fucking."

"Paul, he is my connection to the Mafia, if he gets pissed at me, I'm done. I won't be able to get those guys and their drugs off the street and I might very well get my ass killed. I'm using him, Paul, and you know what? I cry myself to sleep almost every fucking night because of that and because I have someone other than you in my bed. Because damn it, I love you. But I couldn't very fucking well have introduced you as my husband, if I want to stay alive, now could I?"

Paul sat on the toilet and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Harry, I fucked up. I came in here expecting to see guys with their hands all over you, flirting with you... I was ready for that. But I was not expecting to see you kissing and dancing with a man behind the bar, then introduce him as your boyfriend. I got jealous and I'm sorry. Can you fix this? Oh god, did I just put you in danger? What's he going to say with you dragging me in here?"

Harry went to his knees, "Paul, it will be ok, I can smooth it over with him. But please, know that, I. Love. You. I'm not leaving you for anyone else, especially Stuart. I have to go back out there and talk to him. I'm going to tell him you are a jealous ex-boyfriend, who is sorry he has caused problems. I'll work it out, but please, baby, don't say anything else that can cause problems. I need him, and the owner of this club, to make this case... and I need you to know that I _do_ love you."

"I know you do, Harry, and I love you. I'm sorry."

Harry leaned in and gave his husband a loving kiss. Then stood and removed the silencing charm. "We need to go back out there. Dance with Draco and Remus. Have some fun. We aren't that busy tonight, I'll be able to join you in a little bit."

"I will, Harry, and again, I'm sorry."

The two exited the stall to find Draco leaning against the sink with tears in his eyes. "Luke?"

"This is where it happened, isn't it?"

"Yes, right there." Harry pointed to the floor. "Luke, you shouldn't be doing this."

"No, Harry, this is exactly what I should be doing. It's been almost two years, I need to move on. I just need to make peace with it. I think this is the place to do that. Maybe now I can finally put him to rest in my heart."

Harry and Paul both wrapped their arms around Draco, sharing his grief and allowing him to finally accept that his husband was gone... forever.

oOo

__

__

"Am I interrupting?" Stuart asked from the door.

"No, love, I'm sorry - we've been in here a while, haven't we?"

"It's ok, the place is dead..." He looked at the three sad faces, "is everything ok?"

"We were talking about Benny; the four of us were close."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize..."

"It's ok, love, you didn't know."

Paul looked to Stuart, "Stuart, I owe you an apology. I'm over-protective of Harry," he shrugged, "and I know it. He was hurt bad when Benny died, and I just don't want him to go through anymore pain. I'm sorry I was rude to you."

Stuart smiled, "How could anyone who knows Harry _not_ be protective of him? All is forgiven, why don't you three come back to the bar... your friend looks lost."

"Oh god, I forgot about Remus," Harry said with guilt.

"Just don't tell him that, I don't think he'd be too happy to hear his godson forgot about him," Draco said with a smirk.

The four exited the bathroom; Harry, Paul and Draco went to Remus. Harry put his arms around him from behind and rested his head on his shoulders, "I'm sorry we took so long Moony, we were talking."

"It's ok, Harry," he shrug, "I could feel your sadness, I figured you needed some time alone."

"Yes and thank you." He leaned to gave the man a kiss on the cheek. "I need to get back to work; can I get y'all a refill?"

"Sure." The other men also agreed. Soon they were drinking and laughing. Draco had even gotten Remus to dance a few times.

Harry stood behind the bar, watching with a look of longing in his eyes. Stuart came up behind him and wrapped his a7rms around his waist, "You really love him don't you."

Harry sighed, "Yes, all of them."

"Love, why don't you go over there, I can handle your station. Have fun with your friends."

"Are you sure you don't mind? I just so seldom get to see them. I've only seen Remus a couple of times in the last fifteen years. He was so good to me when I was younger; he truly is the best."

"Go. Enjoy. If we start to pick up, I'll holler for y'all."

Harry turned and kissed Stuart, "Thanks, love, you're the best too."

Harry went over and sat with his friends. He put an arm around Remus. "I'm so glad you came tonight. I've felt so bad that I couldn't spend more time with you. 'Mione didn't mind you coming to a place like this did she?"

Draco laughed, "Actually, it was her idea. We were telling her about the clothes you bought when you started here... and well... it progressed... and she wanted us to come. She also won a twenty-dollar bet. She said you would be wearing suede, I told her that even _you_ weren't stupid enough to do that after the first of spring. I bet you'd be in one of the linen outfits you have. I was wrong... you _are_ stupid!"

"Thanks, Luke... that really helps my ego. Besides, look around you, almost everyone in this place, besides you, is wearing cow in one form or another. I'm just _fitting in_."

"Don't blame your fashion sense on others, you should show them the proper way. You could even start a trend and save a few cows in the process."

"Guys, help me here..."

"No, Harry, he's right, even when you were a kid you had a terrible fashion sense," Remus said with a smirk.

Harry threw up his arms in mock exasperation, "Paul?"

"Sorry, Lucas's my ride home, so I _have_ to agree with him."

Harry put his head in his hands and shook his head laughing, "Gods, I love you guys." He looked up and eyed all of them. "I really do, I miss y'all so much."

Stuart came over with drinks for the table and sat them down. "So, Harry, are your friends going to stay for the _After Hours_?"

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"You mean you haven't told them about the parties? God, Harry, these three would be a hit. You know it's going to be a small crowd tonight and some fresh meat, so to speak, is what this place needs."

"Stuart, I don't think they'd be into that. For god's sake this man is my godfather, I can't think of him like that."

"But your godfather is a very sexy man and I watched the way he moved on the dance floor with Luke. He's hot."

"Um, Harry? Stuart? What are you talking about?"

"Remus do you remember when I was in London and you were at my place the morning before we went to... um, the Manor to take out the trash? I said the club I worked at had after hours sex parties?"

"Yes, I vaguely remember that... oh! OH!"

"Yes, 'oh'. You three are, of course, welcome to stay. But I would _totally_ understand if you don't. I wasn't even going to mention it. I mean," he glanced at Paul, "I have a lot of friends here that I'd be spending time with; I just wouldn't want y'all to get uncomfortable or think the lesser of me because of it."

"Tell us more about these parties, what _exactly_ happens? Is it like a free for all, or is it like _The Swing Thing_?" "Luke, you went to _The Swing Thing_?"

"I thought you were there when Weaselette mentioned about me sneaking out and going to London. That's one of the places I went and how do you know about that place, you were always so pure and innocent?"

"I was never innocent and I stopped being pure, oh I don't know, maybe the night before Ron's eighteenth birthday party. Hell, when I was with the Cannons I went there every time we were in London... I can't believe you went there too. I guess we missed each other by a couple of years, eh?"

"Harry, Luke," Paul looked between the two, "can you tell the 'stupid American' what this _Swing Thing_ is?"

"It was a sex club near Kings Cross. It's not the type of place people from our school would normally go too." He gave a pointed look to Paul hoping he'd catch on that it was a Muggle club. "It had theme rooms; just about everything from major 'I'm into pain' S&M to straight 'boy on girl' sex. I wonder if the place is still there?"

"It is."

All of the men turned to Remus with looks of both awe and shock. He shrugged, "It's not like Herm and I are married, I have... _needs... WHAT_?"

"Ah... I'm... I just never thought of you doing something like that; god, you were my dad's best friend."

"Well, Harry... there are a lot of things you don't know about your dad," Remus said with a smirk.

Harry put his hand up to stop Remus talking anymore, "If it involves places like that; I don't want to... OK? I've had enough trauma in my life... just... just... don't, please!"

"Fine, Harry, I'll allow you to remain blissfully ignorant of your father's sexual exploits."

"Yeah, putting it that way didn't help, but thanks."

"So... does this mean y'all are staying?" Stuart asked hopefully.

Harry looked to Stuart, "Um, love, could I talk to the guys for a second? I want to make sure they know _exactly_ what y'all are ask'n 'em."

Stuart agreed and went back to the bar. Harry turned to his husband and grabbed his hand across the table. In a quiet voice he said, "Paul, I'm not saying you can't stay, but if you do... you have to know what will happen. Everyone here thinks Stuart and I are a couple. There will also be several other people that 'Harry Black' is close too. You will see me taking large quantities of drugs, and I will be with other men who think I'm into this kind of stuff. I have four of the other bartenders who I play this game with. We do opium to ease the pain, and I take two of them at once, while I give head to another and get it from the fourth."

Paul's jaw dropped, "You take two guys up your..."

"Yeah."

"Oh. My. God."

"Yeah."

"Paul baby, it's all a part of how I fit in here." He looked to Draco, "I'm sorry about this, but I used my depression over losing Benny to explain my increased use of drugs and need to have access to greater quantities. The guys see it as me needing to have my mind taken off of it. I'm sorry I've used Benny's memory this way."

"No, Harry, it's ok. Benny was a part of this from the start. He'd want you to do whatever you need to do, to get those guys. I think he'd be proud that he's still able to help you almost two years after he's gone. And... I have to admit that I'm intrigued by this party. I've not done anything like that since I left Britain. Hell... I haven't had sex in almost two years. I assume Remus is ok with this, from what he's just told us. And if Paul is, I'm in." He looked to Paul, "but I don't want you to feel pressured, if you don't want this, then we won't do it. I care enough about you not to want you to be uncomfortable; I'm not _that_ desperate to get laid."

"What exactly does happen? I've never done anything like this, what is expected? Are there rules or something?"

"Yes..." Harry went on to explain the rule about condom use, and that no means no. He also explained the different 'rooms' and where he'd most likely be. He then told them that since this was the night before Easter, there wouldn't be that many people. They were expecting only twenty or so. Because of that, they probably wouldn't have all the rooms set up and it was likely to be more of a group thing than normal, since most of the men that would be there would probably be missing their families."

"Will there be any chance that you and I will be able to be together?"

Harry smiled at Paul and with loving eyes said, "I'd make sure we would be. If I have to kidnap you and take you into the bathroom, we will be together. But, baby, just know... you are sexy as hell, there will be others who will want you too. You can say no of course, but I wouldn't be upset if you took someone up on their offer. I don't really want to share... but this is an experience that you've never had, though it looks like the three of us have." He chuckled still in disbelief over Remus. "And it can be very erotic. Especially if you allow yourself to get a little high first."

"Well, that wouldn't take much. I've not done anything like that since college. OK, I'm in.... But if I get uncomfortable, is it all right if we, you know, if you guys would just leave with me?"

Draco and Remus both nodded, "Of course. No matter what, if _any_ of us wants to leave - we all go," Remus said reassuringly.

"OK guys, but only if you're sure," Harry said with apprehension. "I need to go back and help Stuart and Steve clean and restock for the _After Hours_. When we chase the drunks away, just hang out... I won't make y'all wait in the alley until we're ready. Oh, I have a stash of condoms and small tubes of KY in back, I'll make sure y'all have... several."

Paul, Remus and Draco sat at their table as the bartenders escorted the last patrons out the front door and locked it. Harry walked over to them, "Are you _very_ sure about his? I wouldn't be upset if you guys want to leave. Especially you, Paul; you've never done anything like this."

"I'm sure, I'm nervous, but I'm actually a little excited too. I've never done this and I have to admit, the thought of just forgetting my inhibitions and letting go has some appeal."

Harry chuckled. "OK, we're going to pull the wall dividers out, then the three of us" pointing to Stuart and Steve, "are going to do a little coke before we open the back door, y'all are welcome to partake. Um... I also have some Viagra if you guys want it. You'll have a quicker recovery and be able to do this for three or four hours," he said feeling uncomfortable bringing up the subject as he ran his hands through his hair. "Just if you use it, go easy on the coke, both can increase your heart rate. If you start to feel stressed from it, let me know... I also have something that will bring you down. Gods, I am a drug pusher aren't I?" He put his head in his hands and shook his head.

"It's OK, Harry, and I'd like one," Draco said.

"Me too."

"Um, what is it?"

The three attempted to explain to Remus the wonders of Viagra; he passed. "If I have a problem, I can... you know... do it _my_ way, discretely of course. I'll also pass on the coke, but I wouldn't say no to a little Muggle weed if you have it."

Harry looked at his godfather in disbelief, then smirked, "Just weed, or do you want it laced with something? I have it with coke, opium, heroine or any combination of the three," he offered.

"Just weed and a couple of shots of whiskey will do me good, I've done this once or twice... I know what I'm doing," he looked back at Harry mirroring his smirk. 

He went to the bar, and reached over and under for a satchel, he gave his friends their choice of substances and went to share some with Stuart and Steve.

At three o'clock he looked to his, now stoned, friends and shook his head, once again, "OK guys, last chance. You can still go out the front before we open the back."

The men looked to each other questioningly, then all smirked at Harry, "We're good."

Harry sighed deeply and dramatically, then went to the back to watch as the other men started to file in.

oOo

Paul had just watch Harry being fucked by his four _playmates_. At first he was totally jealous; but after a while of watching and with the help of the man with the talented mouth at his cock, he was totally turned on; and turned on beyond the Viagra in his system. He had to get to his husband, before he was too physically spent to do anything. He placed his hands in the man's auburn hair and started pumping hard, he was scared it would be rude to just walk away in mid-blow. He looked down to admire the beauty that was on his knees in front of him, when he felt someone planting warm kisses on his neck. He raised his head and stared into the emerald eyes of the man he loved. Harry leaned in to kiss Paul lovingly and with all the passion he didn't feel for his playmates. He pulled away and smiled at his husband, then looked down at the man still sucking his cock. He looked again, at his husband smirking, then put a hand on the man, "Hey, Keith, do you mind if I finish this one off, I've had my eye on him all night. And I know Stu is looking for you, we got in a shipment of H today."

"Sure, Harry." The man quickly left in search of his fix.

"So are you enjoying yourself baby?"

"Would it be wrong of me to say yes?"

"No, Paul, it's not, I can't say I'd choose to do this type of scene again, if I wasn't working here, but I can even admit to myself sometimes, that I enjoy it. But right now, I want to enjoy you... will you make love to me with twenty-four other men in the room?" Harry bit his bottom lip and descended on Paul's for a quick teasing kiss, then pulled back in question.

"I'll make love to you anyplace; I don't care if there are other's here or even if they join us, as long as I can be with you."

Harry took Paul's hand and walked with him to a large cushion in the center of the room.

Meanwhile...

"That was one sexy man you had attached to your bits there Remus."

"Yes, he was... and I also noticed the one you had your quill dipped into... not bad at all."

"Remus, I'm stoned and horny as hell, so take this for what it is. I do truly feel this way, but would never say it if I wasn't. I have to tell you, I have had a total crush on you, since you were my professor in third year. And learning about your... um condition, made you that much more appealing. Kind of like there is a danger there that is so fucking sexy."

Remus leaned into Draco, he moved his hand to gently stroke Draco's erection, "Mmmm... I think you need a _one on one_ lesson with your professor, Mr. Malfoy. If you show talent in this field of study, we may need more than one session." Their lips met hungrily, Draco's hand moved to caress Remus' chest, while Remus continued to make long slow strokes at Draco's cock.

"Remus, I have to have you now, I saw some cushions over there. It would be a lot more comfortable."

The two walked to the large cushion where Paul was between Harry's legs licking his manhood and preparing him (not that it was necessary "but, baby, you once said it was half the fun"). Harry looked up to see Remus and Draco in a very hot kiss. "Guys, there's plenty of room on this cushion if you don't mind being so close," Harry said as he patted a spot beside them.

Remus sat down pulling Draco down with him. He reached over to kiss Harry, "This is wrong in so many ways, but I've been dying to do that since I saw you with those four men. You have grown into a beautiful man, Harry."

"Thank you, Remus. I love you, you know that don't you? When I realized I was gay, I had wet dreams about you."

"Why is it that I'm just now learning about all of these crushes." He asked as he once again kissed Harry, who parted his lips to deepen the kiss, while Remus' hand was still fondling Draco. 

Draco leaned down and licked Harry's prick capturing Paul's tongue around his head. The two licked and kissed around Harry's cock. The two men soon forgot about Harry and were consuming one another's mouth when Harry notice the loss.

"Hey, what about me down there?"

"Sorry, baby," Paul said as his mouth once again descended on Harry's cock. Draco moved up to share a kiss with Remus and Harry. His tongue first licked at Remus' jaw, then moved to meet their mouths in a three-way kiss.

Once Harry and Draco's mouths met time stood still, and all other sensation was lost. It was now only the two of them. Remus' eyes widened as he backed away.

Draco's leg moved to straddle Harry. Their lips never parting. His hands moved to Harry's face and Harry's were on his. Caressing the other. Hands moved, each needing to touch every part of the other.

Paul too backed away, he saw that Harry and Draco were lost in each other. He moved to Remus who put a comforting arm around him. The room quieted, to everyone in the room the sight of Harry and Draco was... beautiful. They would never be able to explain what made them watch, but none could _not_ watch. That is everyone in the room except Remus... being a Magical Being himself, he was able to see each man's golden aura reaching for the other and fighting to hold on. He'd only seen this once before, he knew that this was two soul reaching for their mate.

Draco's lips moved down kissing Harry's cheek and ear then neck only to make their way back to his mouth. It was as if he needed that mouth to sustain his very life. Draco's body lay flush on Harry, their erections moving together. Each gasped at the contact and the need. Harry's legs wrapped around Draco's thighs pulling him closer. Their bodies moved as one. Draco raised - positioning himself over Harry. His length resting at Harry's hole. Their lips parted for the first time as they looked into the other's eyes. Green and Gray. The look each gave the other was more than lust and sexual need, it was a need for survival. Draco slowly slid his manhood into Harry. Harry's body eagerly received him. Their hips moved and their gaze intensified. At that moment neither had any secrets from the other, it was as if a shield had been removed and they were one. Their bodies continued to move, the room was silent. Not even the sound of their flesh meeting could be heard. While still staring into the emerald green eyes, Draco lowered his lips and captured Harry's. Their kiss was full of love and promises of what could have been and what could still be, if they would allow it. As Draco's body released within the depths of Harry, his soul and mouth whispered, "you are mine, Harry James Potter."

"And you are mine, Draconium Lucius Salazar Malfoy." The two collapsed in total satisfaction; physically, emotionally and spiritually, totally oblivious to the twenty-four man still staring at them in stunned silence.

Paul stood, looked at Remus with pained eyes and nodded that he understood what he had just seen. He walked over grabbed his clothes and went through the pockets of Draco's pants, retrieving his car keys. He took one last look at Harry and Draco still holding one another... and left the club.

_  
_

As Harry was gazing into the steel eyes that reflected his own soul, he caught movement out to the side. This was the first that he became aware that he and Draco were not alone. The eyes looking at him seemed to register this thought at the same time. Both turned their head to see Paul's back leaving through the front door.

"Fuck, Draco, what have I done?"

"Gods, I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen, oh gods. One of us has to go after him."

"It should be me; I'm the one who did this too him."

"Don't you go doing that, _Potter_ , you are not the only person in this damn world who has to shoulder the blame for all things fucked. I am his friend too and I'm as guilty as you are, we both betrayed him tonight."

Remus walked over to the two men and kneeled beside them. He rested a comforting hand on Draco's back. "Gentlemen, I believe we should take this conversation elsewhere." He called their attention to the other men still watching the scene before them.

Stuart walked over to them, with a look of confusion and hurt asked, "Why are you so worried about _him_? I'm supposed to be your fucking boyfriend. And why the fuck did he just call you Potter and you call him Draco? What are you hiding?"

Harry laid his head back and closed his eyes. He would be lucky to get out of this one. This one act may have just blown not only his cover in this case, but also the lie he'd been living for the past thirty years. "Stuart, please there's so much you don't know. I don't know how I can explain, but I have to go after Paul." He looked to Remus for help, he shook his head, he wouldn't do what Harry was asking, he was in a foreign country and wasn't sure of the Wizarding laws governing the use of Magic.

"Not now, Harry, we'll work this out. We need to go some place the four of us can talk first. Then maybe..." 

Harry and Draco stood; Harry grabbed for Stuart's hand, which was quickly snapped away before he could make contact. "We can talk in the office; I want some answers, Harry."

"Harry, it's a forty-minute drive home, we've got time," Draco assured him.

The men donned their pants and went into the office. Harry locked the door and put up a silencing charm, wandlessly. He stood before Stuart and glanced at the other two men, who nodded for him to go on, knowing they would support what ever he said.

"First off, Stuart, I am Harry Potter, or I was until I moved to the States. That is when I changed my name. Black was my godfather's name."

"I thought _Remus_ was your godfather?"

"He is - my other godfather died when I was fifteen. When Sirius died, my guardianship went to Remus, I never actually used either of their names back then.

"I left Britain for many reasons, but mostly to escape a past that is too painful to discuss. I didn't lie to you when I said that I'd only seen Remus twice in the past fifteen years. When I went to London after Benny died, that was the first and then again when he, his son and the mother of his son came to visit this past week.

"Luke and I did go to school together, he left Britain for many of the same reasons I did, he also changed his name. He switched his middle and first names and adjusted them a little to... I don't know... Americanize them. When I knew him in school he was Draco. We've been in touch for a couple of years now, and I do try to respect his wishes enough to call him by his chosen and not his given name. But I do fuck up now and then, sometimes even in the same conversation.

"Stuart, please believe me, I just have a horrible past and I want to forget it. That's why I go by a different name than I was born with."

Stuart looked at him as if trying to decide whether or not to believe him, "That doesn't explain Paul."

"No, it doesn't."

"Harry, just tell him. We can fix it later if it doesn't work out," Draco sighed.

"Fix what?" Stuart screamed.

"Love, calm down. What I'm going to tell you will probably be a shock and I'm not real sure how to totally explain the situation." Harry looked to his bare feet hoping an explanation would jump at him without blowing his cover. 

"Paul is my legal husband. We were married on the first day that the law would allow it. Luke was married to Benny; they too married on the day the law changed. Benny and I had worked together, we got along so well that we decided to move here together and try to make a relationship. Each of us knowing that what we were doing to Paul and Luke was not right, but we had to do it. I can't explain why... it was just something that we _had_ to do.

"Paul and Luke also work together; I had never met Luke until Benny's funeral. That's when I realized who he was."

"Wait, you told me Benny's dad came and took him to New Mexico and you weren't allowed to go to the funeral."

Harry winced forgetting this little tidbit of his lie. "Yes, well there were quite a few surprises that day. Needless to say I _did_ go. It turns out Benny's daddy is a cop, and let's just say that when Luke and I threw punches at the cemetery no one was really impressed. But after, we talked and became friends.

"When I left here I went back to Paul and well... you can imagine how that turned out since I'm back. But I do owe him an explanation about Luke and me. What he and everyone else saw was a passion we have been denying since we were seventeen... hell, probably earlier than that. He has accepted that I'm with other men, with _you_. But I don't think he is willing to accept the possibility of me being with his best friend."

"Are you saying that you don't love me?" Stuart asked with a pained expression.

"I'm not saying that at all. I do love you, Stuart, but in a different way than I love Paul, and I'm sorry, but I do still love Paul. And that love is different than the love I feel for Luke or even the feelings I have for Remus. What you and I have is special, and I don't want to lose that right now. We share a lifestyle that is foreign to the others. Paul would never accept my drug use or connections, and we both know that what you and I have is not permanent."

"So is what you have with Paul permanent or is what you have with Luke permanent?"

Harry looked to Draco and saw the same question in his eyes, he held his gaze, "I honestly don't know. Until Benny and I got together, I never felt a need to be with anyone but Paul. He was my life and I planned on living with him until we died. When I rediscovered Luke, after Benny was killed, I found a friendship that we were never allowed to have when we were younger. I can't see my future with out each of them in it... in some way. But neither deserves to have me thrust upon them as I am now." He moved his gaze to look at Stuart, "Stuart, we sell and use drugs, we have sex with total strangers, and not just during the _After Hours_ nights. We are both puppets of the organized crime syndicate in this area. Neither of us could break free of that even if we wanted to - we're in too deep. Luke and Paul are both upstanding professionals, yes they had fun tonight... but that's not who either one of them are." He looked to Draco again. "Not any more."

"Harry, you've given me a lot to think about... would you mind if I didn't spend the night tonight? I think I need to go home and think about things. And I suspect you need the time too."

Harry sighed gratefully, "Yes, love, that would be fine. I agree we both could use the time." He looked to Remus and Draco, "Guys, I really need to call Hermione and let her know what's going on. I don't want her to be blindsided when Paul comes home." He went to Remus for the supportive hug he knew he'd get. "Thank you for being here, you're presences was a comfort and allowed me to think straight," he whispered.

"You did good, Harry; go call Hermione. Paul should be there in another half-hour. I'll see Draco home, then I'll see if I can help Herm smooth things over with Paul. Stuart's right... you do need some time alone... what happened tonight was..."

"Yes, it was."

Harry walked out of the office, removing the silencing charm as he went. Still clad only in his suede pants, he headed for the alley with his cell phone. He sat beside the dumpsters and glanced at the time on his cell before pressing the speed dial for home, it was five-thirty am.

The machine picked up, "Hermione, if you're there please pick up. Com'on, 'Mione, pick up." He paused, it felt like an eternity passed, "Damn it, Hermione Jane Granger, wake your fucking arse up and answer the damn phone."

"Harry? I'm here, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Yes." He started to cry, he tried to explain what was going on but it only came out as incoherent sobs.

"Harry, I can't understand what you're trying to say. Did someone get hurt?"

"Yes."

"Oh gods, Harry, who? What happened?"

"Me... Draco... we... hurt Paul. I didn't mean for it to happen. I can't lose him, he's my... life... I'll die if he leaves me."

"Harry, is Paul _physically_ hurt?"

"No," the sobbing picked up.

"Merlin, Harry, where are you?"

" _The Triangle."_

"Just hang on, Harry, I'm on my way."

"No 'Mione..." but it was too late, she'd already hung up the phone.

Hermione went to the room Chad was sleeping in, she cast a charm on him, then on the house, that would alert her if he woke, anyone entered or if anything happened that could caused him danger. She drew her wand and apparated down the street from _The Purple Triangle._ The sun was just coming up on this Easter Sunday morning and she was not seen. She was grateful that she hadn't apparite near a church. She shuddered when she remembered her parents dragging her to Sunrise Services on Easter Sunday.

She walked to the nightclub and tried to open the door, it was locked. She proceeded to pound on it, she was tempted to _Alohamora_ it but knew there would be Muggles inside and didn't want to have to explain that, either to them, or to the American/Salem Alliance's Aurors. No one came to the door even though she could hear voices and music inside. She pounded harder. The door opened to reveal an attractive, naked, black man trying to cover himself with one hand while holding the door with the other.

"Lady, I think you have the wrong place."

"No, I know I have the right place, I need to speak to someone who's in there."

"Darl'n, you can't come in here."

She put her hand on his chest and pushed him out of the way, "Watch me... and by the way don't call me 'darl'n'. Where's Harry?" She stopped when she was fully in the club. She glanced around hoping to see Harry, when she noticed the twenty or so men in various sexual acts. She put on her best _McGonagall_ face to try and hide her shock and embarrassment. She looked to the man again, "I asked where Harry was. Are you going to tell me or do I need to disturb these men and ask them?"

"He's in the alley."

"Would you be a gentleman and show me _where_ exactly the alley is, or should I just wonder around the club until I find it on my own?" She gave him a false smile and an exaggerated look of innocence that she knew he would recognize as anything but.

"Sure, lady, why not? Why not have a look around. There are a few of the guys who might like a little variety. Have a drink and join the party." Hermione looked to him once again, he could see the fire in her eyes, this was obviously the wrong woman to fuck with. "Never mind, just follow me. But if he doesn't want to see you, I _will_ make you leave."

"I don't think there is a single person in here who could make me leave unless I wanted to; you are welcome to try. But I assure you Harry will want to see me, so that point is quite moot. Lead the way." Hermione followed the man, trying not to look at his perfect, round, chocolate-colored ass, but oh well. He led her to a door behind the edge of the bar.

He opened a door to the outside. "You wait here, I don't know if he's alone or not. If he's not, he wouldn't want you interrupting him."

She complied leaning against the doorframe.

"Harry, there's a lady here who's asking for you. I tried to tell her no but..." 

"It's ok, Frank, she's a stubborn one. You wouldn't have been able to stop her. Where is she."

"I'm here, Harry," she said as she made her presence known.

Harry stood and practically flew into her arms, crying uncontrollably. Hermione looked over to see Frank staring with wide eyes. She caught his attention and motioned with her head that he should leave. He nodded and walked inside.

"Oh gods, 'Mione, I fucked up so, so bad. I'm going to lose him, I just know it. I didn't mean for it to happen, we've been fighting it since we were probably eleven. I couldn't stop it once it started. I didn't realize it was so strong. What am I going to do? I can't lose him. He is my life, he's the one I want. I can't go back to being Potter and if I can't control what is happening, I won't have a choice but to do just that. And I don't want that. I want Paul." He said very quickly between sobs.

"Harry, I don't understand. Please just calm down and explain. Do you want me to give you a sobering charm or something, so you can think better, I mean it's not as good as a potion but it will help?"

Harry nodded but the fear in his eyes showed, it was the same look he had when he woke, all those years ago, after he had killed Voldemort. Hermione paused at the intensity of emotions she saw and felt coming from him. She collected herself enough to look around to make sure no one could see and extracted her wand from the charmed pocket on the leg of her jeans. She pointed her wand at Harry and muttered a sobering charm and a calming charm.

Harry took a couple of deep breaths and sat down on the ground. "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for - _now_ tell me what is going on."

Harry explained what had happened that night, and about how he had known that Draco was his soul mate since they'd slept together the first time. This news shocked Hermione, but she tried not to show it.

"...and that is probably why we fought all those years. Our souls were trying to reach for the other, but our circumstances wouldn't allow us to be together. And I have to find Paul and explain what happened. He doesn't understand that much about magic. Nor does he understand that just because Draco and my souls want to be together it doesn't mean that we do."

"Oh, Harry, do you really believe that?"

"Of course I do, and so do you... what about you and Ron, hmm?"

"That's different."

"How? Hermione, tell me how? You two are as much soul mates as Draco and I, and you choose not to be together. It doesn't _have_ to happen, and you know it."

"Harry, I never said that Ron and I didn't _want_ to be together."

Harry looked at her in disbelief, "What?"

"When I found them together I was mad, and yes I walked out, but I never stopped loving him, I never stopped wanting him. By the time I was ready to forgive him, I found out that Susan was pregnant. I like Susan, I always have... I wouldn't do that to her. Ron sent me several owls asking me to be a part of his life, but it would have been wrong for both of us to do that to her and to Billy. I never replied, but I know we both still long to be together, it was almost painful at the reunion, but the circumstances just won't allow it... Now tell me you don't want to be with Draco."

"I can't.... But I love Paul, I married him for Merlin's sakes. You know how I feel about marriage. It is permanent. 'Mione, this isn't one of those trashy romance novels you used to read, this is reality. We can't just move Draco into our lives and live happily ever after. Life doesn't work like that. Com'on, I had to take a lot of psych and soc classes, those types of arrangements seldom work. And I know in my heart that none of us would be willing to share the affections of the other. 

"I won't deny that all of us are attracted to each other. I see it with Draco and Paul. But I know that Paul feels the same way I do. Marriage is between _two_ people who love each other, adding a third may be fun for a while... but like I said, they seldom last. And I'm not willing to take the chance of losing what I have for what _may be_. Yes, Draco and I are friends now, but that's a far cry from being bonded in a magical way. _If_ we did choose to do that, and _if_ Paul would agree and _if_ we could all share a life, Paul would still be excluded in some way. I won't do that to him, 'Mione, I love him. And if he will have me back, I will be his. I'll even figure a way to work this case and still be faithful. He is my life and my future, I won't have it any other way."

Hermione stood up quickly and looked around her. "Harry, I have to go, I set a charm to alert me if anything happened at the house, either Chad is awake, someone has opened one of the doors or something is wrong. I have to go."

"It's probably Paul. Go try to calm him, use magic if you have too. Remus said he'd be there after he saw Draco home."

"OK, I hope you're right. If you need me you know where I am for the next three days, after that I'm a portkey away. I love you." She wrapped her arms around him giving him a quick hug.

"I love you, too."

Harry looked at the time. It was almost seven, time to go break up the party.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

****

Beta'd by: Tamargrl

oOo

__

__

As Harry was restocking the bar with Steve, once everyone had left the _After Hours_ , he quietly reflected on what had happed. He felt he should go after Paul but knew that Paul would want to be alone, at least for a while and he knew that Hermione and Remus would be there to comfort and explain whatever he wanted, or needed, to know. 

He also thought about Draco, he'd known about their souls wanting to bond for so long, it was like that _need_ was a part of him. After he had killed Lucius he had never thought they would be together, soul mates or not, and he had accepted that. What did it matter if one was with their soul mate, many people lived happy lives, never having found theirs. The bond isn't like what you read about in fantasy books... it is simply a binding of the magic that allowed two, who were 'a magically perfect match,' to use their bond to better understand one another, if they chose to bond they would be more _in sync_ with one another. Their magic wouldn't grow by multiples, nor would there be the inability to be apart from one another. But the binding would make the love they have for one another unbreakable. They would not want for another and would have an empathy that allowed them to better read their partner's moods and needs. It would allow them to share what they wanted, without the need for words or close contact.

It had developed during _The Burning Times_ so a Wizard would know when he needed to defend his family, since Witches were most often the target of Muggle hatred towards magic. Now it was used as an unbreakable marriage; a life commitment, it is a way of sharing the ultimate love one would ever feel. It was actually envied amongst most married couples... to have found your soul mate is the ultimate goal in the affairs of the heart. In the Wizarding community divorce is almost unheard of, but when it did happen it was usually because one of those in the marriage finally found their soul mate. The spouse would gracefully bow out of the marriage to allow the other to bind with their soul mate. Once the two are bound, their souls became one and would continue to be one for eternity. It was believed that once the souls had combined that soul would choose only the strongest of Wizards in it's next lives, so the strongest Wizards were believed to have a combined soul. If the souls were not bound in this life they would continue to seek the other in the next. Harry wondered how much of that he truly believed, he like to think that if his and Draco's souls couldn't be together now, they would have another chance in the future. After all, what is a single lifetime, if a soul truly does exist for eternity.

"So, Harry that was some performance you and Blondie put on last night," Steve said, bringing Harry out of his reflections.

"Yes, so I've been told."

"Can I ask you something?"

Harry chuckled, "You can ask."

"OK, will you answer a question for me, then?"

"I'll try."

"Who was the guy that stormed out of here? Y'all'd think Stuart would be the one to storm out; he is your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Yes, Stu is, but we are just in it for a good time. Neither of us have made a commitment to the other, but he wasn't too happy about it either. And the guy was an old lover. He and I are still close and the blonde is his. Luke, the blonde, and I have known each other since we were kids. I think Paul was hurt and felt betrayed by both of us. We didn't mean for it to happen, but we've known that we'd been fighting an attraction for one another for... god I don't know, thirty years."

"Harry, I've seen a lot of men fuck, hell, you can't work here and not see that. But what I saw with the two of you was so much different than anything I've ever seen before. I couldn't take my eyes off of you and I wasn't the only one. Every man in this club was watching you, with the same rapture I was... it was almost, I don't know how to describe it, other than _magical_."

Harry panicked, he looked Steve in the eyes and allowed himself to delve into his mind and feel for magic. It wasn't there, he then berated himself, _if he was magical, I'd have felt it already. It's just a fucking word Potter, he doesn't know what it means. Calm your arse down._ "I know and I can't really explain it either. We just started what we thought was going to be a foursome, but once we kissed... I guess we just got lost in the feelings we've been suppressing for so long. I feel really bad that we upset Paul and Stuart. We, honestly, just started out having a good time."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope I can one day feel what y'all so obviously felt for that man. God, Harry, it was so beautiful. I don't know how ya could ever deny yourself that kind of love. I'd kill for it."

__

I have, Harry thought sarcastically to himself. "I know, but sometimes, you just can't have what you want. I learned that a long time ago. Hey, we're done here and I don't mean to be rude, but I really am exhausted, I'm going to head to my apartment and sleep for a couple of days. I'll see you on Tuesday?"

"Yep, I'll be here, with bells on."

"Mmmm and where are you going to hang those bells?"

"Damn it, Black, haven't you gotten into enough trouble tonight, don't go looking for my bells," Steve joked.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't offer. Have a good day off." He leaned over and gave Steve a kiss on the cheek, which was returned.

"You take care."

oOo

__

Monday, April 13, 2020

Harry got up early (he had slept most of Sunday and wasn't very tired when he went to bed last night), he went to the precinct to do his weekly report. Usually he did it from the apartment and e-mailed it to Meyers, but today he didn't want to be alone.

He was sitting at his desk, typing the previous week's contacts and names of his new customers. He also gave the mandatory... 'how do you feel your assignment is going, in your own words, and is there any additional support you need from this, or another department'. He was so tempted to write, _'I need a shrink and three weeks at Betty Ford'_ , but instead wrote, that the assignment was progressing better than expected. He was working his way up the organization and had befriended the head of the Mexican Mafia in the Dallas/Fort Worth area. He estimated that he would have enough evidence, to allow the final take down of the entire organization, in less than a month. They were expecting another large shipment and he was going to be a part of that deal. The exact location and time had not yet been determined; he would let his superiors know when he did know. He printed his report and walked it to Meyers' office.

"You look like shit, Evans."

"Why does everyone feel it is so important to point that out too me?" Harry huffed.

"Harry, is everything all right?"

"No captain, it's not... I'm taking way to many drugs for this fucking case. My best friend and godfather are here from Scotland and I've barely seen them. I think I managed to destroy my fucking marriage this weekend. I'm tired of this shit and I just want curl up in a nice safe cupboard and tune the world out."

Meyers looked at Harry with furrowed brows. "Harry? Um... I'm not questioning your sanity here, so don't take this wrong... but, when most people want to curl up and hide, it's in bed, under the covers, not a cupboard. Tell me what happened. I thought you were at the club this weekend."

Harry sighed, "I was, Paul, my bisexual godfather and Benny's husband - Luke, came to the club on Saturday night to see me. I let them talk me into allowing them to stay for the _After Hours_ and everything was fine, Paul was very understanding of my duties... until... hell, I don't even know how it happened. Luke and I have known each other for years, you know that, and things got a little carried away with us. Let's just say, it was more intense than what I shared with the other men. Paul noticed, hell the whole fucking club noticed, and he didn't like it. He stormed out and is not taking my calls. My friends are staying with him, and Hermione says that he's depressed and won't talk to anyone. The only thing he's said since Sunday morning is that he does not want to talk to me. I'm scared I'm going to lose him. And I don't know what to do. I'm so fucking close on this case, but it just doesn't seem important right now. I can't lose him, Captain; he's my life. He's the one reason I wake up in the morning, I know that his love is all I need, but I also don't know what to do about Luke. We have to resolve our feelings or I've also lost him too... his friendship means a lot to me. We've shared a past that few know about and none, even those who were a part of our mutual past, can understand fully."

"Wow, Harry, I don't know what to say. As your captain, I should say, 'buck up, you have a case to work on'. But I also hope that, over the years, you and I have developed more than a professional friendship. That part of me wants to tell you to go chase after your husband and patch things up, do the same with your friend. But Harry, what do _you_ want?" 

"Everything. I mean, I know this case is important, I know I am so close and I've really been working on this for almost two years now, I don't want to blow it. Even if I went after Paul, I don't know if I could fix what happened. And as far as Luke goes..." Harry shook his head in confusion.

"Harry, you don't have to be at the club until tomorrow night. Go home, talk to your husband, at least try to work it out. But I am also concerned about your 'cupboard' comment. I'm scared that you may be having a harder time with this, emotionally, than what I had expected. Care to explain."

"No, not really."

This was met by a glare that said this conversation was _not_ optional.

"Fine, I told you that my parents were killed when I was a baby." Meyers nodded, "when my Aunt and Uncle took me in, they didn't like it, but since Aunt Petunia was my only living relative they couldn't _not_ take me. I was abused and neglected. Until the people from the boarding school found out, my bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs. I hated that place, but in there I knew I was safe from the abuse that Vernon put me through. I guess there is a part of me that wants that safety right now. Most people would want to curl up on their mother's lap, I didn't have a lap, I had a cupboard. I know, pretty fucked up, uh?"

"Harry, do you need to go to the department's counselor? I didn't know about your abuse, when you came to this squad. That type of treatment can affect the way one behaves later in life."

"I know, and when I hired into the department I went through the mandatory psych screening, I told the shrink about the abuse, but it wasn't deemed as having a lasting negative effect on my psyche. And truly it doesn't, if anything, it probably drives me more to get rid of the _bad guys,_ than anything else. Now if you are done psychoanalyzing me, I think I _will_ take your advice and go home."

"Fine, but Harry, if you need it... don't be ashamed to go to a counselor, it's free and totally confidential."

"I'll think about it." _I'd be in the psych ward the second I mentioned that I was the most powerful Wizard in the world._ "I promise if it gets to be too much for me, I'll go."

"Thank you for that promise, I know you are a man of your word. And, Evans... good luck with Paul, he's a good man."

"Yes he is, and thank you sir."

oOo

__

An hour later

"Hermione, how's he doing?" Harry asked as he sat in his and Paul's living room, next to his best friend.

"He's not. He's spent his time in his room and only came out when I threatened to force feed him with magic. He looks like he's not slept since he came back. He's also not gotten dressed and I don't think he's showered either," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Damn, what am I going to do? I mean should I just go in there and make him listen to me, or should I let him be for a while?"

"Tell me Harry, what are you going to tell him if do you go in there?" 

"The truth. I love him, he is my life and I am willing to never see Draco again, if that's what he wants."

"Are you? Can you honestly stay away from Draco?"

"Of course I can!" Hermione looked at him with disbelief. "Don't look at me like that, I spent twenty years without him in my life, I can do it again. We don't _have_ to be bound, you know that. And maybe after Saturday night it's best if we don't have contact."

"Harry, can you really do that? I mean you two are in this city together for a reason... I don't believe it's just by accident. Your souls are trying to bond. You two are two of the most powerful Wizards in the world. That means that your souls are probably bound souls many times over. Can you really fight that?"

"Yes, I can... and do you really believe that? I mean, I know that that is dominant belief amongst the Wizarding world, but not everyone shares that belief. It's just so, I don't know... Pagan. I mean, well you know what I mean, we were raised with Muggles, 'Mione, you know what most of their belief system is, or at least the ones we were raised with. Do you really believe that if our souls don't bind that they'll just keep looking for each other? Or is this our one chance to be together and when this life is over, it's over?"

"I don't know, Harry, since coming to the Wizarding world so much of what I was raised to believe has changed. There are so many things that we do that Muggle's considered wrong, that are just natural in the Wiz world. I mean, the very fact that we can do magic, makes us _satanic,_ according to many of the Muggle beliefs. But I'd like to believe that the soul will look for it's mate in the next life. I'd hate to think that just because Ron couldn't resist temptation once, that our souls will never combine. Maybe it's just me being romantic, but I do hope so."

"Well... I'm going to go talk to him."

"Good luck, Harry."

"Thanks."

Harry walked to the door leading to his and Paul's bedroom. He hesitated before turning the handle and entering. Paul was indeed laying on the bed in only his boxers and it was obvious he'd not as much as brushed his hair since Saturday night let alone had a shower.

"Hey."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"I don't care, don't talk, but I want to talk to you. And you know how stubborn I am. I always get my way... so listen."

Paul pulled the covers up over his head and made a sound.

"Paul, I love you. You are my life, you are the one _I_ chose to spend my life with. You are the man I want to grow old with... and you are the man I want to understand what happened Saturday night."

Paul pulled the covers off and stared at Harry in disbelief, "I may not be a Wizard, but I do know what I saw the other night. You love him, Harry, he's your soul mate. How am I suppose to compete with that?"

"I won't deny any of that. Yes, I love him, I think I always have. And yes, he is my soul mate. But soul mates _do not_ have to bond. I'm already committed to you, I wouldn't leave you, even if I wanted to... which I don't. As far as Draco and I go... gods, Paul, it's so complicated and so much of it even we don't understand. A lot of it has to do with the dominate belief system of the Wizarding world, call it religion or whatever... but even there, it's not completely agreed upon. I said I love Draco, and I do, but it's a love that is so... um.... multidimensional. I have grown to love _Luke_ as a friend. When I was seventeen, he was my first and I love him for that... don't tell me you don't still have some feelings for your first, no matter how unrealistic a relationship now may seem. 

"And I do have this soul mate thing with him... and that is beyond emotions. It is a draw of our very magic. But so many people live happy lives with out ever bonding with their soul mates. I am happy with you. I don't want to lose you. And I will do whatever you ask, if you will give me a chance to prove that to you, Paul. I will sever ties with Draco if need be. I. Want. You. In. My. Life. No one and I mean _NO ONE_ , is as important to me as you and our marriage. Paul, tell me what you want and I'll do it," Harry begged.

Paul looked at the ceiling, his eyes unfocused. "I don't know what I want."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, Harry. But it's not that easy."

"Of course it is. If you still love me and I love you, then we _can_ work this thing out."

"But it's not just us in this is it? What about Lucas? Have you talked to him? Is he going to let this go?" 

"I've not talked to him. And it doesn't matter what he wants. He will abide by what we say... he cares enough for you to respect the position he is in. He too married a Muggle, he knows that type of love. He won't do anything to harm our relationship. The part he plays or doesn't play in our life is up to you."

"That's a lot to put on me. He's become my best friend and I don't want to lose him. But I can't share you, Harry. It's one thing to allow the things you do at the club, I know that there is no real emotion there, but with Lucas it's different."

"I know it is. And I don't mean to put it all on you, but it is ultimately what you are comfortable with. And even if you threw me out of your life, I wouldn't go to him. We have too much in our past. To many things... I guess to many things that I can't forgive myself for, let alone ask him to forgive. I am in awe of the man for even allowing me to be his friend, after what I did to his family. And what happened Saturday, never should have. I won't allow it to happen it again. And I truly believe he won't either."

"Harry, I'd like to think about this and I'd like to talk to him. It may take some time for me to get over this, but I promise I will try to get past it. I love you, too. And I don't want to lose you... or the Porsche," he said with a sly smile.

"And you know I'd take the Porsche... I love that car."

"So do I. So I guess we have to work this thing out, you know... so we can both admire the Porsche."

"Yes, totally for the Porsche." Harry sat on the bed and leaned down, "may I give you kiss, as my promise to not force the Porsche to choose who gets custody of it. It is old enough, you know, that the judge would ask it to choose."

Paul moved his lips to meet Harry's, "For the Porsche." He lovingly kissed his husband.

Harry pulled away. "Baby, you know I love you no matter what. But will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Take a shower and brush your teeth?" he said with a wince.

"Um... sorry about that."

"Can I help?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that, just yet. Please don't be mad, just give me some time. It will happen I promise."

"I know it will, baby. I'll go to my apartment. When you are ready to see me or even if you just want to talk, give me a call. I love you," he stood and walked to the door.

"I love you too, Harry."

oOo

__

__

Harry and Paul, had been working at their relationship for the past four weeks, since _that_ _night_. It was going slow but both knew that a fundamental trust had to be rebuilt. Both were patient; they wanted this to work. 

Draco had made himself scarce. He was feeling bad about what had happened. He was only just accepting that Benny was gone, and had never planned to allow what happened between himself and Harry to take place. He knew that their souls wanted to bond, he'd known it since they'd first been together, when they were seventeen. But he had forgotten how strong the pull was back then. He had assumed he didn't feel it, until that night, because he was still grieving for his husband. Perhaps his soul knew that he was not ready, perhaps the feelings were there but he was denying them... perhaps this was all a load of shit and he'd known all along this would eventually happen. That... did not help. _How could Harry have not felt it too? How could he not know? Was he that oblivious to what his magic was telling him? Or is he that much in love with Paul?_ _And what about Paul? How do I feel about him? I have grown so fond of him; my first true friend, besides Benny. I'd never allowed friendship before; hell, when I was younger it was too dangerous, even Blaise, who all thought to be my best friend in school, was kept at arms length. Now, how do I deal with this burning need to be with Harry? I need to stop obsessing... it's not healthy._

And that is what he did, he isolated himself again. He taught class, made small talk with Paul, when he had no choice. But he made excuses not to be alone with him. He knew that Paul saw through it, but he couldn't allow himself to be close to him... because he and Harry were trying to get back together and if he had one in his life the other was sure to be there too. As much as he wanted Harry and as much as he _needed_ Harry, he couldn't allow himself to hurt him. His love for him was too great. So, in the last four weeks he had talked to him once on the phone and that was it. He may have been raised to be ruthless, but he had given up that part of himself when he chose the Light.

oOo

__

May 7, 2020

"I don't understand, Captain. We have the evidence. The sale is going to be tonight. Why can't we take them down?"

"Harry, you know why. This is from higher up than this office. The sale will happen, you will buy as much of that shit as you can, without making it look to obvious that y'all're trying to get it off the streets. There is someone in the department who has to have a connection with the Mafia. I am getting demands to reveal who the officers are that I have working this case. Someone wants to find the _mole_ in the organization. If I let them know, y'all's ass is as good as dead, you know I won't do that. But the bust won't happen. Just give a detailed report about who was there. I also want you to start adding yourself, as Black of course, to the list of people in the organization, if these reports fall into the wrong hands, I don't want your absence in them to look suspicious."

"I understand... I don't like it, but I understand. Captain, I just want this to be over. I was hoping that after the buy tonight, I'd be able to go home. I'm sick of this. How long before you think we'll be able to make the bust?"

"We've got people from _Major Crimes_ working it on this end. We will find who in this department is being influenced by the Mafia, but it will take time. I wish I could tell you it will be soon, but I honestly don't know. You need to keep an eye open on your end too. If you notice any of our hierarchy within a mile of those Mafia bosses, you tell me. You are the only one we have in the field who is this close to them. Even _Major Crimes_ , who have been working to bring down the Mafia for years, don't have anyone as high up in the organization as you are. And to be honest, Harry, you've done it in less than three months. You should be proud of that."

"Yes, Captain, I'm very proud that I can worm my way into the good graces of people like those. Makes me homesick for Britain." Meyers gave Harry a quizzical look at this. "Nothing, never mind... professional sports, the Americans don't have an exclusive on corrupting it," he said to cover his slip. _Damn I must be getting tired if I'd let something like that slip._

"Oh, I guess I never thought about that. Anyway, you go do what you were planning with the drug shipment. And go back to work at _The Purple Triangle_ , stay in the good graces of the Mafia and be careful."

"I will, thank you, sir." 

Harry got up to leave the office, just has he reached the door, "Harry, I know this is hard... but you are doing an excellent job, this isn't your fault. You _do_ have enough evidence; it's just not going to happen." Harry nodded his understanding and left the office.

That night the deal went down without a hitch. There was a large shipment of opium that had come from someplace in Europe, along with the normal cocaine, crack, heroine and marijuana that came from Central America. This was the largest quantity of drugs Harry had ever seen in one shipment, and he was sickened that he was only able to keep a tenth of it off of the streets. This was one of those few times he was tempted to use his magic, but he'd made a vow to himself when he became a cop, good or bad, he would not allow himself to fall into that trap.

The shipment had come in at about seven in the evening, and he was scheduled to be at the club at nine. He had planned on being arrested and really wasn't looking forward to going back. _Damn, I must be fucked up, when I'd whether be arrested than come in this place,_ he told himself as he walked in to the front door.

As soon as he crossed the threshold he felt magic. He had felt it before over the years, walking past someone, a Witch or Wizard, who had ventured into Muggle Dallas, but this was the first time he'd felt it in the club. He scanned the place with his Occlumency, careful not to delve to deep. He didn't want to alert whomever it was, incase they had just happened into the place. It wasn't unheard of, hell, he'd gone into Muggle clubs many times in his youth.

He finally found the them. There were two men, whom he didn't recognize, sitting at a table in what was about to be his section. He went to the bar to relieve Keith, keeping a cautious eye on the men.

"Hey, Keith, thanks for covering the extra hour for me. I had business."

"No problem, but a couple of your regulars did ask about you."

"Really? Who?" He asked as he looked around.

"Sandy and Les, they said they'd be back around ten. I think they wanted to talk to you in the alley." 

Harry knew that they were two of the _After Hours_ men _and_ two of his customers. "Oh, well... I guess I'll see them then. Anything else going on?"

"No, it's been a slow night. Mostly the same ol' Thursday night crowd. There are a couple of your countrymen over at that table, they've been asking for drinks I've never heard of. Other than that nothing unusual."

"Keith, you are one of my countrymen. I gave up my British citizenship long ago. I'm as American as you, the only thing I can't do is run for president."

"No offence Harry, just... never mind."

"No, I'm sorry, Keith, it's just been a long day... don't mind me. You have a good night. Can I get you a drink before you take off?"

"No, I've got a hot date. Cute little brunette with a cock that would choke an elephant. I met him in the mall, this is our second date, I may even let him put that cock to good use."

Harry laughed, "Ok, you have fun... don't get too wild, you'll need to be able to walk tomorrow night."

"Well, if I'm limping you'll know why."

Harry went behind the bar and turned his back to the club, he watched the two Wizards in the mirror. _Fuck, two middle aged British Wizards, just what I fucking need. I hope they don't recognize me, like that's gonna happen. Why did they have to come in here tonight? Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck._

"Harry? Are you all right, there?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, Stu. Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about tonight. Everything went well. I have what you wanted; it's out in my car. When things die down a bit, I'll go get it. I know you've been waiting for... um... some of the stuff."

"Cool, I have the cash... I've already had three customers I had to turn away today, because I didn't have it yet. They'll be back though... I also saw Sandy and Les in here."

"Yeah, Keith told me they were here. They'll be back in about an hour. I'll try to get the stuff in here before then or if you get a break you could go get it. Either way."

"Sure whatever. Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"

"Yes, love, that's all. I could use a hit right now though; why I didn't on the way here, I'll never know."

"Go take a break, I can cover your station."

"No, that's all right, hell, I ain't even been here for five minutes. I can last another hour. Thanks."

"Not a problem. Be right back, that blonde wants a drink."

"Yeah, I should go check to see how everyone in my section's doing."

Harry went to wait on all the people in his section, except the two Wizards. He was still trying to get a feel for them. Once everyone but them had been served, he had no choice but to go... _What the fuck are you scared of Potter, you were a damn Gryffindor... they are just two Wizards in town, who happened into the club._

Harry attempted to hide any British accent and used his best southern' drawl. "Can I get y'all anything from the bar, gentlemen?" Both Wizards looked at Harry and both jaws dropped. _Fuck_.

"You're... you're... Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you." One Wizard stood and extended his hand. Harry allowed himself to sense the man, he was genuinely shocked and happy to see Harry, as was the other.

He sighed to himself and accepted the handshake. "Please sit down," he asked politely. He crouched down so he could speak to the men. "These people have no idea who I am; I'd like to keep it that way, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Mr. Potter, of course."

"Please, just call me Harry. I don't go by Potter anymore. And I do work here, can I get you drink?"

"Please... this stuff is dreadful. Do you have any firewhisky?"

"Sorry, this is a Muggle club. Do you like Butterbeer?"

"Yes, but we were hoping for something a little stronger than that."

"We have a drink called a Buttery Nipple, I know, don't ask, but it taste just like Butterbeer, but has a bit of a kick to it, I could get you each one if you like. The first one is on me." _(Butter Nipple is equal parts butterscotch schnapps and Bailey's, layered over ice.)_

The other Wizard spoke for the first time, "Oh no, Mr. ... Harry, we should be buying you a drink, we couldn't accept."

"Please, that way if you don't like it I don't feel so bad."

"Of course, Harry, we would love to try it. And thank you, it is such an honor."

"You are quite welcome; I'll be right back."

"Harry, what the hell was that?"

"Fans."

"What?" 

"Stuart, I told you I played pro sports, they were fans, I was recognized. I'm buying them a drink," he said, with a false cheerfulness.

"I guess you did tell me that, it just never occurred to me that people would actually know who you are."

Harry put his hand to his heart in feigned hurt, "I was famous, of course I was recognized. It happens all the time, you just don't notice. You're too busy watching my ass."

"Well, you have a nice ass."

"Go... I don't need your false praise, I can get that from them," he joked.

"No, really..."

"Just go. I have to take these to the table."

He walked to the table and placed the drinks on it, "There you go, gentlemen, if you need anything else please let me know."

"Mr. Potter... I mean Harry? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I'm not sure I can answer it, but I'll let you know _why_ if I can't."

"Fair enough. Are you coming back? That Skeeter woman said, a couple of years ago, that you were going to be taking over the Ministry. We've been waiting, she hasn't said anything about you since, come to think of it... I don't think she's written anything since then."

Harry's eyes got big, _shit... I need to send 'Mione an owl, I hope she's still ok in that jar. Damn it's been almost two years._ "No, I have no plans to come back, let alone take over the Ministry. From what I hear, Arthur Weasley is doing a fine job."

"Of course he is, but he doesn't have the prestige you have. He's a fair and honest man, but you are a great man, you would be a great leader, even if you brought that Malfoy with you."

"Malfoy and I just happened to be at the Ministry on the same day, we were both in town for our class reunion. We had never discussed the taking over of the Ministry, nor have we discussed since. Thank you for thinking I would do a good job, but I know Arthur personally; he is the best man for that position. The Ministry is lucky to have him, after the way he'd been treated all those years. And I really do have other customers, just give me a holler when you need a refill."

The rest of the night went smoothly, the two Wizards had a couple of more drinks and left. Each had to shake Harry's hand before they did, much to Stuart's amusement and Harry's embarrassment.

__

Six weeks later....

Saturday, June 20, 2020

Harry was still working at _The Purple Triangle_ , because the brass downtown still hadn't found who in the department had their fingers in the Mafia. Harry had made a couple more large deals and was deeper into the organization than he should have been. He was supposed to be Drug Task Force, not Major Crimes. But since he was so deep, he was now also sending his reports to the Captain of that squad too. He was technically - officially a member of both squads, not that he'd been to either squad room in more than six weeks, Meyers had discouraged it. He didn't want Harry to be seen entering the Department.

In Harry's personal life, he and Paul had gotten together. Things weren't as carefree as they'd been before, but they were still working on it. He had not talked to Draco, but one time, since _that_ _night_.

He _had_ portkeyed to London (he didn't have an owl nor did he know where to find one), to tell Hermione about Rita Skeeter. It turned out, that Hermione had actually found her two days after the reunion, but Rita had given up journalism. This was the fourth time she'd been put in a jar; she didn't want it to happen again. She had moved to a Wizarding resort in Australia, which catered to retired Wizards. She had met up with a Wizard whose Animagus form was also a beetle, at least that is according to what Dean had told Hermione.

It was Saturday night around one thirty, Harry had just come out of the bathroom, having gotten a quick piece. The man wanted some heroine, but didn't have enough money. The stuff was hard to come by these days, and it is worth more than just a blowjob.

"Have fun?"

"Oh yeah. He was definitely worth it, I invited him to the _After Hours_ tonight. That ass was way too good to keep to myself."

"Damn. I'll have to remember that. You looked a little more buzzed than normal Harry, you didn't shoot up with him did you?"

"Hell no, but I did smoke two joints while I was fucking him... what? Don't look at me like that. I wanted him to know it was business and not pleasure. I told him pleasure could happen tonight. I think he'll show."

"Damn, Harry, you are ruthless."

"Yes I am, and you love me for it, Stuart."

"Of course I do. There's a guy at the end of bar, looks like he's trying to get your attention."

Harry turned around and saw his Captain. _Fuck._ He put on a false smile and sashayed to where he was standing. "Earl, it's been to long. It's soooo good to see you." His arms wrapped around him and he kissed him on the cheek. "What the fuck are you doing here," Harry hissed in his ear.

"Yes, Harry, it's been a while." He kissed him back, "we need to talk, privately... it's important."

"Sure, sweetie, I'll get my bag and you can follow me out to the alley." Harry turned grabbed his satchel from under the bar, and yelled to Stuart, "Hey, love, I need to take care of some business, cover me."

"Sure, Harry."

"Thanks. This way, sweetie."

The two walked to the dumpsters, Harry started to unfasten his belt. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"The same thing you are about to do, making it look like you're trading favors for drugs, unfasten your belt and unzip. If I hear the door open, I'm going in and prepare to be kissed."

"Fine." He unfastened his pants and pulled them down just a little to allow for quick access, if need be. Harry leaned against him with a hand on his should so he could pull him in closer quickly.

"What the hell are you doing here, you're too well known. Are you trying to get my fucking ass killed?"

"Harry, something has happened. You need to know about it."

"What could be this important? Do you know how many Mafioso were in there?"

"Harry, it's Paul, he's missing."

"What? I talked to him today, what do you mean he's missing?"

"There was a disturbance at your residence, the neighbors called. When the patrol units arrived, Paul wasn't there. There were messages painted on the wall, it looked like it was in blood, Harry, it's being analyzed as we speak. And there was an odd light coming from your house, it was gone before the officers could find the source."

"Fuck. No..." Harry shook his head, _this can't be happening,_ "what kind of light?"

"It was a green skull..."

"...with a snake coming out of it's mouth," Harry whispered in disbelief.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

****

Beta'd by: Tamargrl

oOo

_  
_

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Never mind that, what did the messages say, _exactly_?"

"I have them written down... 'you may have allowed her to escape the chamber, but he will not' and 'Harry Potter you will pay with the life of your love, for the life of our Lord'. Harry, what does this mean? I can tell from the look on your face, you know."

"You need to have this place raided right now. I need it empty in fifteen minutes."

"What? Why?"

"Because I am their target, they _will_ come after me, and when I make this phone call," he pulled his cell phone from his belt, "it will be crawling with... um... law enforcement officers from all over the world. Don't ask questions, just do it."

"Harry, I am your superior, I call the shots, Captain Dugan and I have pulled _every_ person from the field. We will find him. And who is after you? Did your cover get blown? Is this the Mafia?"

"You don't understand, you can't understand. This is bigger than what you think. Just do it, Earl, trust me on this. _Please_."

"Fine, I will do this only because I do trust you, but you _will_ explain! Who are you calling?"

"Draco Malfoy... ur... Benny's husband, Lucas."

"Why?"

Harry ignored the question, and dialed Draco's house; he got the machine. "Draco... wake-up. Draco it's Harry _Potter_ , I need you to wake your arse up."

"Potter? What the fuck is going on?"

"Draco, it's Paul. They have him."

"Who?"

"Captain Meyers just came to _The Triangle_ , there was a Morsmordre above my house, and Paul is missing. Do you know how to get into _Which Way_? I need to floocall Arthur."

"Where are you now?"

"The alley behind _The Triangle._ "

There was a small 'pop' and Draco, wearing only boxers carrying jeans, shoes, a tee shirt, his cell and his wand, appeared. Meyers screamed in shock. "Fuck, you didn't tell me he was still here."

"You didn't give me a chance."

"What... how...?" Meyers stammered.

"Here, make yourself useful, while you figure out how to talk again." Draco handed his clothes and cell to a very shocked Meyers. He kept the jeans and started to dress. "Tell me what you know."

Harry explained everything that Meyers had told him. Meyers was able to repeat the messages when asked. And he made the call to have _The Triangle_ raided.

"Draco, I need to get to _Which Way_ , do you know where it is? Or do I need to go to DFW-Wiz Pad and get an emergency Portkey to London?"

"Harry, I've never been to _Which Way_ , why don't you go to DFW and ask _them_ where it is. You're _Harry Fucking Potter_ for Merlin's sakes. They'll know who you are, they'll tell you anything."

"You're right, I've got to pull myself together. Can you sober me up?" Draco nodded and cast a sobering charm. This was met by more questions from Meyers, which were ignored.

"What do we do with him?" Harry asked pointing to Meyers.

"What do you mean, what do you do with me?"

"Captain, please... I don't have time to explain." He looked to Draco with pleading eyes.

"I don't want to Obliviate him, we may need 'em. And I'm sure he's got men working this already. I'll fill him in, and if it was the wrong thing to do, I'll let the Ministry deal with it. You go. I can hear the raid happening right now, go before someone comes out here. We'll hide, while I explain." 

And explain he did. He explained a little about his and Harry's past, he told what the _Dark Mark_ meant, and he told him about them both being Wizards.

"I've known Harry's been having emotional problems for the past couple of months, but you're as crazy as he is... There's no such thing as magic."

"Earl, you saw me pop out of nowhere, you saw Harry vanish... how do you explain that?"

"I don't know... Harry touched me earlier, maybe he slipped me something. He's admitted to doing more drugs than he should. He claims it's for this case... I'm starting to believe it's for his own personal escape."

Draco put his head in his hands, shaking his head and mumbled, "It's people like you that remind me why I used to hate Muggles."

"What?"

"Nothing... Harry will be back soon maybe you'll believe him, or maybe you'll believe the, I don't know, hundred or so other Wizards he brings. But you listen to me know. If you do anything to hinder Harry's ability to find Paul, you won't have to worry about whether I'm telling the truth or not. Do you understand me?" Draco gave him a look he'd not used since his spy days, Meyers said nothing. 

__

Meanwhile....

Harry Apparated to DFW-Wizarding Pads and ran up to the Wizard behind the counter. "Sir, I need your help."

"What can I do for you... Oh Merlin, are you..."

"Yes I am, please... I need to find _Which_ _Way_. It's an emergency."

"Of course." The man pulled an old Nike out from a drawer, pointed his wand at it and handed it to Harry. "This is a portkey that will take you directly to the steps of the Dallas branch of the American/Salem Alliance Ministry." Harry took the shoe. The Wizard asked, "are you ready?" Harry nodded. "OK, on three, one... two... three..."

Harry felt the familiar tug and within seconds was standing in front of a mammoth Adobe style building, the sign engraved above the door said, 'ASA Ministry - Dallas Branch'. He walked into the building and found he was in a small salmon colored room. Once the door behind him closed a husky man's voice said, "Welcome to the Dallas branch of the Ministry of Magic, please clearly state your name and business."

"Harry J. Potter, I need to see an Auror and have access to the floo to contact the British Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley."

"Please remove the name badge from the door that will appear in front of you, place it on your person in plain view. Then proceed through the door to be searched and have your wand registered." As soon as the voice ended, the door did appear, along with his golden name badge. It read: 

Harry J. Potter, Auror Level 12 

__

(British Ministry of Magic)

Auror's Office & International Floo Network

He attached it to his vest and proceeded to walk through the door. He was met immediately by a beautiful petite woman who was probably only in her early twenties and who, he thought, had to be at least half Veela. 

"No need for the search, Auror Potter, we've been expecting you. What took you so long?" She asked, as she looked Harry up and down.

He suddenly became aware that he was not only wearing black eyeliner and had his lips outlined with black pencil, but also one of his skimpiest clubbing outfits. A black leather vest that was fastened together with two golden chains, revealing most of his front, save his nipples, with two one inch straps, masquerading as a back, showing his muscular back and shoulders. His lion head navel ring and tattoo were not to be missed. He was also wearing a pair of skin-tight black-leather 3/4 shorts that started only a half inch above his manhood and ended just below his knees, the pants also showed the top inch or so of his firm ass cheeks. And if this was not bad enough, he was sporting a pair of suede ankle high, side zip, spiked heeled boots, that Dumbledore would have been proud to own. (So... he was in a gothish sex-god mood, when he dressed.)

Harry hid his embarrassment; he kept his face business like and his stature proud, as if this was perfectly acceptable attire for visiting the Ministry of Magic for the first time. "I wasn't at home at the time of the attack, and was just informed. And to be honest, I had to find my way here. How did you know I'd be coming?"

"Please, Auror Potter, we may not have had the Death Eater activity that was prevalent in England in the last century, but we _do_ know what a _Dark Mark_ is and we are aware of where you live... now."

Harry raised his eyebrows to this but made no comment about it, when he asked, "May I ask who you are?"

"I am Trisha Long, Auror Level Six, and I _was_ assigned to head this case. We have already contacted our Minister of Magic and she will be here soon. I also took the liberty of contacting the British Ministry... it seems you still have friends in high places, Auror Potter. The British Minister and several others are in transit as we speak, along with the Muggle Liaisons from both Britain and our own Ministry."

"Auror Long, you said that you _were_ **,** past tense, to head this case, can I assume you are no longer in charge?" Long gave a slight, tight jawed, nod, "May I ask why?"

"It would seem that a mere level six is not capable enough to lead such an important case. The British Ministry is sending one of their own, I believe she is the second in command there. She will be heading this along with our department head."

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure you understand..."

"Oh _please_ spare me... I may only be twenty-three, but I am the youngest American Auror to achieve a level six, I can spell-cast circles around all of my superiors, hell I could probably give you a run for your money in a duel. _And..._ I have read a history book or two. I understand who you are and what your importance to our world is. But I still believe that I am capable of handling this case."

Harry visible winced, "I'm sure you could, Auror Long, but if the British Ministry is sending their second in command, they must know that this is not an isolated incidence nor is it just a means to get to me. Auror Tonks was one of the best during the war, and she not only knows her stuff, but she has the experience to back it up."

"And I am a year older than what she was when she fought Voldemort for the Order... I told you, I've read a history book or two."

"Yes well, can we argue this point another time? I'd really like to find my husband. Will you tell me everything you know?"

"We can't do anything until the others get here. It should only be a couple of minutes. As far as what I know... not much. We received the report from the Muggle Liaison Office that the Dark Mark was visible above the house that you own, and which your husband lives. We knew that you would not be home since you are working a case."

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"Potter, please, since we discovered you were in our city, you have been constantly watched. The rumors of you and Malfoy's plans of taking over the British Ministry were taken seriously, but when you returned it was feared that you might have your sights on the ASA Ministry." Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"How did you discover I was in this city? It was my understanding that, as of two years ago, you had no clue."

"You're right, we didn't... and mind you there are still people paying for that... but when Miss Granger came to our city, she filed the paper work stating where she would be staying and the appropriate forms allowing her to use Magic in what was deemed a Muggle area. When the application was received, your address was checked out and the person doing the investigation recognized you. We knew the morning before she arrived that the _Great Harry Potter_ was living in Dallas, Texas. 

"Since your signature can't be traced, we moved a squib couple into your neighborhood to monitor your comings and goings. We also have two Muggle liaisons in your precinct who have told us a little about your cases, apparently your current case is so hush, hush, that even our liaisons were not able to give us much information. But the article in _The Daily Prophet_ told us where you have been. And we've had two Muggles frequenting your club, nightly."

"What article?"

"You don't get _The Prophet_?"

"No, I despise that piece of trash. What article?"

"Apparently, a couple of months ago, two British Wizards happened into your nightclub. They went back home and sold their story of seeing you. One of them even took a picture, you were standing behind a bar kissing another man, he had his hands down the back of your pants, and your hands were quite busy."

"Well, that's just fucking great, now isn't it... so... who are the Muggles you have at _The Triangle_?"

"Sandy Donaldson and Les Lather."

Harry shook his head, "But they've been coming to the club since before I was working there, two years ago."

"Yes, and Les's sister is a Muggle-born Witch, she's married to the Minister of Magic's son, he, through his mother, got Les a job working in the Muggle liaison office. When it was found that you worked at a club he already frequented, and apparently the two of you already had developed, shall we say, a friendship, he and his partner were assigned to you. He is now reporting everything you do, but he doesn't know why. He doesn't know who you really are or why you are important."

"So that's why those two have been in every night over the past couple of months... I was scared I'd gotten them hooked."

"Oh but you did, Les and his lover Sandy are given a potion every morning to flush their systems of the drugs you sell them. If it weren't for that, we'd have two addicts on our hands."

 

"And is that suppose to make me feel bad? I don't like that I'm doing what I'm doing, I know that there are people getting hurt and hooked, but I don't push the stuff, I only sell to maintain my cover, and I only sell to those who seek me out. I've never actively sought customers. And, the stuff I sell is pure. If they were getting it from another source Merlin knows what it would be laced with."

"Auror Potter, are you trying to justify this to me... or yourself?"

Harry didn't have time to respond.

"Oh. My. Gods. Harry?"

Harry turned to the voice and saw, standing before him, a woman with auburn hair, black jeans and a 'born to be wild' tee-shirt, who was unmistakably... 

"Tonks! Woman, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Harry, you have got to be the sexiest man on the face of the earth. When did you get that body?"

Harry blushed and laughed. "I've always had the body, I just used to hide it better. This all happened while I was working a case." He went to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so glad you're here. I'm scared for my husband, but with you here I know everything will work out alright," he whispered in her ear as squeezed her tight.

"I'm just the first; the rest will be here soon. You would not believe how many Aurors and former Order members offered to come. The ASA has been generous enough to allow us to hand pick twenty from our Ministry to assist. That wasn't even a quarter of those who offered to come. And some of your friends, namely the rest of your golden trio, are on their way too. In a totally unofficial capacity, of course."

Harry smirked at her, knowing that officially or not, Hermione and Ron were going to be helping. It was almost like the old days. "Of course, totally unofficial... I'm sure they're just coming to hold my hand, while you take care of everything for me."

"Yes. Exactly." Tonks turned to Auror Long and extended her hand, "I'm Commander Tonks, from the British Aurors. The rest will be here soon, can you fill me in."

"Auror Long, Commander Ridinger will be in charge and I will save the details for him to give. But, we will be setting up command at the nightclub Auror Potter has been working. He had the forethought to have the place raided by the Muggle police. We sent in two state health inspectors after the raid, the place has officially been closed for _unsanitary conditions_."

"Why there? It's a major Mafia laundering operation, won't it be suspicious having the place closed when everyone knows that the Mafia has the health inspectors in their pocket?" Harry asked.

"Apparently not _everyone_ knows that. You have to understand, Auror Potter, that even though American Witches and Wizards are more tolerant of, and more integrated with, the Muggles than our British counterparts, we still have a lot we don't know about their everyday lives. You may be able to help us there. But for now, let's apparate to your club. I understand that your Muggle captain and partner are there."

"Draco's not my partner, he is a friend and a fellow Wizard I called to help with the situation."

"Sure. Let's go. I assume you can piggyback Commander Tonks?"

"Piggyback?" Tonks asked, indignantly.

"She means _Side-Along_ with you."

"Oh. How will the others get there?"

"We will provide them with portkeys."

Forty-five minutes after first receiving the news of Paul's disappearance, Harry was standing on the bar in _The Purple Triangle_ , trying to get everyone to shut the fuck up. Hermione jumped onto the bar next to him. She cleared her throat and in a stern commanding voice said, "May I have your attention please." The club fell into silence. Harry looked at her in disbelief, she shrugged, "I've been a Hogwarts professor for twenty-two years, people listen to me." 

"Um... Thank you, Professor Granger... I would like to thank everyone for coming here so quickly this evening, y'all know how important this is to me personally, but I need to ask everyone to please remain quiet while, Commanders Tonks and Ridinger give their orders. Thank you." He nodded to Tonks and Ridinger who followed Harry's lead and jumped onto the bar also.

"Those of us in the American/Salem Alliance would like to welcome the members of the British Ministry who have volunteered to help with such an important case. Commander Tonks and I have divided you into groups, which will have equal numbers of British and American members. We are hoping that if one Ministry is lacking the knowledge or skills needed, the other can assist. You will find your names and your team leader on the board behind me.

"Team one is to go to the Potter/Rogers residence and look for any information that the Muggle police missed or did not recognize as magical evidence.

"Team two will accompany Captain Meyers of the _Central Dallas Drug Task Force_ , to speak with those police officers who did go to the residence.

"Team three, you will remain here at the club; the people who took Dr. Rogers are undoubtedly after Auror Potter, and this is where they may come looking for him.

"And finally team four, which is the smallest team, will go to Hogwarts and open the Chamber of Secrets. We do not believe that they have taken Dr. Rogers there, as there is only one person alive known to posses the gift to open it, but we want to cover all the bases.

"For the time being this will be our headquarters, if you have any questions please have your Team Leader come to Commander Tonks or myself." Tonks and Ridinger stepped off of the bar.

Harry walked up to Tonks, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to Ridinger. "Why am I being sent to Scotland? I should be here looking for my husband."

"Harry, one of the messages mentioned the Chamber, you are the only person who can open it."

"Exactly, I am the only one... so why waste time going. Besides it could very well be a trap. The Death Eaters will expect me to go there. They'll be waiting for me."

"And that, Auror Potter, is why you are not going alone. You will be with Professor Granger, Mr. Ron Weasley, Special Agent Malfoy, Auror Long and two other American Aurors. And may I be so bold as to suggest that you Apparate home first and change into more appropriate attire?" Ridinger asked.

"You're doing this to get me out of the way. You don't want me to be a part of this operation, because you feel I am too emotionally involved. Well guess what, when I went after Voldemort I was not only emotional involved, I was also mentally attached to him. I can handle this."

"We're not saying you can't Harry, I was there... I know you can separate what you feel from what needs to be done. But no one else can do this. And we don't know that you are the _only_ Parseltongue. It's not a gift one would brag about. You are the only who can do this. And you are taking good people to back you up. If there is nothing down there, you will be back in a couple of hours and we will assign you to another team."

"And in that couple of hours Paul could be dead... or worse."

oOo

__

__

Sunday June 21, 2020 10:30 am (4:30 am Dallas time)

Harry and company had portkeyed directly to Hogsmeade from DFW and were walking towards the castle.

"I didn't realize there would still be students here," Harry commented.

"Yes, this is the last weekend. OWLS and NEWTs were last week, the students will go home on Wednesday."

"Great, that's just what we need."

"Don't worry, nobody uses that lavatory, Myrtle still haunts it."

"Fuck... I forgot about her. I hope she's gotten over her crush, you know... now that I've grown up, maybe I'm too old for her tastes."

"Well, one could hope."

"Are you two saying that the opening to the Chamber of Secrets is in Moaning Myrtle's restroom?"

"Yes, Malfoy, and she once had a crush on Harry," Ron said. Harry groaned. "You should have heard her the first time we came out of the Chamber, she was all upset that Harry had survived. She was going to offer to share her stall with him, if he'd died. It was really touching... so romantic."

"Shut the fuck up, Ron. I don't need this shit now." Harry laughed though pink cheeks. "I just really hope I'm too old for her now," he repeated

"Well, you do know that she's been spending time with Binns, maybe that will keep her out of your hair," Hermione reasoned.

"Urgh, let's hope so."

"So, Auror Potter, what is the game plan?" Trisha asked.

"I believe the first order of business is to drop all this _Auror Potter_ shit. You said that you've read a history book or two, that means you know I've never been an active Auror. The title and rank were given to me, solely as protection from Minister Fudge, at the time. Please call me Harry, or if that's too uncomfortable, I'll be ok with Potter."

"Still, _Harry_ , you are six levels above me, whether you earned it or not, you are technically my superior and I am only the team leader because Ridinger felt bad for pulling the case out from under me."

"I was wondering about that too, Harry... why is it you're a Level Twelve, hell that's one level down from an Unspeakable."

"Well, _Special Agent Malfoy_ ," Draco sneered at this title, "as I said, Moody was trying to protect me. Fudge's loyalties were in question, he tired to make me an Unspeakable, but Dumbledore reminded him that if I was, I'd never be able to tell them what had happened when I finally confronted Riddle. He settled on Level Twelve, with that rank I could do just about anything, but walk into a restaurant and kill innocent Muggles, and Fudge couldn't touch me for it. I think he also thought, when I left Hogwarts, I'd join them. Even after he retired, I had a standing offer. I received a letter the day I retired from Quidditch, begging me to join the force."

"I knew that about Harry," Ron said. "But, Malfoy, why do you have a title?"

"Weasley, I was a spy, they had to give me some rank at the time, on all the reports - I was Special Agent Two. Snape was Special Agent One. After my status as spy had been revealed, all of the reports magically altered themselves, and the two was replaced with my last name."

"Wow, why weren't Hermione and me ever given a rank?"

"We were, Ron."

"What?"

"Ronald don't you ever read? And haven't you ever wondered why you have money put in your Gringotts account every month?"

"I read enough... and I thought the money was part of the reward Harry shared with us. What rank were we given?"

"No the reward was a lump sum... and we are, since the age of eighteen, retired Security Aurors, Level Eight, the Wizarding equivalent to the Secret Service, they guard important political figures. And as of this morning, our status, along with Harry's and Draco's have been reactivated."

"Wow."

"Yes, wow... So what you are telling us, Professor Granger, is that the three of us American Aurors, are just window dressing for the four of you?" Long said.

"May I call you Trisha?" Long nodded. "Trisha, none of the four of us have fought magically, in over twenty years. You are here as an important part of this team. If there is anyone down in that chamber, it is your skills that will help to get us out, not our past fame or honorary titles."

The seven walked in silence until they reached the gates of Hogwarts. One of the American Aurors gasped, "Oh my god, it's beautiful... I've seen pictures in books, but I never...."

"Yes, it is beautiful, Auror Harris, and that awe you are feeling right now, never really goes away," Draco said.

The group started towards the castle, Harry veered off towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey, _Golden Boy_ , the castle's this way," Draco pointed out.

"I know that, _Ferret_ , but the broom shed is this way, and if you want to get out of the Chamber, once we get down there, we'll need those."

"How did you get out the first time?"

"Fawkes."

The seven selected brooms and proceeded on to the castle. When they walked into the front doors the corridor became silent, as the students watched their Deputy Head Mistress lead the group, containing three people they'd read about in their history books, walk to the steps, with brooms over their shoulders.

Half way up the steps, Hermione sighed, "Oh, this is ridiculous." She then touched a piece of the wall that was not covered in portraits, put her wand to her throat and said, "Sonorus domus... May I have your attention please?" her voice boomed throughout the castle, "I need all students to please quickly proceed to their common rooms. Would Madame Pomfrey, Head Mistress McGonagall, and Professors Finch-Fletchley and Welty please meet me on the second floor corridor."

"I always wondered how McGonagall did that," Ron mumbled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

The seven went to wait for the others outside of Myrtle's restroom. 

"'Mione, why did you call those people?" Harry asked, more trying to make the time go by faster than because he really cared; this was just a waste of time and he knew it.

"Well, if anything happens down there, I feel Pomfrey should be close at hand. The Headmistress should know what's going on... it is her castle after all. And I trust Justin and Welty. We'll need some one to guard the doors to keep the students out. I don't care how good a locking charm is, there is always a student who can break it."

Harry laughed, "Gee, Hermione, I don't remember any first years who could open locked doors when we were in school, do you?"

Hermione blushed, "Shut up, Harry, that was long ago... and here they come, what do you want to tell them?"

"You said you trust Welty?" Hermione nodded, "Then we'll tell them the truth, I've never known you to misjudge someone's character."

Pomfrey and the Professors arrived, Harry and Long filled them in on what was happening. Pomfrey and McGonagall agreed to wait in the restroom by the chamber opening, while Justin and Professor Welty waited outside the door to keep any wayward students from wandering in.

They walked into the restroom... and leaning against the sink that opened to the chamber was...

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I want to go down with you."

"No!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, I'm forty years old, I'm not your baby sister anymore. This," she pointed to the sink, "is a chapter in my past that I've never had closed. I need to go down there."

"Ginny, you can't do this to yourself, I _know_ what went on down there... you don't need to do this," Harry pleaded.

"Yes, Harry, I do."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I can't allow you to go down," Long said.

"And who exactly are you?"

"I'm Auror Long, from the US, I am the leader of this team, and it is too dangerous for you to go."

"Well, Auror Long... do you know who I am?"

"No, Ma'am, but that doesn't matter..."

"Yes it does matter, I am Ginevre Weasley Zabini... I was the one who opened this chamber twenty-seven years ago, with a little help from Tom Riddle and I will go down with you. And if I have to, I'll invoke my power as a _Security Auror_ and force you to allow me to go down there."

Long glared at Harry, "Don't you fucking know anyone that doesn't out rank me?"

Harry had the good graces to give an embarrassed half smile and a shrug before turning back to Ginny.

"Ginny, you don't have to do this, you know... we don't know what's down there. And, this is going to bring up a whole lot of memories that neither one of us should have to deal with again."

"Harry, I told you I need to do this... and we are wasting time talking about it, I'm going... that's final."

"And how do you plan to come back out, you don't have a broom?" Long asked.

"Look, little girl, I'm getting tired of you, I will go down, I'm also a Mediwizard, if one of us gets hurt down there I can help... and I will ride on Harry's broom to come back up... it won't be the first time he's taken me for a ride," Draco snickered at this. "Oh shut up, Malfoy, you know what I mean."

"Sorry, Weaselette, but... the mental image..."

"Fine," Long huffed, "are we doing this?"

Harry nodded and walked to the sink, he looked at the tiny snake on the copper tap, "open up," he hissed in Parseltongue. The sink glowed and spun out of sight, the pipe exposed - leading to the chamber. "I'll go first, follow at five second intervals. Draco, you bring up the rear... if it's a trap, you should know by then." Harry sat on the floor feet dangling in the pipe he took a deep breath and slid. The other's followed. 

When all were safely in the tunnel, Harry turned to the group, "Ok, I will lead, y'all will need to have your wands out and lumos cast, it's very dark. This tunnel is very long and winding and there will be lots of animal skeletons littering the floor so watch your step." The group walked the tunnel, with it's many turns in silence, until they stood before a wall with two snakes, with emerald eyes.

Ginny gasped, "I forgot how beautiful they were." All the others looked at her in shock and disbelief... that is all but Harry.

He sighed, "Yes, they are, the eyes are almost mesmerizing." He pulled his eyes away and looked to the seven before him. "We don't know what's in there, if any of you don't want to go in... nothing will be said now, or after to your superiors. This chamber is both beautiful and terrifying. There will be the remains of a thirty foot basilisk, I don't know what state of decomposer it will be in, I just wanted to warn y'all. Let's go." He turned to the wall again and hissed, "open." The snakes parted and the wall opened to reveal the Chamber of Secrets.

Sitting on the feet of the statue of Salazar Slytherin was...

"Blaise?!?" The five former Hogwarts students shouted in confusion.

"How did you get down here? What are you doing and where is my husband."

"All in good time, Potter, all in good time. You are so predictable, you know that don't you? I knew when we wrote about the chamber at your house, you'd come running here. I've been waiting for hours, I thought you'd be here much sooner.... But I guess things haven't really change, you still can't even take a piss without Granger and Weasley holding your hand, but I am surprised that you allowed my dear sweet wife to come along and I assume these are... what the cavalry? Is that what they call them in America?"

"Blaise, why are you doing this?" Ginny asked with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, my dear sweet Ginny... did you really think I couldn't see how much you still loved Potter at the reunion. Once again, he had what should have been mine. I couldn't let him get away with stealing you too."

"What do you mean _her too_? I never took her, she married you... I'm gay for Merlin's sakes... we could never be and who else do you think I have I stolen from you?"

"Potter, it doesn't matter if you were ever physically with her... you will always have a part of her that I could never have. And who else? Are you really that stupid that you don't know who else you've taken?" 

"He's referring to me," Draco said quietly.

"Yes, Draco, you. You should have been bonded with me."

"Potter and I never bonded..."

"It doesn't matter, he is your soul mate... and you should have been mine. It's because of him that you left. We could have been good together Draco... what we had was special."

"No, Blaise, what we had was fun. For gods sakes, we were fifteen and experimenting with our sexuality. But that was it... nothing else... you were my best friend, but I never loved you like that."

"So, you're telling me, Blaise," Harry asked, "that you kidnapped my husband, dragged me and all these people to Hogwarts, because you think I stole the two people you love, even though, I'm not with either of them? This is all over some made up jealousy you have for me? And where is Paul?"

"This is neither made up nor is it jealousy... you took the three most important things in my life... and I intend to take that which is yours. But rest assured, your husband is alive and... I'd like to say... safe, but... he's alive... and he _is_ in Dallas. I gave orders not to have him killed - yet. I wanted to make sure you were still as stupid as you've always been. Had you not come, we would have lured you to where he is... shall we say... hanging out at." Harry's eyes glared and his body trembled in anger, the walls of the chamber shook.

"Harry, you have to calm down, you'll bring the chamber down on us," Hermione said as she pointed her wand at him and cast a mild calming charm.

"I should kill you right now, Zabini..."

"Oh but, Potter, if you do, then you will never know where your beautiful husband is and if I'm not heard from by noon, Dallas time, he will be killed. I've given them permission not to use the killing curse on him... it's too quick and painless... he will pay for your foolishness."

"Blaise, what I don't understand is how you got down here? You're not a Parseltongue," Hermione pondered.

"You are right I am not, but Ginny told me how to get down here."

"I did not... I was possessed at the time. I don't even know how to get here."

"Yes, you do, Ginny. You may not be aware of it, but there is a small part of your brain that remembers. I've been using memory charms on you, in your sleep, for two years to get the information I needed."

"But memory charms are used to make people forget, not remember," Auror Harris said.

"Yes they are, but if done properly they can also be used to extract memories. And that is what I've done."

"Blaise, you said Harry took the three things, dare I ask, what is the third?" Draco asked, knowing the answer.

"You know, Draco... you know. I was promised great power, and he ripped it away from me. I had to marry a fucking _Weasley_ to gain even a fraction of the power that our Lord would have given me."

"You... You... said that you loved me. You said that you had never followed Voldemort, haven't I made you happy over the years?"

"Ginny, I sought you out for the power, and yes... I did grow to love you, I thought you loved me too. Until that bloody reunion and I saw in your eyes the love you still have for _Harry Fucking Potter_ , and that is a love that I will never have from you. And yes, I was prepared to take the Dark Mark, when Draco told me about what had happened the night he and Potter had sex. I went to Lord Voldemort that morning and was going to take the mark that evening, after he had killed Potter... but that arsehole took that away from me too. I didn't have a choice but to seek you out. Your father became Minister, and I needed the political power, so I could help the next Dark Lord... I knew she would come. I knew Mistress Helena would try to take over, once the loyal followers of the Dark Lord were freed from the prison, that this traitor," he pointed to Draco, "put them in. I married you and waited until that day. And now that she is gaining power, I am one of her chosen, I will finally have the power promised to me so long ago. And you, Potter, will be nothing but a page in a book."

"I think I've heard enough," Long said. "Blaise Zabini, you are under arrest by the powers invoke upon me by the Bi-Ministry Joint Powers Act. You will surrender your wand and come with us for further questioning."

Blaise walked between Draco and Harry, lightly resting his hands on each one's shoulder, "My dear woman, I don't believe you understand what is going on here. I'm here to bring Potter to my Mistress, she will also be quite please that I've also managed to bring her Malfoy."

"No, sir, you will be coming with us."

" _I don't think so_ ," he said as the three were portkeyed away. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

****

Beta'd by: Tamargrl

oOo

__

__

As soon as they landed, Blaise yelled, "Expelliarmus," causing Draco's wand to fly into his outreached hand.

Draco looked at Blaise and shook his head, "Blaise, I thought you were smarter than this. _Crabbe and Goyle_ are smarter than this."

"Oh, I don't know, it seems I'm the only one with a wand. I'm feeling pretty smart right about now. I can't believe you let me touch you... that has got to be the oldest trick... I have a ring on each hand that are phrase activated portkeys and I just brought you along for the ride. Now who is the dumb one?"

"You are, Blaise," Harry said, he raised his hand and thought, _Expelliarmus._ Both Draco's and Blaise's wands flew to Harry, he handed them both to Draco then, _Petrificus Totalus_. Blaise's body went ridged, and fell to the ground. Harry waved a hand over his mouth, so he could talk. "Blaise... what Draco was trying to tell you is that even Crabbe and Goyle are smart enough to remember that I am _wandless_."

"Fine, I may forgotten that little fact, but I still need to contact my people in less than six hours or your husband dies a very painful death," he said with a smirk.

"Blaise... are you that blinded by your greed for power? Harry is a Legilimens, you _know_ this shit, hell everyone in our world does. He will find out where you've got him before the time is up."

"No he won't, he said himself that he's not allowed to use it, he said so at the reunion. It goes against his Auror status, he'll be arrested if he does."

"Blaise, I said, I wasn't allowed to use it for questioning... I am allowed to use it if someone is in imminent danger, and even if I couldn't; do you think I'd really _not_ use it to find my husband? Now just tell me, because I really don't want to delve into your pitiful mind." Blaise just kept smirking but said nothing. "Fine..." Harry looked into Blaise's eyes and started to scan his mind for information about Paul.

"Fuck."

"What is it, Harry?"

"He doesn't know the exact location. But I do know how to contact them. I also know that Helena duplicated the Apparition Pads that were in your manor, that's how he got to Hogwarts. They are in her hacienda outside of Dallas, since they are keyed only to Hogwarts the distance doesn't matter. She bought that hacienda to be close to us. She's planning to kill both of us and then go after Neville. The guards surrounding him are more of a challenge than she had expected. And this has been a total waste of our fucking time, just to get me out of the way... We never needed to leave Dallas."

"It was him wasn't it? He was the one who hexed me during the reunion, Ron said they couldn't prove which of the other six did it... it had to be him."

Harry looked back to Blaise, "Yes, he is."

Draco looked to Blaise with pleading eyes, "Why, Blaise, I was your friend? And why go after Potter to help me?"

"Draco, you came into the Great Hall holding his fucking hand. I was so angry at you... and then I saw the way Ginny looked at him. I knew I couldn't hex him, or his husband, in the tower. So I hexed you, then went to get Potter, I knew he'd come to help _you_... I didn't expect the other Slytherins to care, much less try to hex each other, over you being harmed. Once I came back, I couldn't very well have done anything then."

"Blaise... why didn't you say anything to me, back when we were younger. I never knew how you felt. I could have made it easier on you. I could have helped you."

"What would you have done? Would you have stayed with me? Would you have _not_ testified in all those trials? Would you have loved me the way that you love him?"

"Blaise, I don't know what I would have done... and you know that at that point, I had no choice but to testify at the trials. I was the main fucking witness at most of them. And Harry is my soul mate, I will never love another the way that I love him, it's not physically possible, whether we choose to bond or not; but I am capable of loving another. Maybe if you'd said something, we could have tried a relationship... I don't know. 

"I did have a husband who I loved and who died only days before the reunion... that is what you and that damn curse made me relive. Watching the man at the morgue pull my cold, mutilated, dead husband and lover of fourteen years, from a fucking freezer, like a god damned piece of meat."

Harry sniffled and a tear rolled down his cheek. "What's the matter, Potter, couldn't handle that Draco was with another man?"

"Shut up, Blaise."

"That's it isn't it? You found out that Draco had another man and you killed him, just like you killed the Dark Lord. You couldn't stand the competition. You're the one who mutilated his husband..."

Harry drew back his fist and it landed on Blaise's left eye. "I said to... Shut. The. Fuck. Up... You don't know anything, you sorry sack of shit... you don't know anything, I was friends with his husband... I would have given my own life, if it would have saved his."

"Harry, leave him... he's not worth it. Did you find out where we are, when you were in his mind?"

"Yes, we are in the basement of a warehouse in London. But more important... I know how to reverse his portkey, we can go back to Hogwarts and make sure the others make it out ok, and give this piece of shit to the Aurors... I'm only sorry that the dementors are no longer at Azkaban, if anyone needs a kiss, it's him. Then we can all go back to Dallas and save Paul."

__

Meanwhile....

"Damn it, a fucking portkey," Long exclaimed. "I should have hexed him when we first saw him."

"And if you'd done that, we wouldn't know what we know now, and don't worry about Harry; Blaise is no match for him," Hermione said.

"What exactly did we learn, other than that a jealous power hungry maniac has taken Harry and Malfoy, to gods know where?"

"We learned that Paul is still in Dallas, and that those people, who are responsible for this, are based there... he said 'by noon, Dallas time'. This whole thing originates there. And we also know that Williams is more powerful than we had thought, and that this time the megalomaniac, dark lord wanna be, is on American soil and not British... that's a first - ever."

Ron walked over to Ginny and put a comforting arm around her, "Are you alright, kiddo?"

"No, Ron, I'm not. I came to this fucking pit so I could deal with some demons from my past, and instead it just created more. This fucking place took my innocence and now it has taken what I thought was a happy life."

"What, you never said that Riddle... you never... did he?"

"Ron, I said innocence, that's not the same as virginity... it may have been easier to deal with, if that was all he had taken."

"Oh, Ginny." He tightened his hug.

"Ron, Blaise was right... I do remember. I remember everything. It's not a small hidden part of my brain that remembers, it's there all the time. I've never been able to speak in Parseltongue, but I remember it. I'm really surprised he's the first to try and get the information. I guess we owe Malfoy a thanks for my twenty years of peace; if it weren't for him... any one of those Death Eaters could have tried."

"Well, gang, I suggest we get out of here. Send a report back to Dallas and try to find Potter and Malfoy. Any ideas where he may have taken them?" Long asked.

"We own several businesses in London and Hogsmeade, I suggest we start there," Ginny responded.

"Well, it looks like you get to ride a broom all by yourself. I'll take Malfoy's... let's head out, we'll ward off the bathroom so no one else can get down here.

The five had just mounted their brooms when Draco and Harry, carrying Blaise, appeared.

"Leaving without us?"

"Draco..." Ginny ran to and wrapped her arms around a very confused Draco.

He patted her on the back, looking over his shoulder, at Harry silently asking for an explanation. "It's ok, Weaselette, we're safe. Super Wiz took care of it."

"Thank you, Draco. I've never told you how much I appreciate the sacrifices you've made for our world."

Draco pulled back with his hands resting on her shoulders. "What?"

"I was just talking to Ron... it's because of you that someone didn't do this before, you gave me more than twenty years of peace. Thank you."

Draco smiled an impish smile and said, "I was only thinking of you, Weaselette," as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "But, we need to get out of here... this place gives me the creeps."

An American Auror took Blaise, putting him on her broom with her. The others mounted theirs, "Hop on Gin, I'm gonna take you for that ride," Harry said with a laugh.

"Only you, Potter, could make a joke at a time like this," Ginny laughed as she climbed on Harry's broom in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her, hands on the broom so he could steer. They took to the air and started the ascent to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. Harry leaned in and whispered in Ginny's ear, "Is it true, Gin, what Blaise said? Do you still have feelings for me?"

"Of course I do, Harry. You were my first crush... until you left, I always thought we'd be together. I'd heard all the rumors about you being with all those people, while you were playing Quidditch... I just figured you were living the youth you'd never had, and that when you got it out of your system you'd come back. But when you left... I realized that you'd never really shown anything but brotherly love towards me. I knew then that we were never meant to be and I moved on... but I don't think anyone ever gets _totally_ over their first love."

"I'm sorry, Gin, I feel I should say I didn't realize it; but I think, deep down I did. I didn't know how to face it, face you... I didn't want to hurt you. Some Gryffindor, eh? To much of a coward to face the one person who probably would have understood the most."

"Harry, I know you never meant to hurt me. I was honest two years ago, when I said I was over it. But like I said, I don't think anyone ever totally gets over their first love. Even though I accept and understand why you didn't return my feelings. There is still that little girl living in me, who sees you as my personal hero, and still has fantasies about living happily ever after with my Prince Charming. But the grown-up in me knows it's just a schoolgirl fantasy and that grown-up loves you, for so many other reasons. 

"You are a true Gryffindor, Harry, you saved the Wizarding world. You saved me several times over, and I hope that we are still friends. A part of me _has_ grown to think of you as a brother. That's pretty fucked up, eh? Part of me thinks of you as a brother and part of me want to shag you senseless, because if we did, it would be so great you'd beg me to be with you."

"I don't think it's fucked up... besides if you can't keep it in your pants; you should keep it in the family, right?"

"You are horrid! That is just wrong, why do I let you do this shit to me."

"I've wondered that too, but I'm glad you do. I like seeing you laugh. When things were so bad and the war was at it's worst, I knew that I could always count on my Ginny to make me smile and realize that it _would_ get better. And I do love you Ginny, and if it wasn't for the fact that your anatomy, or lack of anatomy, does nothing for me, I could see us together."

"Well that helps... if I didn't disgust you - we'd be together."

"That's not what I mean and you know it... I'm gay."

"And you are so easy to take the mickey out of. I totally understood you."

The conversation stopped as they reached Myrtles.

**__**

***WARNING - graphic violence ahead... if this bothers you, in anyway, please skip to the 'end warning' sign - WARNING***

Meanwhile.... 

"Crucio" the masked Wizard yelled for at least the hundredth time in the past six hours.

Paul tensed in the shackles from which he was hanging on the stone wall. His body went ridged in pain, he screamed a silent scream. The pain stopped as abruptly as it had started. His head hung down, to see his blood mixed with his own waste on the floor. He didn't know how long he'd been here, but he knew that his Harry would come save him, he only hoped it wouldn't be too late. He could feel his own body and mind weakening.

He was getting ready for bed last night, when the door exploded and five masked men entered. He didn't know what was going on, at first, he thought that it was a robbery.

"You can't come in here, my husband is a police officer and will be home any minute. If you know what's good for you - you'll leave now," he bluffed.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, we know who your husband is and we know that he's not coming home, he's fucking other men right now... did you know that?"

Paul started to panic when he saw the wands. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not Mr. Potter, my name is Rogers... you must have the wrong house!"

"Oh, we don't care what name you go by... you are married to Harry Potter and for that you will suffer. Crucio!"

It felt like his bones were melting in his body and that a million knives were cutting at his skin. He fell to the ground in agony. When the spell was lifted he was aware that he was sweating and he'd lost control of his bodily functions. He lay in his own excrement, as his body was still recovering from the pain of the curse.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." he panted, "you have the wrong person," he cried, knowing that this attempt was futile, but hoped it would buy him time. "Please don't kill me, you have the wrong man." He tried to get up, but a swift kick to his groin made him collapse again.

"Don't talk, you worthless Muggle," the man spit in Paul's face. "Silencio... Crucio"

The pain hit again; Paul screamed but no sound was made. As the pain waned he felt invisible ropes bind his body. He couldn't move. Another spell and he was lifted by hands that were not there. A man touched him and he felt the pull he had felt when Harry had Apparated with him, when they were in London.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a square cinderblock room. It was void of any furnishings, doors or windows. On the walls were shackles and various whips and torture devices he had only ever seen in movies. He was levitated to the shackles. His arms and legs placed in them, they were so far apart that his body barely fit. His muscles protested at being pulled in such a way. He tried to beg for them to be adjusted, but he still had no voice. He pleadingly looked at the only man in the room with him. The man's eyes looked amused as he pointed the wand at him again. Paul braced himself for the pain, but none came. Instead he felt a cold breeze across his body. He looked down to find that he was naked.

The man with the wand laughed, "Well, now we know why Potter chose you. I bet he loves when you bugger him with that... I never knew a Muggle could be so well endowed. I may have to try that out later."

Paul looked at the man in disgust, his eyes telling the man, that he would never touch him. "Oh hasn't Harry ever helped you out when you weren't in the mood?" He pointed the wand at Paul's manhood, "Engorgio." The man walked over and stroked Paul. "See, if I want you... I have ways of making it happen. But not now, I think you should get to know me a little better before we fuck. Don't you think that's the right thing to do?"

The man walked away leaving Paul erect. The Wizard grabbed a leather whip from the opposite wall, it had several barbed spikes tied to it's many fringe. "I do have to say that Muggles have come up with some interesting toys. I found years ago, that this little whip has the same effect as a slicing charm, but it makes many slices at once... and is so much more fun to use. When it hits you, I can feel it rip into your skin... you don't get that with _Sectumsempra._ Here let me show you." The man pulled the whip back and brought it down across Paul's chest, then again across his legs. The man flicked his wand and Paul was turned - his back now exposed. The Wizard moaned at the sight, "You are a beauty, but you will become a piece of art when I'm through with you." The whip hit again and again, across his back, his butt, and his legs, over and over. He could feel the blood dripping off of him. He was turned around again. The man had shed his robes and was wearing only pair of black pants, his erection straining at the sight of Paul; bloody and magically aroused.

__

This sick pervert is getting off on this, Paul thought to himself as another Crucio hit him. "Everte Statum," the man yelled, Paul was turned over, his head now only inches from the ground, "Ascendo," his body levitated up about three feet. "Osdirectus Maneoum," his mouth was opened and he was not able to close it. He closed his eyes, as he knew what this man had in store for him. Tears fell.

"I bet Potter gets a lot of use out of that pretty mouth of yours, too," he said as he rubbed his own straining erection. He unfastened his pants and stroke his manhood, teasingly as if he was seducing Paul. Paul felt the bile raise in his stomach he held it back, not wanting to chock in this position. "Is Potter as big as this? I bet he as a small cock - the filthy half-blood. Have you ever had a pureblood cock? I hear you're friends with Malfoy... does Potter share his pet Muggle with him?" Paul shook his head, "What? He doesn't... all those men he gets to fuck and you don't get any? That's hardly fair. I bet you'd like the taste of a _real_ Wizard, I'm sure it's much better than what you're accustom to." 

The man moved closed and put his cock into Paul's mouth, he rocked his hips back and forth, as he rubbed his hands on Paul's open wounds. It was, thankfully, not long before he came into Paul's mouth, he choked as it hit his throat, not accustom to swallowing at this angle.

"How dare you spit that out, you disgusting Muggle." A whip came down between his spread legs and ripped at his sack. The pain was worse than the crucio had been. Soon Paul saw only blackness, he had fainted from the pain.

He didn't know how long he'd been out when he woke to the word, "Ennervate." The pain was still unbearable, he was still hanging in his shackles, righted. "Crucio." While he was still under the curse, he could see a whip, different from the one before strike him. He wasn't sure if he could feel it... the pain was too much already.

This went on for what seemed like forever. The wizard violated him sexually, many times. His engorged manhood was used by the man. He received the worst of the curses for the night, when he was not able to come. He lost count of the times he had lost consciousness and was revived. He once again praying that Harry would find him soon. 

**__**

**END WARNING** **END WARNING** **END WARNING** **END WARNING** **END WARNING** 

oOo

__

__

After turning Blaise over to the Ministry, the four former Gryffindors, three American Aurors and lone Slytherin, portkeyed back to Dallas - to give their report to Tonks and Ridinger, and to search for Paul.

"Ok, Long, Granger, Malfoy, Potter, Weasley & Weasley-Zabini, you are with me." Ridinger said as he motioned for them to enter one of the sectioned off area's of _The Purple Triangle._

Once they were inside and a silencing charm in place, he continued, "I've read your report, and I have to say that I am totally unimpressed that the two of you allowed yourselves to be portkeyed. You are very lucky that his hatred for you, Potter, was so blinding, that he failed to remember the simplest things about who you are.

"I am inclined to tell the lot of you, to just go home and wait until we've handled the situation. But, Tonks informs me that it would be useless for me to attempt such a thing. She's under the impression that no matter what I tell you to do, or what I tell you _not_ to do, the five of you will go and do what ever you damn well want." There were nods of agreement from all. "So, I am leaving Long in charge of this little group. She and I have discussed this and we are all aware that each of you not only outrank her, but anyone of you are twice as powerful as she is magically... But, she is a well-trained Auror who is familiar with the American/Salem Alliance Ministry Laws and Procedures. Since this in on American soil, you will have to abide by American laws. We do things a little different than the British Ministry, we do not imprison people simply because they have different beliefs as the rest of us. If these people are indeed Death Eaters - under American law, they can not be arrested just because of that, they must commit a crime. Is that understood?" The five nodded. "Potter, I understand that you are a Dallas City police officer?" He asked.

"Yes, sir, I am an undercover detective with the Central Dallas Drug Task Force."

"That's good to hear, the Ministry follows the same basic laws, procedures and due process as most Muggle police forces. We recognize the three unforgivables as the only offences punishable by death. But any Magic performed with intent to harm is punishable by imprisonment. Since you are a Level Twelve _and_ a Muggle law enforcement officer, you will be given all powers allowed an American Auror, that includes the power to arrest and interrogate. If you make an arrest, you must read them their rights, just as you would in a Muggle case. You may not use your powers of Legilimency to question a suspect, though - as that would fall under self-incrimination by the suspect. But, you may use it much like you can in Britain, if you feel someone is in imminent danger. 

"Normally, I would not allow someone this personally involved in a case to be a part of it... but as I said, Tonks told me you would do it anyway. As for the four of you," he eyed Draco, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. "You will be treated like all the other British Aurors. You are only here to assist our people because you have knowledge of the way these Death Eaters operate. You will not have the power to arrest, nor will you be a part of any interrogations that occur. And you are all, that includes you, Potter, to follow Long's lead. I will not have any of you attempting to pull rank on her, _again_. If you cannot work under these conditions, you may leave now."

The five agreed, not because they felt it was the right thing, but because they knew that time was ticking away and they needed to get to Paul before it was too late.

Ridinger went on, "Since you have the information as to where Zabini's contacts are, you will be going to them and getting whatever information you can, not only on Rogers' whereabouts but also on Williams' organization. If you find out where Rogers' is, he is your priority, which I know I don't need to tell you. If he can be found, he can give us valuable information about the organization, he may even be able to tell us names. You are dismissed and please be careful out there."

The six created a quick game plan, and went to where they knew Blaise's contact was located. The plan was to apparate into the abandoned church they were using. They would then ambush the four people they knew were there. Since Paul was still believed to be in considerable danger; Harry felt he would be within his rights to invade their minds to locate his husband. 

oOo

They had apparated, as planned, but when they arrived, instead of the less than a handful of Wizards they were expected to encounter, they were met by no less than fifty.

They were also met with binding spells, and were moved to what appeared to be an underground cavern. The cavern had been used as a burial place for the holy men and women of the church. Long and Ginny were quickly bound together and moved away from the others. 

The Golden Trio and Malfoy were also bound by non-magical ropes then moved to a large, cave like, room. Where they were left for several hours. All attempts at freeing themselves did not work, as it seemed there was some sort of magical suppression charm on the room. After a couple of hours Ron and Hermione were moved to a different location. Harry and Draco were left alone.

"Damn them," Harry cursed.

"I know, Harry, I can't believe they set a trap for us. They must not have told Blaise what was going on, or you would have seen this coming."

"Yes, I would have. But we were stupid to _not_ suspect something... it was all too simple. Gods, Draco, I'm so worried about Paul. They haven't said anything about him... I can't lose him."

"I'm sorry, Harry, I wish I knew what to say, you know how I feel about him. He's probably the best friend I've ever had."

"We need to get out of here... can you wiggle over here and maybe we can work on getting rid of these ropes?"

"I'll try."

The two managed to slowly move to each other and sat back to back, using their hands to work the knots of the other. The work was slow and they knew that if someone came in, they would probably be punished, but it was their only hope.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If we all get out of this alive, what's going to happen to us?"

"What do you mean? What are they going to do to us?"

"No I mean the future... this contact is driving me insane and I don't know if I'm strong enough to keep fighting our need to bond."

Harry took a deep breath and sighed it out, "I know, I'm feeling it too, but... I don't know. I love Paul, and I can't picture me being with anyone but him. But, I also know that this isn't going to go away.... Maybe Paul and I should just move, so we can put some distance between us. I feel like we're tempting fate just by being in the same city."

"But you and Paul both have established careers, that's not fair to either of you... I'll move." "Draco, no, you're also established. You've been a professor for so long. You are the most published author in your field... hell, your books are even used at Hogwarts and they were doing _that_ before they even knew _you_ were writing them."

"Exactly my point... I have had offers from all over the world... I could take one of them. It might actually be a good thing. I'm still living in the home that Benny and I had... I don't know if I'll be able to really move on with my life, still living there. I loved Benny with all my heart, but he's been gone for two years now... I need to let go... I've tried, it's just hard... I don't know... maybe I could do that better some place else, not to mention that I wouldn't be tempted to come to you."

"Draco, I can't tell you what to do... I understand that we need to be apart, not only for us, but for Paul... the logical side of me says, 'yes, you should go', but the magical part is screaming, 'no, don't let him go.' And then there is the emotional part of me, that is just so fucking confused by all the feelings going on in my mind; it just wants to curl up and hide."

"Wait... move to your left, I almost have this knot... I'm going to leave. I've been thinking about it for a while. I have a really good offer from Harvard. My works would be even more widely published than they are now, with their backing." He continued to struggle with the knot, "I've got it Potter, see if you can move your hand out of that."

"You've got it... damn... I can feel my fingers again. Just give me a second and we'll both be free."

Harry freed them both, and they stood looking at each other. "Um, now what? I've tried to do wandless and it's obviously not working, you don't have a wand. There has to be a suppression charm on this chamber..." 

"We're going to have to move that rock and see what's behind it. And hope that the suppression charm doesn't extend beyond it. If we are prepared magically, they are no challenge for us, but I don't have my wand, so it will be up to you, until someone falls. I know I won't do as well with theirs but..."

"I know... I just..." Harry grabbed Draco, he put his arms around and kissed him passionately, "I'm sorry, but if something happens, I wanted you to know how I really feel... even if we can never be."

"I love you, too, Harry... now let's do this."

The two men struggled to move the stone and looked outside; to their amazement there were no guards. "I don't like this."

"Me either. Let's go this way, we'll stick to the right wall," Harry raised his hand and produced a couple of pink bubbles. "Well, my magic is back, so stay behind me until we can find you a wand."

They proceeded down the dreary cavern. After about a quarter mile there was a turn in the path and they could hear voices. Harry looked back to Draco and motioned for him to stay. He knelt down and looked around the turn. He raised three fingers, then stood. He pointed to himself, Draco knew Harry would be going alone and he was just going to wait... he hated this.

Harry took a deep breath raised his hands and quietly rounded the corner. He thought _Expelliarmus_ , two of the men's wands flew into his hands, he quickly tossed them to Draco, who chose one and broke the other.

The man left with a wand sent Harry a spell, which he dodged, Draco rounded the corner and started to bind the two wandless men, when several other's came running in their direction, having heard the commotion.

"Fuck!" 

(A/N - _Harry's spells "Draco's spells"_ "Spells from others")

__

Expelliarmus... "Expelliarmus"... "Expelliarmus," no wands flew, as it seemed the spells cancelled each other out.

__

Impedimenta

__

"Rictusempra" several of the death eaters fell at the power of this tickling charm, " _Stupefy... Stupefy... Stupefy."_

__

Morsusium, Harry sent the stinging hex to his nearest combatant.

The Death Eaters decided to change the fight to the magical equivalent of a bar brawl

"Oculus infligoium," Draco felt an invisible fist hit his eye.

"You fucking bastard," he shouted, " _rumperium odorus_ ," breaking the man's nose.

"I like that one," Harry mumbled as he sent it to several.

"I'm just getting started, these fucking bastards don't know how to duel properly... I'll show them how to fucking street fighting... _obesus labium_ ," he yelled. The man's lip immediately swelled four times it's normal size.

"Carpo saeta."

"Let go of my fucking hair, you fight like a damn schoolgirl," Harry yelled, _Verpa pes_. The man doubled over as he felt a swift kick to his groin.

"What was that one?" Draco asked.

"Verpa pes."

"Ouch!"

"Thanks." 

"Sectumsempra crus," Harry heard as he felt a slice in his upper thigh.

__

"Chiroptera odorus," Draco yelled.

"Oh fuck this... this is just getting ridiculous," Harry said as the giant bat-winged boogers came flying from the other man's nose. He closed his eyes, raised his hands, _Stupefy_ , all of the death eaters fell, stunned. _Incarcerous_ , they were all bound.

"Harry, why the fuck didn't you do that to begin with?"

"I thought it would be a fair fight, and... I wanted to see what they were willing to do to us... did you notice no unforgivables?"

"I don't know - that _Verpa pes_ should be!"

"Yes, it should... if I remember right, you used it on me in fifth year."

"I could have done that." He turned to the bound fighters, "What should we do with them?"

"I want to see if they know where Paul is, but either way, I'll put a ward around them so no one but our group can get to them." He looked to the men, "Ok... we can do this easily or we can make this hard.... Where is the Muggle?"

"Why do you care about a fucking Muggle, Potter?"

Harry walked to the man who spoke, "Marcus Flint?"

"Yes, it's been a while, eh, Potter?"

"Not nearly long enough... where is the Muggle?"

"I don't know, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Potter, it's just a Muggle... it's not even a Mudblood, he's not worth it."

Harry drew back his fist and punched Marcus in the eye, then again in the stomach, "He means something to me... where is he, Marcus? I'm not in the mood to fuck with you."

Marcus smirked and shook his head. Harry violently grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. "You tell me or I find out my way."

"Do whatever you need to do... I hope you enjoy what you see."

"Legilimens."

As Harry's mind joined with Marcus' - he was able to see...

Paul was hanging on the wall in shackles, unconscious when Marcus Apparated into the cinderblock room. "Merlin, Sherman, you didn't kill him did you?"

"No, we aren't allowed to... but I needed a rest so I left him. You can ennervate him and have fun. That Potter friend of yours does have good taste, even if he's a Muggle. This man has got what it takes please... it would probably be even better if he was participating."

"I am not going to fuck Potter's Muggle toy... how could you stick your dick in that, knowing who else has been there?"

"Flint, I didn't go to school with Potter, I don't have the schoolboy hang-ups you do... he didn't beat me at Quidditch when he was eleven... I'm just in this for the power Helena can give me.... Not to gain back some glory I feel was stolen from me thirty years ago."

"Fuck you, Sherman, I'm doing this for the same reasons you are... and if I can repay Potter in the process, then good for me! You're shift's over... I've got the next eight. Just go."

Sherman apparated out of the room.

"Ennervate."

Paul regained consciousness, "Who are you?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"I am your entertainment for the next eight hours or until Potter does something stupid and I get the order to finally kill you."

"He's going to find me, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, he will... of that I have not doubt. But when he and his happy little troupe of do-gooders show up, we have plans for them. They will be captured and killed. Once Potter and Malfoy are gone, Longbottom will be easy and my Mistress will be in control. The world will see what true power can bring."

"Your kind of magic isn't power... it's sick. Why do you think there are more Light than Dark wizards?"

"I am not going to talk about the Dark Arts with a Muggle... Crucio."

Paul screamed in pain, "Sectumsempra crus," the blood started to drip down his legs again. "Crucio."

"Now learn your place, you piece of filth... I don't want you to talk, do you understand?"

Paul nodded his head.

This torture went on for hours... Paul was not sexually abused, but this man was ten times worse than the previous one. And he only used magic to do the torturing. Paul was totally exhausted when an other man Apparated into the room.

"Sherman? What are you doing back... I've still got him for another two hours?"

"Flint, it's Potter and Malfoy, they've escaped... it's time to end this."

"I'll be right there." He turned to Paul who cracked a smile.

"I told you he'd come." 

"And I told you I had no doubt that he would, but your boyfriend has _once again_ come to the rescue a little too late.....Avada Kedavra"

Spell Notes:

Ascendo - ascend (Latin)

Chiroptera odorus - Bat nose (bat-bogie hex) (my words)

Directus - open (Latin)

Everte Statum - turn upside down (CS/Film)

Furnunculus - creates boils on skin (JKR)

Immobulus - to freeze (CS/Film)

Impedimenta - to hinder (JKR)

Incarcerous- magical ropes (JKR)

Maneo - stay (Latin)

Morsusium - stinging hex (my words)

Obesus labium - fat lip (punch to face) (mine)

Oculus infligoium - eye punch (mine)

os - mouth (Latin)

Petrificus Totalus - body bind (JKR)

Rictusempra - tickling (CS/Film)

Rumperium odorus - break nose (mine)

Sectumsempra - cutting charm (JKR)

crus - leg (Latin)

Stupefy - stunning (JKR)

Tarantallegra - Dancing legs (JKR)


	17. Chapter Sixteen

****

Beta'd by: Tamargrl

oOo

__

__

Hermione and Ron were lying in their chamber, having been beaten and bound. They had managed to struggle to be next to each other, quietly finding comfort in their closeness. Neither had said a word since the last beating.

"Merlin," Hermione moaned.

"What is it 'Mione?"

"Don't you feel it?"

"What?"

"The magic vibrating in the air?"

"I guess... what is it?"

"Harry."

"What do you mean _Harry_?"

"That's what the air feels like when Harry looses control. Something has happened..."

"Oh gods."

"Yes."

__

Meanwhile...

"What the hell is that?" Long asked, as she looked at a bloodied, battered and naked Ginny.

"That ,Trisha, is what the air feels like when the most powerful Wizard in the world looses control. And if he doesn't gain it back soon, this whole cavern is going to collapse on top of us."

"Damn... I knew he was powerful and I've felt Wizards loose control before, but I've never felt anything like that."

"It doesn't happen very often... something bad had to have happened to Hermione, Ron, Draco or Paul. Nothing else would bring on that much emotion."

__

Meanwhile...

"No! You sorry bastard, why?"

Marcus continued to smirk, showing only satisfaction at what he'd shown Harry.

Harry, with his hands still on Marcus' face threw him back against the wall and started to hit him repeatedly. The other bound Wizards looked on in fear, as they felt the air vibrate. 

Draco rushed behind Harry, put his arms around him and softly whispered into his ear, "Harry, you have to calm down... you are going to bring the church down on top of us."

"He killed him. There was no reason to... he just killed him."

Marcus struggled to get to his feet, but was unable to because of the magical bindings on him. "Potter, he was nothing but a fucking Muggle. Fuck, you are the most powerful Wizard since Merlin. Why would you waste your time on something as disgusting as that? I did you a favor..." He never got to finish his sentence as Harry's fist hit him again, knocking him out.

"Harry, calm the fuck down," Draco said. "We have to find the others and we need to find Paul, so we can take care of him."

"Draco, he's dead... we can't take care of him."

"I know, but he doesn't deserve to stay down here. He needs to be taken out of here so we can bury him. I'm sure Benny is taking care of him now. Let's put up the wards and find everyone, before any others arrive."

Harry took a deep breath, he knew Draco was right. He knew they were still in danger and they did have to find the others. He also needed to find out what he could about Helena. But why did Paul have to die... he was a defenseless Muggle. Why did everyone he had ever loved have to suffer. Why couldn't this end, he thought it had ended when he killed Voldemort, he thoughthis suffering had ended when he moved away. Why had he been involved again. Why couldn't he just leave Potter for good and become just Harry, again.

He crumbled back into Draco's comforting arms, his body boneless. The grief swept over him. He didn't care that there were a dozen Death Eaters watching him. All he wanted to do was cry and so he did. As he let his emotions out through the tears, the vibrations slowed and eventually stopped, but the sobs continued. Draco allowed him a few moments to grieve, then he gently spoke again, "Harry, we have to go. We have to make sure the others are ok. And we need to take this trash out."

Harry wiped the tears from his face and nodded his understanding. He straightened himself and looked to the group of Death Eaters, "Where are the others?" He asked. No one spoke. "Where are the others?" He asked again, more forcefully. "Y'all saw what I was able to pull from this bag of shit's head. I will find out where the others are, one way or another. I can scan each of your minds until I find them. Or you can tell me and no one else will get hurt.

"Oh, by the way, for those of you who are British... welcome to American... y'all are under arrest." He proceeded to tell them their Miranda Rights. "Now I ask again... where are the others? And understand, that even with your rights having been read to you, if I feel someone is in imminent danger, I can still scan your mind. If I do, I won't be able to control what else I learn. But if you tell me what I want to know, then I will only learn what you are willing to tell me."

"The two women are down that corridor and to the left. The man and woman are in a chamber that is about twenty yards from where you two were being held," one of the men quietly said.

Harry walked up to him and raised his finger to his chest. The man looked at him with fear. Harry smirked and moved his finger, leaving a purple 'C' on his bindings.

The man looked down, "What the bloody hell is that for?"

"Well, it would seem that in America you can't be arrested just for being a part of the Death Eaters, unless we find that you've committed a crime. So far the only thing we can get you on is 'accessory', if that's all you've done, or all we can prove you've done, then this C will tell the Aurors that you co-operated. A few things might be... um, overlooked."

Harry actually chuckled at all the others now attempting to give him information. He looked to Draco and winked, "Gentlemen, I appreciate it. I'm going to ward this area to record anything you may want to say... you only need to state your full name before you make a statement. On behalf of the American/Salem Alliance Ministry of Magic - Auror Division, I thank you. But, we do need to go find the others. Someone'll be back soon. Your statements will be reviewed by the Aurors.

"Com'on, Draco, let's go find everyone."

They first went to Ginny and Trisha's chamber. As soon as they had removed the bindings, Ginny flew into Harry's arms. 

"Who was it?"

"Paul."

"Oh gods, Harry, I am so sorry."

Harry just nodded, "We know where the other's are... let me heal you and conjure you some clothes." Ginny looked down at her naked body with embarrassment. "Gin, it's OK, Draco and I are both gay... um no affect. But, you _will_ catch your death of cold down here." He waved his hand over her wounds, they were instantly healed, she was also wearing a snug fitting pair of low ride jeans and a low cut - midriff top. They made her look extremely attractive.

She quirked an eye at Harry, "For someone who claims to be gay, you sure did put me in some skimpy clothes."

"I said I was gay... not blind... just because I don't want to fuck you, doesn't mean I don't appreciate looking at you. Besides, I think that's what you were wearing the last time I saw you, before I left London... it isn't like I was _trying_ to make you look sexy, that's just how I remember you..." he said with a shrug.

Ginny gave a shy blushing smile, "Thank you, Harry. Where are the others?"

He put an arm around her, for both his and her comfort, and led her out of the chamber. Draco had assisted Long, in much the same way as Harry had done Ginny. "They're this way."

The four walked quietly down the walkway. Long was the first to break the silence, "What happened, Potter?" she timidly asked, not wanting to upset Harry, but knowing that she needed the information.

Harry took a deep breath, "Marcus Flint... an old _friend_ of mine," he spat, "tortured and killed Paul. Draco and I were in a chamber, bound by non-magical ropes. I guess they were scared that if I was bound by magic I could free myself, even with the magical suppression charms on the chamber. We managed to get ourselves untied and left the chamber... we found four of them and as we were fighting, another ten, or so, came to help. We managed to subdue them and they are now in a recording bubble confessing."

"And how did you manage that?"

"Well..." he looked sheepishly at Long, "I used my Legilimens to get the information from Flint, then read the other's their rights. I also told them that since I felt y'all were still in danger, I could use it on all of them until I found what I wanted. I also hinted that anything else I found while scanning them, could be used. One of them told me where y'all were. I told him that since the only crime he had committed, as far as we knew, was accessory, that we may overlook that, for his co-operation. The other's were all too eager to clear their names, once they found out that in America they couldn't be arrested - just for being Death Eaters."

"You do realize that you would not have been able to use any of the information you'd've gotten while in their minds, don't you?"

Harry smirked, "Yes, but they didn't realize that."

The four found Hermione and Ron. Once they were unbound, Hermione took Harry into her arms. He broke down again in the arms of his childhood confidant. 

"I'm sorry, Harry, I'm so, so sorry," she cooed comforting him as he wept. After a few moments, "Harry, we need to get going. You'll have time to grieve when we get out of here. We have a job to finish, let's get Paul... then we can go find the bitch responsible for all of this. She'll pay for what she's done Harry, you know she will."

Harry nodded and held her tighter for an other second, relishing the calm she has always been able to give him. "Paul is in a cinderblock room, I found how to get there when I was in Flint's mind... will you come with me to get him, the room's not big enough for all of us?"

"Of course, Harry. But tell the other's how to get there. If we aren't back in five minutes, they need to come after us, it could be another trap."

Harry once again nodded, and informed the other's what they had planned. Long argued but finally relented, knowing that Harry wouldn't want everyone to see his husband, the way she was sure he probably was.

Hermione held onto Harry as he Apparated them to the room. She gasped as she saw Paul's lifeless body still hanging in shackles on the wall.

Harry walked to him. He raised his hand touching his chest... he knew that Paul was dead, but he had to feel him to make it real to him. He closed his eyes at the sight of his husband. 

"You know, in the Muggle world I'd never be able to do this, remove him... but the courts will accept a pensive memory as evidence," Harry told Hermione.

Then as the tears started to flow again, he magically sealed all of his wounds and cleaned his body. He removed the shackles, levitating him. Harry then conjured a sheet to wrap around him. Hermione walked to Harry, put her arms around him, with a hand also resting on Paul. She nodded and Harry Apparated them back to the others.

Draco walked to the body, he placed a hand on Paul's face and gently kissed his forehead, "Find Benny and tell him I love him," he said as he cried openly, not caring that the others were watching. 

Harry walked behind him and put his arms around his soul mate, "They'll find each other. I'm sure of it." Draco turned around and wrapped his arms around Harry, each wept for the loss both felt, not only for Paul, but for Benny as well.

Long wiped the tears from her face as she watched these two men, "Gentlemen, we need to go," she quietly said. "We'll take him back to _The Triangle_ and make arrangements. We also need to have the men down here taken into custody."

The six, with Paul's body in tow, apparated.

As soon as the group appeared at _The Triangle,_ Tonks flew into Draco's arms. "Thank Merlin, Coco, you're alright, the Muggles reported tremors in the area near the church, I was scared I'd lost you again."

Draco patted his cousin on the back, "I'm ok, Dora, the tremor was Potter losing it. He'd just found out about his husband," he whispered.

"Oh no," she moved from Draco and gave Harry a hug. "I'm sorry, Harry."

He hugged her back, "Thank you, Tonks."

Arrangements were made to have Paul's body moved to a Muggle funeral home. The Auror's had a Muggle doctor, who was actually a Squib, declare him dead, so there would be no questions.

A group of Aurors also went to gather the Death Eaters in the cavern.

__

June 23, 2020

Harry entered his and Paul's bedroom for the first time since having come back from _The Triangle_ , two days ago. The others were staying at Draco's but had stopped in to check on him several times. Harry needed to get dressed for the funeral, and all of his good clothes were in this room. He had been sleeping on the couch, or at least laying on the couch at night. He wasn't ready to see the room that they had made love in so many times. It was hard enough coming home... he wasn't ready for this but had not choice. He walked to the closet, only glancing at the unmade bed. When he opened the closet his knees gave out on him and he collapsed to the floor, seeing all of Paul's clothes hanging there... never to be used again by his beloved. He was paralyzed by his grief, when he heard the bedroom door open. He looked to see Hermione. His weeping became wails of hurt and anger, as she rushed to him. She joined him on the floor, trying in vain to comfort him. 

She couldn't understand why such a gentle and loving man would have to suffer so much pain. She would have gladly suffered this for him. He did not deserve any of this. 

Soon they were joined by Remus, "Harry, I know what you are going through and there is nothing I can say that will make the pain go away... but please know that it will get easier. It will never go away but as time passes, it _will_ get easier. But today we need to put his body to rest, so you can get on with your life."

"Remus, I don't want to go on with out him. He was my everything... we were just starting to get back to normal after Easter. We still had so much to share... so many good times ahead... why does this always happen to me? Why can't the fucking gods just let me be happy? I've done everything I was suppose to... I already did it... this was suppose to be my time. I gave the Wizarding world their fucking peace... why can't I have some now?" His cries took over his speech, he wasn't able to say anything else.

"Harry, I don't know... I just don't know... I've asked that question so many times. I wish I had an answer for you. But, we need to go. You need to get dressed. Hermione can pick out a suit for you, if you want to come back to the living room with me."

Harry nodded, allowing Remus to help him up and walk him to the living room. They stood holding each other.

"Gods, Remus, when Sirius died, I thought I suffered more than anyone, but if you even felt a fraction of what I'm feeling now... I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, like I should have been."

"Harry, you were fifteen... and you were suffering too. There is no way you could have known what I was going through. No one who hasn't lost a spouse can know. I understood."

"I don't know if I can do this today. Everyone thinks I'm so fucking brave... but I'm just a damn coward... I don't know if I can face everyone. Gods, my entire department, plus half of the Wizarding world, is going to be there.

"They are giving Paul an official burial, because they think he was killed because of one of my cases... hell he was really, just not one they knew about."

"You'll make it through, and we'll be there for you, me, Hermione, Ron... all of your friends. All of the people who love you. Besides, it might me fun to watch a bunch of British Wizards trying to fit in at an American Muggle funeral."

Harry looked to Remus with tears still in his eyes and a sad smile on his face, "Are you sure you were a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin?"

"Quite."

Hermione walked out of the bedroom with a black suit with grey pin stripes, and Harry's dress uniform, "I wasn't sure which you wanted to wear. I know your department is giving him an official burial, but I wasn't sure if you'd want to wear your uniform or not."

Harry contemplated both suits, "Oh hell, I hate that damn uniform. I'll wear the suit; not that it's much better. I mean, it's great that the department is giving him this type of burial, but... we know this had nothing to do with my work.

"It's also tradition for the squad to go to this little pub after, it's run by a couple of ex-cops. Will you two come with us? It would mean a lot to me if you were there."

"Of course we'll be there. I think most everyone is planning to be there, too. Not only is your Muggle police department going, but most of the Aurors from both Britain and this branch of America will be. It should be interesting. I wonder how many Obliteration Charms will need to happen?" Hermione questioned.

"How are we going to explain all those people?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "Harry have you ever heard of the United Nation's _International Security Consortium_?"

"Of course, they are a policing agency that helps to enforce international laws, very cloak and dagger kind of stuff. Not much is really known about them, why?" He asked with a raised brow.

"They are not there to enforce international _Muggle_ laws, that is why they are so cloak and dagger. Every Auror in the world is a member of this consortium, and that is how you are going to explain all the others being there. You are an inactive member. And, you _would_ have known this had you _not_ slept through _every_ History of Magic class you ever took."

"Binns' talked about something besides Goblin wars?"

"Yes, seventh year... Wizarding government... ring a bell?"

"Hell, Hermione, by seventh, year my body was already programmed for naptime whenever I was in that class."

Hermione chuckled... "You and just about every other student who went to Hogwarts, until we got him to retire.

"But the official story is, which is actually the truth... you were a member of the Consortium when you were in Britain, you retired and became an inactive agent when you left. Paul was killed because of one of your past cases. That is also why your department was so willing to give him an official burial. The only Muggle there who will know the truth is your Captain, as he is now one of the three Muggle liaisons for the Dallas Police Force."

"What?"

"Well, you and Draco sort of _outed_ the Wizarding world to him, and he was willing to do this, once he realized the possible long term ramifications of having Helena so close to his backyard."

"I guess I'll need to talk to him about all of this, won't I?"

"Yes, but we have a funeral to attend. Are you ready?"

"No, but let's do it anyway."

The three got into the car that was waiting to take them to the cemetery. 

oOo

__

__

The funeral was a blur to Harry. He remembered being surrounded by his friends, but only thinking of his loss. He would never remember what the minister said, nor would he remember the many words of condolences he received, from the never ending stream of people after the service.

He was sitting at _The Brother of the Blue_ with all of the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus and Draco, when Captain Meyers approached the table.

"Harry, how are you doing?"

"A few more of these and I'll be doing fine," he said, as he lifted his drink to his lips.

"May we talk?"

"Um... sure," he looked to his friends, "I'll be back." There were murmurs of agreement, as he stood to followed his captain to a private table in the back of the bar.

"I know this isn't the appropriate time to discuss this, but the Wizards are going to be leaving _The Triangle_. They've set up another temporary headquarters, just for this case. I guess that the Ministry isn't large enough to accommodate them and the Brits that are here.

"I was wondering if you are planning to return to work? Or are you going to be joining the Ministry, in their hunt for that evil woman they've been telling me about?"

"I really hadn't thought about it. I don't think I have a choice but to help track her down. But I'm not sure if she's going to be to active right now. She's managed to piss off some really powerful Wizards."

"Yes, I've heard that.... So are you really everything they say you are?"

Harry chuckled, "Well, that depends on what they say I am, sir."

"Are you really greater than Merlin?"

"Greater? No. More powerful? We'll never know, but probably."

"Wow, Evans... or should I call you Potter?"

"Evans is my legal name, I actually prefer it, but with this lot..." he motioned to the room in general, "I don't have much of a choice. I'll answer to either."

"So, Benny's husband, is he just as powerful as you?"

"No, but he is one of the most powerful Wizards in the world. I told you when Benny died, that we went to school together and didn't get along. I was honest about that... we were rivals. He came from a family of Dark Wizards and I was groomed to be Light. During the war, he switched sides and worked as a spy for us; he was a spy for the Order, that's the group of Witches and Wizards who led the Light. 

"His mentor and friend, who was also one of our professors, was also a spy. He didn't make it during the final battle. But when all was said and done, Draco... or Lucas, was only seen as a turncoat and wasn't accepted in society. The ministry, which was run by a bunch of idiots at the time, took his family's money and left him with little. He was given no protection and had to flee to save his own life."

"I just can't believe that there was an entire war fought and the _Muggles_ , as you call us, had no clue."

Harry snorted, "Well, the ones who were killed sorta realized that something was amiss, albeit a little too late."

"Were there really that many?"

"More than you'd ever believe. The Ministry used all kinds of charms and spells to hide what was happening. It's those types of spells that Luke and I were discussing, to use on you, the night this all happened. Muggles aren't allowed to know about our world, we were discussing whether we should alter your memory or not."

"You can really do that?"

"Yep."

"Damn. I've heard a lot in the last couple of days... is it true that you killed the most evil Wizard in a century?"

"Yeah, and I was only seventeen at the time. I was barely of legal age in our world and I had faced him many times before that. When he died I thought this would all be over... but I guess I was wrong. I only gave us a few years of peace."

"I'm still having a problem with that. They call you their savior, like you're some kind of god or something."

"I'm no god, just a man who has been given some wonderful gifts... but those gifts are also sometimes a curse."

"Most gifts are. I hate to be harping on this topic, but I do really need to know if you are planning to come back to the _Task Force_ , the Mafia is getting restless with _The Triangle_ being shut down. They are putting a lot of pressure on those people down town who, they think, are responsible for shutting it down. If you don't return, we'll have to get someone else in there to infiltrate the Mafia. But if you do come back, the Ministry wants to provide protection for you."

"And how would they do that? I mean this is a gay club, over half of their Aurors are women?" Harry questioned.

"Are you familiar with _The Rainbow Club_?"

"Yes, lesbian nightclub, a few blocks from _The Triangle_."

"Yes, well... they've been given several warnings about serving underage drinkers. If you choose to come back to work, they'll be shut down. It is our hope that the women there, will start going to the closest _homosexual-friendly_ club. That will explain the influx of women. 

"The Ministry has discussed, along with many of their Aurors, the situation and they are willing to do this, in exchange for my continued work as a liaison with the Department. It seems that this is not the only Wizard-based crime that has been happening in the area. If you choose to come back, we will explain your disappearance, you will continue working on your case and will be close enough to the Ministry to also work on bringing down that Hell woman."

"Helena."

"Yes, her."

"When would this all happen?"

"Tomorrow."

"It would probably be good for me to get back into a routine, and if _Hell Woman_ thought that I was getting on with my life, she might get sloppy. Let me talk to a few of my friends to get their opinions. I'd also like to talk to the British and American Ministers and see if this will actually work. I want to have a say in what's happening. I don't want them to fuck this up, either the Mafia case I'm working or the search for Hell Woman."

"That would be fine, when can you let me know?"

"Y'all'll know by the end of the night."

oOo

__

June 23, 2020

Harry, clad in his green suede clubbing outfit, walked into _The Purple Triangle_.

"Harry, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you since the raid."

"In jail, Stu."

"What?"

"Saturday night, when they had the raid. I was arrested."

"What for?"

"Pandering." 

"Why?" Stuart asked, with a laugh.

"Oh, you think it's funny do you? You know that man that came in before the raid?" Stuart nodded. "We were out in the alley, he was giving me head for a hit. We didn't hear what was going on in here and when they found us... let's just say we were less than dressed and in mid-blow. He was charged with prostitution, and I was charged with pandering. It was two days before they would let me make a phone call. And when I finally got a hold of Garciá, it took until this afternoon for his lawyer to get me out."

"Fuck. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh well, it's not the first time I spent a day or two in jail. So what's been going on?"

"Well, we were shut down by the health department. I guess they didn't think it was sanitary for guys to be fucking on the back tables. And _The Rainbow Club_ got shut down too, I don't know what for. We've had women in here all day."

Harry laughed, "I bet that's going over really well," he said as he looked around the club. He spotted a couple of women he recognized as American Aurors.

"Hernandez doesn't care, as long as they spend their money. I just hope they don't chase away the regulars."

"I'm sure they'll learn to live together. So which station am I working tonight?"

oOo

__

Saturday, June 27, 2020 

11:00pm The Purple Triangle

Harry and Stuart were in the office at _The Triangle_ , doing a line of coke during their break.

"Harry, some of the women have asked if they can join _After Hours_ , what do you think?"

Harry inwardly winced, knowing they were just doing it to protect him. "As long as they leave the guys alone that want to be left alone, I don't have a problem with it. Have you asked around?" 

"Yeah, I've pretty much gotten that same answer from everyone else. It will just be weird having women here, though."

"Oh, I don't know... variety is the spice of life and stuff like that."

Stuart put his arms around Harry and ground his hips into his, "So, love, are you looking for some variety?"

Harry kissed his lips, "Mmmm, you give me a lot of variety. But, I have gotten to know some of the women the last couple of days... I don't know. It's not like I've never done a women before... I just don't enjoy it as much. You know, have to psych myself into it... it's ok if there's more than a couple of players involved."

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask you... changing the subject a little. You seem sorta out of it lately. Is everything alright?"

Harry got a tear in his eye, "No, it's not. I wasn't going to say anything, because it's over and done now. But do you remember me telling you about my husband?" Stuart nodded. "He was killed last week-end, I found out after I got out of jail. I didn't even get to say good-bye."

"Oh god, Harry, I'm so sorry... why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know, Stu. I mean, you and I are together and I know that Paul was a touchy subject. I just didn't want y'all to feel sorry for me I guess."

"What happened?"

"Some thugs broke into his house, he was murdered for no reason... they didn't even steal anything."

"Oh, Harry, you should have said something. I know you still had feelings for him..."

"Stuart, I just don't want to talk about it. It's hard enough. I'll be ok, it will just take time to work through. I'll be ok, I swear."

"If you need anything, just... you know I'm here for you."

"I know, love. Let's get back before Steve comes looking for us."

The two walked from the office and all Harry saw in the crowd of people, was the unmistakable blonde hair of one Draco Malfoy. He walked over to him with a sad smile, and was greeted with a warm comforting hug.

"What cha doing here?" Harry asked.

"I've been wanting to see how you've been since the funeral, but you aren't at home, you're cell phone's been disconnected and I don't know how to reach you at the apartment... so I figured you'd be here."

"Yeah, well, my cell was on Paul's plan, I have a new number now, and you're right, I've not been home. I'm back working here, obviously."

"Yes, Obviously. So...."

"So what?"

"Harry, how are you doing?"

"Draco, I'm doing worse than I've ever done. I don't care about my job, I don't care what I look like when I get dressed to come in here. All I want to do is make that bitch pay... and I know that I can't do that. I need to do this the right way, because if I _could_ just kill her out of revenge, then I'm just as bad as she and her followers are."

"Is that why you didn't kill Marcus? You need to do it the _right way_? I would have in a heartbeat."

Harry looked around, "Let me get my satchel and we'll go to the alley, we can talk a little more privately out there."

"OK."

Harry got Stuart to cover his station. Stu did recognize Draco from Easter, but just assumed he was back for some of the drugs he got then. He remember also that he had been with Paul, but he didn't think much about it.

"Here, you want a joint?"

Draco laughed in disbelief. "I don't really think that's a good idea, for either of us."

"Draco, this is my job, if I don't come back more stoned than what I left, they'll start to question me. I usually partake with my normal clients."

"What the heck, sure."

So the two proceeded to light-up and set leaning against the dumpsters.

"So are you going to tell me why you didn't kill Marcus?"

"Draco, I am Light, not just a Light Wizard, but I am the epitome of Light. I am not capable of killing unless it is in self-defense, I just can't do it. Trust me, I've tried."

"Then how did you kill the Dark Lord?"

"He was trying to kill me," Harry shrugged. "I cast that charm to change him, but I knew it would only last a few seconds. So at that point, it was either him or me. The same with all of the Death Eaters I've killed, and the two suspects I've killed, in the line of duty... it was them or me... or in the case of Lucius - him or Ron. Hell, I can't even hunt. When I first came here, some of my college buddies tried to take me deer hunting, I couldn't pull the trigger. Something in me stopped it from happening. I think that if I _need_ the animal for food, I could do it... but not for sport. Even though I knew that deer would have been used for food and it's leather... I knew I didn't _need it_."

"Wow, you really should have taken the LSA, you know that don't you?"

"No, I shouldn't have. I don't want to go back."

"I know you don't, but if something, god forbid, should happen to Neville, you are the best choice. You'd be better than me. I guess I still have enough Dark in me, that I could have ripped Flint limb from limb."

"Most would have, but... oh well. I wish I could and I wish you had. But truth is, I probably would have stopped you."

"Would you?"

"I'm sure of it. He was defenseless at that point. I couldn't have let you kill him. I did the same thing in third year, when Remus and Sirius tried to kill Peter Pettigrew... I just didn't know at the time _why_ I did it. Let's talk about something else, ok?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, um... are you going to help the Ministry track down Hell Woman?"

"Hell Woman? I like that. I think I am. I was prepared to take the job offer at Harvard, but I think this is more important. Will that be a problem for you?"

"Not in the near future. I don't think I could be with you right now. I mean, I can still feel the pull, but my heart's not in it. Did you feel the same way with Benny?"

"Yeah, I did. It was probably a year before I realized that I was still wanting you, and even then I knew I wasn't ready. It was probably Easter this year before my heart and soul finally reconciled, but my conscience wouldn't allow me to do that to Paul."

"So are you saying that I should look you up in couple of years?"

"Yes, I guess I am. But, I don't want to lose your friendship between now and then. I think I can give you space and still maintain a friendship, if that's ok with you."

"I'd like that. But, if it gets to be too much for you, let me know. I'll help you back off. And also, I don't know how to say this..."

"Just spit it out, Potter."

"OK, between now and when I'm ready to explore this relationship with you, if you should find someone you want to be with. Don't let the possibility that we _may_ be together stop you. With my job, and with Hell Woman and her minions after me, I may _not_ be around. I don't want you to lose out on a chance at happiness because you're waiting for me to grieve. Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does. And the same for you. I mean we each found true love once before, even though we are soul mates. If you find someone you want to be with, don't let this Magic between us stop you. I want you to be happy, Harry."

Harry leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, "And I want you to be happy Draco. And I really do need to go back... um, can I ask you a favor... actually two?"

"You can ask," Draco chuckled.

"We've been out here longer than a sale would take, can you mess up your hair a little, and also can you leave before _After Hours_ , I don't think I could take it if you were here."

Draco reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head a little, "You do know, I wouldn't do this for just anyone, don't you?"

"Of course."

"And I promise I won't be here for _After Hours_ tonight or anytime in the near future."

"Thank you."

The two went back to the club, Harry bought Draco and drink, he left after he had drank it.

Harry feigned a headache and went home before _After Hours_ started, almost laughing to himself, that the Aurors would have to participate, even though he'd left.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

****

Beta'd by: Tamargrl

oOo

_  
_

Friday July 31, 2020

The weeks went by and Harry continued to work his case. There was little activity from Hell Woman, as everyone had taken to calling her now, and her minions. Harry had managed to not participate in any of the _After Hours_ since Paul's death. He wasn't sure if he could pretend _that well_.

He had managed to amass even more evidence to bring down the Mafia, but there was still pressure from someone in the department. He was working his favorite station at the club, waiting tables, so he wasn't trapped behind the bar all night, when he saw a flash of red hair. He looked up to see the smiling eyes of Ginny Weasley.

"Hey, Gin. What cha do'n here?"

"I've temporarily moved to Dallas, my status has been reinstated and I'm now working with Long here. And tonight we are here, um... to see you."

"Wow, that's great. It will seem like old times having you around, can I get you two a drink? I am _working_ ya' know."

"Sure, but I don't recognize anything up there," she pointed to the erotic list of drinks, "just get me something sweet."

"Ok," he smiled, not taking Ginny for a 'sweet-drink girl', "what about you Trisha?"

"I'll take a _Hairy_ _Virgin_ ," she said with a teasing purr.

"Oh sweetie, this Harry hasn't been a virgin since before you were born, but I'll get you a drink anyway. Do you want that with ice?"

"No, I prefer my virgins _not_ to be frigid."

Harry laughed and shook his head, "You win... I'll be back with your drinks."

He went to the bar to make the drinks, Stuart walked up beside him. "Harry, I don't mean to be in your business, but did you card those two? They look awful young and they did shut down _The Rainbow_ last month for serving underaged, I'm told that the cops sent in two girls to trap the bartender. The redhead _may_ be old enough but that blonde looks awful young."

"The redhead is a year younger than I am and the blonde is her lover. I've known the redhead for almost thirty years, she moved to the states not to long ago and I've met the blonde before, she's twenty-three."

"Wow, Red is that old?"

"Thanks Stu... that really helps my ego," Harry laughed.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. How is it that your friends from the England all look so young?"

"I don't know... maybe it was something in the pumpkin juice they served at our school."

"Eww yuck."

"Don't knock it... it's one of the few thinks I miss from my childhood. I'm going to take these to the girls and do rounds on the tables before my break, I really need to do something to calm my nerves. With Ginny here anything could happen, I'd rather not face it straight."

"Harry, I've known you for two years and I've not known y'all to be straight, yet."

Harry smiled, "You like the fact that I'm not straight."

"Yes I do... now go give your friends their drinks before I show you how much I enjoy you not being straight."

"Maybe later?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, as he walked away.

"Here you go ladies," he set the drinks on the table and leaned down on the table. "Just wanted to let you know I told Stuart that you were lovers and that we went to school together Gin, he was questioning why I didn't card you two. So you'll have to act the part, sorry."

"Harry, don't worry about it, we accepted this assignment knowing that we'd have to _act the part_."

"Cool, I have to check my other tables. I get a break in about twenty minutes if you ladies want to go out back and watch me smoke a joint or you could join me. If you are going to be regulars, you may as well be a couple of my personal customers too. I have some alfalfa rolled like joints, just for all the Aurors that have been coming in here. It smells enough like pot that no one notices."

"Sounds good, just let us know when you go."

"I'll do that. Talk to you in a bit." 

Harry stood and headed for the next table when Ginny spoke louder than she should, "Oh and Harry? I almost forgot... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The club erupted into birthday wishes. Harry turned and glared at Ginny, "When was the last time I called you a bitch?"

"Not nearly long enough," she said with an impish smile.

"Then let me remedy that. _BITCH_." He turned and walked away laughing, knowing tonight was not going to be the quiet milestone he had hoped for. He made his way through getting orders from his others tables and was standing at the bar mixing drinks.

"Harry why didn't you tell me it was y'all's birthday?" Stuart asked, being a little put out that he didn't know.

"I would rather forget it."

"Why? We could've had a party or something... it's still not to late I could call the other guys, I'm sure we could do something after the club closed."

"Stuart, I'm forty today... I don't think that's a reason to celebrate."

"Oh you are not old. You look like you're twenty-five and you act younger than that, sometimes. I've been with men half your age, who don't have the energy or stamina you do. You're perfect," he purred as he gave Harry a loving kiss.

"Mmmm, thanks, Stu, that helps. I'm going to take a break; Ginny and Trisha want to make a buy, I'll take them out back. I think I'm going to get a little fucked with them... I need it now that everyone knows it's my birthday."

"Go, if anyone needs anything - I'll cover your area, take your time."

"Thanks, love," Harry said as he left to serve the drinks.

He then grabbed his satchel, caught Ginny and Trisha's attention and headed for the alley.

"So, Harry, is this where you do all of your drug deals?"

"No, most are done in the loo, but I can't very well take you two in there. And, Gin?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I really hate you right now, you know that don't you?"

Ginny stuck her tongue out, "No you don't, you love me."

"That is not the point... no one knew it was my birthday. I was just going to get slowly fucked up throughout the night, go home at the end of my shift and forget about how old I am."

"Merlin, Harry, you are not old, I'm going to thirty-nine in less than two weeks, and I don't see myself as old, I'm not even a third of the way through my life."

"I know, it's just... I guess, I've been living with Muggles for so long. Forty is usually considered middle age. And I guess, there's a part of me that figures I'd have done something great by now. You know, family, teaching... stuff like that. I would have never thought, twenty years go, that I'd be working every day at a fucking gay nightclub."

"Harry, you _have_ done some very great things and besides, it's not too late for any of those things. And you are not working at a nightclub you are a police officer, even if you'd stayed in our world you'd probably be doing that there. As far as family goes, that's a little hard when you won't sleep with a woman. Even Wizards haven't been able to give men the right sex organs long enough to accommodate a baby, even if you're a morph."

"I know, I just thought I'd find a nice Wizard, settle down and adopt or something, I knew even with the expectations of the Wizarding world to produce an heir, I never would. I don't know... I'm just being a little melancholy, I guess. All the 'coulda, shoulda, wouldas' in my life. When I left I did the right thing - I know that, and I wouldn't trade the time I had with Paul for the world, but there are times... I don't know."

"Harry, we all have those days. My major 'shoulda', as you put it, was trying harder to get you in my life, even if it was just to produce an heir. I mean, I thought I had a happy life with Blaise, but now I realize it was all a farce and I wonder what would have happened if things were different, it's human nature. It doesn't make what we've done any less than what it is."

"I know... like I said I'm just being a little melancholy. I'm sure once today is over, things will look better."

"I'm sure they will be, now let me have some of that alfalfa, I've done Muggle weed before, and I am very curious about this alfalfa stuff."

"Ok, you know it's just grass, and I mean green grass that grows in a field. It won't do anything but leave a sweet taste in your mouth. I, on the other hand, am going to do the real thing." He looked to Long, who had been quietly listening, "what's you're poison darl'n? I won't tell anyone if you do something stronger than alfalfa. You wouldn't be the first."

"I'll do a real joint, it's been a while, and I'll have Gin cast a sobering spell in a little while. How do you do this stuff all the time, Potter? The other's have reported that you do drugs like it was candy. There are some who are questioning your judgment after what happened last month."

"First, in here it's either Harry or Black, don't fuck my cover. And as far as the drugs go, I have a tolerance to poisons. You said you read a history book or two, can you tell me why that might be?" He looked at Ginny who had a knowing smirk.

"I'm sure when Voldemort was after you, they had given you all types of potions, to ward off anything he might do to you."

"Nope, think back... was there ever a time that I should have died but didn't."

"Oh gee, _Black_ , I don't think we have time to get into all of those times."

"Ok, fair enough; that was a little vague... let's see, if I was not given potions, was there a time I should have been poisoned to death, but didn't?"

"The basilisk?"

"Yep, don't know why... they think that it may have been the phoenix tear. The poison actually is still in my system, or was when I was last checked. And because a basilisk is the magical equivalent to a Muggle's genetically created creature, it's venom is the combination of all known poisonous chemicals to exist. I have an immunity... sort of like a Muggle vaccination where they give you a little of the disease to keep you from getting the full blown illness. I can still be affected if I take enough, but it takes a hell of a lot to even make me slightly stoned, most of the time, I just fake being fucked up. And since I'm suppose to be dealing the shit, I have to partake," he finished with a salute to her with his joint.

"You are an amazing man, Harry," Long said with awe.

"Yeah, you didn't act too amazed last month."

"You were trying to take over a case that should have been mine. After I thought about it, I understood, but it pissed me off at the time. I've studied about you since I was a child."

"Oh gods, don't tell me that, especially not today."

"Sorry, but you know you are a major figure in modern history. I became an Auror because of you, I wanted to fight for the Light, just like you had. And when I found out that you were living here in Dallas, I had dreams of meeting you and maybe even convincing you to come back to the Wizarding world. But that night you showed up, dressed like some gothic god, I was shocked, awed, scared and turned on all at the same time."

"You need to go easy on that shit, if you're making confessions like that after only three drags."

"It's not the pot, it's the truth. You are an attractive man. But I saw the anger in your eyes and the power just leaking off of you, I didn't know how to react. Especially after I'd just been pulled off the case because Ridinger had found out that you were involved."

"Well, I hope you are over your hero worship. The last person who got caught up in that was kissed in Azkaban, for turning over everything he knew about me to Voldemort, when I wouldn't return his affections."

"That would be Creevey?"

"Yes, Colin. His brother Dennis..."

"Yes, I've read Dennis Creevey's biography about you. It is the only authorized biography ever written. You made him a rich man."

"No he made himself a rich man, I just allowed him to use my story to get there."

Ginny took the joint out of Harry's hand, took a drag and handed it back, "What? This shit sucks. I can't believe some of the others smoke it on a regular basis, just for appearances, especially when there are so many different spells and potions that can counteract marijuana. 

"You know, you guys are talking about Colin and I still have problems understanding why he did that, even after all of these years. Merlin, he was the vice president of your official fan club at Hogwarts."

"Tell me, Gin, who was the president?"

"Bite me. I was young and had a crush."

"You know you called it my official fan club, how did that happen? I don't remember ever giving my approval for a fuck'n fan club."

"You were a minor at the time, Dumbledore was in control of all of your affairs in the Wizarding world, and he thought it would be a good idea. He actually approached me, said something about improving you public image."

"That sounds like him, gods I miss him. He was always able to help me put my life into perspective."

"Yes, he was a great man," Ginny sighed in agreement.

"I've read about him and wish I'd met him. I can't believe I'm sitting here, talking to two Wizards who not only trained under him, but were actually also his friends. Besides you, Harry, he was probably the greatest Wizard since Merlin."

"I've said this before, I am not as great as Merlin, I'm only compared to him because of my power, but you are right, Albus Dumbledore was as great if not greater than Merlin. He led the Light, even when the Light didn't know it needed a leader."

The three sat silently for a few more minutes, before Harry decided he had to go back to work. "I don't know why Hernandez doesn't fire me," he said as he stood. "I spend as much time out here or on in the loo as I do in the club anymore."

"Probably because you bring in so many people. Most stay and buy drinks after they buy stuff from you. At least that's what the reports I've read said," Long commented.

"You're probably right, that _and_ the fact that I give good head."

"We didn't need to know that," Ginny moaned.

"Whatever. You two sticking around?"

"Yep, we are here until you close. And then we are to discreetly follow you home, to make sure you're safe."

"Cool, I'll try not to lose you. I've been having fun with some of the others."

"I know. Why do you think they sent us here. They figured you'd at least not try to lose us. You know the Ministry is only doing this for your own good."

"I know, but I didn't ask for it, nor is it really necessary, if something happens then I'd just as likely be saving them as them protecting me," he said as they entered the club. He then went back to work raising his brows as he walked past them.

oOo

At about one o'clock, there were about fifty pops and the club was filled with masked Wizards.

"Fuck." Harry jumped up on a table, "Everyone lay down," he shouted.

Ginny and Long, both brandished their wands. They were almost immediately disarmed and stunned.

"Harry, what the fuck is going on?" Stuart asked noticing that most of the wands were pointing at Harry.

"Stu, just get down and shut up. I can't explain it right now, I'm a little busy."

Harry looked to the group of Wizards, "So is Helena too much of a coward to face me? Why are y'all here?"

Several Wizards parted and a tall women, wearing black robes, that flowed like silk stepped before Harry. Her eyes were violet, her features sharp but feminine. Her body shapely, and she was simply the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen. Harry looked her in the eyes and knew that behind all of that beauty was an evil as great as Voldemort's.

"I am no coward, Potter, I am simply cautious."

"Well, if it isn't Hell Women herself? To what do I owe this honor?"

"I've heard that you have started to call me that, and to be honest, Harry, I'm not sure I like it. I would prefer you call me 'My Mistress'."

"You are not my mistress, nor will I ever show you the respect you demand with that name. I cow to no one. And I ask you again, why are you here?"

"Why, to wish to wish you a _Happy Birthday_ of course."

"Why thank you for that, but you could have sent a card. You didn't need to come all this way just for that."

"Oh but, Harry, I also wanted to give you a gift."

"Oh did you?" Harry asked with a smirk, "And what kind of gift does the most evil person alive give one who is of the Light?"

"An offer of course."

"I do believe that any offer you would have, would be of no use to me."

"Oh but, Harry, I believe you _will_ take this offer."

"And why is that, _Helena_?"

"Because my offer is to allow the Longbottoms to live."

"Oh is it? And what would I need to exchange for this offer?"

"Your loyalty. If you would join me, the two of us would be unstoppable. We could rule the world, both Magical and Muggle."

"Helena, if the Longbottoms had been in danger, I would know it by now, as I am next in line for the Lumosupernusatrum. But even if they are, each would gladly give their lives to keep you from taking power. And as for your offer of world domination, you are a little late for that. It has been offered to me many times, both for the side of the Dark and the Light. I have never wanted it, and your wanting to do it together is even less incentive. I don't want it, I don't want you, and I don't think you should be here." Harry raised his hands.

"Wait, before you do whatever it is you are planning to do. I forgot to tell you one thing."

"Helena, I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

Helena raised her hand, in it was an orb. "But, Harry, I believe you will be very interested in this."

"And what is that?"

"Look into it, Harry, and you will see."

Harry with hands still raised, cautiously walked towards Helena. He looked into the orb, it appeared to be a small crystal ball, but the image within was clear. In a room very much like the one Paul was killed in, was a bound and gagged Draco Malfoy.

oOo

__

__

Harry looked into the orb and sighed, with a pain in his eyes he met Helena's eyes. "Helena, did you ever meet Tom Riddle?"

"Who?"

"OK, let me rephrase that, have you ever read a book? Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort's birth name. Did you ever meet him?"

"No, he and I were a planet apart. But I knew his goals, which I agreed with, and I have found his followers quite capable and very loyal."

"Well, Tom and I had a history."

"Are you going anywhere with this?"

"Patience; I will explain it all to you. Tom was the master at manipulation, he and I had a bond, when I was young he could read my thoughts and even plant thoughts into my mind. I eventually learned to do the same to him. And while there, I learned his many tricks. And you are not nearly as talented as he, I don't believe that you have Draco Malfoy, nor do I believe that the Longbottoms are in danger."

"Harry, you and I are not connected by the bonds you shared with the Dark Lord, and I am an accomplished Occlumens, I know that you have not entered my thoughts. I have your friend and I will kill him, like I did your pathetic little Muggle toy, I assure you it will be quite painful."

"You are right Helena, you and I are not connected, but Draco and I are. Did you know that he is my soul mate?" Helena paled and her violet eyes darkened, but she showed no other emotion. "Oh, we've not bonded," a little color came back to her features. "But that does not mean that we do not share an empathy when in close proximity, we are both powerful and I can feel his magic when he is near, and..."

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"What Harry is trying to tell you, you stupid bitch, is that he can feel my presence," Draco drawled, as he stood-up from behind the bar. "Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus," he shouted.

Twenty Aurors also stood. The fifty death eaters all cast spells at Harry, who was able to shield himself.

"Ennervate," Harry said towards Ginny and Trisha.

The Aurors and the Death Eaters started to cast spells at one another, as Harry cast protection spells over the shocked Muggles, who were still on the ground watching. He then magically locked all the doors so none could leave. A muggle protection spell was also placed on the building, so any that wanted to enter would suddenly realize that they should be home in bed. 

"Morsusium," a Death Eater shouted at Harry, as he spun to join the battle, it felt as though he'd been bitten by a ten pound mosquito.

"Is that all you have? Here, this is how it's done," he raised his hands and thought 'mille-morsusium maximus'. The man fell to the ground, howling in pain, as his entire body was riddled with thousands of invisible stinging bites. He was then bound magically.

"Stupefy.... stupefy... stupefy...." and many other spells were heard from both sides. 

Draco made his way closer, "Harry, can't you do a sweeping cast, like you did in the final battle and just end this?"

"The Aurors and Muggles are too close to the Death Eaters, it would affect 'em all. I don't know the long term effects of stupefy on a Muggle, or I would."

"Harry, we've lost three Aurors and several Death Eaters already... if the Muggles were stunned it would also be easier to Obliviate them, it's been done before. You would be saving lives."

"Draco..." a green-haze caught his vision, he lunged towards Draco and both fell to the ground as the killing curse passed over them.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Harry rolled over, still lying on Draco, he raised his hands "STUPEFY," he shouted, every person in the club was now on the ground, very stunned.

"Get off me, you cow,' Draco grunted from beneath Harry.

"So sorry, I was protecting you from my stunning spell."

"I know, but y'all're heavier than you look,"

"Thanks, Draco, you are such a boost to my confidence... it almost feels like our school days," Harry said with a smirk, as he rolled off of Draco. "Well, let's start binding them, and sorting out who's who."

"Can't we just leave 'em all?"

"I don't think the Ministry would like that... as tempting as it is. The American Aurors are almost as annoying as the Brits were, when I was a kid. Do you know what it's like getting head in the loo knowing someone is in the next stall listening?" 

"In this place? You'd think there were always people listening."

"Yes, but that's different. The pervs listen for fun. The Aurors, report back who I'm with and what I do... How did y'all know to come, tonight?"

"Two reasons, there are protections on the building to warn the Ministry if anything other than a silencing or sobering charm is cast, and Ginny was able to sent a signal before she was stunned, it's a silent spell, just a wand movement. Did you really feel me come into the club?"

"Yes, I felt all the extra magical signatures and I'm familiar with yours, I recognized it," he said with a shrug, "I just threw in the part about us being soul mates because I wanted to see the bitch sweat."

Draco laughed, "You did do that."

An evil smile came to Harry's face, "I did, didn't I?"

"So are we going to let them lie, like I want them to, or are we going to do the right thing and start reviving?" 

Harry walked to an Auror, "Ennervate." 

"I guess that answers my question," Draco mumbled. "Harry what should we do with the Muggles? You know they are just stunned and not knocked out, they know what's going on."

"Leave them for now, we'll let the Ministry decide." It took about five minutes for Harry and Draco to ennervate all of the Aurors, they insisted on doing it, allowing the Aurors a few minutes to rest.

"Potter, what happened?" Ridinger asked as he walked into the club. He looked at all of his dazed Aurors and turned to Harry questioningly.

"Helena," was all that Harry said.

"Is she still here?"

"Yes, somewhere in that pile of people over there. And sir, I'm sorry but we lost three Aurors. And all of these Muggles witnessed everything. What should we do with them?"

"I've sent for a team of Obliviators to alter their memories. They may need to question you as to what they should replace this memory with."

"I can do that... So is this the end of Helena?"

"I do believe we have enough evidence to put her in Karcelian, the Wizarding prison in this region, for a long time. But we are in America and unlike the British Ministry Laws where she could be placed there on the evidence alone if the Minister chose to forgo a trial, she _will_ need to have a trial. You know how the American justice system can be, but like I said, we do have enough evidence, I don't believe we'll be seeing her free again."

The Death Eaters were rounded up and apparated to Karcelian to await trial. The Obliviators came and the Muggles' memories were replaced with a memory of a night filled with dancing and fun.

Draco, Ginny and Trisha stayed until all had left. Harry had volunteered to stay and close the club allowing the other bartenders to go home. He knew they would be tired from the Obliviation Charm.

"So, birthday boy, was that a gift or what?" Ginny asked as she watched Harry stock the coolers.

"I would have to say that was one of my better gifts. I just hope that this means that it's really over. I'm tired of fighting the Dark."

"You know that there will be someone to try and fill her shoes, don't you?" Trisha asked.

"I'm sure there will. But tonight we rounded up most of the Death Eaters that had been freed from Azkaban, it will take years for someone else to get established enough to try and take over. I remember Hermione telling me that no one has been born to _The Book of Powers Top Twenty_ since I was born, and Helena was the only one on that list who is of the Dark. So we should be safe, for a while at least. Any Dark Wizard who tries to gain power will not have the magical power to back up their desires."

"That is true. I wonder why that is? You know, that no one has been born with that type of power in such a long time?" Trisha asked.

"Do you want to know Hermione's theory?" Ginny offered. They all looked to her questioningly, "she thinks that Harry, here, holds too much power to allow others to have an excessive amount. Her theory is that there is only so much power that the earth will allow to be distributed amongst the Wizards of the world. And since Harry holds not only his natural great powers and the powers of Voldemort, but both many times over. The earth is 'biding it's time' until Harry's power can be redistributed.

"We have argued this point many times. I don't see the earth as allowing a finite amount of power. I also believe that soul mates are souls from past Wizards seeking their partner. That is why only powerful Wizards seem to have soul mates. Once the souls are allowed to combine they move together to the next powerful Wizard available after the two mates die. If that's true, then the Witch or Wizard your soul would choose, would be more powerful than either of you, that is if you two ever got your act together and bonded."

"I see your point Weaselette, but just because the souls seek a strong Wizard, that does not mean that the magic from the previous Wizards will transfer with the souls. The earth could give the magic to the baby, then the soul seeks that body, if it deems him or her powerful enough to accommodate it."

"I don't know that I agree with that, Draco." Harry interjected, "What you are saying is that the magic and the soul don't enter the child until after it is born, but we know that the magic of an unborn child can be measured even before it is born. And if the earth distributes the magic, then that doesn't account for genetics in anyway. We also know that if a powerful Witch and Wizard have a child, that child is more likely to be powerful, with the occasional exceptions; especially with Muggle-borns."

"Potter, do you have a joint I can have?" Trisha asked out of the blue.

"Um.. sure." He leaned under the bar and extracted his satchel, handing her a joint, "Why?" he asked.

"If I'm going to follow this conversation, I think I need to be stoned. Do they teach a class in Magical Metaphysics at _Hogwarts_ , or something? Because I've never had a conversation this deep with anyone I went to school with at _The Salem Institute_."

The three laughed. "I guess it's just a night for reflection and deep thought" Harry said.

"Is that what turning forty does to a person?" Trisha asked with a laugh.

"Hey now, I'm forty too, and you are nothing more than a pipsqueak."

"Really, Malfoy? You're as old as boy wonder here?"

"Trisha, I thought you'd read all about my history. I'm pretty sure Malfoy was mentioned once or twice."

"Well, now that you mention it, I do seen to recall a chapter or seven..."

"What?" Draco shouted.

"Creevey's biography on Harry. It has seven chapters where you are mentioned. The book has a chapter per year of Harry's life, up until he was twenty-three when it was published."

"I thought Creevey got the kiss."

"Colin did, Dennis his brother, wrote the only authorized biography of Harry," Ginny told him. "Do you remember the DJ at your twentieth reunion? That was Dennis."

"Damn, there were more of them? I thought that Creevey was a Muggle-born."

"He was, they both were. One of those little freaks of nature that allowed two to be in the same family, it wasn't the first time that happened, you know?"

"I guess you're right, it has happened before, as we well know, but... hell, I guess I'm just out of touch with the Wizarding world. I did leave before I was twenty you know."

"Yes, and are you going to remedy that?" Trisha asked. "I'm asking this to both of you, what do you have left in the Muggle world? Now that this case is over are you two going to disappear again?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other, questioning one another silently.

"I don't know," Harry said. "We both have jobs, and we each left for a reason."

"Harry, your job for the better part of the last two years, has been to bring down the Mafia. I know a thing or two about them, they're a fascination of mine. They have been a part of American society for almost a hundred and fifty years, be it Italian, Mexican or Chinese. No one, and I mean no one, has been able to bring them down. Even Capone was only arrested for tax evasion, they were never able to pin any of the other crimes on him. When members are arrests it's only been bit players. You are wasting your time, unless you use your magic, which you know you aren't allowed to do, as it could change the course of Muggle history."

"But Trisha, I am so close... I have enough evidence to take this all the way back to Guadalajara, the entire organization will fall."

"And why are they not arrested yet, Potter?"

"Because some fucking bureaucrat is making waves."

"And who's payroll do you think that bureaucrat is on?"

Harry sighed in resolve, "The Mexican Mafia."

"Yes, the Mexican Mafia... as long as the Mafia has money they will have some bureaucratic lackey who will stop them from being prosecuted, or even arrested. It's an exercise in futility to try to shut down the organization. Unless, you are actually enjoying being in this club, doing Merlin knows what, to get more information - that will never be used, this case is a waste of your time and talent."

Harry looked to his friends, who were looking at him with pity. He took a deep breath, "But this is all that I know. This is the only life that has truly been mine. When I was in the Wizarding world I was living the life that everyone else expected me to live. I love law enforcement, I love the challenge of not using my magic to get what I want. It's... it's just all that I know."

"Harry, you are the greatest wizard since Merlin, no don't... I know what you're going to say... whether you like it or not, or believe it or not, you are. Your name will be remembered right along with his, when we are all dead and gone, and a thousand years from now, it will be your name that is next to his in the history books. And it would be a shame if the only thing those books can tell the people of the future, is that you kill the most evil wizard of your era, played a game for seven years and then ran away."

"You know Harry, she's right, you belong in our world. If you love law enforcement, then talk to dad and become an Auror... or if you like it here in the States so much, I'm sure the _American/Salem Alliance's_ Aurors would kill to have you stay. Merlin, Harry, when Paul was taken, you were the only one who was given full power by the ASA Ministry... that wasn't because of your name. That was because they knew you had the skills to do what needed to be done, and the knowledge of their system to do it properly," Ginny said pleadingly.

"What's your opinion Draco?" Harry asked.

"I think it's your life."

"But she asked what the two of us were going to do... and you know ultimately our lives will most likely lead down the same path."

"I love teaching, I love doing research and writing. I can't picture myself doing anything else. You know that I've considered leaving Dallas, but I still planned to continue my work."

Ginny looked to Draco, "Why can't you do that in the Wizarding world? There are many schools and universities for Magical Beings, and some are using your text anyway. If you came back to the Wizarding world you could do the research and you could do it hands on, and not have to pretend you don't understand the meaning of what is found. 

"Those scrolls that were found by UT-Dallas a couple of years ago, are a major historical find for the Wizarding world. Gods, Draco, they are the actual writings of Zeus. They are now in some Muggle museum basement, collecting dust. If you'd been a part of the Wizarding world you could have had those papers moved to a place where _our_ scholars could have studied them.

"And with your knowledge of both Muggle and Wizarding mythology, you could do anything in your field you wanted. I've heard dad talk about you on more than one occasion, wishing you were a part of a find, or part of a research group. 

"Most of those who once hated you are gone... I know not all of them are, but you would now have the protection of the Ministry. My father would see to it. And your Manor has been repaired, thanks to Hell Woman. It's just sitting there empty. You have a home to go to. You have options and the security you didn't have twenty-two years ago when you left. You would be as valuable an asset to our world as Harry would be."

"I don't know what to say, Weaselette. I'm flattered, but I don't know if I'm willing to just forget the past. When the Wizarding world turned its back on me, I was crushed. That was all that I knew, besides the few times I'd ventured into Muggle London, to go to nightclubs. I wasn't like Potter here, who already knew what to expect in this world. I didn't even know how to operate a fucking light switch. I was on my own and I'm proud of what I've accomplished."

"As you should be, but that doesn't mean you can't go back and still be proud. You are a great Wizard, Draco Malfoy, and you could not only help us to learn our history, but you can help to guide us to a future that we will all be proud of. You were not raised to be a Light Wizard, but you chose to be. That is a lesson which can be taught to children who were raised like you. You can guide them and help our world to be great once again.

"We already mentioned that there are no Dark Wizards who are magically powerful enough to claim any real power. With your help, we can help any children who may be born with great power to choose the Light."

"But that's Longbottom's job," Draco said.

"You're right, that is Neville's job. And do you know how Neville is doing his job?" Draco and Harry both shook their heads, "he is surrounding himself with the brightest the Light has to offer, he is leading them to teach. He knows that he can't do it himself, so he is finding others to do it for him. And he is doing a wonderful job, but he could do a better job if you were willing to help him. I know that there would be a position made available to you, anyplace you wanted to be."

The four set in silence as Harry and Draco allowed what was said to them to sink in.

"Ginny and Trisha, I think you've given us a lot to think about. And I do believe that we each need to make decisions in our lives, but it doesn't have to be done tonight. And once we've each had time to think about it, we need to discuss it amongst ourselves. What you are asking can't be decided overnight, nor in a drunken haze. I promise that I, at least, will think about what the two of you have said. I'm not promising to do what you are suggesting, but I'll think about it."

"Me too, Weaselette... Trisha."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

****

Beta’d by: Tamargrl

oOo

__

August 22, 2020

Harry and Stuart were at the club before it opened, to set things up. "Harry, y'all seem to be in better spirits lately."

"I'm doing better. I just needed to get on with my life and this is exactly what I need... a normal routine and a night of fun."

"So does that mean you're going to come to _After Hours_? The guys have really missed you."

"Yeah, I think I will. I've missed them too. I hope the regulars are going to be there. I need to get fucked up and fucked."

"Harry, I'll call the other bartenders, if they know you're going to be here, I'm sure they'll all come. And maybe they can do that modified initiation you enjoy so much." Stuart chuckled, "I never understood that, even when you bottom you are _so_ in control, but you just let them tie you up and do whatever they want to you. It's like the total opposite of what you're normally like."

"Well, I trust them. I have since that first night, when they made sure I was comfortably numb before they all took me. And sometimes it's just good to give up total control to someone else. I mean, I don't want to do it all the time, but sometimes it's just nice to not have to think and just... feel."

"I guess I can see that, but I almost died the night I went through initiation. I just can't give up that much control. It's not like I don't trust the guys, but not having any say in what is being done to me," he shuddered, "it's just not my thing."

"I know, love, but I think _I'd_ like it... you know, if the guys were willing."

"Hell, Harry, they'll not only be willing, they'll be fighting to get in line. I'll call 'em... but first, did you talk to Hernandez?"

"No... what about?"

"He has a new contact he wants you to check out tomorrow. The guy wants to sell on the south-side. Roberto says that the guy gives him a bad feeling, thinks he might be a cop. He wants you to check him out and see if you get any bad vibes. He trusts your instincts."

"Sure, is he in?" Stuart nodded, "I'll go talk to him now before it gets crazy in here."

"You do that and I'll call the guys."

"Thanks, love," Harry said as he gave Stuart a kiss.

He walked to the office, knocked on the door and opened it, "You wanted to talk to me, Roberto?"

"Yes, come on in."

Harry went in and sat on the desk in front of Roberto, he put a foot on each of the armrests on his chair. He ran a hand down Roberto's cheek, "So... what did you want?" He purred.

"Mmmm," Roberto ran his hands up Harry's inner thighs, lightly brushing his growing manhood. "I wanted to talk to you about a new dealer."

Harry moved his hand over Roberto's and pressed it into his crotch for more contact. "I'll do anything you want. Who is this guy?" He slipped the shoe off of his left foot and started to stroke Roberto with it.

"Um..." Roberto thrust his hips forward, "his name is Mark Rush. I told him you'd be his... oh yes, god, Harry... I told him you'd be his contact. I want you to check him out for me, he'll be at the warehouse at nine, tomorrow morning."

"I'll be there, but right now I'd rather check you out. It's been months since you gave me a bonus for being the best bartender in the club."

"Mmmm, it's not because you're the best bartender, Harry."

"Oh really? Why is it then?" Harry leaned down and started to unfasten Roberto's pants, as he sucked on his earlobe and neck.

"Oh yes... it's purely for my own benefit. I'm a selfish bastard."

"Yes you are." Harry quickly relieved Roberto of his pants and stood to remove his own.

He reached into his pants and removed a condom, he stroked Roberto as he sheathed him with the protection. "Lube?" He asked.

"Top drawer."

Harry reached into the draw and removed the tube of KY, then sat back on the desk. He spread his legs and stroked himself, as his fingers worked to stretch his own opening. All the while looking at Roberto in a lust filled, teasing way. "Oh, Harry, you are so hot," Roberto panted, as he stroked himself. 

When Harry was prepared he took more lube and put it on Roberto's throbbing cock. "You are the one that is hot, Roberto, I see you like this and it takes everything I have not to come instantly. I want you in me so bad. Roberto, fuck me... show me who's my boss."

"Turn around Harry, bend over my desk."

"Yes, boss."

"Spread your legs, yes that's right. Show me that wonderful ass of yours." Roberto stood and ran his hands down Harry's back, cupping his firm ass. He steadied him as he moved to enter him. He completely impaled Harry in one swift move. He paused to enjoy the feeling of the muscles adjusting around him. "Yes, so good, you are mine, Harry. I own you. You can play with your other toys, but when the day is done, it's me that you belong too."

"Yes, Roberto, I'm yours. I'll do anything for you. You own me. Please show me; I need you to fuck me hard so I won't forget it." Harry leaned against the desk and rolled his eyes at this little game. He learned early on that the best way to get and keep Roberto's trust was to allow this. _Oh well, it's a small sacrifice if I can get deeper into the organization this way, and he never lasts long,_ he thought to himself. _I just hope that the new guy isn't DEA, I hate the paperwork to get them pulled off of my case._

"Oh, Harry, you are so good... yes, baby, you know what I like..." Roberto panted as he emptied himself.

"Mmm, Roberto, you are so good. No one else makes me feel like you do."

"And you know what else I like, let me watch you get yourself off."

"Maybe later, sexy, I need to get back to the club. Stuart's about to open. Besides, this way I think about you for a little longer. I'm staying for _After Hours_ , you haven't been for so long. Why don't you come back? All of the guys should be here," Harry said, as he dressed himself.

"I've got lots of work to catch up on, we'll see. If I'm not too tired I will."

"Good, now don't wear yourself out, go home and take a nap... so you can come back and we can do this again," Harry kissed him deeply before he left the office.

"So, that took a long time. What else did he want?"

"What does he always want, Stuart? A quick off."

"He does that with most of the guys now and then, but I think he likes you a little better than anyone else."

"I know... whatever it takes to earn his trust. You and I wouldn't be treated so well in the organization, if I didn't do this. And it's just a quick fuck... and I _do_ mean quick. So it's worth it in the end."

"Eww, bad pun there, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and blushed, "I didn't mean it that way."

"I know," Stuart chuckled, "but... oh well. Let's open the doors. Steve and Kent won't be in for another hour, I hope it's not busy until then."

"Well, at least with _The Rainbow_ opening back up we won't have all the women in here anymore."

"Yes, I know... at first that was so strange, but after a while I got kinda use to it. I miss some of 'em. Especially the women that seemed to hang on you."

Harry laughed, "Well every one needs a fag hag or two in their life... even if they're dykes."

Stuart opened the doors and the small crowd, that was waiting, filtered in. The evening moved slowly, but steady. Harry flirted with his regular customers and made a point to enjoy himself. He was actually looking forward to the _After Hours_. He thought to himself that maybe what he'd said to Stuart about giving up control of his life was true, he just needed to do it sometimes. There was also a part of him that wondered if that was a _comfort_ response, because when he was young his life was always out of his control.

Harry was startled out of his reflection when he heard his name.

"Harry."

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

"You still haven't given me your new cell number. I needed to talk to you, when can you take a break?"

Harry looked around the club. "It's not too busy, I can go now... just let me get someone to cover for me."

"OK, I'll be in the alley... and bring your satchel, I think we may need it."

A couple of minutes later Harry joined Draco in the alley, carrying his satchel and two double shots of vodka. "Here, I thought you might want this too, especially if you're asking me to bring my stash... what's up."

"Got a joint?"

"Yes... here."

"Got another one for yourself?"

"Why?"

"I know it doesn't affect you like it does most people, but I thought it might be good if you were relaxed when we talked."

"OK." He lit up and took a long drink of his vodka. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"I got an owl from Granger; Finch-Fletchley has been offered a job at _The British Wizarding School of Higher Learning_ , he's taken the offer," he sighed deeply. "And she has asked me to become the new History of Magic Professor, this coming year. If I don't take it, they are going to have Binns come out of retirement."

"So... what are you going to do?"

"Harry, you are the only thing that is keeping me here... I have nothing else. I mean I have the University, but I'd be doing the same thing there. I'd be able to do research and publish... and she said that I could even head Slytherin House if I went back. 

"I've really thought about what Weaselette and Trisha said, they were right."

"So you're going," Harry stated more than asked.

"Are you ready to have me in your life yet?"

Harry took another drag, "No. I'm sorry, but it's too soon."

"Then I'm going."

"Draco that's less than two weeks from now."

"I know. I'll be leaving as soon as I can get my things packed."

"What about your house?"

"I'll hire a realtor to sell it. I'll set up a Muggle post box in London, it'll work out."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Harry, you can still come with me, we don't have to be together... but it's taken me twenty plus years and two nosy women to make me realize that is where we really belong. We don't belong here. We have an obligation to those people, and to ourselves, to be who we really are and not pretend to be what we aren't."

"Draco, I'm not ready to give this up. I know what Trisha said about the Mafia. But I truly believe I can do this. I'm so close to bringing them down and what would I do if I followed you? Become an Auror? I'd be bored shitless, there would be no challenge in it. With this, at least I'm using my brains and not my abilities."

"Harry, I've been in this country for twenty-two years and I agree with what Trisha said. Even if you bring them down, which I don't believe you can, what then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will it really make a difference? I mean, when all is said and done, you know that those who want the drugs will still be there. And someone will move in to fill the niche, it may take a year or two, but someone will come in and organized those who do fill the niche. And then you'll be right back here prostituting yourself for a fucking case. It will never end, Harry. The drugs will always be there, as long as there are people who are willing to buy them and laws that make them illegal. You may be able to get some of them off of the streets, but in the long run it won't make a fucking difference."

"I can't believe that Draco, I've been a cop for thirteen years and ten of that has been working on the Task Force. It hasn't all been a waste of time. I have done some good. I have had some very dangerous people put away. Are you saying that Benny wasted his life for a useless cause? ...Oh gods, Draco, I'm sorry that was so insensitive of me... I didn't mean it that way."

"No, it's ok. And yes, Benny did waste his life for a useless cause. I didn't see it then, but his life was worth more than this fucking case and those homophobes who killed him. I know that he didn't die because of this case, but had he not been in this fucking club, in that situation, he wouldn't have died the way he did."

"Draco, I hear what you're saying, but I'm just not ready to give up. But I'm not going to ask you to stay, because there are so many things that can happen between now and when I'm ready to explore our relationship. I'll just miss you so much." Harry laughed, "Twenty-five years ago would you ever think you'd hear 'The Boy That Lived' say that to a Malfoy?"

"No, but neither of us have ever really fit the stereotype of what people thought we should be, now have we?"

Harry stood and offered a hand to Draco, "No, I can honestly say we haven't. I need to get back in there, will I see you before you leave?"

The two walked into the club, "No, I don't think that's a good idea. But I promise to write, and you know where I'll be. It's two portkeys and a short walk away and you know Granger would welcome you with open arms."

They stopped at the front door of the club, "So I guess this is goodbye," Harry said with tears in his eyes.

"No, this is just - see you later. Harry, our lives will always lead to one another. When you are ready to explore this thing between us. We'll decide _together_ what we want to do. But for now, I need to do this."

Harry pulled Draco into a hug and with tears streaming down his cheeks, he gave him a tender kiss, "I will always love you, Draconium Lucius Salazar Malfoy."

"And I will always love you, Harry James Potter."

Draco walked out of the club without looking back; knowing that if he did, he wouldn't have the strength to do what he knew he must. Harry went back to the bar and started to wash glasses, tears still flowing.

"What the hell was that, Harry?" Stuart asked, with a hint of jealousy.

"Stuart, Luke is leaving... he's going back to Britain to teach. He and I were just saying good-bye."

"It looked more like a declaration of love than a good-bye to me."

"Stuart, please don't... I can't do this. I'm going to the bathroom to pull myself together. I'll be back." Without waiting for a reply he left.

Stuart waited a couple of seconds and decided he needed to follow. He stood out side of the stall he knew Harry was in. "Harry, please let me in, we need to talk about this. I'm sorry I flew off the handle, please let me talk to you."

Harry opened the door to let Stuart in. "God, Harry, you are really torn up over this."

"Yes, he's the last link to my past. I thought I'd given it all up and then two years ago he came back into my life, and even though we never got together, I guess I just thought he'd always be there. I'm going to miss him. 

"I'm sorry, I know that's not what you want to hear, but he knows who I _was_ , and what I've gone through to get where I am now. Even if I told you every horrid detail about my past, you wouldn't totally understand what it's been like for me. It's like my past is once again taking away everything I love."

Stuart knelt down in front of Harry, who was sitting on the toilet lid. He rubbed his hands up and down Harry's thighs, "I know I'm not a part of your past, but I can make you feel better in the present, if you'll let me."

Harry looked into his eyes and saw the love Stuart felt, he knew this was wrong, but it was the role he chose play. He gave him a sad smile and nodded his head, "I'd like that."

Stuart reached to Harry's belt and slowly opened it, as his other hand stroked Harry's clothed length. He unzipped his pants and pull that length free. His hands delicately caressed up and down, bringing it to it's full straining size. His tongue licked the tip, Harry moaned his approval. Stuart took it into his mouth and slid up and down, moving his tongue to stimulate further. The feeling was sensual and totally wonderful. Harry allowed himself to get lost in the feeling, needing to forget the pain he felt in his heart and in his soul. He fisted Stuarts hair and allowed himself to let go. 

He started to fuck Stu's mouth with abandon when door to the stall came crashing open. Harry looked up in shock.

"Hey, Roberto? What's up? Why are you still here?"

"I told you I had some paperwork to do, and I learned a lot tonight Harry."

"Oh really?"

"Stuart, move away."

"Why? Do you want some?" Harry teasingly asked with a purr.

"I want something, Harry. An explanation, for starters."

"What?"

"I was in the alley when you and your little friend were talking."

Harry's eyes got wide, he stood and started to fasten his pants, "Roberto, I don't know what you think you heard, but you obviously misunderstood it, if you're this mad about it."

"I don't think there was much to misunderstand. You are a fucking cop. You are a god-damned nark. I trusted you, Harry! I fucking trusted you!"

"Roberto, please, let me explain..."

"No."

Harry didn't see the gun, nor did he hear it go off. But, he felt the pain in his chest, he looked down as blood started pouring out of the hole in his chest. He looked up to Roberto, his green eyes wide in shock and pain. He tried to breath but couldn't get any air into his lungs. His eyes started to lose their shine, as the world around him went black.

oOo

__

__

"What did y'all just do?"

"Stuart, he's a fucking cop... he's here to bring down the Organization," Hernandez shouted. "I heard him telling his friend. And his friend told him it was a waste of time and he's right... that sorry fucker won't put me in jail."

"Roberto, this is Harry, he's your top seller; you had to misunderstand."

"Yes, he's my top seller, and he seems to have moved up in the organization very quickly, don't ya think? And so have you for that matter... are you with him?"

"You know I'm not... god, I've been here since before the Organization took over the club. And I still don't believe he's a cop."

"Check his cell phone I bet you'll get a hold of other cops if you just press redial or something."

Stuart removed the phone from Harry's belt. He pressed _one_ on the speed dial.

__

"Hello, you've reached the desk of Captain Earl Meyers of the Central Dallas Drug Task Force. I'm away from my desk. If you have an emergency please dial 911. If this is not an emergency please leave your name and number, and I will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Fuck." He looked at the phone in disbelief. He needed more proof.

oOo

Captain Meyers looked at the clock as his phone rang, it was one thirty in the morning. He hated calls at this time of night, they were never good. But he did notice that his beeper hadn't gone off, so it may not have been work related.

He grabbed the phone, saw the caller ID, and recognized Harry's new number, _Fuck, this has only happened once before,_ he thought.

"This is Meyers, what is it, Evans?"

"It's fucking true."

"Harry?"

"He was a fucking cop, he was a god-damned liar."

"Who is this, where is Harry?"

"He's dead, you can come get his fucking body if you want it. It will be in the trash with the rest of the garbage." He threw the phone on the floor.

Stuart turned to go empty the club, when four people just seemed to appear out of nowhere. He was pushed aside as they went to Harry. He ran for the door, but something stopped him. He couldn't move, nor could he see. All he heard was a series of popping sounds, _what the fuck is going on?_ he thought.

It wasn't long before the sirens got louder and louder, he knew that he was going to go down for this... _God why did Harry have to do this to me. I loved him. How could he?_

oOo

"Mr. Potter, you need to wake up now. Mr. Potter, you need to listen to my voice. You're safe now, but you need to come back. The healers have done everything they are able to do, the rest is up to you. Harry Potter, you need to come back to us... you can't let that Muggle beat you, when no Wizard could."

"No Wizard would carry a nine millimeter," Harry croaked. "Where am I?"

"It's good to see you back in the land of the living, Mr. Potter," a round face with brown hair, smiled, "you are at _The Staff of Caduceus, Hospital for Magical Beings,_ in Dallas. You gave us quite a scare, we aren't used to treating this type of Muggle injury. How do you feel?"

"Sore. And it's hard to breath."

"I'm sure it is. We weren't able to magically remove the ball it..."

"Bullet."

"Yes, b _u_ llet, we had to actually do it the Muggle way, because the thing was in several pieces, it seemed to have exploded in your lung. Once the pieces were removed, we were able to start your lung healing, but it will be several days more before it is completely healed. And, you had a large amount of unusual potions in your system, which haven't help your healing process at all. Not to mention your naturally high tolerance to most potions. You're very lucky you were brought here, Mr. Potter, you were minutes away from death."

"How did I get here?"

"I'm not sure who; but someone sent the Emergency MediWizard Squad to collect you. You were brought here as soon as they found you."

"It was Hernandez who shot me, I need to talk to my Muggle captain."

"We sent him and everyone else home, when you were out of danger. They hadn't slept for days. If it's important we can send some one to bring him back."

"Who else... how long have I been here? What day is it?"

"It's Saturday, August 29th. You've been unconscious for almost seven days. And as for who all was here... I think the better question would be who hasn't been here. You have been by far our most popular patient."

Harry tiredly laughed, "Yes, I do tend to draw a crowd when I make an appearance in the Wizarding world. Do ya remember who it was?"

"The British Minister of Magic, his entire family... there sure have been a lot of redheads in here this week. Several Aurors both American and British, a few of your old schoolmates, the Hogwarts Mediwitch; who was a wealth of knowledge on your medial history, the Muggle liaisons who have been working at your nightclub, and your Muggle captain. He is a very interesting man... he asked the most unusual questions about your injuries, and he said something about the bullet that hit you being holy to a point."

"Hollow point," Harry smiled. "And I'm sure he did ask unusual questions, he's only known about the Wizarding world for a couple of months. He just doesn't understand. But I do need to contact him as soon as possible. My cover got blown, he needs to know."

"We'll send someone to collect him, but you need to rest. You're going to be weak for quite some time, try to take it easy and don't allow yourself to get excited. And, Mr. Potter, I'm glad you're all right. It would be a shame to lose someone as great as you, to something as stupid as Muggles who sell illegal potions."

Harry looked to her with a sad smile, "Thank you." He laid back in his bed, closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

"Evans? Are you awake?"

"I am now."

"Sorry, Harry, but the doctor said, you wanted to talk to me."

"Um..." Harry rubbed his eyes to clear his head, "yeah... it was Hernandez who shot me. Smith didn't have any part of it. I'm afraid I blew my case."

"Yes you did. We have both Hernandez and Smith in custody. Smith is the reason we found you. I guess he didn't believe Hernandez, when he was told you were a police officer. He started pressing speed dial numbers on your cell. He ended up calling me at home. I have a button type thing the Ministry gave me, for when I needed a Wizard. They brought us both here. I actually got here a few minutes before you did.

"Harry, you scared the hell out of me, I almost lost another good detective in that damn bathroom."

"I know, Captain, and I'm sorry. It was my fuck up. Draco and I were talking in the alley, I didn't know Hernandez was there. I should have been more careful."

"We'll what's done is done. We still have all the evidence you've collected and we now have a reason to get Hernandez off the streets. No fucking bureaucrat can stop that now."

Harry smirked, "I'm glad I could help."

"You know that's not what I mean... How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, the healer said I'd be sore for a while, but I really am fine. I guess I have you to thank for that."

"Don't mention it, I'd even do it for someone I liked."

"Gee thanks, Cap'n. So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't very well try to infiltrate the Mafia anymore. I'm sure, that even from jail, Hernandez was able to let the little fact that I'm a cop be known.

"I'm also going to be useless anywhere in the city, just about all the drug trade has some Mafia connection. I'm pretty much through aren't I?"

"As a drug agent? Yes, most probably. But don't worry, you're a good detective; I'm sure the other squads will be fighting to get you to transfer to them. You're far from being put on permanent desk duty. We'll worry about that when you get better.

"And... you have a gaggle of Magical folk outside waiting for you. Word got around quick that you woke-up."

"Is that what a group of us is called, I always wondered," Harry laughed.

"The doctors will only let three in at a time, who would you like to see first?"

"Who's all out there?"

"Benny's husband, more redheads than I can count, a really bossy woman with frizzy hair, who keeps fighting with one of the redheads. The Minister of Magic from Britain and his wife, who I think is in charge of the redheads. There is a man who keeps talking to the healers about plants for different potions, he's with a very odd woman with bug eyes, who seems to say oddest things, but nobody really pays attention to her. 

"A man, I think he's with the bossy one, but I'm not sure... he wasn't here until a couple of days ago, said something about the full moon on Tuesday was just 'bloody bad timing'. There is also a very young, very beautiful woman. And a woman who keeps changing her hair color and nose shape."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the descriptions, and the sad part was he knew pretty much who was out there. "OK, can you send in Draco, Ron and Hermione. Tell Neville, Ginny and Tonks that I'll see them next. And tell Mrs. Weasley and Remus, that I'm fine and will see them a little later."

"Can I write that down?"

"It's ok, just send in Draco er... Luke, Hermione and Ron... they'll relay the messages. And, Earl?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"I'm just glad you're ok. I'll see you when I have news on the case."

oOo

"You know, Potter, if you didn't want me to leave the States you could have _said_ something. You didn't have to go and do something so dramatic as trying to get yourself killed," Draco drawled as he entered the room.

"Yes, Draco, I did it just to keep you by my side."

Hermione rushed past Draco and pulled Harry into a bear hug. "Easy there, woman, I'm sore as hell."

"Oh gods, Harry, I'm so sorry," she said as she backed away. "I'm just so happy that you are ok. When Trisha flooed to my office and told me what had happened _and_ that they weren't sure if you were going to make it. I was so scared I'd never see you again."

"I'm ok, 'Mione, I'm glad you came. Ron, I'm glad you're here too. It just seems right to have you two by my side while I lay in a hospital bed."

"Yes, mate, we've done that a time or two haven't we?"

"We sure have," Harry smiled as he remembered how close they had all been. "And you, Professor Malfoy... should be at Hogwarts settling in, not sitting here worrying about me."

"I've got three days before the feast and my boss here said it would be ok if I was a little late."

"Yes, I figured, if I was going to be here, he should be allowed also."

"Thanks, Hermione. I'm really sorry about this guys. I didn't mean to make y'all worry about me."

"Harry, you were almost killed, how could we not worry about you," Ron said. "We love you, mate, even if you seem to have forgotten it."

"Ronald!"

"No, it's alright, 'Mione. He's right. When I left the first time, I did forget how much you guys loved me. If I'd remembered that I ... I don't know. I'm just glad y'all're here. Meyers tells me there are a lot of people out there who want to see me. Do you guys mind sticking around until they'all've seen me? I'd really like to talk to you. I have some things I need to figure out."

"Sure, Harry, we'll be right outside just let us know when you want us to come back."

"Thanks - you guys are great."

Hermione and Ron left, Draco walked to the bed, "You scared the shit out of me, Harry. When Meyers told me you were shot in that bathroom, I almost lost it. What happened?"

"Hernandez, he's the Mafia connection in the club, was in the alley when we were talking. I should have been more careful. I got so used to that alley being my personal office, that I forgot there was more than one door out of the back of the club. I'd seen Hernandez earlier in the day, and I thought he'd gone home. I fucked up."

Draco took Harry's face into him hands and kissed him gently, "You had no way of knowing. You didn't fuck up, that kind of stuff can happen."

"Thank you, but you're wrong. I'm a fucking cop, I know that the first thing you do when you start to talk about your case, is make sure the area you're in is secure. That mistake almost cost me my life."

"But you're fine now."

"I'm better now that I've seen you. I feel calmer. Thank you for being here."

"I wouldn't be anyplace else, Harry. I'm going to be right outside, who do you want me to send in?"

oOo

After about three hours of people coming in to wish Harry well, Hermione, Ron and Draco returned.

"What did you want, Harry?"

"'Mione, Ron... Draco, I need some advice..."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

****

Beta’d by: Tamargrl

oOo

_  
_

Two weeks later...

"Harry? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I've come to explain a few things and to say good-bye."

"I don't need your fucking explanations, you're a fucking narc who used me to get what y'all needed, what else do I need to know."

"Yes I am and yes I did... and I'm sorry you got hurt in the process."

"Harry, I loved you... and I thought you loved me."

"Stu, I grew very fond of you and I do love you, in a way. But my heart belongs... or belonged to someone else and this was my job. You did mean something to me, but not what you wanted."

"Who does it belong too, that pretty little blonde?"

"The blonde was Benny's husband, mine was Paul. Yes, before you ask... Benny was my partner. This was the first and only case we worked together.

"The blonde and I did go to school together, but we didn't know we were both in Dallas until Benny's funeral."

"I hadn't even thought of Benny," Stuart grunted a throaty chuckle. "So, from the beginning you were just there to get close the Organization?"

"Yes, that was our assignment."

"Why'd you come back?"

"When the first arrests were made, the drug deals slowed down. I moved on to other cases, but _The Triangle_ became a major focal point for the Mafia again. I already had a history and it was easy for me to slide back in," Harry shrugged. "I really didn't want to do it. But it had to be done; I was the only man in my squad who would do the things that needed to be done, to get the information we needed."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy your time at the club."

"You're right, besides my partner getting murdered, almost divorcing my husband, who was killed because someone recognized _me_ in that club, having to prostitute myself to get information, and getting shot... it was all fun."

"That's not what I mean and you know it. You enjoyed the parties and you weren't faking everything we shared together."

"What do you want me to say? You're right, there were things that I enjoyed. When I was younger, I did the sex clubs in London. It wasn't all bad, but Stuart, It. _Was_ **.** A. Job. I was a happily married man and would have never done those things if it hadn't been for this case."

"So you came here to tell me what? That you made a fool out of me? That I was a fucking sucker for falling for you? I don't get it, Harry."

"I already told you I came to explain why I did what I did, and to say good-bye. I'm leaving for London in the morning. I'm going home.

"I've left a detailed report in your file; if you choose to take the plea, I've recommended a light sentence for you. But if you don't take the plea, I will come back for the trial and have you prosecuted. I've promised my captain that I'd do that for your trial, Hernandez's trial, and anyone else who is arrested because of my investigation."

"Why are you leaving? You told me you hated Britain, or was that a lie too."

"No, it wasn't a lie," Harry shook his head. "But I've been running away from my past for too long. It took being shot and a long talk with some people I really care about, to make me finally realize that. Besides, I'm pretty much done as a detective in Dallas, so if I have to relocate, I might as well go where I should have been all along."

"Why are you done as a cop in Dallas? As good as you played this fucking game I'm sure you'd be able to do it again."

"Stuart, I just fucked over the Mafia, and they know it. Once again, I have a fucking orange target on my back."

"Once again?"

"I was sort'f a detective before I moved to the states, I managed to piss off a similar organization in Britain."

Stuart laughed and shook his head, "Another lie, you told me you played pro ball."

"No that wasn't a lie, I did. I turned pro when I was seventeen. But I was also a... detective... I really can't talk about it."

"Harry, I don't care right now if you stay or go, but I'm curious, why couldn't you still be a detective here, even with the Mafia knowing who you are?"

"Stuart, think about it... what _doesn't_ the Mafia have there hands in? I'm done with the Drug Task Force, I couldn't do Vice, the Mafia owns half the prostitution rings in this city. I can't do Major Cases, those are mostly Mafia related too. What's left? Gang Relations? I'm to fucking old to blend in with the gang bangers anymore, and some of _them_ are even Mafia... the only thing left is either Murder/Homicide or being a road cop again. I've seen too many deaths in my life, I don't want to do Homicide, and I'd just be a _moving_ target if I went back to being a road cop.

"I don't have anything left here, Stuart. My husband is in the ground, my career is fucked and everyone and everything that I love is in Britain."

"What do you want me to say, Harry, that you're forgiven? You want to hear me give my undying love to you, so you can laugh when you walk past those guards, what?"

"I'm not asking for forgiveness nor am I asking for anything else. I just thought I owed you... I don't know... something. I'm sorry things had to end this way, and I've already told you I'm sorry you got hurt. But I guess I just wanted you to know, that if things were different, if I wasn't a cop or you weren't a drug dealer, and if I hadn't been married, I could have had true feelings for you. 

"You are a good man, Stuart, you have a good heart. You don't need to be doing this shit to get yourself ahead. It's up to you and your lawyers what you do with the charges, but if you take the plea and with my recommendations you'll be out in probably just a few months. They don't have you on that many charges. Or you could turn evidence for the Mafia, and you'd probably never see the inside of a prison, maybe even get put in a protection program. But it's your choice. 

Harry cocked his head to the side, and gave Stuart a sad smile, he continued, "A great man once told me, that it's not our abilities that make us who we are, but our choices. And I truly believe that. You, right now, have a choice to either deny the charges, even though the evidence is against you and you will spend a long time in prison, or you can take the plea; serve a little time and come back to reclaim your life and turn it in whichever direction you want. Or you can turn evidence and possibly be a free man with a fresh start. But, let me warn you, from a man who's been there, fresh starts can be wonderful but your past will find you, and you will eventually have to deal with who you are, no matter what." Harry furrowed his brows, as he thought about the words he'd just said.

"So what are you trying to tell me to do there, Harry?"

"Um..." He shook his head, trying to come back to the conversation, "I'm telling you to do what you think is best, I was just giving you your options." _and I think I just summed up my life,_ he thought. "Look, I really have to go. I have to turn in my badge and settle a few things with my realtor. And I wanted to say good-bye."

"You said more than that. Harry, I know that you had a job to do, and you did what you thought was right. But you have to know that I will never forgive you for what you did to me."

"I know and that's why I didn't ask for it. Just take care of yourself, Stuart... I have to go."

Harry turned, called the guard and walked out of the holding room.

He went to the third floor and entered his squad room. He smiled at the other detectives as he walked past. When he reached Meyers office, he tapped on the door then entered.

"Hey, Captain."

"Hey, Harry. Are you sure you really need to do this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I'm going back to where I belong."

"I think I did lose another great detective in that fucking bathroom, you know?"

"Yes, I know. But this probably would have happened eventually with or without me getting shot. The bullet just helped move it along."

"Harry, close the door and do that thing you do."

Harry raised an eyebrow, closed the door and cast a silencing charm. He turned to Meyers and looked at him questioningly.

"Harry, sit please." Harry did. "Over the past few months I've heard so many things about you. And to be honest I'm surprised you've lasted in the Muggle world as long as you have. From what everyone says and from what you've told me, you are a great Wizard. But... you will be missed here. Not only by me and the others in the squad, but by the whole department. You are a great detective, and your care for detail and dedication have made you a wonderful asset. I just wanted you to know that it has been a pleasure to know you. I am honored that I am able to call you my friend."

"Thank you, Earl, but as a cop I was only as good as those who led me. You have been a wonderful captain and even a better friend. I will never forget you, nor will I ever forget what you have done for me. I'd also like to give you something. I know you're going to try to refuse it. But, where I'm going, I won't need it anymore." He dropped a set of keys on the desk.

"What are those?"

"They are the keys to Paul's Porsche. It was his pride and joy, and I haven't had the heart to get rid of it, nor have I been able to drive it since he died, because it reminds me too much of him, and because of this case. I want you to have it. I owe you my life. This doesn't fulfill that debt, but it's a start."

"Harry, I can't accept this. It's too much. And I didn't save your life, I just called the Magical EMS."

"You knew that they needed to be called. Had you not known about the Wizarding world, you would have called the Muggle EMS, and I would have died before they got there. Besides, I can afford this... if y'all remember, I have a bit of money stashed away in London."

"Yes, I've heard about that _bit of money_. You never cease to amaze me, Harry. But I still can't accept this."

"Well then you will be walking home. I had Garciá bring the Porsche here, it's in your parking spot. And I drove your pickup to your house."

"How? I have the keys right here?" Harry just looked at him with a smile. "Oh. I guess you really didn't need the keys did you?"

Harry laughed, "No I didn't. Don't worry, your beat-up ol' pickup, is safe and sound. I even filled the gas tank on the way to your place."

"I guess the only thing I can say then is, thank you."

"Yes. Those are the right words."

"So will I see you again?"

"I don't know. I will be here if I'm needed for any trials, I already promised you that. You know how to get a hold of me. And I will keep my cell phone, I'm not willing to give that up just yet. I've even charmed it to work in the Wizarding world; all that magic can do a real number on Muggle devices. So I'm just a call away too."

"What are you going to do when you go back? Where are you going to live?"

"I have a home in Hogsmeade, I have a friend getting it ready for me to move into. As for what I'm going to do... I don't know yet. It's not like I _have_ to get a job to survive. Tonks offered me a job as an Auror, _until_ I reminded her that I outranked her. I'm not sure what I'll do, but I do own several pubs; both in the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. I may take a couple of those over. Introduce the Wizarding world to a Muggle style nightclub. But, I've still not decided, I guess I'll just go with what ever feels right. I still have a good ninety to a hundred years to decide what I want to do when I grow up."

Meyers gave an odd look at that comment, but didn't say anything about it. "Well, I'm sure with your name, a nightclub would go over well. Just don't turn it into another _Purple Triangle_."

Harry laughed, "Yes, could you see the faces of the Wizards who came to _After Hours_ expecting a nice little party, then have twenty gay men groping them? That would almost be worth it."

"You wouldn't? Would you?"

"Probably not... but it's fun to think about. I may turn one of my Muggle pubs into a club that caters to gays but... I don't know. I may just sit and watch the goats breed all day too."

"Goats?"

"Yeah, the estate I'm moving into is actually a goat farm. My Headmaster willed it to me; it was his brother's who had an unusual... um... liking for goats. That's really all I can stomach to say about that, if you don't mind."

"And I think that's all I can stomach to hear."

Harry stood and extended his hand to Meyers, "Well, Earl, I should be going. I still have some packing to do, and I've booked a portkey for six in the morning. You take care of yourself."

Meyers came around his desk and pulled Harry into a hug, "You take care of yourself too, Harry."

Harry laid his badge on the desk, stroked it fondly, silently bidding his life as a Muggle good-bye then turned and walked out of the office.

As he walked through the squad room, he was meet with warm wishes and good-byes. He left the police station with tears in his eyes, he got into his sports car and drove home - for the last time.

oOo

 

The next morning he portkeyed to Heathrow Wizarding Pad, and then apparated to his new home in Hogsmeade.

The early autumn air felt wonderful as he looked over his new home. He went to the porch and opened he door. His legs were immediately hugged by Dobby.

"Oh, Harry Potter sir, yous come home where you belong. Dobby and Winky have fixed your house, just like Harry Potter asked."

"I see that Dobby, you've done a very good job. Thank you and tell Winky that too."

"Oh I wills, Harry Potter. Harry Potter sir, Dobby and Winky was wondering if Harry Potter would likes Dobby and Winky to stay and be Harry Potters house elves."

"Dobby, that would be wonderful, but I thought you and Winky wanted to retire and have a family."

"We dos, and Winky is with her third baby now. But it would be an honor if Harry Potter would let Dobby and Winky serve him."

"Tell you what, Dobby, since it's only me in the house. Why don't I hire you and Winky to come in twice a week to clean and stuff like that. Also if I have a party or guests you can come and serve. I don't want to take you away from your family... you really are expecting your third child already? It's only been two years."

Dobby proudly smiled, "Yes, Dobby and Winky wants a big family. Wes have a family of free house elves. Our oldest son is named after the great Harry Potter. His name is Potty and our second son is named for the great Albus Dumbledore, Dobby and Winky calls him Dumbo."

Harry bit his bottom lip not to laugh, "Those are fine names Dobby and I'm sure Draco will love the one you named after me."

"Oh is Harry Potter and Master Draco together?"

"No, but we are close. And he will most probably be around now and then. We _are_ soul mates you know."

"Yes Dobby hears the rumors. You twos need to bond sos Harry Potter and Master Draco can be happy."

"Maybe one day, but not right now. Dobby, why don't you go home and play with your children, give Winky my love and we'll discuss when and how often I will need you here and of course what your salaries will be."

"Oh Harry Potter is to good to Dobby. Dobby can help Harry Potter unpack."

"No, it's fine Dobby, I want to get used to being back in the Wizarding world. And I'd like a little time alone. Hermione told me that on Saturday everyone will be here to give me a surprise party. I'd like to prepare for it."

"If that is what Harry Potter wants. Dobby and Winky will be backs on Friday to helps Harry Potter prepare for the party. And Dobby and Winky will be here for the party too, Hermione has asked Dobby and Winky to attend _as guests_. But Dobby wasn't suppose to tell Harry Potter because the party was a surprise. Dobby will not punish himself, because Harry Potter already knew and Harry Potter does not like Dobby to punish himself."

"That is right Dobby. And I won't tell Hermione, so you're safe."

"Thanks you, Harry Potter." Dobby gave Harry another leg crushing hug, snapped his fingers and disappeared.

oOo

__

The following day...

Harry was sitting on his front porch swing, laughing to himself as he watch two goats _go at it_ in his front yard. He looked up and saw Draco walking up the winding path from the road. "Shouldn't you be at the castle terrorizing Gryffindors?"

"I'll have you know, Mr. Potter, I do not terrorize. I merely let them know their place."

"I'm sure you do, you had Snape as a mentor. I bet you made some first years cry their first day in your class."

"Well, he looked like he was a trouble maker," Draco teased.

"You didn't did you?"

"Of course not, I may have come back to the Wizarding world but I did _not_ return with the attitude I left with."

"That's good to hear. So what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you of course. Actually, I had to get some books that I had delivered to Hogsmeade and thought I'd stop and see if y'all've settled in. I don't have classes this afternoon. I'm actually free until I have to do rounds, after curfew. I was wondering if I could take you to dinner to welcome you home."

"I'd like that. Where do you want to go?"

"I know a great Mexican restaurant in Muggle London... it's actually ran by two Mexicans. I've only been there once, but it reminds me of home."

"I'd love that. I hadn't been to _Los Arcos_ for a couple of months and the _Taco Bell_ on the corner, down from the club, just didn't hit the spot."

"Great. Can I come in while you get ready? I don't fancy watching two goats fuck."

Harry laughed. "Of course, welcome to my home. Is that what you are wearing?"

"Um yes, now you're becoming my wardrobe critic?"

"No, I just wanted to know what to wear, and if that's what you're wearing then I'll wear something comparable. I would never critique your fashion tastes, I bow to your greatness in that area."

"You should, Potter," Draco laughed as he followed Harry through the house.

"Oh, Dobby was here the other day. He has two boys and a baby on the way. You will never guess what he named his kids." Harry opened his bedroom door and walked to his closet.

"I'm sure they are Harry and Albus," he countered as he sat on the bed.

"You're close. Potty and Dumbo."

"Oh no... you are fucking kidding me?"

"I swear. It took everything I had not to laugh at him when he told me.I know I should be flattered but _damn_. The first thing I thought when he said _Potty_ was, Draco is going to have a field day with that."

"Yes, it does have definite potential. A house elf matures in nine years, maybe you can hire him, then we can have Potty and Minipotty, your own Me and Minime."

"Oh... that was bad. Is this outfit ok? I've brought all of my clothes but, most of them seem to be clubbing outfits."

"No, that's not good, that green shirt you just had in your hands would go better with those pants."

"OK." 

Harry proceeded to dress, while Draco tried not to make it obvious that he was watching. The two apparated to Diagon Alley, then walked into Muggle London to spend the afternoon together.

oOo

__

__

"So, Harry, what are you going to do with yourself now that you're back in the Wizarding world?" Draco asked as he looked over the menu.

"I haven't decided yet. Tonks offered me a position with the Aurors, but I don't know... I've been fighting _evil_ for so long. And besides, it wouldn't be as challenging as it was in the Muggle world. I know it sounds cocky, but magically speaking, there aren't many who could give me a run for my money."

"That's not being cocky, it's just stating the truth. Look, Harry, there's something McGonagall wanted me to ask you, so I'll just ask and get it out of the way, so we can enjoy our evening."

"Let me guess, there's an opening for a D.A.D.A. professor."

"Yep, this one didn't even last a month. The other professors are filling in right now, but it would be best if there was someone to do it full time."

"Is that why you asked me to dinner?"

"Well, you're name _was_ brought up in the staff meeting yesterday... and I volunteered to ask you. I thought it would give me a valid excuse to ask you out."

"You don't need an excuse. But I think that I will _respectfully_ decline the offer. I've not really used magic in years and I'm not sure I could teach it right now... I'd have to relearn how to use my wand. And... were they really talking about me before I even came back?"

"Of course. Granger and I didn't say anything to anyone, but Dobby let it slip while he was shopping in Hogsmeade, looking for furniture for your house. That's when Granger come up with the party idea... and one thing led to another... then Minerva asked if we thought you'd do it. She's going to ask Tonks if you say no."

"Tonks would be good."

"Yes she would. So, back to my original question, any thoughts on what you want to do? I know you don't _need_ a job, but you'd be bored shitless if you didn't do something."

"I know I would, I'm already getting that way. Hell, Draco, I've been here less than twenty-four hours and I'm already amusing myself watching the goats fuck."

"Yes, I noticed that... it was... odd," Draco said with his brows knitted together.

"Thanks." Harry wrinkled his nose and playfully sneered at Draco. "Seriously, I've been thinking about those pubs that I own. I may go by tomorrow and check them out."

"Really?"

"Why not, I love bartending."

"I don't think that's all you liked about your last bartending job."

"Draco! That was part of my investigation, and I'm not going to start a pub like _that_. I thought it would be nice to maybe have a gay Muggle-style nightclub in London; so I could escape the Wizarding world, now and then. And I also thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to introduce a Muggle style nightclub to the Wizarding district. I know many have tried, but they just don't seem to work, or at least when I was going to them they didn't. And I do have a little bit of knowledge about Muggle-style nightclubs."

"Yes, you do. Actually, Harry, I think it's a good idea. In the Wizarding world not many people could actually pull it off, but with your experience and your name behind it, it would really go over well. And it would give you something to do. Why don't we check out the three in London after we eat? I can't stay out late, but we could go into each and have one drink. Scout 'em out."

"You'd do that with me?"

"Why not? I like going to pubs and I like your company."

Harry looked into Draco's loving eyes, "You know I'm not ready for anything more than this, don't you?"

"Yes. But... I don't know, maybe it's just the magic around us all the time. The pull seems stronger now."

"I feel it too, and I've only been here for a day. But, I can't disrespect Paul's memory by jumping into a relationship so soon, even if I was ready."

"I know... and I'll wait."

oOo

__

The following year....

August 20, 2021

"Wow, Harry. I can't believe this is the same pub we were in last fall. This is huge, you didn't... um... you know," he looked around at the Muggles to make sure he wasn't heard.

Harry laughed, "No, I didn't. I came back the next day, to talk to the woman who managed the place about that horrid barmaid. When I introduced myself, she fawned all over me - that is, until I told her about the barmaid being rude... it was her daughter, who could do no wrong." Harry laughed at the memory. "She quit and I bartended for the afternoon, until her replacement came in. I got a good look at the place. There was a huge, and I mean huge, storage space in back.

"I offered all the employees jobs at the other two bars I own and closed this place down. Now, it is _Magic Knights._ And there was still enough room in back that I put in two one-bedroom flats; the manager and one of the bartenders rent them."

"I can't believe this, Harry, this is great! But what's with the name? I mean it sounds like _The Purple Triangles' After Hours._ It's not like that... is it?"

"Hell no. I run a respectable joint," Harry laughed. "I just thought the name was right. I wanted to subtly make it known that it was _gay friendly_. There are several pubs in the area and none cater to gay men. There's one for gays and lesbians, but I thought this would be nice."

"It is. You've done good, Harry. And... I've been to _The_ _Hog's Head;_ you've made it very student friendly."

"I tried. I mean, the town caters to the students, I felt it needed someplace other than _The Three Broomsticks_ for them to go... that place was always _way_ too crowded."

"Yes it was. So what are your plans for the pub in _Diagon Alley_? I noticed it's been closed for a while."

"Muggle-style nightclub; I've hired several Muggle-borns to work there. It will be ready next month, but I think I'll wait until Halloween for the official grand opening, even if it opens a little before that."

"So, are you going to show me around in here? I've never been behind a bar, well... except when I was trying to save your arse... but you know what I mean."

"Sure," Harry grabbed Draco's hand and guided him towards the bar. "I'll even let you mix a drink, if you want."

"Now that I can do. I'd done that plenty growing up, Lucius didn't like the house elves to show themselves when we had guests, so I usually got stuck making drinks," Draco commented as he stepped behind the bar, with Harry still holding his hand.

"What kind of drinks do you know? I'm always looking for a good bartender," Harry teased.

"Yes, I can just see the look on McGonagall's face... 'Sorry, Minerva, but Harry's made me an offer I can't refuse. I'm leaving the Wizarding world again, but don't worry, I'll be close by this time. Just wear something butch when you come looking for me,'" Draco said laughingly imitating the conversation.

"Yeah, she'd probably ask what 'butch' meant, hex you and then have a heart attack. Maybe you _should_ stick to teaching. Speaking of making offers; she's not upset over me not taking the D.A.D.A. position this term, is she?"

"Yes, but I think she understands. She _was_ hoping Tonks would come back too, but Tonks missed being an Auror... said it was less dangerous than teaching."

Harry chuckled, "Then I'm glad I turned it down, who's doing it?"

"Susan Weasley."

"Really? What about all of her kids?"

"Well, they'll all be in school now. I think she likes being close to them, and she is surprisingly good at it. She and I spent some time brushing up her skills, she's as viscous as Weaselette when it comes to hexes. And I think she's been around the twins too much, she was as cunning as a Slytherin when we dueled."

"Susan was always a bright Witch, I'm sure she'll do good."

"Of that I have no doubt. So, you didn't tell me what drink you wanted me to mix... and don't give me any of those sex drinks you had at _The Triangle,_ I think those were all made up, just for show."

"Oh no, they were legit drinks... so I can't ask for a Slow Comfortable Screw?"

"Mmmm, that I can do... are we still talking drinks here, Harry?"

"Maybe," Harry purred as he stepped closer.

"Are you sure, Harry, it's only been a year. I don't what you to jump into anything, if you're not sure."

"Draco, you are the last thing I think about when I go to bed at night, and the first thing I think about in the morning. Hell, I even dream about you in between. I have a flat upstairs for the nights I don't want to go home... will you come up with me. I'd like to talk to you about this."

"Of course."

The two went to the back of the club and up the stairs. Harry offered Draco a drink as he showed him to the sitting room.

"So talk to me, Harry."

Harry bit his bottom lip in thought. "I know that it's only been a year since Paul died. And I know that I shouldn't be ready for a relationship yet. But I really feel that I am. When I first realized that my thoughts about you were more than fleeting, I felt guilty. I damned myself for being a weak man and giving into my magical desires. And as the weeks went by, I thought more and more about it, and reflected on what Paul's and my relationship was. Draco, I loved him with all my heart, and had he not died, I would still be with him; as I'm sure you feel the same way for Benny." Draco nodded his agreement. "But I really think that Paul understood what was between you and me. He didn't like it and he was scared it would break us up, but he understood it with a clarity that I don't think many Muggles could.

"He knew that he had my heart and my life. But I think he, deep down, knew that he would never have my soul. And that scared him, and yes, it angered him. But he was able to accept it. And... I believe that had he not died, our relationship would have gone back to what it had been before, because we were both happy with our life together. And I know that he would want me to continue being happy. If Muggles could become ghosts, I think he'd come back and tell me to grab at what will make me happy, to just get on with my life already... and to get over him.

"Draco, I will never forget him or the love I shared with him. And you will never be able to fill the hole that he has left, but I believe that you and I can share something different and just as wonderful; if you are willing."

"Harry, I'd like to try. And I know exactly how you feel. Benny never knew about our being soul mates, but if he did, I feel he'd have had the same reaction that Paul did. And I feel the same about my relationship with him as you do about yours with Paul." He chuckled sadly. "We both managed to pick two wonderful Muggles, didn't we?"

"Too right you are."

"So, are we really going to explore this?"

"I'd like to, if you'll have me."

"Oh, I don't know, Potter... I do have very high standards," he teased as a hand moved to caress Harry's cheek.

Harry leaned into the hand and hummed his pleasure at the contact, "You are a git, you know that don't you?"

"Mmmhmm, but I'm a git with standards. Harry, may I kiss you?" He asked with a pant.

"I'd be real disappointed if you didn't."

Harry and Draco leaned toward one another, their lips met in a tender kiss. Harry's tongue flicked at Draco's lips, which parted. Each deepened the kiss, soon hands were embracing and caressing the other's body.

"Harry, I want you."

"I'm yours; I've always been yours, Draco. Make love to me, I want to feel you possess me. I freely give myself to you, body, heart... and soul."

Draco pulled away and looked at Harry in astonishment, "Harry, do you know what you are offering?"

"Yes, I know that it's not a legal bonding, but if you will allow it, I'd like to allow our souls to be free. I want you so badly that I ache, Draco. We belong together, you know it, I know it... Merlin, Draco, half the Wizarding world knows it." 

Harry dropped to the floor on one knee, he took Draco's hand and looked into his eyes, "Draconium Lucius Salazar _Black_ Malfoy, will you do me the honor of allowing your soul to combine with mine. So that we can share our lives together as one, in body, heart and _soul_ , for all eternity."

Draco smiled. "You are such a Muggle; Wizards don't propose like that," Harry blushed at him, but looked into his eyes to see the love he felt - reflected back at him. "But yes, Harry James _Evans_ Potter _,_ I accept your proposal. I will freely share with you my body, my heart and my soul for all eternity. With all my soul, I vow to protect you with my magic and my love."

Harry looked to Draco with tears in his eyes and repeated Draco's word, which he'd heard at every Wizarding wedding he'd ever been too, feeling the truth in them as he spoke, "I will freely share with you my body, my heart and my soul for all eternity. With all my soul, I vow to protect you with my magic and my love."

The two men were drawn to one another by a magical force that neither wished to resist, nor was either aware of the golden glow that surrounded them as they moved toward the bed.

Harry kissed Draco his hands deftly removing his clothes as Draco did the same. The two stood and admired the beauty of the other. Their bodies moved to join as they fell to the bed. Harry mumbled the spell preparing his body for his lover; his soul mate. Draco lay on top of him, kissing his lips and feeling their souls touch. He positioned himself and slowly entered Harry. Their bodies moved together in a perfect rhythm as their hands found one another's. As Draco's manhood moved in and out, Harry knew that this was right. This was more than sex, more than love, this was the joining of every part of themselves. When he climaxed a euphoria came over him, that was only matched when he felt his soul mate explode in him.

They continued to kiss as they shared the feeling of total bliss from their now - one shared soul.

"Merlin, Draco, I never knew it would feel this good. I finally feel like I'm a whole person. I've never realized that I wasn't before now. As corny as it sounds, you complete me."

"And you complete me, Harry," Draco sighed.

"What are we going to tell everyone?"

"We won't have to. Even though Wizarding law does not accept us as a married couple, our souls' binding will be recorded. Our relationship is now a matter of public record, usually no one cares which names appear in _The Book of United Souls_ , but with us being who we are, I'm sure it will be in the morning's _Prophet_. So if there is anyone you feel should know about this before it hits the press, we should dress and tell them now."

"I don't want to. I just want to lay here in your arms for the rest of my life."

"I know how you feel," Draco sighed again, "a lot of that is the new union of our souls, now being one. Our soul doesn't want our bodies to be apart. The desire to be together will never go away; but we aren't stuck by one another's side, like some romantically written fictions may wish it to be. We still have our own free will and can function apart. But... I'm... um... up... for another round, if you are. I'd like to return the favor. Actually, I just want to feel you in me so badly it hurts. Harry, will you make love to me."

"I could never deny you that," Harry purred as he moved to kiss Draco. "Roll over, baby, let's take this slow. I want to touch every part of you."

Draco rolled to his stomach. Harry's hands moved to caress and massage his shoulders. He leaned down and kissed the ivory skin before him. His lips trailing behind his hands. He moved down to Draco's lower back with his mouth, his fingers found the firm muscles of the round globes below. Soon he was kissing those beautiful cheeks, using his tongue to leave long wet streaks then he blew on them, sending a shiver of desire through his soul mate. The hands moved down the thighs, his mouth found a sensitive spot on the back of Draco's knees, which caused him to moan, bucking his hips into the bed. "Harry, please, I need you," he pleaded as Draco raised himself to his knees, wantonly moving his ass towards Harry. Harry moved behind him, also on his knees; his legs between Draco's. He created a lubricant on his fingers, and slowly inserted one into the body before him. He leaned forward to continue kissing Draco between his shoulders.

"Yes, Harry, more." Harry joined his one finger with another, sliding them in and out, scissoring them to stretch his lover's tight muscles.

"Merlin, Draco, you are tight."

"It's been more than three years; please, just do it. I want more than your fingers in me."

"I want to make sure you're ready, I don't want to hurt you."

"Harry, I've never been more ready. I need you," he panted.

Harry positioned himself and allowed his glans to enter Draco. Draco's breath shortened as if in pain. Harry paused to allow his body time to adjust. "Don't stop, Harry..."

"Are you sure?"

As an answer Draco took a deep breath and pushed his body back, while letting out the breath, "Yes, I'm sure," he said when he was completely filled.

Harry felt Draco's muscles adjusting around him, and when the constrictions slowed, he started to move. Draco still on his knees supporting himself with his elbows, head bowed into the pillow. Harry moved his hands to once again massage and caress his shoulders as he moved his manhood in and out. He adjusted his angle so he would hit Draco's prostate. When he did, Draco moaned and his body tensed. Harry hit it again, Draco cried his name. Again... "Fuck, Harry, that's it... one more time and I'm there, please, baby." Harry made one more hard thrust and Draco screamed as his seed spilled onto the sheets. The feel of Draco's ass as it tightened around Harry, caused him to orgasm with an intensity unlike anything he'd ever felt. The two sank to the bed exhausted.

When Harry caught his breath he asked, "Will it always be that intense?"

Draco laughed lovingly, "Didn't you ever read a book that wasn't required in school? We are bonded soul mates, our bodies instinctively know how to please the other. We will always have an intensive sex life. It's not uncommon for soul mates to die during sex, when they way to old to be doing such things. Our desire to make love and please the other will carry on beyond our body's ability to perform the act. When we are old and gray, we'll probably be giving each other hand jobs."

Harry laughed, "Well that's an image, now isn't it? Old and wrinkly and still getting it on. Actually, I can see that, and it's not nearly as disturbing as watching goats."

"Oh, gods, Harry, you are sick."

"And you are stuck with me... forever."


	21. Epilogue

**  
Beta'd by:** Tamargrl  


oOo  


_  
July 31, 2048_

 _50th Class Reunion  
_  
Hermione stood at the podium and mischievously smiled at Harry, then said, "I am proud to introduce you to our _only_ speaker for the evening, Minister of Magic - Harry J. Potter."

The Great Hall erupted in applause and catcalls as Harry squeezed Draco's hand, stood, buried his hands in his front pockets and walked to the front of the room. He stopped in front of the podium and leaned back against it. "Thank-you, Headmistress Lupin," he said as Hermione took her seat.  


"Man, y'all have gotten old," he said with a grin to his classmates.  
  
"And you still sound like you live in Texas," Ron commented.  
  
"Well, my husband tells me it's part of my charm," he rebutted as he looked lovingly at Draco. "But I am not here to tell y'all the things the Deputy Headmaster of this school likes about me," he raised his brows suggestively and the crowd laughed.   
  
"I stand here and look at all of you, and am proud to say that I am a part of this group of people. I'm reminded of the speech Undersecretary Longbottom gave at our twentieth reunion; he commented on what a disappointment we had become. And he was right. At that point, we had allowed yet another to rise to power who was evil, and who would have our society run by darkness. But I am as guilty as any of you, if not more so, for allowing that to happen. I chose to flee our society. At the time I felt it was the right thing to do, and though I'd not trade my time living with Muggles for anything, I left for selfish reasons. I looked at our world and didn't like what I saw, so instead of trying to fix it, I left.  
  
"It took me a couple of years after our twentieth reunion, and a great loss, to realize that this is the place I belong. So instead of hiding, I came back to open pubs and nightclubs," there were snickers from the crowd at this. "Yeah, I know, not most noble of professions, but I learned many things running those pubs. The most important being, that there are still many _great_ people in our society, but they were at a loss as to what they could do to help make it a society that we could proudly live in, once again. I spent years listening to the drunken ramblings of Witches and Wizards, truly hearing what they were saying. There were many wonderful ideas shared with me, but still with a sadness that they'd never see those ideas come to pass.  
  
"When Minister Weasley retired fifteen years ago, I was asked to fill his position. At the time, I felt that those people were crazy to ask me, a simple barkeep, to step into such an important role. Then I thought about it, and I thought about the many people who had shared their ideas with me over the years. And I decided that maybe it wasn't a bad idea, after all. I would have the power to see some of those ideas come to be. I would also be able to lead our world into a new era, where prejudices and ignorance could be eliminated.  
  
"Since then, I have lead many changes, with the help of you, my fellow classmates, and others. We have changed laws to allow the freedom of other Magical Beings. This change was started years before I came into power, but now it is a reality.   
  
"And now in our society people who love can share that love, not behind closed doors, but in a legally recognized marriage. No matter what their sex or Being classification may be.  
  
"We also have made an effort for Wizards to recognize the _need_ to _pollute_ their gene pool with those from not only Muggles and Muggle-borns but also with other Magical Beings. 

  
"We also now recognize that, in order to maintain our magic, we need to allow more Muggles to become aware of our existence, while not announcing it to all. We have developed a Muggle liaison system much like they have in the States, where actual Muggles in authority know about us.

"All of these programs that I have mentioned were spearheaded by members of this class. We knew that we had the power, and we knew how to use it... for the betterment of our society.

"Now I'd like to change the tone of my speech and remember the people who helped to make us what we are today. Our Professors and mentors, who are no longer with us.

"First and foremost, I'd like to recognize Albus Dumbledore, had it not been for him, many of us, including myself, would not be here. And our society would not be what it is today. He was the guiding force for the Light for so long that we often took him for granted. His subtle and wise guidance made us all feel that anything was possible, if only we made the right choices.

"Rubeus Hagrid, the first Wizard I ever met. He was a gentle man who saw the good in everything around him, even when the rest of us could not. He died in the final battle, protecting the creatures he loved.

"Minerva McGonagall, whose stern but fair guidance led generations of students through these halls. I was saddened the day that Hermione told me she had passed in her sleep. And then I remembered the wonderful life that she had led. She had not only raised her children to be productive members of our world, but she helped raise the children of so many others. So when she died, though I was sad, I found myself rejoicing over her life and accomplishments... knowing that, even in death, her influence will carry on for generations to come.

"Severus Snape, the greasy git," Harry said with an affectionate smile and a tear. "I lost count of the number of times he saved my life, five or six that I was aware of; I've been told there were many more I was not. He too was at the final battle; he had been a spy for the Order, and stood against those who thought they had known him as one of their own. His was the first death that day, for our side. It was he who blocked the killing curse meant for Ron, before I was able to take down the one who had cast it. Though he had a... unique way of showing it, his love for potions and the Light was only surpassed by his love for his students and the desire to keep them safe from the evil that was upon us at the time.

"And finally, Sibyll Trelawney. It was her gift as a true seer, that allowed the Light to know what was needed to overcome the Dark. She was often misunderstood by her students, myself included, but she was very possibly the single most important person for the side of the Light. For had it not been for her, we would have lived in ignorance as well as Darkness. She was killed before the final battle - for the knowledge that she had, but she was a true hero; in that she never revealed what she knew, even when she was being tortured for that information.

"I'd like you all to raise your glasses to these people, without whom we would not be who we are today."

Everyone raised their glass in quiet reflection of Harry's words.

"Now, I believe we have a dance to attend to. So if you will please stand, to allow for the removal of the tables - we will begin."

The people all stood as Harry raised his hand, moving the tables to the side. He stepped down from the podium into the loving embrace of his husband.

"That was a good speech, Harry," Draco mumbled as his lips descended on Harry's.

"I'd say thank you, but you wrote it... so I guess... um... thank you."

"I didn't write it, I just fixed your speech."

"My speech consisted of me telling the class to _party on_."

"Well, you said that, sort of."

"Yes, I did."

Luna and Neville walked over to the two men, Neville shook both of their hands, as Luna kissed each on the cheek. "Harry, I told you forty-three years ago tonight that the path you were taking would not lead to where you needed to be. But I was wrong wasn't I? Had you not taken that path you would have never found your soul mate."

"No, Luna, you _were_ very right. Draco and I would have found one another eventually... I don't regret leaving when I did, because some wonderful things happened to me while I was away. But, had I not left, the changes that I just spoke about might have happened sooner. I should have known better than to ever question your wisdom," he said with a smile at his _still_ - _odd_ friend.

The music started, it was a soft ballad that Harry vaguely remembered from his youth. He took Draco's hand and asked, "Will you dance with me?"

Draco nodded his agreement and the two walked to the dance floor, embraced and lost themselves in the music and each other.

"They look so good together," Hermione sighed, as she leaned into her husband.

"They are good together. There have probably never been two people who were ever meant for one another, more than those two," Remus told her.

"I know, it's amazing... knowing them both as they are now and how they were then. I'm just glad to see them both so happy."

"I'm just glad to see them here," Ron said as he walked up behind them, joining in the conversation. "I missed Harry so much when he left. I wasn't real happy that he'd befriended Malfoy, at first. But knowing that they are soul mates... I can't get upset at them being together." He looked at Hermione, extended his hand and said, "Mrs. Lupin, may I have this dance?"

Hermione looked at him with shock, but took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

"I'm sorry for dragging you away from your husband, but seeing them out there, I felt a little nostalgic."

"I know what you mean." She leaned her head on his shoulders and bit her lip in thought as she watch Harry and Draco. "What do you think our life would be like if we'd allowed our souls to bond?"

"I don't know, 'Mione, I won't say I've never wondered. But I am truly happy with Susan and I know you are happy, now that you are finally allowed to openly be with Remus."

"Oh, Ron, I am. But that doesn't _not_ make me wonder. What if we'd accepted what we felt for each other when we first realized it. Or what if you'd not slept with Susan forty-three years ago, or had I not stormed out when I caught you?"

"There are a lot of 'what ifs' there, but I know what you mean. I told you, I love Susan and I'm happy with my life, but looking at them I wonder if there is something that you and I missed out on. What they have seems to be beyond love, have you ever talked to Remus about his and Sirius' relationship... does he feel that... I don't know... I'm not even sure what I'm asking."

"I understand. We've talked about it, but not to a great extent... he still misses him and I can see the pain in his eyes when the subject comes up. I know that Remus loves me, but I know that I will never replace Sirius... just as he'll never replace you."

The four, along with the people they grew up with, and grew to love, danced into the night... and into the rest of their lives.  


oOo

  
A/N - Well, that is the end! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

I'd like to thank the many people who reviewed this story, not only on The Quidditch Pitch, Restricted Section and my LJ, but also those who reviewed the unbeta'd version on Adult Fan Fiction and FanFiction. net.... Never allow anyone to tell you that reviews don't make a difference! They not only gave me the motive to continue writing, they were also a valuable source for what people liked and disliked in the story.

I'd also like to give a HUGE thank you to Tamargrl, for her wonderful job as my beta. She showed patience and understanding of my horrid spelling and punctuation... and she was willing to give suggestions when something didn't seem 'right'. I will forever be grateful to her for her hard work!  



End file.
